<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forms of Confession by moonstarlight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006929">Forms of Confession</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstarlight/pseuds/moonstarlight'>moonstarlight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, College Football, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Halfback Baekhyun, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Character Death, Swimmer Chanyeol, Touchy-Feely, Waiting, Youtuber Kim Jongdae, tags aren't my thing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:21:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>79,730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstarlight/pseuds/moonstarlight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongdae, a random college YouTuber, tried the Confession Challenge where he sends a form to all his crushes, asking if they liked him at some point in their lives. It’s all past tense, no big deal. So he sent one to his best friend Baekhyun for the heck of it. But Baekhyun's the hotshot jock on campus...who doesn’t do relationships as far as he knows.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>229</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Past Tense</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> His cheeks are getting too red. Oh, take it easy. No one’s running after you. The way his abs tense look like they hurt. Ah, he should get a haircut. Challenging him to dye his hair silver was a great decision, Jongdae. You did well on that. He’s really working hard on working out. Why won’t you rest? You just finished football season. Take a break please? Eat with me more. Ah, why did he have to have a glow up after high school? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Ya, are you listening to me? I asked if you’re sure about this, Dae? You can get hurt." Baekhyun worried as they talked via video call. He sat on the floor, looking at his best friend on the computer screen. He just finished working out in his room. Jongdae was doing his homework, scrolling Google for references. Well, he was supposed to be doing that but his mind had other plans. It's just a simple video call as best friends. It’s been a while since they caught up too. Baekhyun’s football season just finished, crowning them as champions.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe, but it seems fun. You always pushed me to be brave so, this is it.” Jongdae smirked as if this was a grand idea. “Check the chat. I sent you a link. Someone did it on YouTube." Jongdae rested his chin on his palm as he scrolled through reference videos. Baekhyun turned to lay on his stomach and did a set of pushups. Jongdae could still see him from his peripheral vision. Baekhyun’s grunts made Jongdae scratch his neck. “It’s like that Lara Jean thing on Netflix.”</p><p> </p><p>"Will you vlog this? Dae, your crushes still walk our corridors. The only crush you had in middle school followed us here...and he’s also walking the same corridors. It's social suicide." Baekhyun caught his breath as he got up. He clicked the video, watching it as he took his shirt off to dry the sweat off his back. Jongdae stopped whatever he was doing to watch Baekhyun's reactions. Baekhyun chuckled at the awkward moments, finding it amusing. Some answers were quite uncomfortable but the one who sent it asked for it. Jongdae didn't know but he was smiling at every contort of Baekhyun's face.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't make me say I told you so, Kim Jongdae. College will remember you for this stunt. If it’s for good reasons, I don’t know." Baekhyun chuckled as he dabbed his shirt on his skin, looking at his body.</p><p> </p><p>"I finished the form though." Jongdae announced. What happened to homework, Baekhyun thought. The way he looked at him through his lashes with a brow arch made Jongdae blush. "L-Listen to who I'll send them to." Baekhyun waited expectantly as he sat back on his gaming chair. Jongdae licked his lips and checked his notepad. Baekhyun looked illegal on his chair, running his fingers in his hair to dry them slightly. He knew all Jongdae’s crushes but in case he forgot someone, he’d fill in.</p><p> </p><p>Their friendship has always been honest and caring, unashamed and supportive. If someone had a crush, the other would be the first person to know. If someone got laid, they’d tell each other. Even though their status in college were different, they'd still choose each other over all of them.</p><p> </p><p>Kim Jongdae may be a vlogger now, but he was technically a nobody a year ago. He got a handheld camera from his parents last Christmas so he played with it from late sophomore to junior years. He wasn't a fan of the internet because his art program made him busier than most. He did have one social media account then opened a YouTube channel for his very random weekly vlogs about art and college. He sang covers at times too. His 368 subscribers catapulted to 164k subscribers over a challenge video. It was about waking his best friend up daily because he had sleeping problems. Jongdae did that with Baekhyun. Instead of sleeping problems, it’s either because the athlete had a one night stand or he stayed up all night studying. He might not look like it but he’s incredibly smart and studious.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Hi, good morning everyone. It's 5AM, day 4 of waking an owl early. Baekhyun has football practice in 30 minutes. I'm at his place. The spare key's in my pocket. Let's wake him with this." Jongdae pulled out an airhorn, snickering sleepily. This challenge failed because Baekhyun changed the locks of his place after the second day. Baekhyun still woke up, one eye open and shirtless as he hugged Jongdae in the hallway. He buried his face to his neck, sleeping while standing as Jongdae wrapped up the video. His hair stuck in all directions, making viewers love him. He was a vision anyway. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>From that video (and because of Baekhyun too), he got a silver play button in no time. News spread the campus that Jongdae and Baekhyun were truly best friends from way back. It’s an odd pairing since a big somebody and a semi-nobody had so many things in common. Many thought they were just fooling around or acquaintances. Jongdae's content got more interesting, trying different online challenges for fun. Baekhyun would be dragged into it from time to time, getting more buzz than usual because he's pretty famous around.</p><p> </p><p>Byun Baekhyun’s a member of the college football team as a halfback. He filled in for the outgoing halfback several times, getting the spotlight he was bound to get sooner or later. This status made him very popular. Add that he got the championship point on last season's finals, which was two weeks ago. He was awarded as the finals MVP, a rare thing for an underclassman. He knew he received attention but remained humble through everything. He could have anyone and anything he wanted if he asked. Still, he would still choose to play videogames with Jongdae over a frat party.</p><p> </p><p>They both reached reputations so envied, their friendship became one to watch. Jongdae had more confidence in himself while Baekhyun got comfortable in his own skin. Together, they owned the campus grounds like that. Still trusting each other and turning to each other for help made them feel like they were still back home. It was often mistaken as a relationship, which they both just laugh off. Usually.</p><p> </p><p>"Ready? Okay, I'll send to Oh Sehun and Do Kyungsoo,"</p><p> </p><p>"You really aimed for the big names, huh?" Baekhyun knew those names very well. He knew this was going to be a disaster.</p><p> </p><p>Oh Sehun's the campus model who was casted in an agency just for breathing. He's on worldwide levels. He’s also the middle school crush Jongdae had. Baekhyun remembered how Jongdae moped around all night when he saw Sehun in a magazine. Jongdae wished he had the guts to ask Sehun out back in middle school. <em>If he met you, he'd never be a model. </em>Baekhyun laughed as he said this before. Do Kyungsoo was one of the best stage actors on campus. Broadway and Hollywood were a step away for him. Of course he had tons of admirers. Both guys were in Jongdae's Literature class. Both also found Jongdae invisible. Kyungsoo had no more Literature classes but Sehun still stayed for this semester.</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae sputtered a laugh, knowing how ambitious the list was. "Kim Minseok, Kim Jongin," He continued. Baekhyun whistled this time. He knew those names too. Minseok and Jongin are Baekhyun's teammates on the football team. They’re his closest buddies, in fact. Jongin was a year younger than them. It didn't stop him or Jongdae to have a one night stand together. Minseok's older and quite cute. His kindness and skinship could make anyone flustered. Baekhyun tried not to be offended by Jongdae’s preferences. It’s his life and choice anyway. Baekhyun was more supportive about this than Jongdae expected. However, the younger couldn’t help but notice Baekhyun’s protectiveness and jealousy when these two were concerned.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I slept with your best friend, Baek.” Jongin admitted after feeling so guilty. Baekhyun’s hands halted from drying his hair. Minseok leaned on the lockers, ready to get in between in case they got physical. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “He beat you to it.” Baekhyun chuckled softly. “Why are you pouting like a puppy? Did you hurt him or something?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “N-no, no. Wait, you’re not mad?” Jongin felt so confused yet so relieved. Baekhyun chuckled louder this time. Minseok arched a brow, assessing his friends. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Why would I be? It’s not like you’re his first time.” Baekhyun scoffed as he wore his shirt and threw the towel in the laundry bin. Jongin sagged with relief, thanking him for putting him out of his misery. “Don’t worry about it,” Baekhyun patted his chest for good measure and slung his training bag over his shoulder. “Just don’t do it again or I’ll chop your dick off.” His laugh was so chilling, Minseok shivered. Jongin gulped hard, slapping his thighs to calm down. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>As Jongdae verbalized these names, it really led to social suicide since Baekhyun would definitely be affected by this. He realized his social circle existed like that because of Baekhyun. All of the names were related to him.</p><p> </p><p>“You missed one Kim.” Baekhyun flexed his arms, checking his progress. Jongdae ogled longer than necessary then looked away slowly. If one of his eyeballs could look at Baekhyun too, he'd be thrilled. “Kim Junmyeon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! You’re right.” Jongdae typed it in his list. His peripheral vision still saw Baekhyun’s guns, somewhat calling him for attention. Baekhyun sighed as he flexed his upper body. Jongdae rolled his eyes as he shifted in his seat.</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon was an upperclassman Jongdae followed around when he worked as a staff in the student council. He quit after sophomore year because Junmyeon had a boyfriend in another college. It hurt him bad. Baekhyun spent nights bringing ice cream to Jongdae until he was over it. Freshman and sophomore year was all about Vice President Kim Junmyeon for Jongdae. Junmyeon was also Baekhyun’s brother buddy back in freshman year. Again, another name connected to the footballer.</p><p> </p><p>"Next is Zhang Yixing," Jongdae smiled as he remembered the exchange student. He was no longer on campus but they had great memories together. Jongdae became his buddy and translator for the exchange program of the student council. He did it to impress Junmyeon, but ended up being bed buddies with Yixing too. Baekhyun smiled fondly at his name. Maybe they made out once or twice when Jongdae went to the bathroom during game nights. The guy was crazy sexy after all. Baekhyun only wanted to know why his best friend was so into him. The answer was pretty straightforward.</p><p> </p><p>"And Park Chanyeol." Jongdae looked at Baekhyun warily. Baekhyun remained attentive, nodding. "I still like him though. Should I send? Maybe he'll notice me now."</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun scoffed. Park Chanyeol, the best swimmer on the team and the league right now, had to be on the list. His speedos left nothing to the imagination though. He was pretty confident with his body too. "If you wanted to be friends with Mr. Swim Deep Park Chanyeol, why didn't you ask me? I can talk to him, athlete to athlete."</p><p> </p><p>"We both know he's obsessed with you." Jongdae narrowed his eyes. Word got out that Park Chanyeol’s campus crush was no other than Byun Baekhyun. He revealed it during a campus radio show back in freshman year. His popularity has been there since they all entered college. His name was pretty popular in the sports industry of the country too. He was the youngest swimmer on the national team. While most expected him to not have a love life because of his great focus for swimming, the sudden answer about having a campus crush piqued everyone’s curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Are you serious? You’re not messing with us, right? Freshman Park Chanyeol, one of the best swimmers in the country right now, fell head over heels for someone on this campus.” The DJ was so excited for this scoop. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Yes, there’s someone I kind of wanted to meet some time ago but I’m too shy.” Chanyeol’s deep voice sounded so adorable and innocent. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Wow! This is blowing my mind right now. Someone in this campus got on your standards? You have to tell us now, dude! He or she might be listening. This is your chance! Wait, I’ll put on some music for you.” Chanyeol laughed as he hissed and sighed. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “B-Byun Baekhyun, hi. It’s Chanyeol.” The freshman swimmer began. “This is pretty awkward but yeah, I really think you’re so cool and fun to be with. I saw you at the athletes’ party but I uh, I didn’t know how to approach you. I hope we can be friends, as athlete to athlete. I look forward to your games. Good luck on your game this weekend!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The love call has been transmitted. Baekhyun was in class when the show was aired. He found out about it from Jongdae, who kept sending all caps messages. Everyone looked at him when he passed. When he got to the sports department, he bumped into Chanyeol. The swimmer blushed wildly as Baekhyun just stared. He was waiting to be approached. Chanyeol did, stuttering his greeting. Baekhyun agreed to be friends with him because why not? It’s harmless. It’s not like they were instantly dating because of one hello. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"No. I'm not third-wheeling. If you get in between, he'll just use me to get to you. We can't all be sexy athletes, Byun Baekhyun." The jock chuckled as he got dressed. Jongdae truly didn’t appreciate his crush liking his best friend.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sexy? That's a big compliment coming from you, dear." Baekhyun sat in front of the camera and winked cheekily. Jongdae groaned, pretending to vomit. Secretly, he loved it. Baekhyun giggled. It’s fun to annoy Jongdae at times.</p><p> </p><p>"Get lost, Baek. I have homework." Jongdae stuck his tongue out.</p><p> </p><p>"You bothered me first!" Baekhyun laughed, appalled by the nerve of his best friend. "Fine, go send your little quiz. Tell me how it goes. I want to see Sehun roast you indirectly on Twitter and Junmyeon friendzone your ass." He looked so smug because it was going to happen.</p><p> </p><p>"That would be awkward. I still see them once in a while." Jongdae began typing his draft message to the guys he once liked. "It's just for everyone I liked since middle school until now. It's all past tense."</p><p> </p><p>"Chanyeol isn't past tense." Baekhyun teased as Jongdae drank his Iced Americano. "Tell me Dae. What made you like him? You’ve never even watched his games. Was it the face, the hair, the beefy body, or those tiny speedos that barely keeps his dick in place?" Jongdae choked on his drink. That was more descriptive than he wished. Baekhyun cheekily smiled. "Ah, the speedos. I'll remember that when I see him later."</p><p> </p><p>"What? What later? Why are you seeing him? Baekhyun, answer me!" Jongdae panicked. <em> So much for being past tense. </em></p><p> </p><p>"Relax! We’re just having dinner...as bros. You can’t tag along, that’s third-wheeling. You have homework, kid.” Baekhyun imitated Jongdae’s father. Jongdae glared at him. “It’s really nothing. He's just hooking me up with a girl from the swim team. I won't touch your precious swimmer, calm down. You can grab that flat ass." Baekhyun placated as Jongdae laughed. "And don't send your quiz to him while we’re together. He'll ask me about it."</p><p> </p><p>"You’re right. Text me when you two aren't together anymore then I’ll message him. I want to read all the answers soon." Jongdae wished him luck and waited for Baekhyun to end the call. Baekhyun blew him a kiss and dropped the call. Jongdae sighed and chuckled as he shook his head and read through the questions again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hey, I don’t know if you know me or remember me but I kind of had a crush on you at some point hehe can you help me out with this challenge i’ll post on YouTube? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>That’s his title and message to all of them. His form description followed: <em> Anyway I’m Kim Jongdae, a junior in the same college as you. You may know me, you may not so this is going to be a little awkward. But yeah, I liked you at some point in my life and I wonder if you liked me too, or noticed me. This is for content purposes only. I have no feelings for you anymore. Please answer for me! Don’t hate me too please. Have a good day! :) </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Name </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Pseudoname (in case you don’t want your name to be revealed) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Do you know who I am? </em>
</p><p> </p><ul>
<li><em>Yes</em></li>
</ul><ul>
<li>No</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>Kinda</li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> How did you know about me? ____________________________ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Did you know I like you, like I had a crush on you? </em>
</p><p> </p><ul>
<li><em>Yes</em></li>
</ul><ul>
<li>No</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>Kinda, had a clue</li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Did you like me at some point too? </em>
</p><p> </p><ul>
<li><em>Yes</em></li>
</ul><ul>
<li>No</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>Kinda</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>I don’t know you.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Rate my physical attractiveness from 1 (ugly) to 10 (attractive): ___ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Rate my personality from 1 (turn off) to 10 (cool): ___ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> If I told you I liked you back then, would you give me a chance? </em>
</p><p> </p><ul>
<li><em>Yes</em></li>
</ul><ul>
<li>No</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>Maybe?</li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Anything you want to say to me, you can leave it here :) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae finished his homework and sent it all his past crushes except Chanyeol. He wondered how Baekhuyn’s doing. Jongdae looked around his room, kind of feeling lonely. There was an extra bed in his room but he didn’t live with anyone. His parents got this place for him only. If he wanted a roommate, he could have one. That’s entirely up to him. It used to be Baekhyun’s bed but he moved out the minute he got into the football team. Sometimes he still stayed over when he felt like it. Jongdae wished he was here tonight for some reason.</p><p> </p><p>When he finished showering before bed, Baekhyun’s message came in saying he just parted ways with Chanyeol. Jongdae sent the form and message immediately. He didn’t check his other messages, knowing it’s from his past crushes. Jongdae laid in bed and stared at the form once more. He wondered if that was everyone he liked. After a quick rundown of his middle and high school life, then college life so far, that seemed to be everyone. Middle school had one. High school, he was too focused on academics to even care about crushes. This deprivation became a hunger when he stepped in college, having crushes left and right. Jongdae kept thinking of one person. Without thinking it through, he clicked send and went to bed, tossing his phone on the other bed to keep him from checking the responses.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chewing Ice Cubes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It is said that chewing ice cubes is a sign of sexual frustration, a sign of nutrient deficiency or eating disorder. Or maybe nervousness and uneasiness? A sign of lack of sleep or worse, anemia? Whatever it was, Baekhyun kept doing it...in front of Jongdae. For what reason, it's one or two of those mentioned before. What caused it? Kim Jongdae's Confession Form.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Baekhyun stirred in bed, feeling uncomfortable. There’s so much hair over his face. He woke up and saw the girl from the swim team naked and asleep beside him. He looked at himself then sighed. Only his shirt’s gone but his pants were unzipped. Baekhyun got up, got dressed, and left her room. He tried to remember her name but had no luck. He made a mental note to ask it from Chanyeol. Knowing him, he’d never do that. That’s how one night stands were for him; when he let go, the other’s name goes too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He left the girl’s place without a word and yawned as he walked. It’s almost 6AM. It’s not a walk of shame if he’s no longer ashamed of what he did. Baekhyun’s used to it. That’s his reputation. He still had classes in two hours. Baekhyun threw his drained phone in bed and went to the bathroom to undress. He went back out to charge his phone then washed the smell of sex off his skin. He sat on his bed after at least pulling his boxers on, waiting for his phone to boot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Messages flooded his phone. Tons of mentions from random people came because Jongin posted an old photo of them last night. He suddenly remembered Jongdae and his form. He opened their chat, seeing a new message.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hi :) I’m Jongdae. Please don’t ignore this. It’s not a mistake or a chain message. Could you answer this for me? It’s for my new video content. Would appreciate it if you checked it out. Thanks :)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun clicked the link. It’s the confession form. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe he just sent one to me for safety. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He exited the form then went back to their chat window. “Sent it to you because why not,” Baekhyun felt his cheeks heat upon reading the follow-up message. He looked around as if someone could explain this to him. Jongdae had a crush on him? When? Was he supposed to notice? Was this real? Baekhyun kept typing a question to Jongdae but he didn’t want to offend him if this was real. He opened the form again and read through the questions. It’s not so bad. Baekhyun found himself clicking submit before he realized what he just did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He answered the form.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun laid in bed and ran his hands over his face. This was one rude awakening. He talked to himself, saying it’s in the past. It’s past tense. Liked. Jongdae wouldn’t see him like that for a long time if they remained friends for almost 10 years. That would be crazy, he thought. Baekhyun chuckled, knowing this was ridiculous. He tried to remember what he wrote in the form, 100% honest. Suddenly, he reflected on himself and his friendship with Jongdae.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The horrors of that form was truly social suicide. Kim Jongdae was a brave trooper to push through like this. He even sent one to his own best friend. Baekhyun pushed it aside and got dressed. He still had class. As he unplugged his phone, Jongdae’s messages appeared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bright Dae: 8/8 replied! Baekhyun!!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bright Dae: BAEKHYUN ARE YOU STILL ASLEEP</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bright Dae: YA YOU HAVE CLASS</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bright Dae: All 8 replied oh my god. I’m throwing myself away.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bright Dae: I have class with Sehun today shit</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bright Dae: Call me when you finish class! I can’t breathe! Video this with me! I won’t read them until the reveal. I’ll post the teaser later.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bright Dae: Wow all 8 replied. This is really social suicide TT</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun blanched. Eight, meaning his wasn’t a mistake. And Jongdae wanted him to join the video? Did he forget he sent one to Baekhyun?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Baekbaby: I’m on my way to class, Dad. Wow everyone replied hahaha are you ready to end your social life, Kim Jongdae? HAHAHAHA</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bright Dae: Yes HAHAHA i’m not worried. I still have you :P</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Baekbaby: Yeah… Call you later, Dae :)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae got fresh in a hurry and set up his recording equipment. He didn’t check the responses yet because he wanted his reactions to be authentic. He smiled at the camera and greeted the viewers. He got into the details, saying he did the confession form challenge. If this video received 30k views and 50k likes, he’d reveal the answers. “Oh before I forget, I’ll be having my best friend Baekhyun in the reveal video to laugh at my sorry ass. I might pull him for another challenge video too. We'll see which one gets uploaded first. Like and subscribe to this video! See you all soon!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was an easy task, Baekhyun thought. Jongdae had 500k subscribers just for filming his life in college. Add that Jongdae name dropped him and this reveal video would be up very soon. Most of his subscribers were students on campus too. Baekhyun would cameo every now and then for fun. He liked to tease Jongdae in his videos. It added a comedic factor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun watched the video while he had lunch with his teammates. He chewed on ice cubes aggressively, asking some of Jongin's and Minseok's. As a supportive best friend, he’s subscribed and notified. Jongin peeked from the side, chuckling shyly. “So he’s not revealing it yet?” He asked before drinking his almost ice-less juice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope. You got a form, right?” Baekhyun didn’t hide that he knew his best friend’s stunt. Jongin nodded. “What did you say?” He was so curious to know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not much. Wait until the video.” Jongin winked. “You’re going to be in it anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I wish it was as simple as featuring in the video.” Baekhyun mumbled. Jongin realized that there’s something more to it. “He sent me a form too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Jongin could react, Minseok sat in front of them. Baekhyun sighed, knowing this was about Jongdae too. “Nini, can you give Baek and I a minute?” the elder asked kindly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If this is about the form Jongdae sent, you can tell him. He got one too.” Baekhyun cut to the chase. Minseok was surprised but relaxed. He wasn’t the only one on the awkward boat. “I’m waiting for the others to approach me anytime soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s a bold one, huh?” Minseok said fondly. Baekhyun noticed the affection in his voice. “I don’t know if he read the answers yet but I wanted to come to you first as his best friend and technically family on campus.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Spit it out.” Jongin’s curiosity made him aggressive. Minseok smiled nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t mind if...I um...asked him out, right?” The elder hoped Baekhyun would permit it. Baekhyun’s eyes widened. He was rendered speechless. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If I told you I  liked you back then, would you give me a chance? </span>
  </em>
  <span>The second to the last entry was somewhat an invitation. How many said yes and maybe?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-No! No, not at all.” Baekhyun looked at his unfinished meal, finding it unappetizing now. He tipped more ice cubes in this mouth. Jongin bit his fingernail, watching the two awkwardly. “Go ahead, hyung. He’d...be thrilled to have a chance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Really?” Minseok looked so happy and relieved. “Thanks, Baek! You made my day.” The elder patted his shoulder and left in high spirits. Jongin hummed in disapproval to Baekhyun. The elder looked at him in question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need a whole cooler of ice? Are you sexually frustrated? Easy on the cubes, hyung." Jongin winced as he heard the cracks of ice in Baekhyun's mouth. "You can’t fool me, hyung. Getting the form bothered you.” Jongin smiled, empathetic. “You didn’t know huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me? Not know? Jongin,” Baekhyun was about to start when he hesitated. He let the ice become water in his mouth. “I’m not sure. Anyway, that’s three of eight. The five will come to me soon, I know it.” Baekhyun sighed, feeling the pressure of this challenge. “It’s all past tense.” He shrugged nonchalantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t fool me, hyung.” Jongin smirked, knowing how Baekhyun was around Jongdae. He’d drop everything for his best friend. That title felt like a limit, a cowardly stamp to avoid the inevitable. Baekhyun would never look in the same direction, let alone spare a glance at a person he slept with (regardless of whether he remembered them or not). To Jongdae, he acted so needy and affectionate like he’s craving to be loved. Jongin thought it was one-sided love before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Seeing them together at one of the parties of some fraternity changed that. Baekhyun was naturally touchy towards Jongdae, pulling him to dance or just stay close to him. When they found a decent place to sit near the pool, Jongin watched them out of the blue.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Baekhyun’s shoulder touched Jongdae’s as they talked. Their drinks were in their hands, eyes on the water. Jongdae looked at Baekhyun so fondly, a smile brightening just for him. Baekhyun drank a bit, oblivious. Or nervous he earned that gaze. Jongdae sat up and stretched his arms, hooking his leg over Baekhyun’s so casually. They got back to talking, whispering to each other’s ears. Baekhyun’s protective arm around Jongdae’s waist warned everyone to back off. Jongdae laughed, eyes sparkling. Baekhyun looked like he just found a discovery. Jongin found this intriguing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Besides, I’m not the type to settle down with one person, remember?” Baekhyun’s words brought Jongin back to reality. “Minseok is aware that once he fucks Dae, he’ll see me next.” Baekhyun snapped his fork. Jongin just smiled, knowing that Baekhyun's reputation of being unable to stick to one might be fading soon if he came to terms with reality fast enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you say, hyung.” Jongin stood up. “Oh and it’s four of the eight, Chanyeol’s looking for you.” He smirked as he stood up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun hit his head on the table, feeling drained from this madness Jongdae caused. It’s been a day and it’s mayhem. Baekhyun began to feel worried. He just didn’t know if it’s for Jongdae or for himself.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Randomly, Jongdae saw Baekhyun waiting at his building, looking awkward and uncomfortable. It’s rare to see a business student in the arts building. Baekhyun wore his good jeans and a hoodie. His silver hair was shaggy and adorable like how Jongdae liked it. Jongdae hurried and jumped in front of Baekhyun. “Have you been here long? I told you to just call me if you’re dropping by. I could’ve left class earlier. And you might be busy, you know, fucking whoever dropped on their knees for you.” Jongdae chuckled as he tried to dust off Baekhyun’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had one the other night. Having another one so soon would make me greedy.” Baekhyun smirked. “You look good today.” He noticed his best friend wore a nice button-down with his fitted jeans, twirling him to have a good look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, I look good everyday.” Jongdae scoffed. Baekhyun just smiled, knowing he’s right. “Hungry? Let’s have an early dinner. It’s been a while since we ate together.” He hooked his arm around Baekhyun’s and walked happily. Baekhyun gulped and looked around. Now he became conscious of how people saw them together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seemed like many were waiting for something to happen. Baekhyun removed his arm around Jongdae’s, worrying his best friend. He draped his arm over his shoulders and walked with him. Jongdae liked this better too, wrapping his arm around Baekhyun’s waist. Baekhyun thought he was doomed anyway once Jongdae saw the form. Might as well, have fun during his final moments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They talked and ate until the restaurant was about to close. Baekhyun felt so energized laughing his lungs off all night. Jongdae felt the same, wiping his eyes every now and then. Anything could be talked about with them. They complained about classes and their professors, not caring if they might be around. When they calmed down and ran out of things to talk about, Jongdae checked his to-do list for tomorrow. Baekhyun chewed an ice cube as he looked around the place. Eyes still watched them. It slightly became uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, right. When are you free to shoot the video? I hit the target too early.” Jongdae smiled, checking his calendar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m free all month. Training starts in a few days. It’s supposed to start tomorrow but it’s their reward to us for winning the season; delaying it for a week.” Baekhyun didn’t hide his pride in that. He scored the winning point. Jongdae mimicked his proud smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s do it one of these weekends? I also want another challenge video soon. You can sleep over at my place.” Jongdae wiggled his brows. Baekhyun smirked, obviously unable to say no. They both knew he wasn’t the type to do that to Jongdae. “I’m itching to read the answers. Can’t believe all of them answered it. Minseok, Kyungsoo, Sehun, Junmyeon, Jongin, oh did they tell you about it?” He counted on his fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Minseok and Nini did. Chanyeol came to me too. Ah, which reminds me, this is for you.” Baekhyun got a chocolate bar from his backpack. “It’s from Chanyeol. He’s flattered you liked him like that. He couldn’t find you to tell you personally so he just...called me.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes. The swimmer truly bugged him like a ritual. The chocolate bar wasn’t for Jongdae but for him. He didn’t want it though, so he gave it to Jongdae. The words were real anyway. Jongdae blushed as he held the chocolate bar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should’ve pursued them all when I had the chance. Minseok texted me to hang out a while ago but I declined it.” Jongdae shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Why? How? He texted you that fast? It’s been hours only!” Baekhyun lost his cool. His voice got louder as he tried to fish for answers. Jongdae narrowed his eyes, judging Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I declined it to catch up on homework tonight but you dropped by so I guess my night’s full.” He winked. “Why did you agree? I thought you’d at least save me from humiliation.” Jongdae kicked him under the table. Baekhyun sat back slowly, not sure what to do with that information. “I’ll always pick time with you more than others, Baek. You know that.” Baekhyun nodded, remembering the form. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why do I feel like nothing’s past tense here?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So Minseok, Kyungsoo, Sehun, Jongin, Chanyeol, Yixing, Junmyeon,” Jongdae wondered why his fingers only counted seven. He counted again, knowing that’s everyone. “Wait, there’s eight. I sent one more. Who was it?” He recited the names again as Baekhyun felt thirsty. He ate another ice cube, looking away. <em>Maybe Jongin's right. I'm frustrated. </em>“Minseok, Jongin, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Junmyeon, Yixing, Sehun, who is,” He realized who he sent last, looking at him directly now. “Shit,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun chewed the ice cube harder as he rubbed his nape. “W-Was it a mistake?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? N-No, it wasn’t but, shit.” Jongdae felt his heart drop. For the heck of it? To hell with himself, Jongdae thought. He just confessed to his best friend he had feelings for him. Was </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> the right term though?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you relax? It’s past tense, right?” Baekhyun tried to brush it off, knowing Jongdae felt uncomfortable. Hearing it from his mouth felt ironic. He's been so uneasy since he submitted it. He wanted answers but Jongdae’s comfort mattered more. “I would be a hypocrite if I said I never felt...more for you too. We’ve been...friends for so long, Dae. It happens!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah, it...it happens.” Having a crush on your hot best friend happens. Jongdae knew he screwed up. He promised he’d never tell Baekhyun until he died. He got too brave. Jongdae couldn’t even look at him now. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did he just admit he liked me too? Why? Since when?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Baekhyun leaned forward and held his hand. Jongdae looked at their hands then his best friend. <em>His hand feels so cold.</em> “We promised to be honest with each other, right? This shouldn’t make us awkward. Let’s just live with it. I liked you once upon a time and you did too.” He didn’t press on about the state of those feelings now. He wasn’t ready to know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it that easy? Won’t we be awkward?” Jongdae worried. “10 years of friendship out the window would really suck, Baek.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then...don’t...make it awkward.” Baekhyun gave a lopsided grin. His knee bounced excessively under the table, channeling all his nervousness there. He ran out of ice cubes. Jongdae returned the smile, grateful Baekhyun was so cool. He held his best friend’s hand back and smiled wider, knowing he’s right. “I’m really looking forward to seeing the answers from others too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, right? I closed the tab to keep myself from opening it.” Jongdae sounded so excited. Baekhyun loved seeing him burst with excitement. “Minseok’s answer to that one question was obvious. Sehun was passive earlier in class. It’s like no form happened.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll check if he indirected you on Twitter later.” Baekhyun smiled, not letting go of Jongdae’s hand. He needed his warmth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, we’re closing. Will you have final orders or the bill?” The waiter informed them. Jongdae removed his hand under Baekhyun’s to find his money in his bag. Baekhyun pulled his card out from his pocket and handed it to the waiter. He left wordlessly to swipe it, startling Jongdae.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun checked his phone for messages, avoiding Jongdae’s gaze. They always paid half and half when they ate together, except birthdays and special occasions. Jongdae was about to ask what was that about when the waiter returned with Baekhyun’s card. Jongdae wondered if he thought too slow or the waiter was just really fast. “I’ll walk you to your dorm.” Baekhyun announced, getting up and wearing his backpack in a hurry. His seat got hotter the more he stayed in it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae ran after him, grabbing his arm when they exited the restaurant. The athlete looked at him expectantly. “You don’t have to do that. Your place is farther from here. Go,” Jongdae placed his hand on Baekhyun’s toned stomach, pushing him gently. Baekhyun stumbled back slightly and smiled. He moved towards Jongdae again, only to be pushed away the same way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t tell me what to do, Kim Jongdae. I said I’ll walk you home so that’s what I’m going to do.” Baekhyun mumbled, voice deepening slightly. Jongdae gave in and nodded. What Baekhyun wants, Baekhyun gets. He turned Jongdae around and pushed him to walk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They kicked a can as they walked, passing it to each other. Baekhyun missed playing soccer with him. He wasn’t a footballer from the beginning. It was Jongdae who was into football back in high school. Baekhyun was a soccer player. He only learned football because of Jongdae.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An incident halted Jongdae’s career. His knee couldn’t endure it anymore. Jongdae didn’t take it to heart. Football was just a hobby anyway, he said. Baekhyun was the one who felt gutted by this, so he pursued it in his senior year of high school to surprise Jongdae. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I will live your dream for us.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Those were Baekhyun’s words when he showed Jongdae his own football jersey carrying Jongdae’s number. That was the first time Jongdae cried to Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now Baekhyun’s on his way to the big leagues. He changed his number to 04 but his heart still hoped for 21. Jongdae remembered this story as they kicked the can. “Baekhyun, did you think our lives would be like this three or five years ago?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Baekhyun stopped walking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re the best halfback in the league right now. Scouts are waiting for you to finish college. That’s so crazy.” Jongdae found it surreal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s all thanks to your knee.” Baekhyun smiled, teasing and pointing at him. “I run fast for the both of us, remember? What are you thinking now?” He tapped Jongdae’s temple with a finger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing I should worry about, I guess.” Jongdae looked at him, realizing he must not get jealous of Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s right. My career is yours. You made Byun Baekhyun, the best halfback of the league. This, all this now, is because of you. I’m...I’m still doing this for you.” Baekhyun felt weird in his ribs for some reason. “D-Do you want me to quit?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! God, no. Watching you play is one of my favorite things in the world, you know that.” Jongdae held the sides of Baekhyun’s shirt. He kind of wanted to hold him closer but...the form.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s right.” Baekhyun smiled, running his fingers in Jongdae’s hair so comfortingly and lovingly. “I’m your favorite person in the world.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Debatable,” Jongdae narrowed his eyes and pouted. Baekhyun looked so offended. “Of course you are,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun hugged his best friend and swayed them. “And you’re mine.” Jongdae relaxed in his hold. The way Baekhyun said it held so much affection and meaning. Jongdae knew Baekhyun meant he’s his favorite person in the world but he wanted it to mean...as it is too. It wasn’t a bad idea to be Baekhyun’s either. “Don’t be jealous. What I’m doing is yours too. Every tackle, touchdown, point, medal, and trophy I have is yours too. Remember that, okay?” He kissed Jongdae’s forehead. Jongdae smiled slightly, knowing he’s right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you miss soccer though?” Baekhyun wasn’t so sure. He still got to kick the football at times. He could still run with all his might. It’s not so different than he thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what I miss though?” Baekhyun tried to not smile so early as he leaned his head back to look at him better. Jongdae waited expectantly. “Seeing you during practice,” Jongdae blushed. Baekhyun couldn’t see it at night. “Remember back in high school when I had training, you had training. We would say hi to each other from opposite sides of the field. My head got hit with a ball because I was watching you. You got tackled because you were watching me.” Jongdae groaned as he remembered that embarrassing imoment. He had to stay on the bench for the rest of practice. “Now all I get is...seductive looks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gets you satisfied though. Isn’t that a good thing?” Jongdae wished he could get laid as much as Baekhyun did. Baekhyun didn’t exactly find that as a privilege.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel...dirty.” They both laughed. “I feel like I’m finding something in them that will never be there. Do you know what I mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh, does Byun Baekhyun finally want to settle down with someone?” Jongdae poked his side, tickling him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, ah! Stop that!” Baekhyun slapped his hands away. “Settle down? Right away? Can’t I take a break?” Jongdae just smiled, internally proud of him for his decision. They continued to walk, (un)intentionally slowing down since Jongdae’s dorm building was within sight. “Besides,” Baekhyun backpedaled slowly to look at his best friend. “We can have dinner often like this, play video games again, try to cook at your place, hit the club, all that again. What do you think?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d like that. I always like spending time with you, you know that. It’s like we never left home.” Jongdae bumped fists with him. What a bro thing to do. “You, walking me home like this; it brings back a lot of memories.” Baekhyun nodded with a pleased smile, feeling the same. “When are you visiting your parents though? It’s almost that date.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure. They won’t leave their tombs anyway. When are you free? Skip a day with me?” Baekhyun wiggled his brows, knowing his offer was too good to pass up. Jongdae was about to pick a day when he pulled Baekhyun to his side, saving him from hitting a light post. Baekhyun held Jongdae around his waist, caught off guard by what happened. Jongdae pinched his cheek as punishment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s do Friday? I really don’t want to go to lectures.” Jongdae groaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Friday it is,” Baekhyun’s million dollar heart dropping smile appeared just for Jongdae, up close and personal. “Get inside.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae looked around, unsure how they got to the building so soon. He wanted to walk and talk more. Baekhyun kissed his cheek and bid him good night, releasing him slowly. The warmth around Jongdae faded too soon. Baekhyun was already backpedalling slowly to the direction of his dorm building. His smile couldn’t be wiped. He waved his hand exaggeratedly like they weren’t going to see each other for a long time. Jongdae giggled, giving him a small wave. He went inside when Baekhyun turned around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the elevator, Jongdae leaned on the wall. Jongdae looked at his right hand. It’s the cursed hand that clicked send. It’s the same hand Baekhyun held. He sighed and closed his eyes. Why did he feel lighter inside? This secret was out in the open already. Baekhyun acknowledged it and confessed back. Was it supposed to end like that? Shouldn’t there be...more? He expected disgust, a fight. He got a warm hand, a trip down memory lane, flustering words of affection, and a free meal in return. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jesus had a last supper and time with his friends before his crucifixion. This is yours.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jongdae groaned at his subconscious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew he would be awkward with Baekhyun from here on out. Because Baekhyun wasn’t past tense like the rest of the respondents of the silly form. Chanyeol may be a present too but there’s no future in that. To Jongdae, Baekhyun’s still the present that he wanted to be in his future. That’s why he declined Minseok’s invitation. He wouldn’t admit that to Baekhyun though. Their friendship was too valuable to throw away for over silly love. He wasn’t exactly sure if Baekhyun still liked him too. Jongdae hugged himself pathetically, wishing it was still Baekhyun’s arms. His phone vibrated in his pocket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello,” he greeted lousily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m home.” Baekhyun piped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That fast?” Jongdae was awake again. Baekhyun giggled on the line.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m almost home. I can see it from here. About 60 yards?” He quipped. Jongdae scoffed and stepped out of the elevator. “Plus, someone’s following me so I called you for my safety.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It must be a fan or someone you slept with.” Jongdae wasn’t worried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re scarier than thieves. I found one on my floor last week. Did I tell you that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought the sports dorm was highly protected. They always ask for my ID and who I’ll visit.” Jongdae opened his room and got in. Baekhyun began complaining about it until he got to his building. Jongdae got ready for bed with Baekhyun on loudspeaker. They stayed on the line until Baekhyun announced he had to take a shower. Jongdae said goodnight and hung up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed and looked around his room. Why was it that when Baekhyun left, he was filled with loneliness? He saw his filming equipment, making a mental note to clean that up tomorrow. A discarded tie on his headboard met his hand. He began choking himself with it as he pathetically groaned. He fell in bed chest first and stared at his right hand once more. “Why do you have to be so good to me, Baekhyun?” He couldn’t look at the form. He was more scared to do so now. Jongdae fell asleep like that, frowning and pathetically moping for his excessive and impulsive bravery.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Friday came for them. Jongdae fixed his white button-down, tucking it in his jeans. He got his long coat and hurried to the lobby. Baekhyun leaned on his black Audi R8, silver hair shining with the sunrise. All eyes were on him, of course. It’s common to dress for the gym or jogging in the morning but Baekhyun was in his black jeans, a black button-down tucked in, and a very nice black suit jacket. His hair was casually perfect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae found himself sighing upon seeing him. If it was because he was tired or he’s flustered, he didn’t decipher anymore. Baekhyun saw him approaching. “Is this okay?” Jongdae asked about his outfit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stunning, dear.” Baekhyun twirled him to have a look. “Get inside. We have a long drive home.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae checked social media while Baekhyun sang along to his music, tapping the steering wheel from time to time. “You stand there for a few minutes and everyone’s wondering where you’re going.” He showed a stolen photo of him by his car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take a photo of us. Post it on my account.” Baekhyun passed him his phone. Jongdae did as told, taking a selfie from his side. Baekhyun just raised a cool peace sign, focused on driving. Jongdae asked for a caption. “Family duties,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That includes me?” Jongdae shook his head incredulously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your parents took me in for family days since mine passed away. My parents loved you, no, wished I was you. It’s one big happy family.” Baekhyun shrugged. Jongdae hummed as he added cute emojis at the end and tagged himself. Conveniently, they stopped at the stoplight. Baekhyun got his phone and removed some of the emojis. It’s too much. Jongdae called for him to look up again. He snapped another photo of them. Baekhyun wrapped his arm around Jongdae’s neck, pulling him back and tried to bite his ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Four selfies of them being together on Friday wearing semi-formal stuff were uploaded. More confusion of them being just friends floated around. Jongdae and Baekhyun left that world for a moment as they stood in front of the Byun couple’s tomb. They paid their respects briefly and turned to leave. They met Baekhyun’s Uncle along the way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My boy! We didn’t expect you to visit. The city’s so far from here.” He hugged Baekhyun who was thrilled to see him and his family after so long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s one day of many, Uncle. Of course I have to be here. It’s good to see you.” Baekhyun said hi to his cousins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jongdae! You look well.” He hugged him too, surprising him with warmth. Baekhyun just smiled. “I hope Baekhyun hasn’t been a handful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, sir. He’s been very good on his own. Did you see his championship game?” Jongdae hoped they did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course we did! Your parents would be so proud of you, Baek. Why don’t you stop by the mansion before going back? Say hi to the staff for a moment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will do, Uncle. We’ll be going first.” Baekhyun nodded to Jongdae. He placed his hand on Jongdae’s back, guiding him down the path.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Such an adorable couple, right?” Baekhyun’s Aunt commented with a kind smile. Jongdae felt Baekhyun’s hand slide around his waist. He looked at him briefly, wondering what that was about. Baekhyun smirked with a slight shrug. They both heard that remark. Jongdae shook his head with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mind them.” Baekhyun whispered to his ear. “As usual, coming home meant seeing family and gossip. How about we visit your parents before heading back?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sure?” Jongdae would really appreciate that. Baekhyun nodded. He didn't want this day to end so suddenly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Kim family were so happy to see Jongdae home  unannounced. Baekhyun stood back with his hands in front of him. He always loved seeing their family hug. Mrs. Kim looked at Baekhyun, opening her arm for him to join in. “Come on, son! You’re family!” Mr. Kim pulled Baekhyun in, joining the hug. Jongdae ruffled Baekhyun’s hair, happiness radiating from him. Baekhyun felt appreciative of this. He needed this. He leaned his head on Jongdae’s shoulder and closed his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whatever those family interactions meant to them, they never shared it to each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They got back to campus close to dinner time. Baekhyun parked his car by the football field. He was going to get that tomorrow after a morning jog. Jongdae told him he’ll head home alone, worried Baekhyun had evening plans. Baekhyun ended up following him, removing his suit jacket. “Why do you always assume I’m busy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have friends.” Jongdae pouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do too.” Baekhyun slung his arm around Jongdae as they walked. “And I told you today I’m all yours. Come on, where do you want to eat? We can go somewhere fancy. We’re dressed anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm, how about that overpriced seafood restaurant just outside campus?” Jongdae challenged. “You’re paying, Byun.” Baekhyun nodded, happy to do so. It’s the least he could do for Jongdae who cancelled his entire day for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their day was documented for everyone to see; leaving so early together, dressed so nice randomly, their hands pressed on tombstones, the photo of Baekhyun with Jongdae’s family, and Baekhyun and Jongdae in Baekhyun’s childhood bedroom. Jongdae posted a photo that got everyone swooning. It’s Baekhyun sitting on the hood of his car, staring at the mountain view from the Byun mansion. Baekhyun asked for a copy of that photo. The last photo of the night sent another mixed signal. Baekhyun took a photo of Jongdae at the fancy restaurant, cheeks stuffed like a chipmunk as he smiled. The caption was: thank you for making me happy. It was quite simple but held so much meaning. They left the world to decide what they were, because honestly, they didn’t know anymore too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun laid in bed with a smile on his face he knew he hasn’t had in a while. Jongdae laid on his side, unable to sleep because of the feelings bubbling inside. He looked at his wrist, panicking slightly. Baekhyun forgot to get his lucky anchor bracelet from him. He took it off when it bothered him as he drove. Jongdae messaged if he was awake. Baekhyun called him immediately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, did I wake you?” Jongdae whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you whispering? It’s okay.” Baekhyun slurred. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry. I just remembered your lucky bracelet is with me. Will you get it tomorrow?” Jongdae worried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep it first. Don’t lose it please.” Baekhyun hummed, dozing off. Jongdae kept asking for an answer until he just hung up. Baekhyun fell asleep on the line. Jongdae looked at the bracelet, thinking where to put it so it won't get lost. He gave up thinking and just kept it around his wrist. He was sure he’d see Baekhyun soon anyway to give it back. He slept peacefully, holding on to the bracelet, holding to tomorrow where he'll see Baekhyun again.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you to jongdaelover for helping me beta this work! Had fun working with you for the first time :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Lucky Charm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jongdae and Baekhyun settled the deal between them. Kind of. Others' observations about them come to Jongdae's knowledge. Were they both past tense to each other? Baekhyun never thought so.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>One afternoon, Jongdae spent his time in the library finishing sketches. He also tried to plan the flow of his new video but his mind was blank. Some students said hi to him, regardless of whether he knew them or not. He’s partly famous for his vlogs and his best friend anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he went back to sketching, a presence in front him loomed over. He looked up, seeing Do Kyungsoo. The aspiring actor didn’t give anything away in his expression. Jongdae stuttered his breathy greeting, nervous to see a respondent in the flesh. They didn’t even know each other. This was their first time face to face. That semester in Literature class felt like a dream. Kyungsoo was very good at deeming Jongdae invisible. Jongdae’s hands visibly shook as he felt excited and scared at the same time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo, as usual, wore all black with his round glasses. His backpack was secure behind him. A soft smile appeared on his face. He was quite pleased to be greeted first. Jongdae was very appealing up close. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but just stare at his strong features. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How could this guy like me? He’s so strikingly handsome. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“May I?” He pointed to the empty seat beside Jongdae.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae hurriedly removed his backpack and dusted the seat off. Kyungsoo found it endearing. He saw the guy’s sketches, finding them amazing. Jongdae’s ears turned pink, trying to hide them with his arm. They didn’t know each other at all and a big part of him has been revealed. Jongdae sketched two kids. It was a memory of him and Baekhyun back home. “Did you make all these?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yes. It’s kind of my...program.” Jongdae tried to not stutter but failed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, by the way, I’m Kyungsoo.” he had the audacity to introduce himself and offer his hand for a shake. That should’ve gone first before he sat down. He found Jongdae’s bracelet strikingly handsome too. However, it looked kind of familiar. He couldn’t remember where he saw it. “Sorry, I’m not good at introducing myself.” Kyungsoo chuckled bashfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I know, wow.” Jongdae was so starstrucked, shaking his hand. The warmth of Kyungsoo’s hand shot to Jongdae’s cheeks. “I mean I know you! Not the part where you-you...Big fan,” Kyungsoo chuckled, amused with Jongdae’s flustered state. He’s quite lovable, he thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So um, what you did was pretty...cool.” The aspiring actor began, resting his elbow on the table. “A little sudden but I appreciate it.” Jongdae smiled stupidly, not understanding what he meant. He’s just so happy to be seen by Do Kyungsoo. “Did you...read the responses already?” Jongdae shook his head. “Oh. Oh, you’re really keeping your content authentic. That’s so cool.” Kyungsoo blushed bashfully, kind of awkward. He came on a bit too strong, assuming Jongdae already read his answers. “Anyway, I’m flattered you did the challenge and included me. I don’t mind being revealed too. I hope you only have good thoughts about me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, yeah!” Jongdae got too excited. A librarian stood up and glared at him. Jongdae and Kyungsoo bowed in apology, smiling at each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to try it but I’m not brave enough. Maybe I can send one to you?” He rubbed his nape. “I hope we won’t be awkward because of this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! Of course not. Consider me invisible.” Jongdae was already grateful to have this conversation and hearing the beautiful timbre of his voice this close. Being invisible forever would be welcome.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, can we at least be friends? I...don’t really have much friends. People find me intimidating.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Jongdae’s mind left the building. Kyungsoo chewed his plump bottom lip. “Oh! Yes! Yes, friends. Please don’t say you’re just acting.” Jongdae looked around for cameras.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo assured him this wasn’t some act, holding his arm. Jongdae gasped, heart racing. He’s absolutely a fan of this guy. Kyungsoo felt at ease now. He didn’t usually pursue his suitors, especially strangers, but he knew Jongdae somehow. He’s subscribed to him in fact. Seeing the form he got so randomly and the latest video he uploaded, everything clicked. He was genuinely flattered by it. Being friends wouldn’t hurt since it’s all in the past. The adoration in Jongdae’s eyes flattered Kyungsoo. “Do you have classes after this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I’m going home in a few.” Jongdae felt giddy inside as he packed his pencils. He’s friends with Do Kyungsoo. Just like that, all because he had the courage to send a dumb form.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, can you come with me then? I don’t really have many friends around campus since I’m always busy. Would it be okay?” Kyungsoo was confident when he felt comfortable. He just met Jongdae properly and now he’s dragging him to go dorm hunting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae found conversations with Kyungsoo to be very lighthearted and filled with depth. Being friends was a great move. It’s like they’ve known each other for a while. Kyungsoo would laugh at his jokes and comment at the right times. Jongdae liked this a lot. His bravery got him somewhere good so far. Kyungsoo walked Jongdae to his dorm, seeing the building was nice. “Do you have extra rooms here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’ll ask the manager. Are you looking for a solo room?” Jongdae took notes like a scout. Kyungsoo shrugged. He didn’t mind if he moved in with someone. “If that’s the case, you can bunk with me. My room’s big enough for three.” Jongdae wiggled his brows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Three? And you live alone?” Kyungsoo was so shocked. Jongdae had a corner room. His parents made sure he was comfortable by himself. “Wow, are you sure it’s okay? I have a weird body clock.” Kyungsoo felt ashamed of it. “We just met too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay! I don’t mind. Besides, you’ll just meet whoever your roommate will be in another dorm too.” Jongdae shrugged. “Oh, but are you okay with having visitors often?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you get laid a lot?” Kyungsoo worried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! Not like that,” Jongdae shuffled his steps, holding Kyungsoo’s wrist to not misunderstand. “I film in my room so I feature others from time to time. Baekhyun drops by too when he feels like it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Byun Baekhyun? Ah right, you’re best friends with him. I saw your videos.” Kyungsoo showed him he’s subscribed to his channel. Jongdae wanted to pass out. His crush watched him all along. “It’s okay. Maybe he and I can be friends too, if that’s okay with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course it’s okay! Why wouldn’t it be?” Jongdae looked genuinely clueless. Kyungsoo found it amusing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, so he’s the oblivious one between them.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “May I ask, Kyungsoo?” The younger nodded. “Why don’t you have friends? Why are you moving dorms too?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo felt that his former roommate was his biggest rival in stage plays. They always fought for parts and roles and he got tired of it. He did stage plays and acted for himself, for fun. Seeing that person only demotivated him to do what he once loved. Jongdae felt sad for him. He hoped he could be better than his former roommate. Kyungsoo guaranteed he was already. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The next day, Kyungsoo moved in. He told Jongdae to stay put so others didn’t have an idea where and who he bunked with now. When he entered the room, his eyes sparked with amazement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This room could fit an entire family of four and still have kids after. Upon entering, a short hallway greeted him. The right wall was the closet with a mirror door. The left side was the door to a decent bathroom. In the main space, the gaming area with a really nice sofa would be the first thing seen. Beyond that was a single step with two beds beside each other, one single bed and one queen sized bed separated by the 5-meter walkway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the farthest corner of the room beside the beds were study tables where Jongdae’s impressive computer set stayed. Behind the gaming area was the kitchen and dining table. There was a counter in the middle of the kitchen too. This wasn’t just three studio rooms merged into one, it was five studio rooms merged into one. The kitchen alone was Kyungsoo’s former dorm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo touched the barely touched or used stove and oven. Jongdae leaned on the counter with his arms crossed over his chest, hoping he liked the place. “You can cook here if you’d like. I heard you enjoy it.” Kyungsoo thanked him for his kindness. “Don’t worry about rent. You can pay whatever extra you have for the month. I’m not after the money.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you let me move in then?” Kyungsoo was afraid to touch other things like the two-door fridge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been feeling lonely alone since Baekhyun moved out. I don’t trust others because they use me to get to him. So I just don’t publicize my need to have company.” Jongdae went to his computer set and turned it off. “Are you hungry? I’m out of food though. I’ll do a food run.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, it’s okay! I already ate.” Kyungsoo truly didn’t want to bother him further. Jongdae ignored it, got his coat and bolted. Kyungsoo looked around the place, thinking he just won the lottery. He looked around Jongdae’s space, grateful for whatever space was left for him. He didn’t mind studying in bed. He didn’t have one in his previous dorm. Photo strips of Jongdae and Baekhyun taped on the wall made Kyungsoo curious. Actually, they were kind of everywhere. It’s like Baekhyun never left the room. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Were they really just friends?</span>
  </em>
  <span> If Kyungsoo had a friend that affectionate and touchy, he would definitely fall in love soon. He pushed the thought aside and unpacked his things. He didn’t want Jongdae to see the boxes still there when he returned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun danced along the hall as he made his way to Jongdae’s room. This funky tune stuck to his mind so he grooved to it as he walked. He opened the door with his key (because he used to live there) and flinched when he saw Do Kyungsoo inside, sitting on his former bed. Kyungsoo stood up in shock and greeted the elder. “You’re Do Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun pointed out of confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m Do Kyungsoo. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Byun Baekhyun. You played really great at the championships.” Kyungsoo smiled kindly, quite starstruck to be in the same room as the athlete. He knew his name too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here? Where’s Jongdae?” Baekhyun saw some boxes on one side of the room as he walked inside the room. “Oh, are you moving in with Dae?” Kyungsoo nodded, adding Jongdae offered when they went dorm hunting for him yesterday. “Wow, that was fast. It had nothing to do with that form, right?” Baekhyun felt so comfortable in this room, he got food from the fridge without even asking. Kyungsoo had to wait to be told he could sit down anywhere when he came.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no! I was actually flattered by it. Not many people have the courage to come to me like that. Jongdae is okay with us being friends. I-I don’t want anything more than that.” Kyungsoo felt small around Baekhyun. He was the Byun Baekhyun. Everyone wanted to talk to him, even just get a glance from him. Kyungsoo would be lying if he said he never wished he got laid with Baekhyun. It was an honor and a privilege to have such pleasure with no strings attached. But he lived with the athlete’s best friend. That would blur so many lines. He’d choose the dorm over a quick fuck. It’s more practical.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun laid on Jongdae’s bed comfortably, back against the headboard. “It’s good he offered the place to you. This place is too big for him. His parents look out for him well. Besides, your personality would match his.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you move in with him then?” Kyungsoo sat on his own bed, pretending he didn’t know Baekhyun used to live here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah we tried that in freshman year. He didn’t like me sleeping around so I moved out. The sports heads want to keep an eye on me too so I moved to the athletes building. That used to be my bed.” Baekhyun ate peanuts from a can. “It’s clean, don’t worry.” Kyungsoo didn’t mind. Jongdae swore he disinfected it monthly. “Didn’t want to distract him and keep him up all night, wake up too early for my training. His program’s pretty hectic already.” Baekhyun sat up and shared the peanuts. Kyungsoo said he already ate those when he arrived earlier. Baekhyun shrugged and laid back again. “Where’s Dae anyway? It’s rude to leave guests in your home.” Baekhyun’s upbringing was as clear as day. He grew up in a well-mannered and wealthy home, Kyungsoo noted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He got lunch. I offered to cook but he had nothing in the fridge.” Kyungsoo went back to unpacking, happy to have Baekhyun’s chatty nature as company. It felt more comfortable than awkward, he thought. Baekhyun noticed he didn’t have much stuff. Jongdae would really tolerate Kyungsoo then. There won’t be much mess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just then, Jongdae entered with paper bags. He saw Baekhyun on his bed and sighed. “Oh! You’re home, dear?” Baekhyun greeted him so comfortably from the bed, his grin widening. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but smile. It felt so sweet. Hearing that from Baekhyun would turn him into a puddle. Baekhyun got up from bed to help Jongdae. Kyungsoo looked over his shoulder, intrigued. Were they dating? No. Baekhyun’s just...comfortable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good thing I bought food for three.” Jongdae said deadpan, very gutted. He’s happy to see Baekhyun but he wished he could have more food for lunch. Baekhyun stood behind him, hands resting on Jongdae’s waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Baekhyun left a kiss on his cheek and helped set the table. Kyungsoo's eyes almost popped out of its sockets. How could Jongdae just brush a kiss on the cheek off? From Byun Baekhyun of all people. Baekhyun did it so effortlessly too. They were so domestic, Kyungsoo thought. It’s impossible they’re just friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kyungsoo, sorry if Baekhyun harassed you when I was out. I didn’t know he was coming.” Jongdae placed the bowls on the table. Baekhyun kicked him playfully. Jongdae laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t. I appreciated the company.” Kyungsoo fixed the movie poster on his side. Jongdae pulled Baekhyun by his hoodie sleeve and whispered in his ear. Baekhyun looked at Kyungsoo with a pout. He informed him of Kyungsoo's wish to be friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t dare to harass my new friend, right Soo?” Baekhyun smiled. Kyungsoo looked at the hotshot, blushing. He couldn’t believe his luck. He’s really friends with Baekhyun too? Jongdae’s arm was around Baekhyun comfortably as Baekhyun leaned on the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You harass me daily.” Jongdae ruffled Baekhyun’s hair, making him smirk sexily. Baekhyun turned his head to look at Jongdae.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You love me anyway,” Baekhyun was so sure of it. Jongdae rolled his eyes and pushed him back slightly. Kyungsoo truly felt like an outsider. He didn’t know if the air around the room was playfulness or sexual tension. “Sit down and eat.” He forced the footballer on the chair. Baekhyun tried to bite his hand. “Kyungsoo, come eat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Having a meal with a famous vlogger and the campus hotshot wasn’t something Kyungsoo expected to have. He only wanted a decent roommate and room. Now he had two new friends too. Jongdae didn’t expect a simple form would make him friends with his happy crush. It’s really baffling and rewarding what his courage did. Minseok asked him out. Baekhyun was cool about it. Chanyeol gave him a chocolate bar. Kyungsoo became his new roommate. It’s all good. Suddenly, he got a text.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun checked his homescreen and hissed. Jongdae did the dishes with Kyungsoo. “Uh Dae, Vice President’s summoning you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vice? Ah shit!” Jongdae groaned. “This is really social suicide. You were right, Baek.” Jongdae dried his hands and replied that he’ll meet him later. Baekhyun stood so close next to Jongdae, chest pressing to his arm to read his reply. He’s pretty worried. Kyungsoo couldn’t stop staring at Baekhyun’s hand on Jongdae’s hip. Not waist. Hip. He rubbed it slowly and comfortably.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to go with you?” Baekhyun offered in a tone so hot, Kyungsoo almost melted. It sounded so protective. Jongdae shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have fun tonight. It’s the team’s victory party. Go, get drunk, celebrate. You deserve this!” Jongdae cupped Baekhyun’s face, staring at his eyes. Kyungsoo hoped they would just kiss already. If he was close enough, he’d press their heads together to get it over with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ditch Vice and come with me. It’ll be more fun.” Baekhyun pouted, pulling Jongdae’s body to his. Kyungsoo wanted to ask someone if what he thought was right but no one was there. He was completely ignored too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll catch up.” Meaning, he’d skip this out. Baekhyun sighed and gave up. Pushing Jongdae would just make them fight. “Besides, you haven’t gotten laid in a while.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My last one was some time ago.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes, not caring who it was but he knew he touched someone. “Stop making me a sex addict. I still have self-control.” Jongdae chuckled, saying once more that he’d be fine alone for the night. Baekhyun shrugged and walked away to flop down on Jongdae’s bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo went back to his stuff, folding the empty boxes. Jongdae sat on his bed with his laptop, fixing his script for a video content. Baekhyun rolled over and sat beside him, chin on his shoulder. He began helping him with the video. It’s another best friend challenge. “Why do you keep doing best friend challenges without telling me?” Baekhyun snickered, finding it ridiculous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you always say yes.” Jongdae smiled. “Will this be okay though? You won’t feel weird, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not bad. How many TMIs do we need?” Baekhyun counted the bullets. “Okay but we need to censor some stuff.” Jongdae noted which questions Baekhyun felt uncomfortable with. “That question will be asked for sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which one?” Jongdae was too focused on editing to mind Baekhyun pressing his lips on his shoulder, arms wrapping around his waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are we dating?” Baekhyun let it hang in the air, asking so nonchalantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo held his breath as he tried to line his books. Baekhyun’s tone had so much intention. Kyungsoo couldn’t look at them directly but the mirror nearby showed their reflection. Baekhyun’s nose touched Jongdae’s earlobe, slightly hoping for some reason. He pushed the feeling aside to be playful. Jongdae yelped when Baekhyun bit his ear. That earned him a punch on his arm. The way Baekhyun dropped the question and brushed it off set something sour in Kyungsoo’s mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t do relationships, Byun Baekhyun.” Jongdae mumbled, focusing on his laptop. If he did do relationships, would Jongdae allow them to date, Kyungsoo thought. Baekhyun looked away and hummed, wanting to deny that but it’s a lot to risk. Kyungsoo slowly understood what’s going on between them. Baekhyun chuckled, going back to smothering his best friend. Jongdae felt Baekhyun quieted down. There’s a feeling of discomfort in the room. “Let them keep asking. Besides,” Jongdae looked at Baekhyun this time, noses almost touching. Baekhyun swallowed thickly. He gripped the sheets as Jongdae’s breath ghosted his lips. “I’m too good for you, dear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you are.” Baekhyun smirked, eyes looking at his best friend’s lips. Jongdae groaned, losing at this flirting game. Even he wasn’t safe from Baekhyun’s charms. He pushed Baekhyun gently. “Stop hogging my breathing space.” Baekhyun laughed and moved back until he’s lying comfortably.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae noticed the bracelet around his own wrist. He removed it and let it hang above Baekhyun. “Why’d you take it off?” Baekhyun lifted his head off the pillow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you taking this back? You’re losing all your luck if you haven’t gotten laid since the other day.” Jongdae blinked rapidly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So? Just wear it. I’ll get it when I need it.” Baekhyun looked slightly offended. Kyungsoo found the bracelet familiar when he met Jongdae. He just didn’t know where he saw it. Hearing Baekhyun now, Kyungsoo realized it was his. “It suits you too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure?” Jongdae wore it again, securing it around his wrist. “I’m scared to lose it. You won your games with this, even back in high school.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won them because my team’s good. Besides, if you have it, you have to keep watching me play.” Baekhyun chuckled deeply as he closed his eyes. Jongdae laughed, whining softly as he slapped Baekhyun’s thigh so lightly. “Kim Jongdae, wake me up before 5PM.” Baekhyun mumbled. Jongdae hummed, absentmindedly moving back to sit beside Baekhyun. Kyungsoo turned around, not expecting Baekhyun to drape his arm across Jongdae’s lap and sleeping on his side and burying his face to his back. Jongdae was yet again, oblivious at how domestic they looked and felt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo couldn’t help but look at them. Jongdae saw him staring. “Handsome motherfucker, huh?” He smirked. Kyungsoo blushed and looked away. “It’s okay. We’re used to it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I don’t see him like that, Jongdae.” Kyungsoo set that straight. “I’m not into campus gossip too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m relieved.” Jongdae smiled softly as he typed. “You can like him, Soo. He’s very likeable anyway. Just don’t sleep with him, please.” The passing look in Jongdae’s eyes worried Kyungsoo. Jongdae quickly got rid of it. “I really don’t want to kick you out because of him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did it happen before?” Kyungsoo wondered about the territorial tone. Jongdae thought for a moment then shook his head. He never got a roommate after Baekhyun. "How do you stand him being touchy? Isn't that uncomfortable?" Kyungsoo folded another box, trying to be as quiet as possible. Jongdae mumbled that he's used to it. Kyungsoo got the hint from the smugness in Jongdae's voice. That’s why he didn’t mind Baekhyun’s flirting. He wanted it too. So maybe it wasn’t one-sided love after all. What’s stopping them?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you keep a secret, Soo?” Jongdae mumbled. He didn’t want his new roommate to misunderstand or make conclusions about them. Kyungsoo looked at Jongdae, nervous for what he had to say. “I’m quite possessive of Baekhyun.” Jongdae looked at his sleeping best friend. “Because he’s never been in love, never been with anyone. I don’t want him to get hurt.” Jongdae combed his best friend’s hair back gently. “Some things happened between us a few years ago and it...it scared me. I can’t lose him. I’m all he has.” Jongdae looked at Kyungsoo. “If I go or if he goes, we both don’t know what we’d do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo got his message. It’s putting him in his place. Baekhyun was Jongdae’s. Silently and subtly, he guarded the campus hotshot because he loves him. He truly, absolutely, and insanely loves him. Kyungsoo wasn’t upset by his warning. He’s quite grateful for these boundaries because there’s less chances to be awkward. “Understood.” Kyungsoo smiled kindly. Jongdae thanked him, feeling relieved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By 5PM, Jongdae shook Baekhyun to wake. Baekhyun buried his face to Jongdae’s side as he stretched. Jongdae held his face, kissing his forehead. “Wake up, you have to party.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to.” Baekhyun whined, blinking his adorable eyes open. He threw Jongdae on the other side of the bed and manhandled him to stay still and be his pillow. Jongdae sighed and tried to push him off. Baekhyun giggled with his eyes closed. “Fine, I’m getting up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae watched him stretch and drink water. Kyungsoo did too. Junmyeon texted their meeting place. Baekhyun crawled back to bed, hovering over Jongdae. Kyungsoo licked his lips. What did he have to do to be beneath Baekhyun, he wanted to know. He announced he’s leaving. Jongdae hummed as he typed on his phone. Baekhyun looked at the other person in the room. "Nice to finally meet you, Kyungsoo. I look forward to your next performances. See you later at the party!” Baekhyun wrapped his arm around Jongdae’s hips, Jongdae arching his back willingly. Baekhyun bit his own lip and snuck another kiss on his cheek, thanking him for the meal and the nap. Jongdae didn’t mind it again, waving him off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo was about to lose his mind. He wanted to yell at Jongdae for not noticing the Byun Baekhyun was making advances at him. If that was him, he’d kiss him square on the lips and warn him to get home sober or he’ll meet a knife. Maybe he'd force Baekhyun to stay. Jongdae was either unbelievable or a god at this point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rumors about those two surfaced in Kyungsoo's mind. Many speculated they were friends with benefits. Some said there’s one-sided love but unsure from who. Others believed they were actually dating and Baekhyun kept cheating on Jongdae.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo saw them for what they were. They were scared to put their friendship on the line. They grew too comfortable with each other that flirting and touches felt...normal. It was quite upsetting. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Junmyeon waited in the cafe for Jongdae. When he saw his favorite staffer, he couldn’t help but smile. Jongdae still had that friendly glow around him. The Vice President felt gutted to push him away now. Jongdae sat down in front of him, checking the menu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I ordered your favorite. I hope you don’t mind.” Junmyeon pushed the idle drink to Jongdae. Jongdae thanked him gratefully. “How are you? This semester has been hectic, I assume.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very. Is your new assistant doing well? I taught her everything before I left.” Jongdae worried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, she’s efficient. Don’t worry about her. Worry about yourself.” Junmyeon bit his lip, awkward about something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, this is about the form thing, huh?” Jongdae sensed his discomfort. “It’s okay, hyung. It’s all in the past. We can still be friends, right? Acquaintances?” Jongdae hoped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This surprised Junmyeon. He didn’t think it would be that easy. Truth be told, the form made him feel regretful and awkward. He thought Jongdae was just super kind and helpful. He failed to see his intention. Seeing how Jongdae was okay and cool about it, he could smile now. They talked all night about what happened in the office since Jongdae left. Jongdae bashed who had to be bashed and commended those who stepped up. Junmyeon felt relieved he had someone to talk about council duties freely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So when is your next video coming out?” Junmyeon changed lanes, curious about his indirect feature.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Soon. Baekhyun and I are filming for something else first.” Jongdae nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’s Baekhyun? I haven’t seen him around for a while.” Junmyeon smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Busy. He’s catching up on all his classes and partying. He’s actually in one now. The victory party?” Jongdae wondered if he knew about that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah yes. My boyfriend’s there too. Have you told him how you felt? I saw you two went to his parents’ resting place the other day.” Junmyeon hoped he did. Jongdae shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s just normal for us.” He shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then how would you two know if you’re on another level? Isn’t that confusing?” Junmyeon worried. Jongdae just shrugged. “Jongdae, am I still the only person who knows how you feel about him?” Jongdae shook his head since Kyungsoo knew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...sent him a form.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow.” Junmyeon wasn’t sure if he would be happy or upset for Jongdae. “What did he say?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was cool with it. He said </span>
  <em>
    <span>let’s just accept that once upon a time I liked you and you liked me too.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Jongdae felt uneasy about that phrase. “You think he moved on already, hyung? I didn’t even know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you?” Junmyeon thought hard. “There’s only one way to find out. Are you still going to that party? Do you want to go there together? Let’s surprise them.” Junmyeon thought it was a fun idea. “I need a drink too. Free booze,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae joined him, kind of confused. Why would he surprise his own best friend? For what? He thought maybe Junmyeon just needed a wingman. Here’s Jongdae again, the Vice President’s yes man. Junmyeon pulled over and parked the car. They got out and felt excited about the heavy bass echoing the street.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they entered the house, they were greeted with drinks and selfies. Jongin saw Jongdae first. He weaved through the people dancing, smiling at the girls and guys touching him. He pulled Jongdae away from Junmyeon and pressed their bodies together. “Baek said you weren’t coming.” Jongin spoke over the music to be heard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Junmyeon wanted to surprise his boyfriend. I just happened to meet him before this.” Jongdae explained. “Where’s Baek?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where do you think?” Jongin smirked. Jongdae looked around the place and saw his best friend getting licks and kisses from a guy and a girl. Jongdae didn’t mask his expression. He was horrified. “Let him be. He’s behaved. The seniors gave those two to him. It’s rude to decline. Anyway, I want to ask you something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If it’s about the form,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s about your roommate.” Jongin wiggled his brows. “Don’t worry about the form! It was really fun. Maybe we can have another round, for old time’s sake?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you’re going to go after my roommate, set yourself straight, Nini. Maybe I can give you a number if you do.” Jongdae flirted back. Jongin groaned, feeling pained. He really hoped to get laid with a friend but getting those digits mattered more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He led Jongdae to Baekhyun, letting him stand in front of his best friend. Jongin hurried away knowing Baekhyun was screwed now. Jongdae kicked Baekhyun’s foot lightly to open his eyes. The girl gasped when she saw Jongdae. “Oh my god! Oh my god, Jongdae! I love your vlogs! Feature in my stories!” She got up and positioned herself to take a selfie with Jongdae. He gave her a disgusted look but smiled for the camera. Baekhyun opened his eyes, chuckling at Jongdae’s reaction as he pushed the guy gently. Jongdae did a peace sign for the girl’s story. The guy scrambled away, seeing the infamous best friend there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You said you weren’t coming." Baekhyun pulled him to his lap and hugged him, so happy to see him. Wallflowers didn’t miss Baekhyun kissing Jongdae’s cheek. "Missed me?” Baekhyun flirted, protectively wrapping his arms around him. Jongdae scoffed and tried to tell that Junmyeon was cool with the form. “Of course he’ll forgive you for it. You’re his best assistant ever.” Baekhyun kissed Jongdae’s cheek again. “Ah I want to go home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you go home?” Jongdae asked, not minding to be sitting on Baekhyun’s lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seniors will drag me back. I’m tied.” Baekhyun pouted, breath smelling like alcohol. He wasn’t that far off but it’s hitting him. Jongdae pushed his hair off his forehead. Baekhyun giggled drunkenly and latched his lips on Jongdae’s neck. Jongdae squeezed Baekhyun’s shoulder when he sucked his skin. He begged him to stop breathily, trying to push him back. “I missed you.” Baekhyun whispered to his ear, eyes closed and longing. Jongdae panicked, cupping his best friend’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun’s eyes were glassy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t do this to us.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Sorry.” He mumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For what?” Jongdae spoke softly, knowing Baekhyun heard him even with the loud music. Baekhyun just stared in his eyes, wanting to speak. The words couldn’t escape his mouth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wish you knew. I wish you remembered.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Baekhyun?” Jongdae tugged his hoodie lightly, feeling nervous. The last time he looked at Jongdae like that, he got hurt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I take it back.” Baekhyun lowered his head, feeling pathetic. “I’m not sorry.” Jongdae was so confused. “Forget I said anything, hmm?” Baekhyun held his face so tenderly, smirking softly. “Thank you for making me happy, Dae.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did something happen?” Jongdae worried. Baekhyun sounded so cryptic and sentimental. “Baek, you know you can tell me anything.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>But I can’t tell you this one.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Baekhyun shook his head and asked for a hug instead. Jongdae kissed his cheek first then gave the hug he needed. Baekhyun buried his face in Jongdae's neck, mouthing what he wanted to say. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please love me again.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Want a drink?” Baekhyun smiled when they broke apart. Jongdae still felt uneasy with Baekhyun’s actions. He didn’t want to dwell on it and spoil Baekhyun’s night so he nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun led him to the kitchen, asking for a beer. Jongdae held the bottle as Baekhyun opened it for him using a spoon. He turned Jongdae around, hands on his shoulders as they walked out of there. “Dance with me?” Baekhyun spoke to his ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae leaned back and let Baekhyun move with him. He needed to let loose too. The night was perfect in Baekhyun’s opinion. He was with his best friend, wearing his lucky bracelet, and celebrating this moment together. Baekhyun felt so grateful Jongdae never missed his games. That bracelet used to bring so much luck for him until it became powerless. All the luck Baekhyun actually needed came from Jongdae.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He swayed with him, making sure he was comfortable. Jongdae sang along to some of the songs while Baekhyun just held him so intimately. He even dipped Jongdae for fun. Jongdae chugged his drink until it was done. Jongdae finally let go. He screamed his congratulations for Baekhyun to the ceiling, having the people around him cheer. Baekhyun held Jongdae so lovingly from behind, burying his face to his neck. He couldn’t stop giggling and smiling. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If every win would be like this, I’ll keep doing it for you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you for being my lucky charm, Dae. I wouldn't have done great things without you." Baekhyun whispered to his ear. Jongdae turned around in his hold, unsure of what to say. It was so sweet. "Keep the charm, guard it with your life, okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-Yes." Jongdae didn't hide how flustered he was. Baekhyun smiled sweetly, letting the world and time pass in silence. Jongdae felt breathless as he remembered three years ago. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Let’s not go back there again, please.</span>
  </em>
  <span> "W-Why are you looking at me like that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Haven't I looked at you like this before? I'm sure I have." Baekhyun arched a brow, purposely letting himself be read. Jongdae's hands were comfortable on Baekhyun's biceps. "Ah, maybe you weren't looking at that time." He looked at Jongdae's lips, closing their gap slightly. "Do you see it now, dear?" Jongdae was speechless upon hearing their pet name for each other. It felt so different in this situation. He knew what Baekhyun wanted to do. He wanted to push him away but he couldn't move. He wanted to tell him he's drunk even if he wasn't. Baekhyun's face neared his. "I should've done this a long time ago." Baekhyun smirked, feeling Jongdae's breath tickling his lips and chin, and his heart racing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Byun’s chaperone arrived!” The captain of the football team screamed as he entered the house from the yard. Jongdae looked away, flinching at the sound. Baekhyun stayed still, gutted and also thankful he was stopped. Everyone began egging on them until the football team upperclassmen noticed what they just ruined. Jongdae was used to it but he really wasn’t in the mood for fun and games.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn't exactly sure why he came and danced with Baekhyun like this. Baekhyun chuckled sarcastically, clearly not appreciating the disturbance. “Relax, Dae! He’s just received the treatment fit for a king a while ago. No need to rush in and take him home. We'll bring him home in one piece." The Captain slung his arm around Jongdae, pulling him away from Baekhyun. Baekhyun warned him to tone it down, feeling Jongdae wasn’t in the mood for teasing. Minseok noticed it too. “Can’t wait for your next video, dude. We’re all waiting for it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s a genuine comment but there’s more to it. Baekhyun warned him with his eyes. Jongdae smiled, thanking him for the anticipation. “Dude, lay off. He’s really not in the mood to joke around.” Baekhyun verbalized his warning for both of them. He also just wanted to be alone with Jongdae for the rest of the night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you finally confess to our Baekhyunnie? Come on Dae, give this to your upperclassmen. We’re dying to hear a sweet love story of how you can tame a lion.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would everyone relax?” Baekhyun noticed everyone focused on them now. He felt extremely annoyed by the disturbance. Jongdae reached for his arm to calm. “We’re just friends! Why can’t you all understand that? It’s been years. Can’t I just have a good night with my best friend?” He chuckled at the ridiculousness of it. “Right, Dae?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae nodded, a little uncomfortable. What happened a few seconds ago wasn't something friends did. Baekhyun described them as such and didn’t sit well with those who knew them. Jongin bit his thumb, uncomfortable with the situation too. Minseok felt it too. It’s kind of hard to believe they were just friends when Baekhyun received a form. These two figured Baekhyun felt hope in it. Baekhyun wanted to use it as an opportunity to confess too. “I shouldn’t have come. I’m sorry, Baek.” Baekhyun held Jongdae’s arm, stopping him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I invited you. You have every right to be here. You of all people deserve to be here with me. You didn’t interrupt anything. They did.” Baekhyun held him close. Jongdae tried to smile properly but it didn’t reach his eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You're doing it again, Baek. Stop looking at me like that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll just go home. I only came to tell you about how the...meeting went. Thanks for dancing with me tonight." Jongdae hugged him, sorting his feelings. “Thanks for holding me like I’m your everything. It felt nice.” He added, kissing Baekhyun’s cheek, letting it linger before he ducked his head, and hurried to leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun tried to run after him but his upperclassmen teammates blocked his path. He couldn’t help but hold his cheek. It was a kiss but it felt like a slap. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You are my everything. </span>
  </em>
  <span>They gave him another bottle to drink even if he didn’t want to anymore. He was pushed to sit on the couch for guests to prey on. Minseok and Jongin hurried to his side to stop the predators nearby. Baekhyun saw Chanyeol's concerned eyes for him from the stairs. Baekhyun got up to get to him. Chanyeol looked at where Jongdae went. Baekhyun held the swimmer's forearms. He begged him to follow Jongdae, to make sure he’s safe. Chanyeol sighed, agreeing to do so. "I owe you, Yeol."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stay here, okay? Your seniors won't forgive you if you leave." Chanyeol caressed Baekhyun's kissed cheek and made his way out of the house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae began walking home. He hugged himself to not feel too cold. The upperclassman's words rung in his ears. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Will you finally confess to our Baekhyunnie? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jongdae began blaming himself for noticing everything now. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I should've done this a long time ago. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jongdae shivered as he shut his eyes. The image of Baekhyun about to kiss him clouded his mind. It's all because of that stupid form. Jongdae held himself, thinking it was still Baekhyun. Those few seconds of experiencing Baekhyun like his boyfriend were too good to be true. He wasn’t the type to settle down, let alone be tied in a relationship. Byun Baekhyun was out of his league, everyone’s dream. Jongdae felt unworthy to dream. He was so close yet so far. Jongdae felt colder as he thought about all this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stopped walking as he felt someone following him. Awareness and quick thinking made him turn around, throwing a punch. Chanyeol dodged it well, hands up in the air to show he had no bad intentions. "Oh shit, I'm sorry!" Jongdae realized who it was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No," Chanyeol calmed his heart. "I should be." He looked at Jongdae from head to toe. "You okay? You really held your own back there."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What...what do you want? If this is about that form, can we talk about it some other time?" Jongdae sighed. Of course Park Chanyeol had to look sexy tonight. He's in his black jeans, black shirt that clung his body well, and sneakers. His black hair was restrained in a backwards snapback. He was definitely the dark knight of the night, Jongdae thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wasn't going to bring that up but," he scratched the back of his head with an adorable shy smile. "That was pretty random, I guess. Anyway, uh, I thought you'd...need company. If you want it," Chanyeol didn't want to force this. He only did this for Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell me you snuck out beer at least," Jongdae was confident he had none, meaning he'd be left alone sooner. Chanyeol chuckled as he pulled out two cans from his back pockets. This made Jongdae fight a smile. He knew he liked Chanyeol for a reason. Chanyeol was supposed to bring those cans home but sharing wouldn’t be so bad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two sat on the sidewalk, talking about classes, swimming, arts, and even vlogging. Chanyeol asked if he could be featured sometimes. Jongdae was more than happy to accept his offer. He really liked how easy going their conversation went. It's a little too good to be true since it's the first time they actually met. Yes they knew each other's existence but never really had a chance to talk, let alone introduce themselves. Chanyeol thought this was really chill too. He needed a breather from all the partying. They took another swig of beer and let the silence creep in. Chanyeol looked towards the direction of the party again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can go back. Your friends might be looking for you. Thanks for this," Jongdae lifted the beer. "And uh, this." He gestured between them. Chanyeol nodded, happy to be of help somehow. "I hope the form thing doesn't make us awkward."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Awkward? Us?" Chanyeol scoffed playfully. Jongdae laughed. "I’m Chanyeol by the way." Chanyeol offered his big hand. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What is with everyone striking up a conversation first before introducing themselves?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jongdae took it with a nod, introducing himself like they didn’t know each other. "Great, now that’s out of the way, let me drive you home." Chanyeol crushed the beer can and stood up. He kicked it as he walked with his hands in his pockets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? No, it's okay! I can walk going back." Jongdae stood up and ran after him. Chanyeol looked back with a flirty smile then backpedaled slowly. Jongdae almost had deja vu. He was like Baekhyun in some ways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let me just say goodnight to your best friend then let's go. I'm done for the night." Chanyeol was truly a fine specimen even in the low light. Jongdae said he'll just shoot him a text. "What will you say? Hi, I'm going home with Chanyeol? That’s comforting."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, I'll just say I'm getting home safe and we'll talk tomorrow. I'll have to postpone our shoot in case we fight later." Jongdae sent the text and showed it to Chanyeol. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Baekbaby, huh?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Chanyeol walked them to his very nice Mercedes Benz G-Wagen and opened the door for Jongdae. He got settled in as Chanyeol started the car. Jongdae gave him instructions to his place and they got there in no time. "Thanks for the ride."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's nothing." Chanyeol smirked, showing his dimple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You'll really do anything for Baekhyun to like you, huh?" Jongdae figured. Chanyeol laughed. It was so loud and adorable. He even clapped his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're way past that. He rejected me a month after the radio thing." This revelation stunned Jongdae. "We're just friends. Close friends, since we're both athletes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh. He never said that." Jongdae felt confused. Was he missing something? He looked at Chanyeol again. The swimmer looked at Jongdae too. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If he's not looking at him like that anymore, then maybe… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chanyeol opened his eyes as he felt Jongdae's lips detach from his. Jongdae covered his mouth. He thought he was with Baekhyun at that moment. "Sorry, oh god I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me and,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol leaned in and kissed Jongdae to silence. He pulled back slowly to breathe. "Thought you sent the form since it's all past tense." Chanyeol whispered. "Were you just waiting for Baek to step aside?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"N-no. No, Chanyeol." Jongdae let reality set in. This was not Baekhyun. He was not doing this to Baekhyun for revenge. Chanyeol chased his lips once more until Jongdae's boneless and pliant. He believed otherwise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stumbled in Jongdae's dorm, trying not to trip over anything and themselves. Jongdae fell on his bed with Chanyeol on top. He was too lost in lust. Clothes flew to the floor as hands grabbed whatever skin they could touch. Chanyeol pushed Jongdae's knees apart. "Can you handle it, baby?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I heard you go deep, Park Chanyeol." Jongdae flirted. Those words snapped whatever control Chanyeol left. He fucked Jongdae at his pace, indulging himself as he moaned to his ear. Jongdae dug his nails on Chanyeol's broad and muscular shoulders, whining at the stretch and pleasure. His body felt so warm and alive. "Don't stop, please. More, Baek."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That's when Chanyeol's thrusts faltered as he smiled. He knew these two were beating around the bush for so long. Their campus story wasn't a secret. Baekhyun rejected him because he was waiting for someone. Jongdae has been too oblivious to see his own best friend had feelings for him. He mistook advances for familiarity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol finished what he started, not caring Jongdae just called him another person's name. This was not about Baekhyun too. This was purely for his pleasure. Chanyeol made sure to not mark his skin even if he felt so satisfied with Jongdae's body. Baekhyun was going to kill him for sure. When Jongdae came untouched, he spoke the swimmer's name like a praise. Chanyeol pulled out and spilled on Jongdae's stomach. He kissed Jongdae's cheek, thanking him for the quick fuck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae was too spent to fix himself. "Baek's going to murder me." He chuckled through his exhaustion and looked at Chanyeol's beautiful eyes. "Rule one, never go after the guy your best friend got associated with."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Didn't we run after the same guy?" Chanyeol nibbled Jongdae's jaw softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're not friends, Park Chanyeol." Jongdae slurred.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He left me for you." Chanyeol shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you ruined me for revenge." Jongdae twirled his fingers in Chanyeol's hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't say this isn't just my revenge, babe. You kissed me first."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shit, you're right." Jongdae looked at Chanyeol who just chuckled. "I'm a horrible friend." Chanyeol got off Jongdae and laid beside him. Jongdae got tissues from the bedside table and cleaned them up. "He probably got laid too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe not. He was so worried about you that he begged me to run after you. Hence, why we’re here." Jongdae froze at this truth. Chanyeol wasn't here by chance or the form. Baekhyun wanted to make sure he was okay. What did he do? He fucked one of his friends to return the favor. "That form thing, did you send one to Baek?" Chanyeol placed the dirty tissues on the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I did." Jongdae admitted as he looked at the ceiling. He had nothing to lose, he thought. "He said it was nothing. It's all in the past."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you believed him?" Chanyeol scoffed. "Oh my god, you two are so fucked up."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I did like him ever since middle school. It seemed like we were going there but everything changed when I saw him with a girl. He moved out of here and fucked everyone." Jongdae rolled his eyes to mask his hurt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't think Baekhyun would fuck anyone if you didn't rile him up." Chanyeol acted like he knew Baekhyun more. Jongdae was about to call him out for it. "You deliberately made him jealous, huh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I did not! Why would he be jealous? We’re nothing. His last fuck wasn't my fault. You introduced him to that girl from the swim team. He fucked her on his own will." Jongdae felt wronged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Swim team? That's a few days ago, right? Sunday? I only went out with him because he said he's bored. He only asked for a girl when we were done hanging out. I didn't bring anyone to dinner. It was just me and him." Chanyeol didn't want to be part of this misunderstanding. "Wait, you sent the form to all your crushes on Sunday, right?" Jongdae's eyes widened, realizing what he just did. But would Baekhyun encourage him if he felt uncomfortable? This theory didn’t sound too convincing. "See, I'm right! You deliberately rile him up! Oh my god, Kim Jongdae, you are so ruthless." Chanyeol laughed incredulously. "But you're still a really good fuck."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow. Thanks." Jongdae punched his side. "Go to sleep or get out. You're making me upset."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let me cuddle you then. Seems like you need it." Chanyeol pulled him to his chest and closed his eyes. Jongdae began to wonder about tomorrow and Chanyeol’s words.</span>
  <em>
    <span> What did he mean I riled Baekhyun up? </span>
  </em>
  <span>"I can hear you thinking, Jongdae. If it's about you and him before the team interrupted then yes, he was about to kiss you earlier."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"H-How did you know that?" Jongdae looked at Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Everyone was watching you two. Didn’t you notice? If I know it, I'm sure you do too." Chanyeol smiled kindly and closed his eyes to sleep. Jongdae's mind was so troubled. What was going on between them? Why was Chanyeol so cryptic like Baekhyun? How did he end up like this? What if Kyungsoo came home? Jongdae dozed off filled with worries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Baekhyun went home alone. He sat on his bed and sighed. He kept checking his phone. Chanyeol's not picking up. Jongdae didn't message anymore. Not even a notice he was home safely. Baekhyun undressed and went to the shower. There’s nothing to wait for anymore. He came in his hand, thinking of Jongdae. He did it two more times until his arm ached. Releasing the pent up emotions made him weak. Baekhyun slapped the wall, pissed with himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It should be me. It should be me with you right now. I hope I'm wrong. Prove me wrong, Jongdae. Please don't touch him, Chanyeol. Please let my gut feeling be wrong. i beg you both. Please don't betray me.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ah my heart hurts for Baekhyun TT Please let me know if you want the next chapter asap! It's actually finished but idk if it's wanted hehe thank you for the kudos and comments! Do let me know which moments you liked :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. You as Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The morning after Jongdae and Chanyeol slept together came. How would Baekhyun feel this time? It felt like having a taste of his own medicine and an unwanted trip back to memory lane. But Baekhyun wasn't the type to back down. If Jongdae's possessive of Baekhyun, Baekhyun was worse.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heads up: There's a flashback in the flashback moment so please read carefully.<br/>Heads up P2: drama ahead</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jongdae opened his eyes to tomorrow, finding himself alone in bed. His body felt stiff as he remembered what happened last night. He looked around the room and scrambled to cover his naked body as three men shared morning coffee on his dining table. Kyungsoo looked like he just woke up. Chanyeol was dressed back to last night's clothes, hair sticking out everywhere. Baekhyun was the only fresh being among them, back facing Jongdae. Jongdae felt submissive, and slightly intimidated by him for some reason.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo noticed Jongdae move, mumbling to Baekhyun that he's awake. Chanyeol stood up awkwardly, announcing his departure. He glanced at Jongdae, not saying anything. Kyungsoo said he'll take a shower and head out in a few for classes. He didn’t want to be there to witness the aftermath. Baekhyun hasn't moved. He simply stared at his mug. Chanyeol rubbed his back comfortingly and left. Kyungsoo excused himself, mouthing to Jongdae to get up and join Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae groaned and slipped on his pants. He sighed as he rubbed his eyes, slightly limping. How could he act normal? Baekhyun probably caught him in bed with Park Chanyeol. He expected a fight coming. His arm slung around Baekhyun's shoulders, hoping it would relax him. Baekhyun tensed when he felt his touch roaming his shoulders. <em> At least he knows I’m bothered by it. </em>"You're early. Figured you'd be wasted so this is a surprise." Jongdae tried to sound normal even if his heart thumped in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you need anything?” Baekhyun’s voice came out surprisingly soft and gentle. “Chanyeol said you were pretty drunk after you two hit the pub. He stayed over because Kyungsoo wouldn't be home." Baekhyun stated, not looking at him. Jongdae knew that didn't happen. Kyungsoo probably returned in the morning but the rest was false. Did Chanyeol lie to him?</p><p> </p><p>"I'm okay. Um," Jongdae walked away, doing his best not to limp as he got a glass of water. He felt so awkward, thinking if he must state the obvious or just...let it die down. Baekhyun caught him lying, hiding the truth. Again. He stared at the back of Jongdae’s head. The blooming love bite mocked Baekhyun. He knew they slept together and enjoyed it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Baekhyun came by at 6AM with Kyungsoo after he caught him sneaking out of Jongin's room. The awkward meeting at the hallway of the sports dorm became their little secret. Kyungsoo looked ashamed. Baekhyun offered the drive back because he needed to talk to Jongdae too. He didn’t want Kyungsoo to feel embarrassed about sleeping with his friend. He didn't want Kyungsoo to have a walk of shame either. Baekhyun also advised him to stay away from Jongin if he came around, if Kyungsoo wanted something serious. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Kyungsoo thanked Baekhyun for the brotherly advice. He deemed the night as a nightmare to be forgotten. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo got into a lighter conversation, laughing at the random moments from the party. They went up casually; Kyungsoo not seeing an ounce of sadness or pain Baekhyun felt overnight. Baekhyun stepped back and let him open the door. He didn’t want to face what his gut feeling kept him up all night with. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Surprise, surprise, not really a surprise, Chanyeol was in Jongdae's bed, naked. They cuddled too, quite romantically. Chanyeol woke up upon hearing the door, hurriedly wearing his pants. Baekhyun met his guilty and apologetic eyes. Kyungsoo's jaw dropped, looking behind at Baekhyun suddenly. He expected Baekhyun to throw a punch or a kick, to throw some kind of fit but he gave Chanyeol a signal to keep quiet. Chanyeol looked at the sleeping problem. They must not wake Jongdae. Kyungsoo looked at his own wrist, feeling it getting crushed. He held Baekhyun's hand to relax his grip. Baekhyun looked at him, asking him to hold him back with a look. He looked so hurt for some reason. Kyungsoo realized Baekhyun knew this happened, that’s why he’s here. He just wished he was wrong. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jongdae stirred in bed, making everyone freeze. Baekhyun pointed to the table as they all tiptoed to not wake Jongdae. Chanyeol told him everything and apologized for it too. Jongdae did kiss him first but Chanyeol skipped out the other details. Baekhyun saw this coming. He specifically asked for Chanyeol to follow Jongdae just to help him get home. Knowing his best friend wasn't ugly and Chanyeol wasn’t either, this was bound to happen. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Why are you apologizing to me? He can sleep with whoever he wants." Baekhyun found this consent/permission thing funny. His nonchalance annoyed the two guys with him. Chanyeol looked at Kyungsoo for an answer. Baekhyun brushing this off after he almost snapped Kyungsoo's wrist wasn't him being okay with what happened. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Hi, I’m Park Chanyeol. I've seen your plays. You're really good." The swimmer offered his hand to the stranger in the room. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Do Kyungsoo. Congratulations on the gold medal. You're cute too." The actor flirted to the other stranger in the room. Baekhyun scoffed. Kyungsoo moved on quickly. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "You're thinking what I'm thinking, right?" Chanyeol looked hungry to know the truth. Kyungsoo nodded. "Baek, are you in an open relationship with your best friend?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "No, we're just friends." Baekhyun drank his coffee easily, practiced lie coming out. He was too calm about it too. It’s like a chore at this point. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Quit lying to my face." Chanyeol stressed every syllable, careful not to raise his voice. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "And mine." Kyungsoo raised his hand. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "You two are clingier than an actual couple. Your PDAs aren't coincidental. Byun Baekhyun, I've seen you make a move on so many people and you never treat them the way you treat him." Chanyeol pointed to the sleeping person in the room. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "When I moved in here this week, I thought they'd start making out soon. If someone did those touches and hugs to me, friends or not, acting or not, I would definitely feel something. I don't know how they do it." Kyungsoo chuckled incredulously as he rubbed his eye. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "As an actor, Soo, do you think they’re acting?" Chanyeol asked, wanting to get to the bottom of this. Kyungsoo shook his head. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Especially from him," He pointed to Baekhyun subtly. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "It's not like I was hiding any of it." Baekhyun ran his hands over his face, absolutely tired. "Anyway, this already happened. It should never happen again. Chanyeol, give me your keys." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Why? Are you kicking me out?" Chanyeol panicked, holding his jacket pocket. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Wait, you two live together?" Kyungsoo was so mind blown. His hangover came crashing back. "Oh god, that's why you two know so much about each other." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I meant your car keys." Baekhyun looked at him like he's so stupid. Chanyeol handed it over, narrowing his eyes. "Soo, do you drive?" The actor nodded. "Congratulations, you get a car for the next three days." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Ya," Chanyeol warned. Baekhyun glared at him, gaze hardening. Kyungsoo pocketed the car keys with a big smile on his face. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "You're lucky it's just your car. Jongdae warned me he'll cut my dick off and shove it in my ass if I slept with Baekhyun." Kyungsoo frowned. Baekhyun shrugged, proving he was kinder than Jongdae. Chanyeol sighed. He deserved this. He’d just ask Kyungsoo for a ride when he needed it. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Baekhyun sat still, silent and thinking. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol felt bad for him now. Baekhyun slept around to feel something, something Jongdae could certainly give and more. This might be him having a taste of his own medicine. But he's scared of leaving their friendship phase for...more. There's no going back once they leave that. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Jongdae had the courage to reach out to us about the past. He sent you one for a reason. It might be different from ours but it happened. What did you answer?" Kyungsoo wanted him to realize this. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "What do you think?" Baekhyun mumbled, frustrated with himself. “Haven’t I showed enough?” </em>
</p><hr/><p>For the rest of the day, Baekhyun didn't argue with Jongdae or brought the incident up. He just listened to him all day, went grocery shopping together like they were...together. Classes were forgotten. Jongdae checked the fruits and vegetables section as Baekhyun guarded their cart. Some tried to get his attention but didn’t give it to them. He just kept glancing at Jongdae. At some point, he leaned on the handle of the cart and bit his fingernail, just watching him. <em> What’s missing in me? </em> He sighed as he checked out his best friend, thanking his stars for letting them meet. Once college was over, life would be different. They haven’t even talked about that. All this thinking made him hungry. Baekhyun spotted a pack of jellies so he threw it in the cart.</p><p> </p><p>“I saw that.” Jongdae placed a nice watermelon in the cart.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just a pack of jelly. Please,” Baekhyun pouted. Jongdae gave in and pulled the cart by the front. Baekhyun guided it from the back.</p><p> </p><p>“So how was the rest of the party?” Jongdae tried to ease the silence. “D’you get laid again?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah. I left shortly after you left. Wasn’t in the mood to have fun,” Baekhyun looked at the array of cereals. He got Froot Loops and Cheerios, showing it to Jongdae. Jongdae pointed at the Froot Loops. He found it amusing they still shopped like they lived together. “Did you and Yeol have fun?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Baekhyun tried to pull the truth out of him. Jongdae actually liked talking to Chanyeol. He wanted to see him again. “Shame he left before I could ask for his number. I kind of wanted to...try.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun’s brows furrowed. “Not a past tense then?” Jongdae shrugged, kind of wistful as he walked.</p><p> </p><p>"I just said I want to try."</p><p> </p><p>"Try what?" Baekhyun felt annoyed. What else was there to try when they already fucked.</p><p> </p><p>"Stuff; talk, hang out, is it bad?" Jongdae placed a bag of sugar while Baekhyun carried a bag of rice on his shoulder. A kid with her mom fell in love at first sight with Baekhyun’s strength. Baekhyun smiled at her, bowing slightly. She blushed.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't say it's bad." Baekhyun stressed his syllables now, clearly unhappy again. He placed the bag of rice in the cart as Jongdae placed the bag of sugar too.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, what's wrong?" Jongdae hugged him around his waist to keep him from escaping. "Baek, look at me." He tried to turn his face.</p><p> </p><p>"No," Baekhyun began to sulk, looking at the items in the cart. He moved his face away from Jongdae’s touch.</p><p> </p><p>"Why not? What's wrong? Is it because I only allowed one pack of jellies?" Jongdae wondered. Baekhyun bit his tongue. He didn’t think Jongdae would be so dense. They were just talking about Chanyeol and suddenly he thought it’s about the jellies. Baekhyun hoped it was that simple.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes! Why just hang out with that kind of jellies? What if the other jellies you’ve known for so long still taste better, huh? You don’t even know that new kind of jellies. You want to try something new so suddenly because you’re too familiar with the obvious jellies with a better brand! Where’s your brand loyalty?" Baekhyun pushed the cart, huffing an angered breath. Jongdae was dumbfounded. He just got yelled at in public because of a pack of jellies.</p><p> </p><p>He went back to the candy aisle and got the other brand of jellies, buying the plastic tub instead of the packets. As Jongdae walked back to his best friend, he realized it was Baekhyun who placed that brand of jellies in the cart. So why was it his fault? He pushed reasoning aside to make Baekhyun calm down. Baekhyun continued loading the cart because he knew what Jongdae needed at his place. Jongdae tugged Baekhyun’s hoodie sleeve and offered the tub to him. The athlete looked at it and sighed. <em> He’s hopeless. </em> "Sorry. I know this is your favorite out of all of them. It's mine too, because you love it so much. We can just get both."</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun closed his eyes, realizing he went overboard. It was never about the jellies. He was jelly. He got the tub and hugged Jongdae, apologizing for raising his voice. Jongdae hugged Baekhyun, resting his cheek on the athlete's broad shoulder. He didn’t like it when they fought. "Really, I'm sorry for overreacting."</p><p> </p><p>"It's my fault. Sorry," Jongdae pouted. It's as if they were talking about the same thing now. "Are we okay?" Baekhyun kissed Jongdae's cheek in reply. “Sure? You’re not mad at me anymore?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not. And I’m sorry too.” Baekhyun almost kissed his lips but he remembered they weren’t on that level yet. Jongdae smiled and held him a little longer. He liked being in his arms. Baekhyun pulled away and opened the tub hastily. Jongdae looked around, worried they’d get caught. Baekhyun reasoned they were going to pay for it anyway. He opened the tub and his mouth. Jongdae got one and fed it to him. Baekhyun smiled, eyes turning to lines. Jongdae giggled, finding it cute. “Let’s go. Get everything you want. I’m paying for everything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” Jongdae was so shocked. Baekhyun pushed the cart, feeling slightly better. Jongdae ran after him, asking if he’s serious.</p><p> </p><p>They continued grocery shopping, asking each other which brand to get per item needed. That's how they always did it. Sometimes, they didn’t ask and just went with their favorites. They also got Kyungsoo’s requests so he could cook for them. Jongdae felt better now that Baekhyun let him be held. Baekhyun would approach Jongdae when he took too long in picking something, hugging him from behind and helping him decide.</p><p> </p><p>At the checkout counter, Baekhyun checked each item punched while Jongdae leaned on him from behind. He fed Baekhyun their favorite jellies. The cashier lady watched them carefully, taking her sweet time punching each item. "Let's just drop these at your place and get cake." Baekhyun said.</p><p> </p><p>"Have it delivered to my place. Let's eat it there." Jongdae suggested.</p><p> </p><p>"You do it." Baekhyun smirked, knowing Jongdae was making him pay for that too. Jongdae chuckled knowing he got caught.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine. It's nothing compared to all this. Really, you don't have to pay for me." Jongdae pouted.</p><p> </p><p>"You know how to pay me back." Baekhyun lowered his head to bite the jelly between Jongdae's fingers. The cashier lady found Baekhyun so attractive and erotic. No wonder she moved slowly.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you want me to cook?" Jongdae sucked his thumb as he thought of what jelly to eat. The cashier lady noted his thumb was what went in Baekhyun's mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"Pasta." Baekhyun handed her his card, not caring about the total.</p><p> </p><p>"Deal." Jongdae closed the tub and kissed Baekhyun's cheek in thanks. "You're the best friend ever, Baek." Baekhyun scoffed as he rolled his eyes. The cashier lady snorted. Jongdae looked at her, realizing she's been listening the whole time. Baekhyun looked at her, shaking his head as he fumbled through his wallet.</p><p> </p><p>"Sign please." She smiled at Baekhyun, batting her lashes as she leaned forward. Jongdae looked at the other cashier ladies and confirmed this one in front of them unbuttoned another button to reveal her cleavage. Baekhyun noticed it earlier but he paid no mind. "Here sir," she pointed on the obvious line meant for signatures.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah he got that," Jongdae sassed, very unimpressed. Baekhyun chuckled and signed. She flicked a displeased glance at Jongdae then focused on Baekhyun again. Suddenly, Baekhyun felt Jongdae's hand slipping around his waist. He slipped his hand inside Baekhyun's hoodie pocket, rubbing his lower abdomen. "You have a nice name, sir." <em> Ah, Dae's challenging her and vice versa? </em></p><p> </p><p>"Thanks," Baekhyun gave her a heart bursting smile as he waited for his card to be returned. She began moving slower than before, pushing her chest out more often and curving her spine. She even dropped her pen and picked it up in a way that was supposed to be sexy. Baekhyun looked around, feeling uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>"Jelly, dear?" Jongdae mumbled, offering it to Baekhyun's lips. Baekhyun ate it, thanking Jongdae for the distraction. The cashier lady narrowed her eyes. "You're welcome."</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm, stop teasing me." Baekhyun groaned as he chewed, smirking as he counted the bills in his wallet. Not that he cared how much it was. He just needed to distract himself from Jongdae’s hand moving dangerously close to his zipper. Jongdae and the lady looked at him, curious. Baekhyun looked at Jongdae with the most seductive smirk. "We'll get home soon. Patience, dear." He brushed some sugar off the corner of Jongdae's lips and sucked that thumb. Jongdae bit his own lip, messing with the lady's head. His hand was still in Baekhyun’s hoodie pocket but he didn’t mean to make Baekhyun feel hot. The lady looked at it, eyes widening thinking Jongdae was pleasuring Baekhyun in public.</p><p> </p><p>"Y-Your card, sir Baekhyun." The lady didn't back down, squeezing her mounds together with her arms. She intentionally bumped their fingers. Jongdae rolled his eyes and just held his best friend’s hoodie. Baekhyun fixed his wallet and pocketed it. He flipped the receipt, revealing a phone number. Classic.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's go, dear. I want cake," Baekhyun held Jongdae's hand. Jongdae had a jelly between his teeth. Baekhyun suddenly leaned in, biting and pulling the exposed excess jelly off. Their lips didn't touch but it flustered Jongdae so much. “On your body,” Baekhyun wiggled his brows as Jongdae breathed heavily. He winked at the lady then lifted the big bag of all their items with one hand. He felt so proud of himself as he chewed the jelly. Jongdae’s sanity just fainted. He allowed himself to be dragged, speechless and actually turned on. Baekhyun truly knew how to get what he wanted.</p><p> </p><p>He sat in the car while Baekhyun loaded everything in the back. Jongdae felt so submissive. <em> Was this what new sugar babies felt around their daddies? </em> Baekhyun got in the car, seeing Jongdae not breathing. He leaned to Jongdae’s space and brushed his thumb on his bottom lip. Jongdae flinched and breathed again. He tried to buckle in but he was already buckled. Baekhyun couldn’t stop smiling as he drove. <em> Ah, so he’s not completely oblivious after all. </em></p><p> </p><p>As promised, Jongdae had cake delivered at his place. Baekhyun fed some to Jongdae, who was busy fixing the grocery items. The athlete began to feel playful again. He lined icing along Jongdae’s neck and licked it off. Jongdae screamed, scolding him for being disgusting. Baekhyun shielded himself as he laughed. “What? It tastes better like that.” Baekhyun added.</p><p> </p><p>“It does not!” Jongdae shivered.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll show you. Come, lick it.” Baekhyun was about to put icing on his collarbone but Jongdae karate chopped his side. “Ack! Come on, I’m teaching you bedroom tricks for your gameless ass.” He teased.</p><p> </p><p>“You are so mean, Byun Baekhyun.” Jongdae whined.</p><p> </p><p>“How was I mean to you? I paid for all this.” Baekhyun tried to look offended but he was too happy to show it. “Come on, try it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why off of you? You’re so weird.” Jongdae dragged his body to the cake, scooping icing with his finger. He grabbed Baekhyun’s jaw to forcefully tilt his head. Baekhyun couldn’t stop chuckling as Jongdae lined icing on his neck down to his collarbone. Without warning, Jongdae licked it all off and pushed him back. Baekhyun got his phone and checked his reflection. “Why does it still taste sweet? Skin’s supposed to be salty.” Jongdae wondered.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a sweet Baekhyunnie.” The athlete acted cute as he took a selca with icing on his neck. Jongdae tried to kick his side, cursing him. He got back to fixing the groceries, licking his lips. <em> Fuck, it does taste better. </em> Baekhyun dabbed icing on Jongdae’s shoulder and sucked it with a hum. Jongdae didn’t flinch anymore. That’s why Baekhyun got away with his antics. First time would always bother Jongdae but the next attempts were okay. He wanted it too. Feeling Baekhyun’s tongue moving on his skin made him gasp.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Jongdae tightly, slightly losing control. <em> No one can have you again. Mine. You’re just mine, Jongdae. </em>Jongdae’s hands balled into fists as he stayed still. Baekhyun was marking him. Jongdae’s legs felt stiff and powerless at the same time. He tried to break away but Baekhyun detached his lips. “Why do you still taste so good?”</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae felt a shiver down his spine as he felt Baekhyun’s whisper ghost the shell of his ear. He tried to turn his head to look at Baekhyun’s eyes. Baekhyun moved back like nothing happened. He continued eating cake in silence. Jongdae touched his shoulder, fingers trembling as he felt it wet. He didn’t have to check it. He knew the mark bloomed. Jongdae pulled his shirt collar to hide it. Baekhyun looked at him as he chewed. <em> I’m not sorry, Dae. I’ll keep showing you. I want everyone to know you’re just mine. </em></p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo returned from class, pleased to see food around the kitchen. He was slightly scandalized by the leftover icing on Jongdae’s skin and Baekhyun’s neck and lips. Jongdae greeted him like nothing happened. Baekhyun scooped the excess icing off Jongdae’s neck with his finger and sucked it. Jongdae pulled his shirt collar higher on his neck. "Soo, you should've ditched class to come with us. Jongdae tried to provoke the cashier lady." Baekhyun laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"Why?" Kyungsoo got a fork and got a slice of cake from the counter.</p><p> </p><p>"Her tits were out because she tried to seduce me." Baekhyun found it funny.</p><p> </p><p>"You have a nice name, sir." Jongdae whined, rolling his eyes. Baekhyun held his stomach as he laughed with his lips closed. He just ate a big piece of cake. Kyungsoo laughed at Jongdae's imitation. "Sign here, of course that's where you sign! Baek's not blind! He could see the tits from his peripheral." Jongdae was still not over it.</p><p> </p><p>"Calm down. We're picking a different counter next time. Don't be jealous now." Baekhyun fed him cake, pushing the events of earlier aside.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not." Jongdae slapped his shoulder hard.</p><p> </p><p>"You are." Kyungsoo piped. "Why would you be though? Baekhyun's single and hot. I'm sure he can be into milfs." Baekhyun shrugged, not shutting down the idea. Jongdae got the rest of the cake and moved it away from Kyungsoo. Baekhyun laughed at his best friend’s pettiness, giving the cake back to Kyungsoo.</p><p> </p><p>"You two sort all this out. I have a class in a few. Thanks for the cake, the day, and the taste, dear." Baekhyun placed the plate and fork in the sink. Kyungsoo watched them, trying to decipher what taste meant. He moved in to kiss Jongdae's cheek but Jongdae turned his head slightly. The kiss landed on the corner of Jongdae's lips, stunning Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>"Will you have dinner here?" Jongdae asked like that close call just didn't happen.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, sure. Yeah, why not?" Baekhyun shrugged and smirked. It's a signature of a hot guy, Jongdae noted. Kyungsoo looked at his cake to give them privacy. He thought being in love must be nice. All he had was this inanimate cake. Baekhyun got his things and walked back to Jongdae. "Before I forget, get your phone out."</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Jongdae wondered. Baekhyun showed him Chanyeol’s number.</p><p> </p><p>“Knock yourself out.” Baekhyun sounded disinterested. Jongdae hugged him, thanking him for giving him this. He kept praising Baekhyun’s looks and personality to make up for the digits. “Yeah, tell me something I don’t know.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes. Kyungsoo thought he was stupid. Jongdae smiled at the digits in his phone. “I know what you’re thinking.” Baekhyun rounded the counter, whispering to his ear.</p><p> </p><p>“You just gave him another chance to sleep with your roommate.” Kyungsoo shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>"I had a great day with him despite...last night. I’ll do anything to make him happy." Baekhyun whispered as he stopped beside Kyungsoo.</p><p> </p><p>"You're so easy, Byun." Kyungsoo scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>"Just to him," Baekhyun smirked. "See you later, Soo!" The actor just hummed in reply, not daring to look back. He simply watched Jongdae's happiness. Shame, Kyungsoo thought, he didn’t even notice it bothered Baekhyun so much.</p><hr/><p>Chanyeol surfaced from the water and sat on the edge of the pool. He wanted to go back underwater when he heard those fangirls squealing by the seats. He asked for an underclassman to hand him his phone. A message from a random number piqued his curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hi it’s Jongdae. Baekhyun gave me your number. Just wanted to say thanks for the company the other night :) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The swimmer felt himself smiling. “He’s really twisting a knife in Baekhyun.” Chanyeol placed his phone on the side and went back underwater. He swam leisurely to clear his thoughts. 100%, he felt guilty upon seeing Baekhyun the other morning. He was only asked to take Jongdae home. Bedding him wasn't part of the plan. Baekhyun didn’t accuse him of anything but that’s what made it worse. It's better to be called out than keep the guilt inside. Chanyeol knew he had to clear things up with Baekhyun even if he confessed and apologized for what happened. He got off the pool and wrapped his upper body with a towel. These fangirls were harassing him for wearing proper swimming trunks. </p><p> </p><p>As he made his way to the shower room, he noticed someone hesitating to go near him. Chanyeol stopped walking and stared at Jongdae by the bleachers. <em> How long has he been there? </em> Jongdae decided to make a run for it. He didn't notice Chanyeol saw him already. "You won't even say hi to me?" Chanyeol spoke loudly for everyone to hear. His deep voice boomed around the gym. Jongdae flinched and froze. <em> Busted. </em> He turned around slowly, hoping that wasn't meant for him. Chanyeol shifted his weight on one leg and placed his hands on his hips. His hand width was as wide as those speedos. Jongdae knew what he packed now, and it made him breathless. Chanyeol called him by the finger, not caring about the eyes watching them.</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae groaned inwardly and dragged himself to Chanyeol...who was very underdressed. Spectators and fans wondered if they knew each other. If they did, since when? They've never seen him hang out with Park Chanyeol. "H-Hi," Jongdae mumbled awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm guessing you came to see me. Sorry I couldn't reply. I was in the water. Is everything okay?" Chanyeol dried his hair with the towel.</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae gripped his backpack strap tighter and nodded. "I was...just wondering if you're free to hang out? As friends," Chanyeol smiled and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"I'd like that. Let me just shower fast. You okay out here or you want to go inside the locker room?" Chanyeol made sure he was comfortable. Jongdae opted to stay outside. He didn't want to meet Chanyeol's pet again. The guilt inside tortured him for days.</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae gulped as he sat down on a bench, shaking his dirty thoughts of Chanyeol in just those damn tiny speedos. He's amazed Chanyeol's dick could fit in those when it barely fitted his hole. Jongdae rubbed his cheeks subtly. It wasn't appropriate to think that. Their fuck was a one time thing, never to happen again.</p><p> </p><p>In 10 minutes, Chanyeol exited the locker room dressed and fresh. He had a deep v-neck sweater one and shorts. Of course he looked sexy and hot. He stretched his hand out to Jongdae, who hurried to his side. A flustering moment happened. Chanyeol grabbed Jongdae's hand and kissed it as they walked out.</p><p> </p><p>And they trended on campus as more people saw them holding hands and walking. Jongdae tried to break away but his hand was nothing compared to Chanyeol's. The football team hung out by their usual spot on the open lawn and saw them. "Whoa, since when did Park and Jongdae become a thing?" The Captain gave a backhanded pat to Baekhyun's chest. Baekhyun turned around and saw them. <em> Huh, the pain didn't sting as bad as seeing them in bed. </em></p><p> </p><p>"Ah, it's a new thing." Baekhyun spoke like it's no big deal. Jongin and Minseok knew better. Baekhyun told them he gave Chanyeol's number to make him happy. He only wanted Jongdae's wishes to come true.</p><p> </p><p>"Uhuh, anyway there's this cheerleader who came to me the other day asking for you. Why don't you pay him a visit?" The captain offered.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll pass. Got a lot of homework to catch up on." Baekhyun got his backpack and said his goodbyes in a hurry. He wasn't in the mood to talk anymore. The team wondered what happened to his mood. Baekhyun also went the opposite direction of his dorm.</p><p> </p><p>"He's going to Jongdae's dorm." Jongin saved them from their curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe you were wrong, Cap. Maybe it's Baekhyun that's Jongdae's chaperone." A sophomore chuckled. The Captain nodded, feeling bad for Baekhyun. Minseok rolled his eyes as he wanted to hit the team's heads for being so stupid. Baekhyun introduced Jongdae to the entire team so randomly. He was the only person Baekhyun introduced to them. Ever. It was like a sibling bringing his significant other to a family event. If that wasn't a hint, Minseok and Jongin didn't know what was.</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae got home close to midnight. Chanyeol took him to a bar where live bands usually played. They had a fun night talking and dancing. Nothing more, nothing less. Jongdae even helped Chanyeol get someone's number. Overall, they got seven phone numbers Chanyeol was probably never going to call. Chanyeol drove him to his place and they said see you later. Nothing more, nothing less. He’s thankful Kyungsoo gave his car keys back.</p><p> </p><p>The lights were off when Jongdae entered his place. Careful not to wake Kyungsoo, he removed his shoes and placed his backpack down. He noticed there was another pair of shoes by the door. Jongdae looked up to see Kyungsoo staring at him from his study table with the lamp on. He wondered whose figure he saw in bed. Baekhyun's backpack on the sofa was the clue. "He fell asleep waiting for you." Kyungsoo spoke softly.</p><p> </p><p>"Shit, I forgot to message him. What time did he get in?" Jongdae walked around his bed and knelt beside it. He combed Baekhyun’s hair with his fingers. The smell around Baekhyun made Jongdae hit his head on the mattress. Baekhyun's been drinking.</p><p> </p><p>"I got home at seven. He was already here." Kyungsoo shrugged. "He wasn't as talkative as usual. Actually, he only spoke when I asked stuff. He sounded sad."</p><p> </p><p>"Baek?" Jongdae whispered as he placed his hand on his best friend's cheek. His thumb caressed Baekhyun's skin. "Baek, wake up, it's me." The athlete stirred slightly. "Is everything okay?" Baekhyun shook his head slightly with a soft whine. Jongdae looked at Kyungsoo out of worry. Kyungsoo just watched out of concern. "Are you sick?" Jongdae touched his forehead and neck. "Did you eat?" Baekhyun nodded once. Jongdae saw Kyungsoo shake his head. "Baek, wake up. Let's go somewhere to eat, please?"</p><p> </p><p>"Where have you been?" Baekhyun slurred. "I waited," his voice faded out. The guy was still drunk.</p><p> </p><p>"I was with Chanyeol. We hung out and,"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't go, Dae. Don't go," Baekhyun begged softly, repeating until a tear escaped his closed eyes, falling sideways. Jongdae's heart dropped as he wiped it off with trembling fingers. Kyungsoo kept his head down, pretending to focus on his homework. He couldn't bear hearing Baekhyun so broken and begging like this. Jongdae ran his fingers in Baekhyun's hair again, mumbling that he won't go.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm here. Open your eyes, dear. I'm here." Jongdae assured him.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't leave me, Jongdae. Don't," Baekhyun mewled as he shut his eyes tight like he experienced a bad dream. Jongdae's brows furrowed. He tried shaking him to wake. He looked at Kyungsoo for an answer. His roommate seemed to not care anymore. Kyungsoo felt so upset for Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>He lied about Baekhyun getting there first. It was Baekhyun who came in at seven, drunk and frowning. Kyungsoo was home all day.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He fell on Jongdae's bed and smelled his pillow, mumbling how much he missed his best friend. Kyungsoo watched it all from his bed, not yet alarmed. Suddenly, Baekhyun sobbed and started punching the pillow. "Why did you sleep with him on this bed? We slept here. Only I get to sleep here with you. Why are we still avoiding it?" He rambled. He lifted his head and looked around their photos stuck to the wall. The way he looked at each one hurt Kyungsoo. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I want to go bungee jumping.” Baekhyun sighed as he blinked slowly. “If we go, I can scream I love you.” He smiled. It slowly faded. “We’re doomed, Baekhyun.” He talked to himself. “We have to go home...in that mansion...alone. I should get a dog.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Baekhyun saw Kyungsoo's worried gaze beside him. "Oh hi Soo! I forgot you live here too." He tried to get comfortable in bed but his drunken state made it difficult. "Comfortable on that bed?" Kyungsoo nodded, knowing he must never agitate a drunk person. "Jongdae and I slept on that bed, like...slept romantically on that bed, if you know what I mean." Baekhyun giggled, burping afterwards. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Kyungsoo's brows raised. He couldn't believe what Baekhyun just confessed. "It was a fun night, a great night!" Baekhyun laid flat on the bed, hands on his chest as he reminisced. It felt like therapy. Baekhyun began telling him everything. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 3 years ago… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Baekhyun-ah! Baekhyun-ah, where are you?" Jongdae screamed as he held his head. This was what college movies failed to depict in movies. He knew he couldn't get home in this state. His body gave up on him. Jongdae sat on the sofa, ignoring the couple making out beside him. He rubbed his temples, calling for his best friend's name. He thought he was yelling but from the outside, he was only speaking in his normal volume. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Come on, B! You have to drink better than that! You're one of us now! One more round!" The seniors of the football team tipped the bottle against freshman Baekhyun's lips. Baekhyun downed it but spat it out too. He had enough for the night. He couldn't even see straight. "Okay, you need to get laid now. You're in the right state." They teased. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "How about that guy on the sofa? He looks like he needs a fun time." One of the seniors pointed to Jongdae. "What do you say, Baek? Can you handle that one?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "That's...roommate." Baekhyun felt bad dragging him to this party. He barely spent time with him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Oh, would you look at that? Easy, right?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Baekhyun punched him. He punched the daylights out of his senior. The rest of the team got in between, amazed and worried. "Say something about him again, you'll meet my foot! I can take over your spot, dude." He yelled, too drunk and too brave to even care. The seniors laughed and applauded him. It was possible, they thought. They were both halfbacks. Baekhyun's attitude perfectly fit their team. The Lions were trained with a high set of morals and skills to match it. They weren't the airhead type. They were very respectable in fact. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Let him go. Let him take his roommate home. Can't have that guy puking all over my floor. Come on, let Baek go." The Captain at that time felt Baekhyun proved himself already. He could go rest now. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Baekhyun knelt in front of Jongdae, hanging on his lap. Jongdae tried to lift his head but it felt like too much work. "Dae-yah, let's go home." Baekhyun gripped Jongdae's shirt. The younger one hasn't responded. Baekhyun patted Jongdae's cheek. "Did you do drugs outside?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Drung!" Jongdae barked. Baekhyun sighed with relief. He thought Jongdae was cute being drunk like this. He draped Jongdae's arms around his shoulders and helped him up. "Wow," Jongdae breathed to Baekhyun's face with a drunken smile on his lips. "You're too handsome, Baekhyun." He giggled, cupping his best friend's jaw. Baekhyun found it so odd but he blushed. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Yeah, you're done for the night, buddy." Baekhyun pushed Jongdae's hair off his eyes and kissed his cheek. Jongdae just chuckled, knowing that too well. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> They stumbled on the sidewalk, hitting bushes and apologizing to people who passed by. It was only their shadows. Not many walked the streets at dawn. Baekhyun fell on the concrete and began laughing. Jongdae held onto the light post, disgusted at Baekhyun for laying on the dirty ground. They were quite gone but Baekhyun felt sober after falling. He needed to lay for a moment. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jongdae stared at Baekhyun with unfocused eyes. Baekhyun got up and looked ahead. They were so close to home. "Baekhyun, truth or dare?" Jongdae looked like he wasn't in the mood for games but he still asked. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Why?" Baekhyun swayed slightly but found his footing. He held onto the post too, towering over Jongdae slightly. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Have you ever wanted to sleep with me?" Jongdae blurted. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Huh?" Baekhyun felt hot all over. He began to stammer. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I wanted to...t-to get laid at the party. But it's too far." Jongdae slurred, trying to keep his eyes open. His eyes raked Baekhyun's body. "This would do. Take my vir—," </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Baekhyun covered his mouth with his hand. "You're drunk, Dae." Jongdae spoke behind Baekhyun's hand. "You'll regret this later." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jongdae pushed Baekhyun lightly, almost falling face first on the ground. Baekhyun caught him, both falling on the ground. Jongdae gasped as he pushed himself up slightly off of Baekhyun. Baekhyun didn't mind the fall, but he didn't expect to be kissed by his best friend. This seemed to sober up Jongdae too. "Shit. Oh shit," Jongdae looked around for help. "Did you hit your head?" He yelled. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Baekhyun felt so dumbfounded. It wasn't a quick smack. He was sure he felt a tongue past his lips. "Jongdae," Baekhyun tried to push him up. Jongdae found his footing and helped Baekhyun up. Ironically, it's Baekhyun using Jongdae as a clutch as they reached their dorm. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Baekhyun sat on his bed as he took his jacket off slowly. He expected Jongdae to open a light, at least a lamp, but nothing came on. When his jacket came off, he felt Jongdae push him back to lay. "Dae, what are you—," he was silenced into a kiss. Baekhyun tried to push him off, panicking. Jongdae moved his lips on Baekhyun's neck, sucking his weak points. Baekhyun found himself gasping as he felt his blood rushing to where Jongdae's lips were. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Please Baek, please give this to me. I won't ask anything else anymore." Jongdae whined, grinding on his best friend. "Take all of me." He knew he was with Baekhyun. He wasn't too far off then. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Baekhyun tried to talk him out of it but those kisses were crazy good. Before he knew it, his clothes were gone. They were only in their boxers, skin to skin. Jongdae bruised his lips with kisses, finding Baekhyun's lips more intoxicating than anything. "I've always wanted to kiss you." Jongdae admitted, feeling Baekhyun's naked torso. "You look too good, dear. Can I have it all to myself tonight?" Jongdae stared at his eyes intently. He's deciding. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "We can stop here, Jongdae. Let's not do something we'll regret." Baekhyun touched the side of his face. Jongdae leaned on his touch, kissing his palm. Slowly, he took Baekhyun's thumb in his mouth, sucking it lewdly. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I really like you, Baek." Jongdae confessed. "So much," he kissed him again, showing he's genuine. "I'm scared you'll like someone better than me. I mean, you're you. I'm just," </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Baekhyun lifted himself on his elbow and kissed Jongdae so passionately, Jongdae felt boneless. "You're the best of me, Kim Jongdae." He looked at Jongdae's eyes, lips ghosting each other's. "I'm only yours, forever yours." This confession made Jongdae's cheeks heat. He kissed him once more and flipped them over. "Let me love you...the way you deserve. Not some shitty one night stand." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jongdae laid comfortably, knowing his first time would hurt. Baekhyun removed his boxers, stroking himself. He knew nothing about sexual intercourse. It's his first time too. He tried to recall all the porn he watched in his life, hoping they wouldn't seem awkward. Jongdae took his boxers off and turned his face away. He felt shy being this exposed but spread his legs slightly wider. "Don't worry about me. I stretched myself earlier." Jongdae tried not to stutter. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I still have to, Dae." Baekhyun kissed his cheek as his fingers felt around Jongdae's rim. "Tell me if it's too much." He pushed a finger in after making sure Jongdae was lubed up well. Jongdae hissed, feeling weird and foreign. Baekhyun bit his own lip, controlling himself. A second finger went in smoothly. "Relax, dear." Baekhyun whispered to his ear. Jongdae nodded, eyes shut tight. The third finger went in as he curled his finger. The scream from Jongdae made Baekhyun aware he found his prostate. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jongdae pulled Baekhyun's legs, wanting to return the favor. He sucked him off while he was scissored open. Baekhyun moaned as he felt his tip down Jongdae's throat. Jongdae's tongue gathered precum as he popped off. "I'm ready." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Baekhyun positioned himself between his legs, stroking himself to hardness. Jongdae supported himself on his elbows, feeling slightly sore already. He spat Baekhyun's cum on his hand and stroked himself, smearing it down his hole and thighs. Baekhyun was so amazed to see something so sexy and filthy, all for him. He didn’t think Jongdae was capable of this. "Please, Baek. Inside," Jongdae whispered. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Baekhyun leaned over him, kissing him gently. He lined himself, pushing slowly. Jongdae's upper body dropped on the bed, tensing at the sting. Baekhyun couldn't breathe properly. Everything felt too tight and hot. He kept kissing the side of Jongdae's face, tears springing his eyes as he whispered his sorries to his best friend. Jongdae held on to his best friend, tearing up as he felt breached. His nails scratched Baekhyun's skin in pain and pleasure. Baekhyun stilled when he was halfway in, scared to hurt Jongdae even more. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "We can stop here. You did so well, Jongdae. I'm so in awe of you." Baekhyun whispered his encouragement, worried for Jongdae. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "K-Keep going," Jongdae looked at Baekhyun. He smiled slightly. "I love you. Please keep going." He kissed him gently, nodding his head slightly. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Baekhyun wiped the tears off his cheeks and picked himself up. Eyes only on Jongdae, he pulled out slightly and pushed in slowly. He continued this rhythm, rocking the bed gently as Jongdae felt comfortable, eyes opening to look at his best friend, the love of his life for so long. Jongdae pulled Baekhyun by his nape for another kiss, drinking each other's moans. "Thanks, Baek. Thank you for being my first." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "And you as mine," Baekhyun held Jongdae's hands, pinning them beside his head. "You're mine, just mine." Baekhyun rested his forehead on Jongdae's, eyes intense. Jongdae nodded. He moved with more intention, their sounds mixing between their lips. Jongdae finally let go beneath his best friend, not regretting any of this. He promised he would never. Baekhyun spilled inside Jongdae, whispering his praises and thanks to him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jongdae giggled, cheeks flushed and in complete bliss. Baekhyun smiled, amazed they just did it. It felt so safe and comforting to share it with complete trust. They kissed once more, savoring each other's taste. Baekhyun cuddled him, keeping him in his arms until the morning. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Baekhyun was so excited to wake up, to see him again. Jongdae was already awake, staring at the ceiling. He began to overthink. He tried to remember if they did this out of drunkenness or not. Fear rose in his heart. He hoped Baekhyun would remember it. It was a special night for them. But what if they broke up? What happens to them if they fall out? Did this mean they were boyfriends? Jongdae curled to his side, away from Baekhyun. Baekhyun stirred and spooned him, kissing his shoulder. "Morning, dear." He greeted him sleepily, happiness evident in his voice. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "B-Baek?" Jongdae gripped the sheets. Baekhyun hummed. "S-Sorry," </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Baekhyun woke up slightly, his smile fading. "Why?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I-I fell asleep on your bed naked." Jongdae turned to face him. "I must've been so drunk." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Uh," Baekhyun felt confused as he blinked fast. "I-Is that it? Do you...do you remember anything?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Why? That's...it, right?" Jongdae pressed his thighs together. The truth ached between his legs. Baekhyun raised himself higher on his elbow to look at him better. "I mean, that's all I remember." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> There he saw his mistake. His fear of Baekhyun not remembering anything about last night was useless. From the pain in Baekhyun’s eyes, seeing the happiness fade in them was Jongdae’s actual fear in reality. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "That's...that's…yeah." Jongdae wanted to take it all back when he saw his best friend so lost. Baekhyun got up and wore his pants, brows furrowed as he tried to remember if it was all a dream. If it was, why did it feel so real? Jongdae watched him from the bed, mentally apologizing for this lie. "You really don't remember anything?" Baekhyun asked again, panicking inside. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I...I don't know. Why? All I remember is us...stumbling on the sidewalk, I think?" Jongdae went with it. Baekhyun looked upset, crushed, so heartbroken. "Is...Is there more to it?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "No! No, that's exactly it." Baekhyun didn’t know what to do. If he told him they slept together, Jongdae could push him away. Jongdae was dumbfounded at his response. He didn’t come clean either. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “A-Are you okay?” Jongdae felt a lump in his throat. Baekhyun looked like he didn’t know where he was. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Um, maybe just hungover.” Baekhyun tried to hold on to something but his mind swam. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I-I’m sorry, Baek.” Jongdae blurted. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “For what?” Baekhyun’s brows furrowed. “No, Dae, no don’t say that.” He crawled back to bed and held Jongdae’s face, kind of begging. “Don’t apologize. It’s okay.” He kissed his forehead. Jongdae trembled as he gripped the sheets. “You didn’t do anything wrong. Please don’t apologize.” Baekhyun hugged him, thinking he was at fault. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I-I,” Jongdae held Baekhyun, closing his eyes. He was incredibly sorry for lying to him. Baekhyun’s eyes glistened. Jongdae couldn’t speak. He could see Baekhyun’s heart breaking in his eyes. Baekhyun kept mumbling he had nothing to apologize for. “Baekhyun,” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Baekhyun moved back like Jongdae was on fire. He got up as he breathed quickly. He was in pain inside. Jongdae tried to hold his hand but he hurried to the bathroom, feeling lost and guilty. He swallowed the lump in his throat and slammed the door shut. Jongdae cried to his pillow as Baekhyun did in the bathroom. Since then, Baekhyun felt he didn’t deserve happiness. The only time he was allowed to be happy was taken away by drunkenness. A fake one too. But he never knew that. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Kyungsoo watched him let everything out. Those tears Baekhyun shed now were the same ones he had years ago. "But then we woke up.” Baekhyun frowned as he hiccupped, wiping his tears with his palms. “I knew it was too good to be true. We woke up.” He kept sobbing. “I was so happy because he was mine...but he couldn't remember what happened that night. I thought it's the happy ending, the new beginning for us." Kyungsoo lowered his head, getting affected by the pain in Baekhyun's voice. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "He just thought...he slipped in my bed naked because he was that drunk." Baekhyun's emotions were similar to how it was three years ago. He looked so hurt, lost, and confused. "How coincidental, right?" he wiped his eyes with his forearm. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "You never told him?" Kyungsoo asked. Baekhyun shook his head as he cried like a child. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I can't. What if he hates me?What if he thinks I took advantage of him? I can't throw our friendship away like that." Baekhyun spoke through his sobs. "I try to show him but he doesn't see it. You saw it, right?" The crying ended quickly as he caught his breath. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Why did you sleep around then if you felt like that for him?" Kyungsoo couldn't focus on his homework anymore. This felt more important. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I wanted to forget that night." Baekhyun stared at the ceiling, remembering glimpses of stumbling in whoever's place, thinking it was Jongdae. His throat was so hoarse from crying. He couldn't breathe because his sinuses were clogged. "Fucking around would make me forget, I thought. Someone else could be better. But every time I get into it, his face just pops up in my mind and that night just becomes reality again. Guess I used them all to feel something." He sighed. "I'm so pathetic." Kyungsoo didn't think so. He found Baekhyun pitiful for living with this secret for so long. "It's better he doesn't remember. He's happier with Chanyeol anyway. I can't fuck that up." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "What do you mean?" Kyungsoo arched a brow. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I saw him leave campus with Chanyeol earlier." Baekhyun chuckled as he saw how horrified Kyungsoo was. "He likes him, Do Kyungsoo! My Jongdae found his Prince Charming." Baekhyun scoffed. "Chanyeol's kind, smart, pure; not like me, pathetic, heartless, whorish. I love and leave, that's who I am!" He yelled his self-pity. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "No you're not, Baek." Kyungsoo didn't say this to make him feel better. "You're stupid but not what you said. If you loved and left, you wouldn't be around Jongdae until now." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Baekhyun knew he was right. He made Kyungsoo promise to never tell anyone about this. "What's next, Soo? He's probably having fun with Chanyeol right now." He closed his eyes. "At least he's happy; that matters the most. But I love him first. I’ve always loved him." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Kyungsoo noticed him dozing off. He sighed and moved his stuff to the study table. He removed Baekhyun's shoes and placed a blanket on him. Kyungsoo petted his head, watching him be at peace. He didn’t think such a pretty face would have the worst problems. This was just one part of his life. Baekhyun may have said a word or two about his family wanting him to go home after college, leaving football behind. He hasn’t told Jongdae about this. Kyungsoo wanted Baekhyun to finally be happy. He wanted to see what Byun Baekhyun’s true happiness looked like before they graduated. He held Baekhyun’s hand and massaged it, hoping it could improve his blood circulation. It’s the only comfort Kyungsoo could give him now. He ruffled his hair and bid him goodnight so he could work again. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Back to the present, Jongdae still tried to wake Baekhyun up to eat. He was like dead weight on his bed. Jongdae just wanted to rest already. He tried moving Baekhyun to the sofa. "Oh my god, how many did you drink?" Jongdae made a face.</p><p> </p><p>"Jongdae," Kyungsoo couldn't hold it anymore. His roommate looked at him, hoping he wasn't disturbed. "Just sleep with him, please?" This request baffled Jongdae. Kyungsoo needed to elaborate. "I think he misses you. And maybe he's sorry too."</p><p> </p><p>"For what? What did he tell you? All he ever did was to make me happy. Did he get someone pregnant?" Jongdae looked at his best friend. “What would he be sorry for? I should be the one who’s sorry.” He sighed. Kyungsoo wondered if Jongdae actually remembered that night. Something troubled Baekhyun and Jongdae wanted to know immediately. <em> What else could it possibly be? </em>He got dressed down for bed and cuddled Baekhyun. It’s what they needed now.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo finally finished memorizing his lines by 2AM so he stretched and yawned. When he turned to his roommate, he saw Jongdae's still awake. He was admiring Baekhyun with a gaze so affectionate and endearing, gentle and careful like Baekhyun would break. Jongdae looked at their intertwined fingers between them, kissing every fingertip of Baekhyun's hand. He fixed the blanket over Baekhyun and placed a spare pillow behind him. He fixed Baekhyun's arm on his waist and closed his eyes. "Sleep well, Baek. Pass your nightmares to me, okay? I'll give you my sweet dreams." Jongdae whispered with a peaceful smile on his lips. If this was not love, Kyungsoo didn't know what was anymore. </p><hr/><p>Sunrise came faster than expected. Someone's alarm disturbed the peace of his room. Baekhyun stirred, feeling heavy and aching. He cracked one eye open and tried to find his phone on the bedside tables. Jongdae's head was on his chest, making it hard to move around. <em> He came home? </em>Kyungsoo crawled out of bed, hurrying to Baekhyun's backpack. He turned the alarm off and saw the owner awake, dazed and groggy.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry." Baekhyun mumbled, feeling ashamed. "I workout early." He tried to move Jongdae's head to a pillow, kissing his hair before sitting up. The world kind of spun.</p><p> </p><p>"Skip it. You'll still look good." Kyungsoo laid him down gently. "How many did you drink last night?"</p><p> </p><p>"One," Baekhyun sighed. Kyungsoo didn't find that so bad. "Case." Oh, there you go. "Go back to sleep."</p><p> </p><p>"I have a class in a few." Kyungsoo yawned.</p><p> </p><p>"D'you want to have breakfast? Let me buy you. It's the least I could do for last night." Baekhyun felt hungry as he massaged his head. Kyungsoo nodded, laying back in bed.</p><p> </p><p>"Shower first. You smell awful." The actor mumbled as he slept. He did wake when Baekhyun got in the bathroom. Kyungsoo got a pill from the kitchen and a glass of water for Baekhyun. The athlete got out, only wearing his boxers. His hair dripped as he rummaged through Jongdae's closet for his clothes. Kyungsoo went inside the bathroom to brush his teeth. He watched Baekhyun get dressed. Baekhyun showed him two shirts, asking him to choose. Kyungsoo picked the black one. Baekhyun wore it and fixed his hair. "There's a pill on the counter. Drink it." Kyungsoo reminded him.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun drank it obediently and sat on the bed, looking at Jongdae. Kyungsoo came out dressed, wondering what's going on in his pretty head. "Did I say anything stupid to him?" Baekhyun wondered. Kyungsoo shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Will you come back after we eat?" Kyungsoo got his backpack. Baekhyun shook his head, offering to drive Kyungsoo to class. He already made a fool out of himself. He didn't want to explain himself for his actions later on.</p><p> </p><p>The two left Jongdae to sleep. The campus buzzed upon seeing Baekhyun and Kyungsoo exit the same building in the morning. Many guessed they slept together but what fling had breakfast together too? Knowing Baekhyun, he never took his adventures to breakfast. This was definitely out of his routine.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun treated Kyungsoo a meal for hearing him out last night. Kyungsoo carried his biggest secret now. They got closer because of it. Kyungsoo opened up about that night he snuck out of Jongin's place. Baekhyun still believed Kyungsoo deserved better.</p><p> </p><p>Many were so confused why these big names suddenly hung out with each other. Something bound them together but they didn't know what exactly. Jongdae never updated since the teaser of his confession form challenge.</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of Jongdae, he was confused to find himself alone when he woke up. He looked around the room, seeing the time. He slept through his alarm and missed his two classes. It was okay. He had one of the most decent sleeps to date. But why did he feel empty inside? He felt so ashamed and guilty. It's like he had a one night stand...with the right person. He hugged himself and rubbed his arms. He knew what flings felt like after. It usually didn't leave an impression on him. How come he felt like this? Jongdae hugged his knees and started to cry. The underlying reason, he didn't know. Not yet. Jongdae looked at his walls, seeing Baekhyun in every frame. This was it. Here's how it happened to him. Jongdae finally came to terms with reality that he's in love with Baekhyun all this time. He wanted to make things right. He wanted to go back to that night or at least the feeling of that night.</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae got his laptop and checked the script of his new video with Baekhyun. He didn't want to do that anymore. He wanted something else. He wanted to know where he stood in Baekhyun's life. If that form was Baekhyun’s way of confessing, Jongdae thought of his way. He edited everything and closed his laptop. No more crying. He had to do this now, with or without the confession form answers.</p><hr/><p>Jongdae came home after class, kind of surprised to see Baekhyun at his place. Kyungsoo wasn’t home either. “Don’t you have class?”</p><p> </p><p>“Free cut,” Baekhyun scanned the channels without paying attention to any of the shows. “No practice today too. Can you text Kyungsoo? I tried calling him but he’s not picking up.”</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae changed his clothes as he wondered why. He got one of Baekhyun’s very loose shirts and wore it over his shorts. Baekhyun watched him without moving his body. “He’s in class, I think.” Jongdae sat beside him, head resting on his lap. “You look good today.” Baekhyun wore a loose button down with tight jeans. “Gots plans tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not really. Kyungsoo asked me to run lines with him.” Baekhyun settled for cartoons. Jongdae’s brows furrowed. “I’m not busy and it seems fun so I said yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“But—,”</p><p> </p><p>The door opened, revealing Kyungsoo. He apologized to Baekhyun for being late. Baekhyun just hummed, focusing on the cartoons. Jongdae looked up to see Kyungsoo, greeting him. Kyungsoo hurried around to change his clothes and get the scripts. Baekhyun got one and read through it. Jongdae sat properly and read with him. He saw <em> kiss slowly and intimately </em>. “We can skip the kissing scenes. I just need to get the emotions of the events around it. Is it okay?” Kyungsoo beat him to it.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. We can kiss if that’s okay with you. I really don’t mind.” Baekhyun shrugged. Kyungsoo looked at Baekhyun, unsure if he should take the offer. His eyes met Jongdae’s glare. This guy would definitely mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s see if that would be necessary but for me, it’s okay we skip it.” Kyungsoo avoided Jongdae’s gaze and sat on his bed. Baekhyun got up, reading through the script as he sat on his old bed, getting comfortable. Jongdae began to feel nervous.</p><p> </p><p>He prepared dinner, making sure he cooked Baekhyun’s favorites. He listened to their script reading, giving his inputs on Kyungsoo’s delivery when he’s asked. Baekhyun suggested here and there too. Kyungsoo appreciated it because they held the viewers’ perspective. Overall, it was pretty good. Baekhyun’s emotions were on point. “Have you ever thought about joining us for a show? You’re really good, Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo complimented.</p><p> </p><p>“This is just our little secret.” Baekhyun smiled, enjoying this activity. Jongdae looked over his shoulder then rolled his eyes. He purposely dropped the spoon on the floor to cut whatever was going on behind him. They continued practicing until it got to that part.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t ask you to fall in love with me.” Baekhyun’s character sounded so hurt. “Look what happened; I’m a mess because you keep pushing me away.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know what everyone will think of us. I-I’m not ready for that!” Kyungsoo’s voice broke. Jongdae was so moved as he plated the dish.</p><p> </p><p>“At least prove to me you don’t feel anything. Kiss me and prove that I’m nothing to you. Then I’ll walk away.” Baekhyun softened his tone, trying to sound brave. He questioned the line so much but who was he to judge it? “Well?” Kyungsoo scanned the script quickly, realizing it wasn’t in the script. “Prove it to me.” Baekhyun leaned in slowly, the script discarded to the side. Kyungsoo gulped, blushing and flustered. “Prove it,” Baekhyun whispered, eyes on Kyungsoo’s lips only. Kyungsoo was the one who leaned in, holding Baekhyun’s face and kissing him earnestly.</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae removed his apron and dusted off his hands, proud of his work. He realized it got awfully silent. He turned around to call them to eat but he lost his voice. Kyungsoo’s hands were on Baekhyun’s neck as Baekhyun responded well. They did it. Baekhyun didn’t touch Kyungsoo except his lips. Jongdae couldn’t look away. His heart clenched in his chest. It was exactly like how it was three years ago.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun pulled back slightly, eyes searching in Kyungsoo’s. “Enough lies.” He remembered the next line, stunning Kyungsoo. Baekhyun looked at Jongdae in the kitchen. “You still love me.”</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo blushed, unable to remember his next line. Jongdae loosened his grip on the apron and looked away. He. Felt. That. Baekhyun looked at the script then a flushed and speechless Kyungsoo. “You okay? Oh my god, sorry. I think I went overboard.” Baekhyun wiped Kyungsoo’s plump lips with his own sleeve.</p><p> </p><p>“N-No, no, I just...it caught me off guard. Your improv's are so good.” Kyungsoo sat back, maintaining a great distance from the footballer. He felt so hot after that. Baekhyun stood up and held the script, walking over to the dining table. Kyungsoo lost all his focus. They got the emotion correct but it felt too overwhelming now. His co-actor would never kiss as great as Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>“Whoever wrote your script needs more descriptions. Jongdae, look at this.” Baekhyun held his wrist as he passed, pulling Jongdae to stand behind him. Jongdae held his shoulders, reading a line and laughing. Baekhyun tried saying it, kind of cringing. Jongdae chuckled, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun’s shoulders. Kyungsoo sat on his chair, across Jongdae. Baekhyun always sat beside Jongdae. The owner of the place wanted it that way.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not a fan of this writer but his script was chosen. The girls love his lines though.” Kyungsoo passed the bowl of food to Baekhyun first. Jongdae suddenly felt clingy. Baekhyun ordered him to sit and eat. Kyungsoo just realized what their kiss was about.</p><p> </p><p>After eating, Baekhyun insisted to Jongdae that he’ll clean the dishes. After a full minute of push and pull, Jongdae gave in and started his homework. Baekhyun washed the dishes while Kyungsoo wiped them dry. “You used me.”</p><p> </p><p>“You used me too.” Baekhyun smirked. “I know you’re trying to figure out what he and I are, Soo. The moment I met you, I knew.” He whispered. Kyungsoo apologized, promising to never nose his way around them. “It’s okay. I already told you a lot. I mean, you're not wrong. If you need me in case any creeps follow you, just call, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo appreciated this. He still felt awkward about them kissing. Baekhyun promised him he’d talk to Jongdae to not let him move out. It was nothing personal anyway. “Maybe you should...you know...I’ll finish this. He got affected, I think.”</p><p> </p><p>“He must’ve felt my improvisation.” Baekhyun laughed. Kyungsoo praised him for his effort, saying his co-actor would be lackluster now. “I can’t wait to see this on stage, Soo. I know you’ll do well.” Kyungsoo thanked Baekhyun for all his help and pushed him to Jongdae already.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun went up the steps and whined to Jongdae. He forced them to watch something on TV. Jongdae gave in and sat on the sofa with him. Kyungsoo looked at them from the kitchen, hoping they’d get their shit together already. Baekhyun pulled Jongdae almost to his lap. He was no longer paying attention to the show. He left featherlike kisses on Jongdae’s shoulder. Jongdae leaned on his touch. He looked at his best friend, running his fingers in his hair. Baekhyun smiled peacefully. If they were together, he would’ve kissed him already.</p><p> </p><p>“Did it bother you?” Baekhyun whispered, knowing it did. Jongdae shook his head. “We don’t see each other that way, Dae.”</p><p> </p><p>“Was it really necessary?” Jongdae whined softly, showing it did affect him. Baekhyun smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.” Baekhyun moved in to kiss his cheek but Jongdae turned his head, not wanting it. “I won’t do it again.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can run lines with him but don’t go over the line. He’s still my roommate, Baek.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know. But it really didn’t mean anything, for the both of us.” Baekhyun’s hand played with Jongdae’s. “Are you jealous because you haven’t been kissed for so long? Are these not enough?” He peppered Jongdae’s cheek with kisses. Jongdae tried to push him off but he was getting tickled too. Kyungsoo sipped his tea as he leaned on the counter, enjoying the show. The one on TV was okay too. “Wait, Chanyeol kissed you.” Baekhyun moved back.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t bring that up again, please.” Jongdae pouted. “I’ll let this go.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure?” Baekhyun truly knew how to reign in Jongdae. “I’ll forget that if you forget this. It’s only a kiss, Dae. I know you threatened him if he slept with me. I heard you in my sleep.” Jongdae was about to look at Kyungsoo for telling on him but Baekhyun held his face to look at him only. “Be nice to your roommate, okay? Or I’m taking him.”</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae felt helpless. He hugged Baekhyun, apologizing for his actions. Baekhyun laughed, accepting it all. He got his best friend back. Jongdae offered to walk him to the door, clinging on until it’s time to let him go. “Message me when you get home.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, dear.” Baekhyun grabbed his face, giving his lips a peck before running as far as he could. “I knew it! You’re jealous!” He laughed along the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>“Byun Baekhyun!” Jongdae yelled, wiping his lips with his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“What? One more?” Baekhyun ran back, about to kiss him again but Jongdae closed the door. He walked to the elevators, proud of himself for sneaking one in. <em> It still feels tingly. </em></p><p> </p><p>Jongdae slid down as he held the door handle. He touched his lips, stunned and buzzing. As he tried to stand, he lost his footing. He hit his cheeks to snap out of it. He flinched when he saw Kyungsoo leaning on the bathroom door. He forgot he lived with someone again. “You should’ve just asked to be kissed. He gives it willingly like supermarket free tastes.” The actors smirked. Jongdae blushed, his emotions in full display. “Just tell him you love him, Dae. He obviously feels the same.”</p><p> </p><p>“No. I’m not having this conversation. You owe me for letting him kiss you.” Jongdae covered his ears and went to finish his homework. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes with a smile and took a shower. Jongdae was becoming too impossible at this point.</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae checked the flow of the new video they'd film soon. He made a copy and omitted the last parts before sending it to Baekhyun. Jongdae sat back and stared at his copy, fingertips lining his lips as he read the text.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike> <em> 2-in-1 Challenge Set: Microwave Baking, Silence Challenge </em> </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike> <em> 3-Set Challenge Set: Microwave Baking, Silence Challenge, TMI Corner </em> </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike> <em> 3-Set Challenge Set: Microwave Baking, TMI Corner, Football Post-Interview </em> </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 3-Set Challenge Set: Microwave Baking, Silence Challenge, Kiss Your Best Friend Challenge </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, I heard all of you. Honestly I didn't think many were waiting for this fic hahaha so the comments overwhelmed me. Thank you for waiting for this and for the kudos! Please let me know when you want the next chapter. Honestly, this entire fic has been written lol down to the final chapter. Just not sure when to drop the chapters tho. Pressure me to post them asap! If you have questions on some parts, go ask in the comments. Let me know what's your favorite parts also! Thank you for reading! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Dangers of Knowing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They're finally filming the 3-set Challenge video! Baekhyun didn't bother reading the guide because he trusts Jongdae. Always. Trust that's built on honesty. But sometimes, being too honest could hurt. Sometimes, it's also hard to be honest with oneself.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: ANGST AHEAD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Baekhyun arrived in Jongdae's place after football practice. It’s the day of their video shoot for a challenge-filled content. He greeted Kyungsoo on the gaming sofa then dropped his training bag beside him. Jongdae was in the kitchen, preparing the ingredients. "What are we making before we burn this place down?" Baekhyun trapped Jongdae between him and the counter. Jongdae leaned back to his chest and kissed his cheek. Baekhyun felt it lasted longer than a peck. He looked at Jongdae oddly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mug cakes," </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uhuh," Baekhyun looked at the ingredients. "We surely can't mess this up."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anything can happen." Jongdae reached for an apron and turned in his confined space to make Baekhyun wear one. He tied it around his waist securely. Baekhyun groaned, feeling it too tight. “Easy, dear.” Baekhyun pretended it was BDSM.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's start?" Jongdae arched a brow then whispered to his best friend’s ear, playing along. Baekhyun didn’t know if he liked this side of him or not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What about Kyungsoo's audio?" Baekhyun worried the game sounds would overpower them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh it's several challenges in one. Didn't you read what I sent?" Jongdae narrowed his eyes as Baekhyun shook his head. He trusted Jongdae 100% in this. "We can't make noise or talk while we make everything. I’ll just add captions of what we were trying to say. First person to make noise grants the other's wish." Jongdae zipped his lips. Baekhyun laughed, finding it ridiculous. That meant he couldn’t make wisecrack comments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They began greeting the viewers in that position, intimate and caring. They ran the guide in their heads, looking stupid. Baekhyun smiled, careful not to burst out laughing or they'll redo it again. Jongdae ended up cracking up first when he met Baekhyun's eyes. He opted to keep the cut for editing and bloopers. Baekhyun earned one wish from Jongdae.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They did it again, better than the first. They got to the mixing part, Baekhyun flexing his guns before whisking. Of all days, he had to wear a decent shirt that actually clung on his body well. Jongdae fell on the floor as he laughed silently. Baekhyun smiled through the struggle, sending batter on his hands, skin, shirt, and cheek. Jongdae got up and helped Baekhyun. He wiped the batter off his cheek. The athlete scolded Jongdae with actions for disturbing him. Jongdae leaned on the counter, looking at the camera with a big smile on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, the mugs reached the microwave safely. Midway through a quick clean up, Baekhyun got used to the silence. Jongdae scooped batter from the bowl using a spoon and fed it to Baekhyun. "I can't do this anymore. We have to talk." Jongdae gave up first. Baekhyun finally released his laugh as he leaned on the counter. That was pretty hard for chatterboxes like them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That was so hard! You owe me two wishes." Baekhyun did mouth and jaw exercises while Jongdae gave a quick instruction to check the recipe they followed in the description below. Hearing their voices again made Kyungsoo smile as he played his game, lowering the volume slightly. He felt uncomfortable with the silence too. It’s like he was alone and ghosts decided to cook in the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, I have to grant two wishes for Baek. What do you want, hotshot?" Jongdae nudged him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know. Think you gave me so many if not everything." Baekhyun arched a brow as he pouted. "Ah! Ah, I have one!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So much for me giving many things. What is it?" Jongdae waited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Be my boyfriend for a week." Baekhyun smirked. "Fun fact, I never had a real relationship."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hard to believe, right? And no, one week is too long. You're needy." Jongdae protested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Three days." Baekhyun negotiated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait here's the two scenarios of you having a girl or boyfriend, Jongdae raised his fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, this ought to be good. Shoot!" Baekhyun looked at him fondly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"One, you're too needy that the other person will stop his or her entire life for you. Or you're too busy because you're training again." Jongdae winked to the camera. Training Baekhyun equals hot body Baekhyun. His subscribers loved snippets of Baekhyun exercising for some reason.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right. If I were to have a partner in life, the person shouldn't take my schedules to heart. This is just college. When we graduate, things would be extremely different." Baekhyun pouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why? Ah, the thing? Family thing?" Jongdae kept it vague. Baekhyun nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We have to talk about that soon. Remind me. Anyway scratch the boyfriend thing, but I know many of you want that. Kim Jongdae, cheer for me then. That's wish one." Baekhyun smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go! Baek! Hyun!" Jongdae did it lamely. Baekhyun whined, wanting more. He was pushed to the side so Jongdae had the entire frame to himself. He began cheering for real, even doing a sad cartwheel and tumbled on the floor. Baekhyun fell to the floor, laughing his lungs off. He laid there, having the best time ever. Jongdae got on him, embarrassed for this stunt. He was editing this very short. Baekhyun clapped, praising him for the effort. They laid there on the floor as they caught their breaths.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay! Wish two, hmmm, ah many are wondering in the comments if you do not have a sexy bone in your body." Baekhyun sputtered a laugh. Jongdae punched his arm, offended by that. "Wish two, prove them wrong. Right now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are a cruel beast, Byun Baekhyun." Jongdae narrowed his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on, prove them wrong! It’s not for me. It’s for you! I know you can be sexy." Baekhyun stood up and began body-rolling slowly. Jongdae felt so shy as he stood up. Baekhyun danced so dirty around him, even putting Jongdae's hand under his shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you a stripper?!" Jongdae screamed, flinching back. Baekhyun pretended to look so blissed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, butt spell my name! Sexily," Baekhyun pointed to the camera.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why is everything about you, Byun Baekhyun?" Jongdae whined, stomping his feet. Baekhyun pulled him to stand in front of him. Jongdae held Baekhyun's hips and began butt spelling BAEKHYUN slowly. Baekhyun looked at the camera through his lashes, smirking. It looked pretty hot. He pushed Jongdae lower gently, hissing when the letter Y finished. Jongdae looked at Baekhyun, hoping it would end soon. Baekhyun began moaning whorishly. Jongdae punched his stomach hard. Baekhyun grunted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t stop, Dae! Harder!” He said louder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will staple your lips, Byun! I hate you!” Jongdae felt so ashamed of himself as he finished. He winked to the camera then screamed his embarrassment as he walked away. Baekhyun slapped his butt as he left the frame, enjoying his misery.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"See? He has several sexy bones in his body. You should see him in all fours. Ugh, divine." Baekhyun groaned. Jongdae punched his arm again, covering his filthy mouth. "Wait don't get me wrong, I've only seen it when he's wiping the floor!" Baekhyun had to get that out. He and Jongdae got wrestling until Baekhyun looked at the microwave. "Ya Kim Jongdae, you never turned the microwave on!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Jongdae began laughing, apologizing to the viewers. Baekhyun looked at the recipe and pressed the time quickly. Kyungsoo still played his video games, chuckling at the two behind him. He turned the volume down to not disturb them. Judging by how much fun they’re having, this video would be a hit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun checked the microwave with his hands on his hips. Jongdae neared the camera to comment on Baekhyun's backside. It’s fan service. He removed their aprons to move more comfortably. Baekhyun stayed still, hands in the air as Jongdae untied it for him. The smile on Baekhyun’s face was so special. Jongdae began licking the spoon as they waited. Baekhyun asked for the other spoon, eating some for himself. Jongdae looked at the cupboard above the microwave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun was too focused with the seconds ticking by on the microwave. Jongdae held his waist and pressed his lips on the athlete’s shoulder. Baekhyun craned his head to him slightly. “You okay? You’re not too tired, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just a little. Classes felt longer today for some reason. How’s practice?” Jongdae mumbled, striking a casual conversation with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t really train, just watched our plays from last season.” Baekhyun shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“04, halfback Byun Baekhyun wins the championship for the Lions.” Jongdae remembered that winning comment, smiling proudly for Baekhyun. The athlete just chuckled softly. “You never told me how you felt at that moment; when you touched the goalpost, dropped the football and caught your breath, when your teammates tackled you, holding the trophy and stuff.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun tried to remember all of it but he couldn’t. It all went by so fast, he only remembered glimpses. “When I was running, I forgot everything. When I dropped the football before hitting the goalpost, I didn’t want to look back. There might be a call I didn’t hear. That would suck. My ears couldn’t hear anyone. Really,” He admitted. “Jongin woke me up when he hugged me. He kept screaming we won. Next thing I remember, I was holding the trophy. Everyone kissed or hugged whoever around and I…” Baekhyun’s smile grew. “I only wanted to find you that time.” He said with a bashful tone. “I wanted to celebrate it with you out of everyone. Isn’t that cheesy?” Jongdae’s ears turned red. His neck followed after. Baekhyun caught him off guard again. “So yeah I found you that time and that’s when it sunk in. You held my head, screaming we won. We won. You and me,” Baekhyun felt shy and embarrassed to say all that now. Their backs were facing the camera so this talk was okay, he thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What-what did the team do at the dugout?” Jongdae held Baekhyun like he’d vanish. This wasn’t what he expected Baekhyun to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this a post-championship interview?” Baekhyun laughed as he looked for the camera. Jongdae just smiled. “Uh, lots of hugging. Coach told me to get laid the entire week for a job well done.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did that.” Jongdae rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did not. It was just with one guy.” Baekhyun confessed. “I lied to you, sorry. I was busy doing extra work for my classes.” Jongdae pouted. He could’ve helped Baekhyun if he knew. With homework or getting laid, he kept it to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So how did you feel during the last seconds of the game?” Baekhyun truly wanted to know from a spectator’s perspective.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My heart was going to jump out. I thought you were going to trip over.” Jongdae groaned. “And then the guy from the other team was so close to getting you. Ah, you took years off my life, Baek!” Baekhyun laughed. “I’m relieved you weren’t injured.” Jongdae hugged him tighter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was the only one who didn’t get a championship kiss, you know. Everyone teased me for it.” Baekhyun pouted. Suddenly, Jongdae gave him a peck on the lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun’s eyes widened as his cheeks turned red. He blinked several times, wondering if that just happened. Jongdae looked surprised with what he did too. The microwave beeped. It’s done. It’s so done. They were so done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun moved first, holding Jongdae’s forearms before he could go away. Jongdae lowered his head, ashamed of what he did. That’s not how the videos of kissing your best friend challenge went when he watched them for reference.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kim Jongdae,” Baekhyun’s voice sounded deeper than usual. Jongdae tried to peek at his face. “If you’re going to kiss me as a challenge, do it right.” This made Jongdae look up in shock. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He knew? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Baekhyun had an amused smile on his lips and slipped his hand on the side of Jongdae’s neck. He kissed Jongdae deeply and carefully, eyes closed. It’s Jongdae’s turn to be stunned. His lips felt cold and wet. “Let go,” Baekhyun whispered between kisses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae stepped closer, hands comfortable against Baekhyun’s waist. He closed his eyes and kissed back with the same energy. Baekhyun smiled between kisses, loving how this felt. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is what I’ve been craving for for years. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He pulled Jongdae aggressively to his body, getting very into it. Jongdae leaned back a little, feeling overpowered. His body felt so warm against his. Unaware, their tongues danced with each other. Jongdae’s arms were around Baekhyun’s shoulders, fingertips sliding down his spine. Baekhyun groaned softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae took his time feeling Baekhyun’s lips. He’s been waiting for this too. Neither didn’t want to end this. Baekhyun’s hands felt around Jongdae’s hips, loving his tiny waist against his hands. Jongdae got more confident, flicking his tongue on the roof of Baekhyun’s mouth. Their teeth were slightly clashing from the need. Baekhyun pulled back to breathe but nipped Jongdae’s lips. Jongdae opened his eyes to watch him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why is he so hot like this?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo began to feel so annoyed with the constant microwave beeps. He paused the game, stood up and turned around. Baekhyun hummed in satisfaction. “Do you like it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae mewled softly with a smile. “I like it.” Baekhyun opened his eyes, kissing his best friend’s lips once again. Jongdae gave back hungrily, relishing this familiar taste. Baekhyun lost himself, his entire arm casing Jongdae’s waist. It got steamier when Baekhyun’s free hand gripped under Jongdae’s thigh, hooking it to his hips. Baekhyun was about to throw him over the counter. He wanted to take this to the end. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I know you love me. Don’t fight it anymore. I'll settle down as long as it's with you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jongdae whined softly like he’s answering Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo’s jaw dropped the same time the controller did. It hit the glass table loud enough for Jongdae to flinch and look at his roommate. Baekhyun’s smile was worth a billion suns. Kyungsoo couldn’t believe what he just saw. They were making out. Finally, making out and almost humping in the kitchen! Baekhyun looked at the cupboard above the microwave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now that’s how you do the </span>
  <em>
    <span>kiss your best friend challenge</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” He said to the cups and reached for the camera hidden behind it. Jongdae looked at Baekhyun, stupefied he knew what he was up to. He untangled his arms from Baekhyun but Baekhyun didn’t let him go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-You knew?” Jongdae gulped, tasting cake batter and Baekhyun on his tongue. Baekhyun nodded as he sucked his lower lip. He lifted the camera to film them, giving Jongdae a kiss on the cheek before ending the recording.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You weren’t very subtle with that kiss on the cheek, dear.” Baekhyun winked. “Thanks for the championship kiss though. I really want to win more now.” Jongdae looked at Kyungsoo, apologizing to him. Baekhyun didn’t. He wasn’t sorry for anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-No, no, I’m sorry for interrupting! The beeps just got so annoying. It’s been...been 20 minutes or so.” Kyungsoo told Jongdae it was really okay. He wouldn’t tell a soul or anybody. Kyungsoo felt so lucky to witness that. That was very steamy. Baekhyun took the mugs out and filmed the finished products while the two sorted out whatever they were rambling about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It turned out better than I thought!" Baekhyun cut their pointless back and forth. Jongdae went back to Baekhyun’s side, seeing the cakes look decent. Kyungsoo sat down again, trying to shake the image of Baekhyun and Jongdae shoving tongues down each other’s throats. It wasn't the child's play kind, no. They were adult movie making out, Kyungsoo thought. He pulled his shirt collar, feeling hot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae fed Baekhyun a forkful, asking him how it tasted. Baekhyun nodded, finding it decent. "Fun fact, Baekhyunnie loves cakes." They continued filming the cake bit. Jongdae wrapped his arm around Baekhyun's waist comfortably. Baekhyun fed him this time and ate another forkful, enjoying their creation. It’s like they didn’t make out minutes ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's save this for your roommate." Baekhyun moved one of the mugs to the side. It was the ugly one. "Do you know what cake I miss the most, Dae?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Jongdae brushed crumbs off Baekhyun's chin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Strawberry Shortcake," Baekhyun groaned. "Comment below where we can get the best Strawberry Shortcakes or cakes in general in town. I want to try them all. But please don’t send it to my classes, my dorm, Jongdae’s dorm or to the field. My teammates will eat it, not me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We can have Baekhyun blind taste test it. What do you think?" Jongdae's face seemed nearer this time. Baekhyun liked this idea. "Tell us what's your top five favorite cakes then,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun began enumerating them as Jongdae tried to be cute for the camera. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah fuck it!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jongdae grabbed Baekhyun's jaw and kissed him right on the lips again. He pulled back slightly but Baekhyun chased him. The movement of their lips looked so hungry and needy. Baekhyun's hands were comfortable on Jongdae's back as he kissed him too eagerly. He hummed at the feeling, mind screaming how good this felt. Jongdae couldn't believe they did it again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Strawberry shortcake, cheesecake, ice cream cake, chocolate cake, pancake,” Baekhyun said in one breath as he smiled at his best friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pancake?” Jongdae laughed as he leaned on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? It has cake in the name.” Baekhyun felt a little hurt to be laughed at. Jongdae had enough so he wrapped up the video, daring the viewers to do challenge sets too. Baekhyun just kept eating beside him, nodding along to whatever Jongdae said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How was this 3-set challenge for you, Baek?” Jongdae looked at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s always fun doing these things. The cake’s not bad, really. Follow the recipe well, everyone. And kiss your best friend with caution. My teeth hit his teeth, I think.” Baekhyun tapped his middle teeth. Jongdae flicked his ear for teasing. “I don’t like the silence thing. It’s too hard for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” Jongdae opened his mouth for Baekhyun to feed him. “To clear things up, we’re still not dating after this video.” Baekhyun nodded again. “If we decide to do so, that’s none of your business.” So the possibility is wide open now, Baekhyun thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Stop following me around campus too. I only go to five places anyway; my classes, the field, sports department, my dorm you all can’t access if you’re not an athlete or Jongdae, and Jongdae’s dorm.” Baekhyun sent this warning. “Also, the thing about us going back home to our families, ugh why am I explaining rumors? Is this okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. Keep talking. I deprived you for almost an hour.” Jongdae finished the cake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that’s also none of your business. Jongdae’s family so he goes where I go. I go where he goes. It’s a buy one take one deal. Anyway, see you on the next video! Jongdae’s going to reveal the confession form answers soon! Bye!” Baekhyun waved adorably to the camera. Jongdae waved too but didn’t look at the camera, acting like he’s the visitor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The camera stopped recording and Jongdae looked at Baekhyun warily. “You sure we’re okay?” Baekhyun nodded, kissed Jongdae’s forehead before placing the mug and forks in the sink. Jongdae felt relieved. He leaned on the counter and touched his lips. Kyungsoo looked at Jongdae with a teasing smirk on his lips. He’s encouraging him to hug the athlete, just cling on Baekhyun while it’s still permitted. Jongdae shook his head, feeling he crossed the line too much tonight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get going. When will you upload this video?” Baekhyun dried his hands with a towel and neared Jongdae, who was at his study area now. Jongdae said next week. Baekhyun stood behind him, placing his hands on Jongdae’s shoulders. Jongdae looked up. “Good night?” Jongdae nodded. Baekhyun smiled and kissed his forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for doing this, Baek.” Jongdae kissed his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything for you, dear.” Baekhyun got his stuff and told Kyungsoo he should come by his place to play sometimes. He bragged about his impressive gaming set, scheduling a weekend with him to play. Jongdae was already at the door, holding it open for Baekhyun. Baekhyun stood by his side and just admired his best friend. He simply sighed. No words needed to be said about how happy he felt. Jongdae pushed him out gently, whining slightly with a smile on his face. Baekhyun pecked his lips once more and made a run for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Byun Baekhyun!” Jongdae blushed wildly. Kyungsoo almost gagged. They were so impossible at this point. They said they weren’t a thing but got addicted to kissing each other. Baekhyun probably did it to fluster Jongdae. Jongdae may have blurred the lines a little because of it. One thing’s for sure, they never kissed others like that.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The video came out and it drove everyone nuts. Jongdae placed a full minute of them making out. That was just a fifth of the entire thing. Kyungsoo laughed when the sound of the controller hit the table. Chanyeol saw the video with Baekhyun in their dorm. He began screaming and pacing around the room. Baekhyun watched Jongdae through all that. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He meant it.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He knew what being used looked like. He knew what nonchalant kissing looked like. What they did wasn’t just nothing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Does he still feel the same?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Byun Baekhyun, what have you done?” Chanyeol shook him. “The guy’s in love with you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Baekhyun found that moment so fascinating. Chanyeol stopped pacing, wondering what that meant. “I never said he was past tense for me. I meant it too. I’m just waiting for him to say something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae became a legend for that video. So many began to praise him for having such privilege to kiss Byun Baekhyun whenever he wanted, without commitment. Jongdae laughed and played along with everyone even if he felt so lousy inside. He got invitations to get laid left and right. One of the most recent notes he got was from the Captain of the Basketball team, who happened to be in one of his classes. Jongdae folded it quickly and ignored him. On his way out, he threw the note in the bin, clearly not interested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Captain of the Basketball team followed him. Stalking levels followed him. Jongdae began to feel uncomfortable. He hurried to the open lawn, hoping the football team would be there. He cursed when he forgot they had practice. That guy didn’t lay off. Jongdae found himself running. The guy caught up to him and held his wrist. “Come on, I just wanted to talk to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, but do you need to follow me like this?” Jongdae felt nervous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was wondering when you’d like to kiss strangers for a challenge.” He smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not interested.” Jongdae pushed him back and slapped his face. The Captain didn’t appreciate being turned down. He was about to hit Jongdae when he got tackled to the ground. Baekhyun looked raging mad. He pointed a finger at the other athlete.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one touches what’s mine, you hear me?” Baekhyun breathed heavily. “Answer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yes. S-Sorry, Baek. Sorry,” the guy scrambled to get up and started running with a limp. Jongdae looked at Baekhyun with relief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright? What was that about?” Baekhyun checked Jongdae’s face. Jongdae tried to calm down but he’s still in shock. Baekhyun rubbed his arms, telling him he’s okay now. Jongdae couldn’t take it anymore. He hugged Baekhyun, rambling how scared he was. It was quite difficult with the bulky shoulder pads but he managed. Baekhyun held him, rubbing his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some of the staff and team members wondered what happened. Jongdae ran from his building to the football field. He was that scared for his life. Baekhyun held him, signalling for everyone to stay back. “Dae, you ran.” Baekhyun worried. “Is your knee okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Jongdae was still so out of it. He looked at his legs as Baekhyun held him up. The pain began to be felt. He leaned on Baekhyun, screaming in pain. Baekhyun held him tight, asking for help. They rushed Jongdae to the clinic, Baekhyun never letting go of his hand. Even when Jongdae was out of danger, Baekhyun didn’t let go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want to let this hand go anymore. Baekhyun kept kissing his hand, thinking of the future. Oh the future was a broad and scary place. How was he going to tell Jongdae he has to go after graduation? How could he tell Jongdae he wanted them to go together? Baekhyun couldn’t shake off his fate. His family business overseas needed him. His uncle couldn’t handle it anymore. “Come on, let’s fix us already please.” Baekhyun whispered. “Please just come with me. Stay with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin knocked on the door, bringing all of Baekhyun’s things and clothes. “Is he going to be okay?” Baekhyun nodded, feeling so tired. “Get changed. We’ll stay with him.” Baekhyun did as told and washed his face. He couldn’t believe he just came to the rescue like that. He didn’t notice Jongdae at first. They just started a new play so he ran to his position. A yell made Baekhyun look. The entire team stopped playing to see who that was. That’s when he saw Jongdae compromised. He didn’t know what came over him but he ran. He just took off and tackled the guy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your heart’s showing, Byun.” Minseok leaned on the bathroom door, smiling knowingly. “I’m actually jealous. I wish someone would come to save me like that. It was a pretty amazing tackle though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did I ever hide it? I’m not in the mood to hear your wise words, Minnie.” Baekhyun dried his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure that kiss in his video was nothing? You’ve never kissed anyone like that.” Minseok neared him, searching for his eyes. Baekhyun just looked away. “Just tell him. You two are driving everyone insane." Minseok opened the door. Baekhyun sighed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s not as easy as confessing feelings when history’s involved. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Oh and he woke up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun helped Jongdae walk to his car. Jongdae began to feel conscious with the silence. He had to explain to Baekhyun what happened. In the car, Baekhyun didn’t speak. He knew what happened. They also filed a student case against the athlete. Jongdae was about to get off when Baekhyun locked his seatbelt again. He wondered why but Baekhyun went out and opened his door for him. “Get on my back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baek, that’s not necessary.” Jongdae sighed. Baekhyun didn’t get up. Jongdae sighed and got on Baekhyun’s back. Baekhyun sat him on the sofa and went to the kitchen. “What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Making dinner,” Baekhyun’s mind ran on autopilot, chopping stuff and just cooking. Jongdae watched in awe. He sucked in cooking. Why did he seem like a chef now? Jongdae watched him, kind of falling in love. Baekhyun answered his phone, clipping it between his ear and shoulder. “We’re home. Come up, 421.” He placed the phone to the side and continued cooking. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We're home. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jongdae tried to shove thoughts of Baekhyun being his husband in the back of his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who was that?” Jongdae asked, feeling sleepy because of the medicines.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chanyeol.” Jongdae sat up and fixed himself. Baekhyun peeked at him and scoffed. The doorbell rang, making Jongdae try to stand. “Stay still. I’ll kick your knee.” Baekhyun warned him as he hurried to the door. Chanyeol entered the room, smiling shyly at Jongdae. Baekhyun told him to remove his shoes and leave his backpack beside it. Chanyeol did as told, then sat beside Jongdae, asking how he was. Kyungsoo came in shortly, checking on his roommate. He found it odd Baekhyun was in the kitchen but joined him anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re really okay with Chanyeol here?” Kyungsoo whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Obviously not. But I can’t deny him. He’ll tell Jongdae.” Baekhyun sighed as he moved the Chicken Pasta to a big bowl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When did you know how to cook?” Kyungsoo was so amazed. Baekhyun just shrugged. “You’re getting pissed again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, no shit.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes and placed the food on the table. “Yeol, carry that here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That?” Jongdae felt offended. Chanyeol did as told and sat Jongdae down. He moved to the chair across Baekhyun's. “No, stay here.” Jongdae pointed to the seat beside him. Kyungsoo looked at the footballer. Baekhyun felt betrayed, gripping a fork tight. He always stayed beside Jongdae. Chanyeol didn’t want to move. He could feel the tension around the room. He opted to sit across Baekhyun, insisting Baekhyun stayed beside Jongdae.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you stay here. I’m heading out anyway.” Baekhyun typed randomly on his phone after putting the fork down. He could stab someone if he held it longer. He hurried to leave. Kyungsoo held his arm, telling him to eat first at least. Jongdae looked at the hand then his roommate. Baekhyun smiled, telling him to rate his dish after eating. Chanyeol told him to stay and eat too. It’s getting awkward. “It’s okay. You guys have fun. I have to meet someone.” Baekhyun said in a light tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have a great fuck.” Jongdae sassed as he ate a piece of chicken. Baekhyun stopped walking and sighed, obviously not appreciating that remark. The way he turned around slowly intimidated Kyungsoo and Chanyeol. Jongdae didn’t see it. His back faced Baekhyun. Jongdae wondered why the two placed their utensils down and stared at him warily. Their backs were too straight as well. Jongdae looked at Baekhyun. He was fuming mad. Jongdae realized what he just said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of all people, I didn't expect that from you. I thought you, out of everyone in this fucking campus would never see me like that because you know me. Dae, you know me." Baekhyun's voice cracked. "You think I wanted to be this? You! You made me like this! All I ever did was for you." He gripped his hoodie, frustrated and hurt. Jongdae looked at Chanyeol, remembering his words in bed; about riling Baekhyun up. He was right. "Every morning leaving someone’s place is called a walk of shame for a reason. It has to be felt. I may not look ashamed but inside I am. You would never know. You forget when I'm concerned."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo looked at his lap, feeling for Baekhyun. Chanyeol ran his hands over his face, knowing his roommate just exploded. Jongdae quickly wiped a falling tear off his cheek. "Is this how you really see me now too? No wonder it was so easy for you to use me for some challenge.” Baekhyun shook his head, appalled. “Don’t let those views get in your head. You’re nothing without me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo and Chanyeol covered their mouths in shock. That was one cutthroat comment. Jongdae couldn't breathe. Baekhyun wasn’t wrong. He rolled his eyes and left with a loud slam of the door. Jongdae tried to get up but the pain limited him. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo kept their heads down. Jongdae ran his hands over his face, realizing what he just said. He couldn’t even go after Baekhyun because of his knee, the reason Baekhyun became who he is now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo offered to clean up while Jongdae rested. He barely ate. Chanyeol helped him clean up, awkward to be around Jongdae. He partially knew Jongdae still liked him. Although he tried to get out of the way, Jongdae kept sticking. Baekhyun didn't know if he believed him or Chanyeol at this point. Kyungsoo walked him to the door, asking if he would be alright. Chanyeol gave him a sullen smile and nodded. He needed to be with Baekhyun right now. Jongdae kept calling Baekhyun but the other didn’t pick up. He did it until he fell asleep. Kyungsoo took his phone and charged it. He noticed another phone on the coffee table. With 79 missed calls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun finished his homework and stretched. This was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> he had to meet. He looked for his phone in his things. Chanyeol entered the room, slightly walking on eggshells around him too. “Did you see my phone?” Baekhyun almost turned the entire room over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? No. Jongdae’s been calling you nonstop. Did you drop it somewhere?” Chanyeol looked around too. Suddenly, his phone rang. “Oh, Kyungsoo what is it?” He looked at Baekhyun. “Ah, he left it there? Okay, I’ll tell him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I left it there?” Baekhyun wondered. Chanyeol nodded, offering to get it if he’s still mad at Jongdae. “No, I’ll go. No need to talk if I’m just going to get it anyway.” Baekhyun got his car keys and left without a word. Chanyeol felt he was mad at him too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo begged Jongdae to give Baekhyun’s phone to him. Jongdae refused as he covered it with a pillow on the sofa. He wanted to talk to Baekhyun about what he said earlier. Kyungsoo didn’t want another bomb to burst in this room. Baekhyun entered the dorm by himself and saw the roommates fighting over his phone on the sofa. “Why do you need it? I can give it to him!” Jongdae whined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’ll just get more upset with you!” Kyungsoo pulled the phone from Jongdae’s fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then we’ll talk it out! Stop getting in between us!” Jongdae tried to bite Kyungsoo’s hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not! I’m making sure he’s okay!” Kyungsoo yelled back. “You keep hurting him, Jongdae!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So? He’ll forgive me anyway! He loves me! He will never love you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are so stupid, Kim Jongdae! Stop abusing it if he does. I don’t see Baekhyun that way!” Kyungsoo wrestled Jongdae carefully, keeping in mind his knee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you I’ll cut your dick off if you try to touch him! I’ll throw it out the window!” Jongdae pulled the phone again. Kyungsoo kept reiterating he didn’t like Baekhyun that way. He was simply concerned. “What do you know? You just met him! I've known him forever!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well I know that you two—," Kyungsoo stopped when he noticed Baekhyun cough discreetly. Jongdae lost all his voice and strength. Baekhyun scratched his brow and sighed. He pulled Jongdae off Kyungsoo, lifting him to the bed while Kyungsoo sat up and caught his breath on the sofa. “Can I just have my phone?” Baekhyun yelled between them. Kyungsoo flinched. Jongdae hugged it, refusing to give it back unless they talked. “Please, Jongdae. I have no energy to deal with you tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not until you forgive me. I didn’t mean what I said.” Jongdae pouted. Baekhyun manhandled Jongdae until he got his phone. “I know you didn’t go for a fuck. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get some sleep.” Baekhyun told Kyungsoo he could stay at his place in case Jongdae choked him overnight. Kyungsoo nodded, closing the door for Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See what you did?” Kyungsoo sighed. “Are you sure you love Baekhyun? Because I saw more love for Chanyeol tonight. You’re unbelievable, Jongdae. He saved you from getting harassed today. At least treat him like a hero for a day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae felt guilty for his actions. He didn’t know he showed so much affection for Chanyeol. He knew Baekhyun knew they slept together. Being that touchy to the swimmer only rubbed it on his face that they fucked. Jongdae laid in bed, frown deepening. “He’s a hero to me everyday.” He mumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then prove it." Kyungsoo was tired of his shit too.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>For the rest of the week, Jongdae felt something was missing. He checked his phone more often than usual. In Literature class, Oh Sehun scanned the room and noticed his seatmate, Jongdae, unfocused. He leaned to his space and asked if he was okay. Jongdae nodded, not looking at him. "Keep telling yourself that." Sehun shrugged and ignored him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae walked across the open lawn with no clear destination. He saw the football team goofing off on their usual spot. He searched for Baekhyun but he wasn't there. Jongdae found himself in the swimming gym again. Chanyeol did laps like a champ. Jongdae felt proud of him. The swimmer saw him at the bench so he took a break and sat beside him. Unlike before, Chanyeol wore swimming pants. His towel draped over his shoulder casually.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did something happen?" Chanyeol noticed his unusual silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know. Something didn't feel right when I woke up today." Jongdae shrugged. Chanyeol nodded, unsure of what to say. He knew he and Baekhyun weren’t on good terms. Baekhyun was too focused on football and his studies these days. "Yeol, have you ever been in love?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The swimmer smirked. "That depends what kind you're talking about,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The kind...you can't say." Jongdae looked at him, finally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is this about Baekhyun?" Chanyeol looked at him too. The way Jongdae's expression changed from stunned to shy was a response for Chanyeol already. "I think you're the only one who doesn't know you're in love with your best friend, Dae. He knows you love him. He’s just waiting for you to tell him." Chanyeol chuckled softly as he shook his head. "Everyone's been waiting for you guys to admit it already."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're not together." Jongdae found that ridiculous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, you believe you two are not together because you're scared. How do I know that? Because he told me everything." Chanyeol beautifully smiled. "And I mean, everything." He hoped Jongdae had a clue of what he was talking about. "You also moaned his name when we fucked the other night." Chanyeol shrugged. It became a laugh when Jongdae blanched out of horror. He held his head in his hands out of guilt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm so sorry, Chanyeol." Jongdae almost got on his knees. Chanyeol just rubbed his knee for comfort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's fine. You still came saying my name. That's what matters." The swimmer smirked. Jongdae's silence worried Chanyeol. "You must really want him, huh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Even if I did, he'd still sleep around." Jongdae rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So what? Everyone does. It's college. Tie him down and he'll stop. Baekhyun won't cheat on you. Don't you remember what I said? It's because of you he became like that. You rile him up. Let’s not forget the comment the other night. Really, telling him to have a great fuck felt like you stepped on his dick. Jongdae, he hasn’t slept with anyone since you sent the form thing." Chanyeol rubbed it all over his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How? Why? What did I do?" Jongdae has got to be the king of obliviousness, Chanyeol thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I really don't get you, Jongdae. What are you so afraid of? I told you he loves you. Kyungsoo probably said so too. Someone in the comments of your channel probably told you as well. Why are you...why are you stopping what's supposed to happen?" Chanyeol felt so frustrated with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I lied to him." Jongdae whispered as he stared at the water. Chanyeol didn't understand. "He probably told you many things about us but did he tell you anything about the Freshman Lions party three years ago, the one hosted by his team?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Judging by how Chanyeol widening his eyes, Baekhyun told him something about it. "Oh god. No. Kim Jongdae, please don't tell me you,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I remember." Jongdae looked at him. "I remember everything." Tears glistened in his eyes. "I never forgot...because it's my most favorite memory of him." He smiled peacefully, letting his tears fall. He chuckled through it, feeling dizzy and overwhelmed he finally told someone. Chanyeol closed his eyes and hit his head on the wall. He wanted to hurt Jongdae so bad. "I was so scared he'd leave me at some point. I didn't want us awkward around each other. I-I wasn't ready for,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You think he was ready when you pounced on him?" Chanyeol spoke through gritted teeth. Jongdae shook his head, admitting his mistake. "When will you tell him about this?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's not messaging me, not picking up my calls. He's not with his team. That's partly why I'm here. Maybe you saw him around?" Jongdae hoped for a location as he sniffed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you visit his dorm yet?" Chanyeol looked so tired. Jongdae felt like his ear was hit by a toy hammer. "Just tell him, Dae. We all can't wait forever." Jongdae hugged Chanyeol, thanking him for being there. "Get out of here." The swimmer watched him go, hoping that push helped. Chanyeol sighed as he stared at the pool. He got his phone and waited for someone to pick up. "Kyungsoo, please drink with me tonight."</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Jongdae hurried to Baekhyun's place, conveniently seeing him walking alone going there too. He hurried after him and blocked his path. Baekhyun looked up from his phone, not surprised to see Jongdae. "Oh, I was just about to text you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where have you been? You haven't sent me anything all week." Jongdae worried but his smile still came through. Baekhyun looked good in ripped jeans and a fluffy hoodie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Busy going around. Since you're here, I'll just tell you what I have to text." Baekhyun switched his footing. "I can't do tomorrow for the reveal video. Something came up. Maybe next time, sorry."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? You said you were free all month long." Jongdae tried to stop him from leaving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's just sudden. I'll make it up to you." Baekhyun shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why are you so distant right now? The other night, you were begging me to stay and kissing me like you meant it. Now you're pushing me away?" Jongde felt offended.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's nothing personal." Baekhyun scratched his eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you had a bad day, you'd at least tell me. If the team roasted you, at least tell me instead of making me worry."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stop acting like we're more than friends, Jongdae! I don't have to tell you everything. I said I'm fine and I'm busy tomorrow. Let's leave it at that." Baekhyun sighed heavily this time as Jongdae removed his hold on Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, just friends. Sure. Keep telling yourself that, like nothing happened between us three years ago. Like you didn’t kiss me back intentionally. Forever yours? Maybe not anymore." Jongdae walked away, angry and hurt. Baekhyun was dumbfounded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All this time he thought Jongdae didn't remember anything. Jongdae deliberately ignored it because it didn't seem to matter. Waking up alone after holding Baekhyun for hours brought back memories of that night. That's why he was awake until 2AM the other night. He kept thinking of that night he lost his virginity to his best friend. It was a mistake, a wanted mistake. Jongdae wanted it. He felt Baekhyun wanted it too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why did they have to wake up like that? Why did Jongdae impulsively shoved the events and faked that he remembered nothing? He was scared; terrified to lose Baekhyun. He didn't want him to walk out the door with regret. So he chose for them to forget. Jongdae tried to bring it up several times in the past but his tongue got caught each time. When he finally mustered up the courage to confront it, he saw Baekhyun with a girl. He saw him enter her place and didn't come out. It's best to leave that night about them unsaid, he thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stupid him didn’t think Baekhyun would fall in love with him, that those words were real. He only thought about his own fear. When Baekhyun finally confessed, he did too; only to be deemed as some challenge for views. Out of all those views, Jongdae hoped for just one; the one from Baekhyun. If him reciprocating that kiss wasn’t a response, Baekhyun didn’t know to confess his feelings anymore. Because simply saying it wouldn’t mean as much as going home with him to their parents, holding him after the championship game, and spending all his free time doing stupid video challenges and taking selfies together in the space they once shared and gave themselves to.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Baekhyun spun himself on his gaming chair as he looked at his fingers. Chanyeol entered the room, seeing his roommate in a daze. Chanyeol moved in when Baekhyun dumped him because the sports department cut down on housing expenses. He had nowhere to go and all his teammates had roommates. He reached out to his fellow athlete despite the heartache. Baekhyun took him in without any problems. His parents gave him this place anyway. Chanyeol paid rent and did chores to even out their living condition.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That's why they're closer than expected. It's also their secret to avoid fans camping outside the hall. They never ever went in or left together. That's why Baekhyun slept with the swimmer girl when Jongde sent the form. He didn't want to be asked about it. That's why Baekhyun knew Chanyeol slept with Jongdae the other day because he didn't go home. That's why Chanyeol was slightly knowledgeable about Baekhyun and Jongdae's silly game. That’s also why he didn’t pursue Jongdae romantically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Figured you'd be home. Jongdae's looking for you." Chanyeol brought out containers of noodles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I saw him." Baekhyun mumbled. Chanyeol heard that tone before. It felt like deja vu on his part.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And?" Chanyeol placed a container and chopsticks on Baekhyun's desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He knew. All this time he knew about that night." Baekhyun stared at the foil between his index and middle fingers. Chanyeol kept quiet about knowing it first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is that an explanation why you're gawking at a condom?" Chanyeol got his ramen and rolled his chair next to Baekhyun. He opened the containers and mixed them both. Baekhyun wasn't in the mood to eat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This was in my pocket that night, when we both gave it up to each other." Baekhyun began.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why is it unopened?" Chanyeol spoke with his mouth full, booting his gaming setup next to Baekhyun's.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We didn't use it." The corner of Baekhyun's lips lifted slightly. Chanyeol yelled his reaction, spitting some noodles out. Baekhyun looked at his friend. "It's a primary rule for me to fuck protected, you know that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why did you keep that? It's kind of creepy, dude. That must be expired by now." Chanyeol ate his dinner well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I made that rule because no one else deserved me like that except him. It's the best one I had." Baekhyun chuckled softly. His fling rules were simple. Stay protected, never do it at his place, and leave all traces of that night in the crime scene. Not his first time, no. He kept the condom he prepared in case he got laid that night. He didn't have the mind to remember the first rule or the second or the third. Jongdae was his only exception. "Anyway, it's over. He told me he knew. I guess we fought? I don't know, and he's filming alone tomorrow."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just like that?" Chanyeol couldn't believe it. Baekhyun placed the foil packet by his screen and ate dinner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just like that. He’s pissed I never said anything about that night.” Baekhyun chewed properly. “How could I? I’ll go to him and ask if he remembered we fucked. Then what? He’d freak out and be all awkward around me. No, I don’t want it like that. I thought he'd read the form answers immediately too. I confessed it there."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol choked on his food, stunned by this reveal. "You wrote it on the form? Baek, he's going to read that out loud tomorrow."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then thanks for buying me my final meal." Baekhyun smirked. "Maybe I should just drop out after this semester. My family's been asking me to take over our company. I told them to wait until I finish college but if Jongdae would be uncomfortable, I'll just go. This university wasn't what my parents wanted for me, you know."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You chose this because of Jongdae." Chanyeol figured. Baekhyun nodded. "You loved him that long?" Baekhyun nodded again. “You always wanted to wake up with him, huh?” Chanyeol smiled sullenly, nodding in understanding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s why I’m so jealous of you. You got it with him even when I walked in on you two. At least write a book about it for me. I want to imagine how it feels.” Baekhyun chuckled. Chanyeol kicked his chair, thinking he was ridiculous. Baekhyun didn’t turn his chair to face Chanyeol anymore. He sniffed as he wiped his eyes. Chanyeol felt so bad for him. He hugged Baekhyun from behind and told him to let it out. “Why am I not enough for him, Yeol? What’s missing in me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.” Chanyeol comforted. “He's just as scared as you, maybe even more. And you’ll let him go into the fire alone tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He did that to himself.” Baekhyun continued eating as he ignored his sadness. "I'll watch it on my own. We're all getting exposed anyway." Baekhyun sighed as he stared at the packet. He never regretted it, what happened between them. He just wished they dealt with it better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae saw Kyungsoo practicing his lines when he entered the room. He laid in bed and screamed on the pillow. Kyungsoo ignored it. Only Baekhyun could make him that expressive. Judging by that and Chanyeol's invitation to drink, they fought. "Soo, are you busy tomorrow?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?" Kyungsoo looked at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you're not busy, can you help me film? I'll make the reveal a livestream." Jongdae shared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where's Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo slightly panicked for him. No response. It didn't surprise Kyungsoo anymore. Baekhyun told him what happened in a very brief message. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So he knew all this time hahaha</span>
  </em>
  <span> "Okay, but I'm not making an appearance."</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The live notice was sent first thing in the morning. It excited most subscribers since it would be so candid and raw. No edits to hide from, no room for errors.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Waaaaa!!! BAEKHYUN AHHHHH!!! I really want to drop everything but I love seeing your reactions and analysis on these things. Anyway, we're halfway through the fic!! It's ending soon waaaaa!!! Thank you for the comments and kudos as always. Will try to respond to all of them once I'm done with work huhu! Thank you for reading until now. See you at next update!! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. What If</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jongdae is finally going live to reveal the answers of the Confession Form. He was finally going to see Baekhyun's answers. Would he be able to handle it?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The live notice was sent first thing in the morning. It excited most subscribers since it would be so candid and raw. No edits to hide from, no room for errors. Baekhyun stayed in bed all day. That was what he meant by "something came up". Chanyeol stayed in too. All of the respondents did to avoid questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cut the video if it gets too much, okay?" Baekhyun talked on his phone. Chanyeol bit his fingernail as he listened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You sure yours will be read last?" Kyungsoo kept his voice down as he watched the bathroom door. Jongdae was inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I asked everyone when they submitted their forms. I'm the only one who answered the next day." Baekhyun was sure of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay. So you told a few more people you got the form. That’s...reckless. Baek?" Kyungsoo kept his voice soft. Baekhyun hummed as he waited on Jongdae's page. "Will you be okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"In the future. Just not today or tomorrow," Baekhyun smirked. Kyungsoo hung up when he heard the door open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae sat down on the sofa and opened the form. He went through the guide as Kyungsoo sat beside him, reading the summary of responses flashed on the screen. The names were somewhere above so he didn't know who said what. Kyungsoo checked his watch, telling Jongdae it's time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>3...2...1.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hi! Welcome to my channel. I'm Jongdae! It's been a while since I went live, huh? I know everyone's been waiting for this. It's been a tough week, huh? Yes? Yes, for me too." Jongdae laughed awkwardly. Chanyeol cringed as he hugged his pillow. Baekhyun still found Jongdae the most adorable person on the planet. "Baekhyun's not here so if you tuned in because of him, leave now." His views dropped by 10k.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo mouthed that he must read the comments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, comments. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Where's Baek?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Well, that’s quick. Something came up but he might be watching. Baekhyunnie, hi!" Jongdae waved to the camera with a giggle. Chanyeol peeked from his phone to see Baekhyun smirking. He's not too closed off after all. "Oh, let's congratulate Baekhyunnie and the football team for winning this season! Clap everyone!" Jongdae kept his cheerful aura to not worry viewers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why are we here again? Oh, that's right! Couple of weeks ago, I sent confession forms to all my crushes since middle school. Me. Not them. Me. I messaged them all regardless if they knew me or not. This challenge has been going around YouTube so I decided to try it. Out of the eight I messaged, all of them replied." Jongdae pouted as he felt the pressure. "That's a great response. Usually only half or a little over half would respond. So thank you to the eight of you." Jongdae smiled kindly. "Also, all of them didn't mind being revealed too. Any guesses?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol's name appeared several times. He was the easiest give away. Some hoped Baekhyun was one of them. Jongdae just smiled, chuckling a little. Kyungsoo smiled at his misery. This was his public trial. Chanyeol typed Baekhyun's name. Baekhyun saw his comment and glared at him. The comments went wild when they saw him comment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Chanyeolie's watching! Hi!" Jongdae giggled. "Okay let's start. First up, Kim Junmyeon." He felt his heart race. He was really doing this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae provided brief backstories. "Kim Junmyeon's the student council VP here. Back in freshman year, I applied as a staffer to get close to him. I followed hyung around daily. Everything hyung asked, I did it. I even walked his dog to the park to impress him." Kyungsoo laughed behind his hand at Jongdae's embarrassing nature.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon chuckled as he watched, realizing why Jongdae was such a yes man to him. All was good now. Talking to him before the video came out made this whole thing fun to watch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"First question, </span>
  <em>
    <span>do you know who I am?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How did you know about me?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Trusted staffer. He placed a smiley." Jongdae smiled. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Did you know I like you, like I had a crush on you? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kinda, had a clue. What?" This shocked Jongdae. "Ey, hyung's trying to be nice and cool. I bet you all a dollar he didn't know. He probably thought I was being nice." Jongdae neared the camera. "Junmyeon-hyung, don't lie. You won't ask to meet with me a few days ago if you kinda knew." Baekhyun nodded as he watched. "Moving on! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did you like me at some point too?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yes." Jongdae thought that question was too general. Junmyeon ranked his physical attractiveness an 8 and his personality a 9. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>If I told you I liked you back then, would you give me a chance?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Maybe." Jongdae laughed this time. He knew this was a big fat lie. "He was dating his boyfriend already at the time I liked him." Jongdae shifted in his seat. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Anything you want to say to me, you can leave it here.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Junmyeon-hyung said," Jongdae wasn't sure if he should read it or not. It seemed too...sad. "Fighting!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That sent viewers laughing. Out of all those confessions, he only closed it off with </span>
  <em>
    <span>fighting.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Baekhyun and Chanyeol held their stomachs as they laughed. Jongdae smiled awkwardly at the camera. That was just one out of eight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Next was Oh Sehun, campus model. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Do you know who I am?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How did you know about me?</span>
  </em>
  <span> From middle school. Ah yes, it's him. Baekhyun and I saw Sehun grow up. Be jealous." Jongdae brushed dust off his shoulder, acting cool. "Sehunnie, hello! Don't be a stranger." Sehun watched from his room, scoffing at the elder's greeting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae continued. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Did you know I like you, like I had a crush on you?</span>
  </em>
  <span> No. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did you like me at some point too?</span>
  </em>
  <span> No. Rate my physical attractiveness: 5. Rate my personality: 7. Ah, he doesn't care. He doesn't care. Okay next! I'll move to the next." He acted. The comments demanded him to finish the form. They liked the last two questions. Baekhyun cringed at the directness of it. This was what he warned him about. Jongdae continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>If I told you I liked you back then, would you give me a chance?</span>
  </em>
  <span> No. Well, at least he's honest." Jongdae appreciated it. "He had nothing to say to me. It was all one-sided. And it's fine! Sehun-ah, hyung will always support you. See you in Literature this week!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Are you in the same class? </span>
  </em>
  <span>"Yes, we're classmates now. Awkward, right?" Jongdae was nice enough to laugh at himself even if it was painful. "Next is Zhang Yixing! Most of you probably don't know him. He only stayed on campus for two months because of a foreign exchange program. I volunteered to be his buddy...because Junmyeon-hyung invited, and I wanted to impress him." He said shyly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They were fuck buddies." Baekhyun told Chanyeol. "Jongdae can speak Mandarin well. Yixing had a kink for his language so he ordered Dae to dirty talk and curse in Mandarin." Baekhyun smiled fondly, remembering nothing but curse words in Mandarin because of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Do you know who I am?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How did you know about me?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Junmyeonnie. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did you know I like you, like I had a crush on you?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kinda, had a clue."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The bed obviously knew." Baekhyun piped. Chanyeol threw a pillow at him to shut up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Did you like me at some point too?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yes. Physical attractiveness: 100. Thanks. Personality, 9. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If I told you I liked you back then, would you give me a chance?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Maybe. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Anything you want to say to me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, oh." Jongdae read everything and shook his head. "I can't read this live. Maybe later. It's NSFW but the context is he wants Baek and I to visit him in China soon. We'll try to get rich first, Xingie! Well not Baekhyun, he's already rich. I'll try, Xingie!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"NSFW? What did he say?" Baekhyun sent a message to Yixing right away. He got a reply with a laughing emoji. Baekhyun turned red. Chanyeol hurried to his side and covered his mouth to stifle his laugh. Yixing wished he had a threesome with Baekhyun and Jongdae before he left. "Turn down the AC. I feel too hot, oh god." Chanyeol lowered the temperature as he jumped back in bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, we're getting to the big names. The ones before were big but the next ones," Jongdae felt sweat drip his back. "I'll say three names but guess first. They have something in common with...Baekhyun. That's a clue."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"All of us at once?" Chanyeol hissed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, it's you, Minnie and Nini. He's doing it in the order of submission. Aha, I'm doomed." Baekhyun chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Footballers, football team, gangbang what? No, I don't want that." Jongdae felt a little frightened by that. "Athletes. Guys out of your league. Ya! That's too much. Football guys, athletes, okay that was an easy clue." Jongdae read the comments. "That's right, athletes but Baekhyun's not one of them."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why not Baekhyun? HE'S RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jongdae read then saw the viewer's name. It's Kyungsoo. He glared at him past the camera. Baekhyun saw Chanyeol typing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't you dare, Park. I will kick cut your dick." He warned. Chanyeol dropped his phone on his lap and placed his hands behind his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Baekhyun's been there for me all my life. He's...a little more special than these three." Jongdae shrugged. Chanyeol felt giddy for some reason. "Don't worry Baek, you're still my favorite meathead." Jongdae winked. Baekhyun looked very satisfied with that. The comments flooded with </span>
  <em>
    <span>just date already.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Even Chanyeol sent the comment. He got ready to be hit with a pillow but nothing came. Baekhyun and Jongdae ignored it. They already knew that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Three athletes!" Jongdae went back to topic. "It's Baekhyun's, oh my god this sounds so bad now that I say it. It's his buddies, Nini and Minnie; Kim Jongin and Kim Minseok. Last athlete, no surprise is Mr. Swim Deep Park Chanyeol. You guys were right there." Jongdae waited for good comments to read.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is that why you and Chanyeol were seen together this week? </span>
  </em>
  <span>"Yes. We met at the victory party then we hung out the other night. It's nothing much, but courage really did wonders for me. Try to be brave, guys. You don't know what can happen." Jongdae advised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He proceeded with the questions. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Do you know who I am?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nini and Minnie said yes, because Baekhyun always dragged me to their stuff. Chanyeol said kinda, also because of Baekhyun. We all know each other very well now." Baekhyun rolled his eyes at that. Jongdae sighed and scratched his brow. Baekhyun saw a comment in passing: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Baekhyun are you getting jealous? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you?" Chanyeol asked with a knowing smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For the record, I'm not jealous. Dae can be with whoever he wants. No one's tied down yet." The </span>
  <em>
    <span>yet</span>
  </em>
  <span> made Chanyeol curious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>How did you know about me?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Same answers, because of Baekhyun, the social butterfly." Jongdae began to feel upset with how much his social circle revolved around Baekhyun's friends too. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Did you know I like you, like I had a crush on you?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Minnie and Chanyeol said no. Nini said kinda, had a clue. I'll share a TMI since I know most of you are waiting for one." Jongdae shifted in his seat. "That </span>
  <em>
    <span>kinda, had a clue</span>
  </em>
  <span> was taken to the bedroom last year. We're all good now though. Never going for round two,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo looked at his roommate, kind of upset by that. He kind of liked Jongin. He understood why Baekhyun had to be sure Jongin was serious about him. Kyungsoo felt he was worse than Baekhyun at this point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yikes. You went for strangers and he went for your friends. You two are sadists, huh?" Chanyeol winced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, you woke up in his bed. Point taken, I guess." Baekhyun smirked, proving this observation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Did you like me at some point too?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jongdae continued, getting tired and kind of bored. "Minnie and Nini said yes. Chanyeol said I don’t know you. That's true at that time."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minseok rated him an 8 on physical and 10 on personality. Jongin said 100 on physical and 10 on personality. Chanyeol said 8 on physical, 8 on personality. He played it safe because he didn't know him back then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Rate him now." Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"9, 9." He shrugged. Baekhyun deemed it genuine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>If I told you I liked you back then, would you give me a chance?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Jongdae gulped hard. Many began commenting Jongdae was flustered. This was the best question out of all the questions. "Jongin said </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes, you already gave me one. Hit me up for round two."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jongdae rolled his eyes. "Minseok said </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes but I'll ask Baekhyun for permission first.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ah, this happened the other week." Jongdae pointed at the screen. "He really asked Baek if he could ask me out."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jongdae got out of class when he saw the senior athlete. Minseok smiled kindly and asked if Jongdae checked his phone. Jongdae checked there and then, seeing the invite.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Don't worry, I asked permission from Baekhyun. He said it was okay." Minseok looked so shy as he said this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh, thank you hyung, but I have homework to catch up on tonight." Jongdae held his forearm. "Some other night, okay?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Minseok nodded, kind of disappointed to be rejected. At least he tried, he thought. Jongdae left, telling him they should hang out soon. "Ah, I really can't get past you, Baek." Minseok chuckled, not taking this to heart.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"What did you say to Minseok?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jongdae read a comment. "Ah, I declined. I was busy that night. Minseok-hyung, sorry. I really feel bad. Let me buy you lunch next week!" He sent a love call. Minseok appreciated it as he watched. "Chanyeol said maybe." Baekhyun narrowed his eyes at his roommate who pretended to be innocent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Baekhyun has great friends! I wish I was your friend too! </span>
  </em>
  <span>"That's true. He added a new friend this week. Do Kyungsoo." Jongdae nodded. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chanyeol is out of your league! Stay away from him! </span>
  </em>
  <span>"Yeah well, you tell him that, cherrypop92." Jongdae shrugged with confidence. Baekhyun sighed. Chanyeol cringed at the comment. "Chanyeol said he's flattered but he felt awkward about the form thing. I get it though. As expected, he's a soft-hearted guy." Jongdae complimented. "But we're just friends. Calm your hearts, people."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I hate that cherrypop92. She always watches my training." Chanyeol pouted. Baekhyun told him to file a complaint to the department. They could ban people like that. Chanyeol noted it quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Next is Kyungsoo, because who doesn't like him, right?" Jongdae smiled again. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Do you know who I am?</span>
  </em>
  <span> No. But he does now. Claps for that." Baekhyun clapped too. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>How did you know about me?</span>
  </em>
  <span> YouTube, this form." Jongdae nodded. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Did you know I like you, like I had a crush on you?</span>
  </em>
  <span> No. Well, he does now. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did you like me at some point too?</span>
  </em>
  <span> I don’t know you. Now he does." Jongdae looked bored. He was just calming his heart for what's next. Kyungsoo's form felt oddly short too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Rate my physical, 7. Rate my personality, 10. Thanks, Soo! </span>
  <em>
    <span>If I told you I liked you back then, would you give me a chance?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Maybe. Huh, does this still stand?" Jongdae asked beyond the camera. Kyungsoo shook his head. "Oh, is it okay for me to say this now?" Kyungsoo nodded. Jongdae gave it away anyway. "Kyungsoo moved in with me a few days ago. We're roommates now. Surprise!" Jongdae laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lies. Give us proof! </span>
  </em>
  <span>"Soo, they want proof." Jongdae worried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I told you I won't make an appearance." He said loud enough. Jongdae shrugged. The comments flooded with admiration for Kyungsoo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Anything you want to say to me?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He said, I'm a big fan. Thank you for liking me. Please say hi to me because I'm too shy to." Jongdae pouted. "Fun fact, he came to me first about four or five days after the form was sent. I did say hi first, I think. But I haven't read the answers at all. It's the first time now. Cool, right?" Jongdae smiled. "Actually, I met everyone these past few days except Xingie. I met Chanyeol for the first time too. He's really sweet and considerate. Being brave does wonders after all. Just be prepared for the consequences." Jongdae shared. Baekhyun nodded. Chanyeol side-eyed him. He was next.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So that's it for this video! Make sure to like and subscribe below." Jongdae pretended to escape. The viewers counted. They were asking for the last form. Even Chanyeol whined. Baekhyun shot him a hard stare. "Kidding! Calm down. Tough crowd," Jongdae said to the viewers with a laugh. Oh he could only laugh now. His chest felt so heavy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo got up from bed and moved closer to Jongdae. He would cut the video short in case it got heavy. Jongdae clicked the last form and sighed. It looked...long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Last person I sent to was, well I sent it for the heck of it. I forgot I sent it to him. He told me what I did the day after but still answered everything since this is all past tense context." Baekhyun sat properly and placed his laptop in front of him. His elbows on his knees, fingers in his hair, showing his stress and anxiety. Chanyeol began to worry about him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll be honest, these past few weeks have been wild for us because of this form. He warned me but I...I did what I wanted. So whatever happens here to us, I know it's my fault. It's always been," This was the most different and uneasy Jongdae looked like throughout the entire video.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone held their breaths as they waited for the reveal. He admitted things were rocky between him and this person lately but why? Jongdae reiterated once again that this was the first time he read all the answers. He was seeing Baekhyun's answers for the first time. Jongdae rubbed his thighs to calm himself down. He probably reorganized the entire table to distract himself. Baekhyun's nerves enveloped the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh god, so it is Baekhyun." Junmyeon noticed. “Is that why he asked what time I sent the form?” Minseok and Jongin knew this was it. They hoped Jongdae would end it there. He was going to suffer for this. Baekhyun was going to suffer from this too. This must be discussed in private. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo realized Baekhyun's recent words and actions had a reason. Only those who knew him truly could see it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He wrote it in the form.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kyungsoo finally pieced it together. No wonder Baekhyun got braver in holding Jongdae and making advances. He came clean weeks ago. Minseok and Jongin got their things. The team wondered where they were going. Cute how they all watched a livestream together. Minseok told everyone to not text Baekhyun. Jongin got on his motorbike, waiting for Minseok. The team felt shaken up. It's one of their brothers again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Baek, by any chance, did you try to tell Jongdae about that night before?" Chanyeol wondered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I did." Baekhyun whispered. "Writing's better than speaking."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol's heart dropped. "You...wrote it there?" Baekhyun kept quiet. Chanyeol watched Jongdae's discomfort. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, you two are too unforgiving to yourselves.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Name...Byun Baekhyun." Jongdae relished the way his name rolled off his tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The comments went wild as Jongdae toyed with the bracelet around his wrist. This was it! It's clear Jongdae confessed through this form but what did Baekhyun say? Several noticed the accessory, saying it was Baekhyun's. Chanyeol just noticed now Baekhyun's wrists were free. They have been for quite some time already.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Do you know who I am?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yes." Baekhyun closed his eyes. He couldn't bear to look at Jongdae. He looked sorry already.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>How did you know about me?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jongdae smiled fondly at his answer. "You pushed me off the swings back in middle school." Baekhyun touched the scar on his finger he got from that. Jongdae shared his finger scar as the TMI and showed the camera where it was. Many tried to find it from Baekhyun's photos. The scar was really there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Did you know I like you, like I had a crush on you?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Jongdae felt awkward asking this to him. The answer made him worry. He took a moment before scrolling. "Kinda, had a clue." He lowered his head and tried to breathe carefully. Jongdae believed Baekhyun played it safe for that question. Chanyeol reached over to pat Baekhyun's back comfortingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course he knew!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jongdae has been all over him, duh he knew.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He knew but still slept around? What a joke.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jerk</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah tell us smth we don't know</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Did you like me at some point too?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jongdae knew the answer to this since Baekhyun told him at the restaurant. "Yes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So many gushed at this. Everything became crystal clear to them. Their college fairytale was coming true, many thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Physical, 8. That's true. There's room for improvement." Jongdae smirked slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Personality? He clicked 1." Jongdae looked at the camera, speechless. "You brat," Baekhyun sputtered a laugh for the first time in a while. Chanyeol stopped watching the stream to watch Baekhyun. But Baekhyun's laugh came with a hiccup as the back of his hand silenced him. Chanyeol's heart broke for him. Baekhyun has been crying since Jongdae said his name. It might be the last time he'd hear it too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The killer question was next. Jongdae's voice cracked. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>If I told you...I liked you back then</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Jongdae felt his chest tighten. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Would you give me a chance?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jongdae took his time to calm before reading the answer. He felt it was a yes but doubt opened the possibility of a no.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes," Jongdae and Baekhyun said at the same time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Always,” Baekhyun added. “But you shut me out.” He sobbed to his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The comments flew by quickly. The viewers were having a field day about them. "Wait, I can't see the comments." Jongdae tried to laugh off his discomfort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jongdae, if Baekhyun told you he liked you back then, would you give him a chance?</span>
  </em>
  <span> "I asked myself this many times, honestly. Even back in middle school, high school," Jongdae's fingers tangled on his lap. He shifted in his seat twice. "My answer is the same as his. Yes." He looked straight to the camera, straight at Baekhyun hunched over. Baekhyun hugged his knees, sobbing to his forearms. He let his emotions go. He let himself feel anger, frustration, fear, and hurt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're probably wondering why we haven't told each other this. I never hid my emotions anyway. All of you are wondering that, huh?" Jongdae looked at the lens. “We both know.” He nodded slightly. “We were just scared. Especially me,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun felt so pathetic to be a fool for so long. He hated how much he loved Jongdae to the point where he'd trust him blindly. Even through all that, he hated himself the most. He knew he'd forgive Jongdae in a heartbeat. Baekhyun couldn't tell himself to get over Jongdae anymore. He just couldn’t believe Jongdae didn’t trust him to love him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I mean, that's my best friend. He's seen my best and worst." Jongdae continued. "I...I didn't want to take the leap of faith. No, it was too good to be true.” He chuckled at the ridiculousness of it. “Why would Byun Baekhyun pick me out of everyone in the world?” He looked down, insecurity showing. “What if we break up? What happens then?" Jongdae waited for an answer from no one. "What if we were wrong? What if these feelings were just borne out of familiarity?" Jongdae analyzed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop thinking, please. Stop, Jongdae. Just stop!” Baekhyun ran his hands over his face, screaming at the screen out of frustration.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think he knows this; I'm so scared to lose him. He’s the greatest thing in my life. We've stuck together most of our lives and to lose that, so suddenly...I can't,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun broke down with his head in his hands. His head felt so numb. His fear bubbled in his chest. It suffocated him to think they could have been more if it wasn't for that night. He hated how much they wasted time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just be together! It’s so easy!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Go run to wherever he is! STOP BEING A PUSSY!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jongdae is the biggest jerk ever. Worse than baek</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What id give to be baekhyun’s choice wow</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>BAEKHYUN CALL HIM!!! HE CONFESSED!!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that easy, guys.” Jongdae sniffed, controlling his tears. “I wish I could just turn back time.” He thought of the times he held Baekhyun. "I...I think his parents knew I was in love with their son." Jongdae chuckled. "They saw us grow up together. I guess real love and can be seen by people who knew what it looked like." He nodded. He wondered how Baekhyun felt right now. There was no Jongdae to cover his ears through the chaos in his heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But I feel like I just lost him." Jongdae looked at his lap to reign his emotions in. He looked away and blinked fast. Silence stretched through the stream as Jongdae took his time to recover.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun shut the world out, letting the younger version of him catch up to the present. He didn’t care who watched him. He had to feel this, to do this for him to be okay. "So Baekhyun, my Baekhyunnie," Jongdae chuckled through the tears welling in his eyes. The viewers felt quite sad for him. "If you're watching this, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for lying to you all these years."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Watching Jongdae cry live made many feel upset despite not knowing what really happened. What was all fun in games became a slight disaster that probably cost a beautiful friendship. "I'm sorry for hiding it from you. We should've talked about it. We...we should've, I should've kept the light in your eyes. I know how happy you were that night. I know how you kept it all inside by yourself. I know it all." Jongdae couldn't hold it in anymore. He apologized as he spoke so brokenly. He heaved deep breaths as his eyes shut tight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In that moment, it felt like one heart in two people ripped at the same time. Instead of stitching it together, it was taped with lies and secrets that ruined them inside. Baekhyun ripped his tape first, allowing his heart to bleed when he confessed in this confession form. He allowed his imagination to run free until his world of make-believe and playing house with Jongdae came to end. He wanted to heal with Jongdae. He waited to heal with him. Yet Jongdae kept his tape, his lies, believing it could fix his heart. Seeing Baekhyun bleed his heart out to him all these years worried him. What if Baekhyun bled to death? He never thought of that. He would no longer have his hand to hold. Oh he wanted to hold that hand forever. This moment, in front of so many people, became Jongdae ripping that tape off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Baekhyun has already bled to death. He was getting weak. He was getting cold. Chanyeol hushed him, keeping him in his arms. Through all that, Baekhyun still whispered for Jongdae to not leave him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo read the final words from Baekhyun's form. Jongdae couldn't verbalize it anymore. Everyone still asked about the final message. "Can I read it?" Kyungsoo asked Jongdae, who nodded as he tried to calm down. The actor wanted to do this for Baekhyun. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jongdae-yah, Bright Dae-nim, my dear, this is not a mistake, right? I hope it's not, because I did my best to be honest hehehe anyway, thank you for always having my back and making me feel loved. Thank you for taking me into your family when my parents died years ago. You watched it for me. You covered my ears to lessen the pain. You always made sure I was okay. You kept your promise to my parents.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" That was extremely personal. Kyungsoo felt so unworthy to say all these things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>More than that, thank you for liking or loving me at some point, for accepting my hugs and kisses, my needy nature. I really like you too...since middle school. It was that time you disturbed my class to borrow my pencils. In thanks for saving your ass, you made me a bracelet. It's my lucky bracelet. You're my lucky charm. I know you remember it. Is this okay to tell you this now? Sorry, it's cheesy.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kyungsoo watched Jongdae sobbing to his hands again. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm also sorry for sleeping around so much. I know you hate it. You hate the way others scents stick to my skin so you always cuddle me after. You always took care of the aftercare others never gave me or the affection I run away from. I hope you know I only sleep around because I don't want to ruin us again. I'm sorry,</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae read the rest of the message with his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>I wish we could try that chance if it's not too late. Maybe I can love you better this time, when I'm no longer scared to jump with you. You know what I mean, right? You asked me to love you that night. Do you remember our first college party? No, you didn't slip in my bed because you were too drunk. We did stumble at the sidewalk. We said some things you probably don't recall but they're in my heart. We also did some things. For the first time together.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There it was; their biggest secret from each other. The viewers were shocked. Some rejoiced their guesses were right. Some just winced as they watched, realizing how messy this was. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I would never regret them. They're one of my best moments with you. Because before everyone had me, you did first.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Kyungsoo looked at Jongdae, rubbing his knee. Baekhyun kept crying as he exhausted all of the scared version of himself. He came clean before all the confession, kissing, and rekindling happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"So can you love me now, Kim Jongdae? Even if I’m like this? I hope we can. I hope we can try again as more. Please don't hate me for keeping this from you. Please let's not make this awkward. I really, really, really love you, Kim Jongdae. I never stopped. I never hid from you. I only wanted to wake up with you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Jongdae smiled a little, finding it sweet. Kyungsoo did too. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you for sending this form to me. I thought you never saw me. Even if you didn't, I will always make you feel loved. I just wish I told you this the first thing in the morning of that day...the day you became mine and I yours. Forever...your Baekhyunnie.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo blinked his tear-filled eyes as he looked at Jongdae. Jongdae couldn't speak anymore. He only cried his heart out, muffling his sobs with his hand. Chanyeol covered Baekhyun's ears quickly, lowering the volume of his laptop. He didn’t want Baekhyun to hear Jongdae crying. Jongin leaned on the wall, exhausted, as Minseok still held the doorknob. Baekhyun crumbled. Chanyeol looked at them for help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun let out all the burden and anxiety he kept for three years. Kyungsoo's arm made an appearance as he petted Jongdae's hair. Everyone who saw this felt sorry for them. If one listened close enough and understood well enough, they could piece what happened together by themselves. Minseok sat on Baekhyun’s bed and held his hand. Baekhyun finally quieted down, staring far at his study area. The sealed packet mocked him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The entire football team, especially the juniors and seniors, felt for their teammate. They knew he got laid some time after that party because of his neck. They didn't expect it was his roommate. He never said he was in love but never rejected the teasing about said roommate. Hearing everything from Jongdae sucked. Him faking nothing happened between them was a foul move, many thought. In the end, who suffered? Baekhyun who believed he hid the truth and took advantage of Jongdae.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae composed himself and tried to smile. "Well, he was right about this challenge. It's social suicide." He chuckled. "What do you think? Can you handle this challenge? I dare all of you to try it. It's actually fun and informative." Jongdae sniffed. "Also, please don't bombard my ex-crushes about this. They all know where we stand in all our lives. Don't worry about us, okay? And whatever happens between Baek and I, please stay out of it. Make sure to like this video and subscribe! Hope you liked this, everyone! Have a good weekend," Jongdae forced a smile until Kyungsoo turned the camera off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae sat back and stared at the ceiling. He felt too overwhelmed with what happened. He wondered how Baekhyun was right now. Kyungsoo patted his knee, telling him he did well. He cleaned up around Jongdae and did everything for him for the day. It's been a heavy couple of hours anyway. Kyungsoo stepped out for a moment and called Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How's Baek?" Kyungsoo worried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He fell asleep. The nurse came by and gave a shot of something. Shit Soo, the way he sobbed earlier was intense. We thought he was going to pass out. Is Jongdae okay?" Chanyeol waved to Minseok and Jongin who were about to leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. He's just staring at the ceiling. He hasn't moved or ate for six hours already."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What Dae did, it was heavy." Chanyeol chuckled. "Can he handle going out alone? People will be up his ass for this."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll walk with him when I can. Tell Baekhyun Jongdae's waiting for him, okay?" Kyungsoo pleaded. Chanyeol hummed and looked at his sleeping roommate. He wrote a note beside his phone and went to bed.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>As predicted, Jongdae was under fire for being so cruel to Baekhyun. Many began to think they were better than Jongdae, treating him like he was some slut. Baekhyun woke up in the middle of the night and reached for his phone. No message came from Jongdae but he read the one from Chanyeol. Why would he even message again? He publicly apologized to Baekhyun. The ball was in Baekhyun's court. The athlete saw the comments made to Jongdae. He knew his best friend didn't deserve it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is between him and I. Stay out of it.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He tweeted and got up from bed. Chanyeol was deep asleep so Baekhyun left to get some air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun found himself outside Jongdae's building. He wondered if his best friend slept well. The internal struggle to go up or not began. He paced back and forth, twirling the keys in his hands. He kept thinking and thinking, creating scenarios in his head. He picked which one would hurt less. When he paced towards the building once more, he noticed someone standing in his path.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can't sleep?" Jongdae greeted with tired eyes, a red nose, and a frown. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He cried so much.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How can I when you're feeling like shit? You look like shit too." Baekhyun felt numb and lightweight. He wanted to hold him. He wanted to give in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, you're not so bad yourself." Jongdae shrugged. Baekhyun chuckled softly. His heart was still happy to see Jongdae. He still tried to understand where he came from. "Do you...want to come inside?" Jongdae hoped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Were you spying on me?" Baekhyun looked up to where Jongdae's room was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're not the only one who can't sleep because of a broken heart." Jongdae lowered his gaze, feeling so lacking in front of him. Before he came down, he looked out the window and saw his best friend pacing along the walkway. He never hurried so fast in his life without running, only to hesitate in the end. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What if he didn't come for me?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He threw all his doubts and went for it. Seeing Baekhyun hasn’t left, it proved he came for Jongdae.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you eat?” Jongdae worried. Baekhyun shook his head slightly. “Does it hurt?” Baekhyun nodded. “Are you mad at me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I forgive you." Baekhyun blurted. Jongdae blushed as he looked at his best friend. “Let’s get that out of the way. I’ll always forgive you.” Baekhyun brushed a rogue tear off his cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence stretched as Baekhyun felt pain again. That knife Chanyeol said Jongdae twisted in Baekhyun's heart slowly dislodged. "But can you give me some time to...to think this through?" The clang of the metal of the metaphoric knife echoed like a big bell. Baekhyun removed it. For himself. He was going to heal himself now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae's emotions went limbo. What did Baekhyun mean by that? Baekhyun stepped back once, taking in the sight of Jongdae. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please don’t think you lost me. I just need to be by myself. I need to miss you to know if I can still love you.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He turned around and began walking away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Jongdae called. Baekhyun didn’t stop or looked back. But he heard him. “Ah, he can’t. He’s tired.” Jongdae said in a whisper. He knew he deserved to be left like that. He crouched down and hugged his knees, watching Baekhyun go. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please still love me tomorrow, my dear. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jongdae went back to bed and stared at the ceiling. He rubbed his chest until he fell asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun found himself in front of an unknown door. Oh Sehun opened it, surprised to see the athlete. The model smirked. "I miss you, hyung."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not here for a fuck. I want your booze." Baekhyun went inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You sure you only want that? Shame, I wanted to gag on your dick." Sehun closed the door and followed him to his bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun always came to Sehun to drink. They met at a club when Sehun became a freshman in college. Baekhyun went to him as an old time friend and caught up. He became Sehun's brother on campus since they were quite far away from home. The alcohol at the club tasted weird so Sehun told him he had a subscription on the best booze in the country as a benefit from the modelling agency. They left together, got drunk in Sehun's place, and fucked. No strings attached and the fucking never happened again. He was the only crush of Jongdae that Baekhyun touched. Baekhyun swore to never do it again. Sehun wanted to break his promise but now didn't seem like a good time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Enough. That's your 14th vodka." Sehun looked disgusted as he tried to take the glass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why do you care? We used to get smashed until we passed out. I haven't passed out!" Baekhyun smirked loosely. It’s the alcohol talking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was fun when we didn't have feelings for anyone. You're obviously here because of Jongdae." Sehun rolled his eyes. Baekhyun snickered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You still hate him after all these years? Come on Sehun, stop being petty." Baekhyun teased bluntly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I told you I don't hate him." Sehun scratched his eye. "I'm jealous of him." Baekhyun looked confused. Sehun lived the best life at such a young age. How could he be jealous of Jongdae? "He has you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait, Sehun. You're not saying what I think you're saying, right?" Baekhyun massaged his temples, willing himself to sober up. Maybe 14 glasses was a bad idea after all. Sehun looked bashful as he waited for a reaction. "Oh shit. You're not kidding." Baekhyun saw the nervousness in Sehun's eyes as he squinted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe I'm not the only one too, hyung." Sehun shrugged. "Your dick changed lives." He smirked. "Have you visited or talked to anyone you fucked?" Baekhyun shook his head. "Except me, and maybe Jongdae, you forget them, right? You run away from the possibility of us falling for you." Baekhyun knew that. "We can't help but do so, hyung. You fuck like you're in love with us. Everything clicked after that video. You don't see us in bed. You see him, and that sucks so bad for us." Sehun chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is there some support group for Baekhyun's fuck buddies or something? You speak like it's a community." Baekhyun closed his eyes and he continued to massage his head. The vodka was getting to him. Sehun confirmed there was. It was a closed group and they blocked him so he couldn't join. Baekhyun scoffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're also your biggest fans." Sehun held his hand. "And we felt for you after that video. We don't care if you used us. We used you too. What we're worried about now is you. You're absolutely pitiful, hyung. You come to us like you want us when the person you want is right in front of you. And you can't even get him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn't need to be said. Baekhyun knew that. He pitied himself too. He let Sehun's words sink in. Sehun hugged him from behind for comfort. "You know things will be different by Monday. Everyone will be looking at all of us, especially you. Focus on football to clear your mind, okay?" Sehun suggested. "I'll keep an eye on Jongdae in the building. Would that make you feel better?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun leaned on Sehun and sighed. He nodded, grateful for his help. Sehun understood Baekhyun needed time to sort his emotions out. He knew Jongdae would be scrutinized for that video, for hurting Baekhyun. Because Sehun loved Baekhyun so much, he wanted to help him. Sehun offered the couch for Baekhyun to sleep in but he declined. Baekhyun wanted to go home. Sehun offered to drive but Baekhyun declined. He wanted to get a headstart at training instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minseok and the Captain got to the locker room earlier than most. They were curious why the door was already open. Baekhyun's space was occupied. "Of course he's early," the Captain sighed. “Must be a lot going on in his mind,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin got in close to being late and wondered why his teammates looked at Baekhyun's space with disappointment and pity. "What's going on?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's still affecting him." The Captain commented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course it is. It's been less than 24 hours." Jongin excused himself to place his things beside Baekhyun's. Their spaces were next to each other. "Act like nothing happened. He'd appreciate that more."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The team did that. This session was only allotted for drills to warm up their bodies. Baekhyun did them silently. The coaches noticed him far too silent and less playful than usual. The Captain stated he's going through personal stuff and advised to just leave him alone. This personal stuff didn't affect Baekhyun's performance. In fact, he was too focused and too good for drills. Even his tackles were stronger than ever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He left training without saying a word, weirding out his teammates further. Chanyeol finished his swimming training but did a few more laps for leisure. He held the edge as he caught his breath. A towel hung in front of him. Baekhyun smiled kindly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol sat on the edge and draped the towel over his shoulders. He removed his goggles and cap, told Baekhyun to sit beside him and roll his pants up to his knees. "Is this okay? I just came from training. My feet smell." Baekhyun did as told.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Figured you left early when I woke up. Minseok said you were there before everyone else so i guess you didn’t sleep. Training went well?" Chanyeol bumped his foot to Baekhyun's in the water. The footballer hummed, mind swimming in their thoughts. "Everyone's looking at us." Chanyeol wasn't subtle as he made eye contact with each of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your fans wake up this early to watch you?" Baekhyun smiled slightly knowing how much his roommate got annoyed with them. Chanyeol rolled his eyes. "I heard they wished we dated."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That was when I was very open about crushing on you. Guess we'd look quite cute, perfect athlete couple." Chanyeol chuckled it off. Baekhyun wasn't in the mood for jokes. "You okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not sure. I saw him last night." Baekhyun watched his feet move in the water. Chanyeol's eyes went wide. "I don't know what I was doing there at his building. We did talk a bit. I forgave him but I asked for some time too. Need to sort whatever," Baekhyun gestured to his chest and head. "This wants."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't think too hard or too long. Kyungsoo said he's waiting for you." Chanyeol pouted. Baekhyun thought about what Sehun said. Did he really make anyone feel like he was in love with them?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I went to Sehun too." Baekhyun told Chanyeol what the model said. "Did you feel that from me too?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wouldn't know. We never had sex. Not even kissed," Chanyeol smirked, finding this topic amusing. "Want to test it out?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh?" Baekhyun began stuttering as he declined. Chanyeol looked around, noticing the gym was almost empty. Training was over and viewers left too. His few fans were there but he didn't care. They were going to be talked about but he'd set the record straight too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait for me. Let's head back together. I'll just shower fast. Let's see if Sehun's right." Chanyeol got up and ran to the lockers. Baekhyun touched his warm face. What was he doing? Why was he blushing? He dried his shins and feet, moving to the bench near the locker room. Chanyeol came out fresh and pulled Baekhyun to get out of there. His fans would block their path if they stayed longer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their rule was broken when people saw them hand in hand, running inside their dorm building. Many knew they stayed in the same building but seeing them holding hands and hurrying inside made imaginations run. Add that Chanyeol was carrying both his and Baekhyun's bags.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Secret's out, Park. We'll have to pay security to guard our floor." Baekhyun caught his breath as Chanyeol locked the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's okay. I'll pay the security. Come here." Chanyeol said it but he was the one who neared Baekhyun, kissing him right on the lips without warning. Baekhyun groaned as he kissed back, matching Chanyeol's hunger. It was aggressive, slightly sloppy, but bursting with passion. Chanyeol pulled back and tasted his own lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whoa," Baekhyun was impressed. He had to hold the wall to steady himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He wasn't entirely wrong. You kiss like you've been craving for me." Chanyeol ran his fingers in his hair. "But it doesn't mean I want to be with you and vice versa."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?" Baekhyun could still taste Chanyeol on his tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're holding yourself back. You probably wished it was Jongdae you were kissing but deep down, you know it's not him. It’s your mind recognizing the unfamiliar." Chanyeol and his psychology of sexual patterns was a skill Baekhyun didn't know he needed. "Sehun only spoke for himself then. Don't think about it too much." Chanyeol smiled adorably and sat on his bed. He fixed his stuff as Baekhyun processed this information. He ordered pizza for them too. "You're a fantastic kisser though. Jongdae was great but you, it's an honor to experience such a thing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks?" Baekhyun fixed his bag too, placing dirty clothes in the hamper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'd do that again if you'd let me. No sex, just that." Chanyeol shrugged. They're friends after all. These things must not be awkward for them. Baekhyun placed his training bag in the closet and looked at his roommate. He was struggling inside. It's been a while since he got laid but doing it with Chanyeol would complicate things. It's only a kiss. No one was tied down yet. He also wanted to remove Jongdae from his mind for a while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol was about to pick up his bag from the floor when Baekhyun kicked it aside. He pushed Chanyeol down the bed gently and kissed him. Baekhyun conditioned his mind that this was not his best friend. He felt different, slightly distant. Chanyeol kissed him back slowly, gentle and coaxing. Baekhyun's hand slid under Chanyeol's shirt to feel his body. Chanyeol flipped them over but he didn't get on top of Baekhyun. He laid on his side, showing no intention of going beyond kissing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol moaned softly when Baekhyun's tongue slipped past his lips. He could taste the other so well, loving how sweet he was. Baekhyun smiled proudly. Chanyeol pulled back to breathe. "Have you kissed him after the kissing challenge?" Baekhyun shook his head. "Why don't you do just that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just come up to him and kiss him?" Baekhyun found it odd. "He'd never shut up."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then make him shut up." Chanyeol kissed him again. "You're very good at it, Baek. You shut me up." Baekhyun scoffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I said I need time."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Take your time then. I’m just saying you should go back to that night with him and sort it out from there." Chanyeol shrugged. "Literally kiss and make up. Angry make up sex is a great form of sex, dude."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're weird, Park." Baekhyun winced. Chanyeol just laughed, taking that as a compliment. The doorbell rang, making the swimmer get up to answer it. Baekhyun went to the bathroom and saw how swollen his lips were. Maybe Chanyeol had a point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You won't go to him directly, I assume." Chanyeol pulled a slice of breakfast pizza to his plate. Baekhyun nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll piss him off first and let him come to me." Baekhyun smiled happily at the sight of food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They went on with their lives like they didn't make out hours ago. It was easy to let go since the limits were defined. This was what Baekhyun and Jongdae should have done rather than bottle it inside. The question now was when were they seeing each other again?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well. There, they confessed :-) hehe it's close to ending soon. Thank you for reading until this far. Let me know what's your favorite parts and your feels. Maybe another BaekChen fic will be in the works soon too. Stay safe!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. I miss you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A month has passed since the reveal of the Confession Form happened. Baekhyun hid from everyone while Jongdae kept his head down. When he looked up again, Baekhyun was there. He was always there.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: smut ahead</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jongdae made it a habit to walk with his head down. He uploaded his hiatus video shortly after he went live. It's been a month since then. No one bullied him for it but gossips and whispers circulated wherever he was. Kyungsoo would hang out with him from time to time as promised. He wasn't always free though. His new show was very close too. Chanyeol met with Jongdae a couple of times, protecting him for Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol would always come home with a box of Strawberry Shortcake. “Another peace offering,” the swimmer placed it on Baekhyun’s side, may it be the bed or the sofa, the computer desk, he’d always put it near him. “It’s like he hangs out with me to ask about you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s obvious since the first invitation.” Baekhyun typed his report, wanting to get it done. Chanyeol peeked at the screen. It wasn’t homework. It’s a real report. Baekhyun felt him reading it. “Don’t tell him about this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Chanyeol sat beside him, opening the cake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m extending my stay here. My uncle wants me in New York after the semester ends.” Baekhyun confessed. “I’m not graduating here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you really just stayed here for him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I also like football. I’ll ask if I can stay until graduation. It’s one more year anyway.” Baekhyun sighed. “Just don’t tell him. When things get better between us, if they will, I’ll tell him.” Chanyeol nodded, eating the cake already. He fed Baekhyun even if he didn’t want it. Baekhyun actually appreciated the offering but he didn’t want Jongdae wasting his money on him.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>As usual, Jongdae ate alone at lunch time. He saw the football team at their usual spot. This time, Baekhyun was there. It's been a while since he joined them. He opted to isolate himself to not bother anyone. He went to class and training but that's it. Seeing him with the team now made many giddy. It also happened to be the first time Jongdae saw him after so long. Jongdae granted him time and space, patiently waiting for him to sort things out. Some months was nothing compared to the three years Jongdae put him through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae stood still as he took in the sight of his best friend. His hair was no longer silver but reddish brown and permed. He looked...hotter than usual. He had a sweater on and ripped jeans. Jongin saw Jongdae first. He leaned to Baekhyun's ear, saying Jongdae was looking at him. Baekhyun looked at Jongdae coolly. Jongdae smiled kindly. Baekhyun looked away and went back to talking with his teammates. Jongin looked at Jongdae apologetically. Jongdae kept his head down and continued walking. It shouldn’t hurt but it did. He found a spot on the lawn where a puddle became his friend. That was when Baekhyun followed him with his gaze. The rest of the team looked at Baekhyun, confused and worried. Baekhyun sighed and just played on his phone. He didn't want to talk about it either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, a loud violent reaction made Baekhyun look up. The team was shocked. Some students on the lawn began laughing. Jongdae was half drenched, holding inedible food now. A soccer ball floated near him as a player mumbled his half meant apology. Jongin got the napkins on the table but Baekhyun suddenly got up. The team was dumbfounded. The Captain called his attention. Baekhyun looked back, catching a towel. Jongin followed him, looking around at everyone to silence themselves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae looked around himself, not caring about his clothes or his food. His drawings were stained. He tried to scatter them to dry but some flew. Baekhyun picked some up and hurried to his side. He knelt beside him and sighed. Jongdae didn’t want to look up. He knew it was Baekhyun. Getting approached in this embarrassing state was not what he imagined their reunion to be like. He’s too ashamed to even look at him. Baekhyun placed the towel on his head and dried his hair. Jongin got the rest of the drawings. The rest of the team began helping around, getting one item from their trays. Minseok got all of Baekhyun’s food and bag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing? I’m okay. I’m fine.” Jongdae felt so ashamed to be seen like this, his voice cracked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” Baekhyun removed his soaked jacket and tossed it aside. He removed his own jacket and let Jongdae wear it. Jongin smiled kindly, fixing his drawings. He glanced at Baekhyun’s caring nature, knowing Jongdae would always be the first person to be cared for. One by one, the football team members placed a part of their meals beside Jongdae. Some patted his back, others ruffled his hair. Baekhyun stood up, holding the towel, and saw Minseok with his entire meal and his backpack and training bag. He got the meal tray and placed it on Jongdae’s lap. He opened the fruit cup Jongdae liked. “Eat. Just because we’re not talking doesn’t mean you should stop taking care of yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin smirked. He knew Baekhyun couldn’t resist him. Jongdae blinked his tears away, embarrassed to be babied with athletes around him. Baekhyun sat in front of him and fed him some, wiping his tears away. Jongdae chewed, sniffing as he wiped his nose with his sleeve. He’s relieved Baekhyun was still there for him. One by one, the team members left, letting them have their peace. The Captain yelled the show’s over. Everyone must be ashamed of themselves. Baekhyun stayed with him until he finished eating. He moved all of Jongdae’s things and food in his backpack, moving his own things to his training bag. Baekhyun threw Jongdae’s backpack to the bin. Jongdae still cried as he ate, not daring to look at Baekhyun. He felt incredibly sorry for everything he did. He felt he didn’t deserve this kindness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baek, we’ll get going.” Minseok said as the team passed. Baekhyun nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You go on. I’ll be...thanks, for all this. Please tell the guys I said thanks.” Jongdae finally looked at him. Baekhyun didn’t move. He asked if he was going to be okay with his eyes. Jongdae smiled through his sadness, nodding. Baekhyun got up hesitantly, still looking at Jongdae. Jongdae looked up to him, pushing him to go with them. Baekhyun sighed and listened. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I already miss him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jongdae hugged his knees, heart aching. Baekhyun looked back, not liking how he left him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t beat yourself up, Dae. I’m still here.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae went to the library to hide until his next class at night. He finished some sketches that needed to be fixed until his hand got tired. Baekhyun peeked from the shelf, gripping a random book tight. He wanted to scold him and massage his hand. Minseok leaned on the bookshelf, skimming through a random book he got that was actually interesting. "Just go to him already." He mumbled. "Chanyeol was right. Just kiss him. Do it and run away. He'll 100% chase you." Minseok found this waiting game stupid at this point. "You're acting like a creep."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun stopped spying and went away. Minseok scoffed and stayed for the book. He also passed by Jongdae and left a note.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was here. Take a break. Or I'll snap your fingers off for him. Love, Minnie.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae looked around in panic. He wanted to see him, even just his silhouette. Minseok felt sorry for Jongdae. He was an absolute mess without Baekhyun. Minseok went back to his side and placed Jongdae’s pencils in the pouch. "Get up. I'll walk you home. There's still time before training." He blurted as he closed the sketch pads and shoved them in Jongdae's backpack, which was actually Baekhyun’s. Jongdae had no time to ask or react. "I'm not answering any questions about him. Just walk." And they did just that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo found Jongdae staring at a note when he got home. He read it subtly and sighed. "Just go to him already."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He needs time." Jongdae mumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A month is a lot of time. Just talk it out already. Better yet, just kiss him! You two like each other anyway. You guys are being so stupid." Kyungsoo reasoned. Jongdae hid under his blanket and tried to sleep before his makeup class in two hours. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He was here.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was. He still is.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae got up and hurried to leave. Fuck it, he was going to Baekhyun now. Kyungsoo scratched his head, losing his mind while having a dimwit roommate. Jongdae saw the team getting ready for their drills. Jongdae hurried to the field, walking past some players until he stood in front of Baekhyun. Everyone stepped back slowly, feeling the tension from Jongdae. Baekhyun looked up, wondering why he's disrupting practice. Jongdae's humiliation bubbled inside. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit. This is wrong. He doesn’t want me here. Run, Jongdae. Run! </span>
  </em>
  <span>The coaches on the other side of the field wondered what that was about. Judging by how the team reacted, this must be the </span>
  <em>
    <span>personal stuff</span>
  </em>
  <span> Baekhyun dealt with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun sat up slowly, hands on his thighs. His white shirt with a big 04 printed in front brought back so many memories. Jongdae eyed the end of his right sleeve. A faded handwritten 21 was still there. Jongdae wrote that...on the night they gave it up to each other. Baekhyun looked at his teammates awkwardly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can we talk?" Jongdae mumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dae, we're about to start." Baekhyun felt embarrassed. His teammates weren’t bothered but intrigued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There's still five more minutes." Jongdae counted. The team never started until 5PM sharp. Baekhyun looked at the Captain for permission. He nodded, knowing this was important. Baekhyun grabbed Jongdae's arm and pulled him under the bleachers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is it?" Baekhyun asked, trying to not give much emotions away. He wasn’t mad or irritated but his diction sounded too crisp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I just...I...I miss you already." Jongdae felt pathetic being left alone like this with him. "And I'm sorry."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We already forgave each other. What else?" Baekhyun kept looking at the team. Jongdae knew this was wrong. He should have waited after training or after his classes. He should've sent a message first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nevermind," he tried to smile. "Sorry I disturbed you during practice. I just...I wanted to know if you're okay. If we're okay,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun tried to search for Jongdae's intention in his eyes. This was it. Jongdae was pissed off with the cold shoulder. Baekhyun held his arm gently. "I'll call you later, okay? Get to class. I'm okay." Jongdae looked up to him with hopeful eyes. Baekhyun wasn't smiling. Yes, this was wrong. Jongdae apologized once more and hurried to leave. Baekhyun sighed as he touched his sleeve. He wanted to stop him and just hold him. But he didn't want to do that in minutes only. He wanted an hour, a day, a week, the rest of his life to hold Jongdae as his. Just his. It's game over for him. He wanted his best friend for the rest of his life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The team received some of the most painful tackles from Baekhyun that day. During a play, he ran with all his might to save the ball. Every coach yelled at him to throw the ball at his open teammate. He ignored it and kept running. He went past that open teammate and scored a sudden touchdown. The guys on the bench fell to their knees or laid down as they relaxed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Homie's going to give me a heart attack!" One of them held his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He scored more than what was planned. Byun Baekhyun, you little shit." One of the coaches laughed incredulously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not sure if I'm happy or pissed about that play." The head coach watched Baekhyun remove his helmet and paced to relax his legs. Baekhyun looked across the field to see how far he ran. He noted he could do better. "That guy earlier, one night stand wanting more or in love?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not a one night stand, coach. That's his best friend. Remember the one he introduced to all of us before?" The upperclassmen filled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Baekhyunnie's in love?" The head coach was dumbfounded. He knew his boy slept around more times than when he changed his clothes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He is. They are, but it's not looking so good." They gossiped the recent happenings, stunning and upsetting the coaching staff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't care who slept with who anymore. Help your brother out, boys. That best friend is Byun's untapped potential. Did you see how he ran across the field? Did that best friend watch the championship game?" The head coach was too invested in Baekhyun's love life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. He was the one Baekhyun looked for after the huddle." Minseok smiled. "The one that got a kiss on the cheek,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait, that was him?" Everyone on the bench knew Baekhyun kissed someone that night. It was all over social media. They didn't know it was Jongdae. He was that much of a semi-nobody to the team.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun neared the bench, wondering why they were so engrossed into stories. Jongin walked with him. They thought they were discussing a play. When Baekhyun heard his name and that infamous championship kiss, he hit his helmet on the cooler. "Are we going to paint each other's nails next or play truth or dare?" He raised his brows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Baekhyun, truth or dare." The head coach indulged him. Everyone waited for his response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do I have a choice?" Baekhyun sassed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay truth, coach! Truth!" The team decided for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you still in love with your best friend? That guy that came earlier." The head coach directly asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. Can we go back to the game or can I hit the showers?" Baekhyun's momentum was cut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hit the showers, Byun. Wait for his class to end and tell him already." The head coach patted his cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He already knows." Baekhyun stated, surprising the team. "He always knew."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So why are you still all moody? Why are you wasting time? College doesn't last forever, kid." The Captain felt so confused. Baekhyun sighed. He also didn't know anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They wrapped up practice with that. Baekhyun got too many sympathetic pats on his back today. It was a complete pity party. Jongin waited for him to finish packing so they could head out together. "You're waiting for him to finish class?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. I'm too tired to talk. Go on first. Chanyeol's picking me up." Baekhyun smiled, commending him for his good work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You and that swimmer are too close these days. We get it, you two are the department's aces. No need to rub it on our faces." Jongin pouted and left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol pulled up by the field and waited for Baekhyun to get in. "Sleep somewhere else tonight. Are you okay to stay with Sehun?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? Why? I don't know him." Chanyeol felt so offended.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jongdae came to me earlier. This is it. I'm going to kiss him." Baekhyun looked so determined. "Well, get to know Sehun now. His ass is good too. There I sent a message. Stay with him tonight." Chanyeol scoffed and obliged, driving him home first to get his car. At least Baekhyun hooked him up with benefits. "Thanks Yeol, I owe you." Baekhyun kissed Chanyeol's cheek and got his phone, wallet, and keys only. Chanyeol would take care of the rest of his stuff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell me about it tomorrow!" Chanyeol called.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, tell me yours too!" Baekhyun blew him a kiss and hurried inside the building to get his car keys. Chanyeol's phone buzzed. He saw an unknown number. It's an address.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hope you have no morning class tomorrow, Park.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Sehun</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol hissed. Baekhyun truly had amazing friends, he thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae finished his class and as expected, was the last person to leave. It's only 9:30PM. He thought he'd eat outside then hit the pub across town for a drink before getting back. So he did just that. Jongdae tapped out close to midnight, not feeling the alcohol in his body. He only had one glass anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He started walking home. A cab ride would hurt his pocket. Just as he started walking, he felt two guys eyeing him from across the street. Jongdae sighed and prepared himself to run. He was about to get mugged for sure. He raised his middle finger to them and started to run. He would think of his knee later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae began saying his final prayer to God in case he was going to die in a few minutes. His life slowly flashed before his eyes as he tried to decide which way to go. Suddenly, his jacket was grabbed by the front and he was yanked sidewards with his back hitting the wall. Jongdae began begging for his life with his eyes closed. A hand was over his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Be quiet! Would you shut it?" The voice was so familiar. Baekhyun whispered through his gritted teeth. Jongdae held his arms, panic and relief washing over him. It's Baekhyun. Jongdae shut his mouth and stayed perfectly still. Baekhyun lowered them to hide behind the dumpster. They heard the two men pass by, disappointed they lost the kid. Jongdae held Baekhyun tightly, so scared for his life. He hit his forehead on Baekhyun’s chest, relief and gratitude washing over him. He touched Baekhyun’s jaw, making sure it was really him. Baekhyun smirked slightly and held him close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun looked behind, seeing they were already gone. He signalled Jongdae to hush as they got further in the alley until the connected opening in another street. His car was conveniently parked there. Baekhyun opened the locks and Jongdae dashed to the passenger seat. The owner of the car walked normally to avoid suspicions. Baekhyun eased out of the parking space and dashed out of there, his car earning stares and whistles. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thanks Mom and Dad.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae looked out the window as Baekhyun drove with one hand. His elbow rested on the door, head resting on his fist. Neither talked. Baekhyun glanced at him from time to time but Jongdae didn't want to look at him. He's still embarrassed about the scene at the field earlier. Jongdae looked at the clock inside the car and sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's another day. It's 12:08AM.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they got to campus, he noticed Baekhyun passed by his building.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait you," Jongdae finally looked at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You said you wanted to talk. I was calling you but you weren't picking up."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae cursed softly and checked his phone. There were no missed calls or messages. Baekhyun chuckled through his bitten lower lip. "You followed me?" Jongdae guessed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It wasn't my plan. I waited for you to finish your last class but it didn't seem like you were going home. Then you got on a bus and I thought, hmm this might not end well. And I was right." Baekhyun smiled innocently. "You're welcome."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are we going?” Jongdae looked ahead. Baekhyun parked at his spot by his dorm building. Jongdae felt intimidated now. This was not his home turf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to go up or we can talk here?” Baekhyun offered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae took his shoes off while Baekhyun locked the door. He shrugged his coat then pulled his hoodie off. Baekhyun just removed his coat and shoes, following Jongdae further in the room. “You have a roommate?” Jongdae saw two computer screens, two training bags, and basically two of every necessity. The gold medal and goggles hanging by the headboard dumbfounded Jongdae. “You’re kidding.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You won’t tell me about Kyungsoo moving in if I didn’t find out.” Baekhyun shrugged and sat on his bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Since when?” Jongdae felt so betrayed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Freshman year,” Baekhyun smiled boyishly. Jongdae rolled his eyes with a heavy sigh. “Would you sit down? You wanted to talk, right? Will we talk about him or us?" Jongdae gave up and sat beside him with a decent distance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence stretched between them. Baekhyun looked at his bedside table, noticing the dust on his championship medal and MVP trophy. Jongdae didn’t know where to begin. He couldn’t remember what they were supposed to talk about. It’s been a month without each other so this felt...awkward. Baekhyun remembered there must be no talking. Jongdae just thought of a random question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How was the—,” Jongdae never finished as Baekhyun kissed him deeply. He was frozen with his eyes open. His mind wanted to scream as his skin felt hot. Baekhyun held Jongdae’s chin between his thumb and index finger. Jongdae pushed his lips out hesitantly until he exhaled the breath he held. Baekhyun pulled back slowly, feeling hot. He didn’t want to open his eyes, not wanting to wake up from this dream. There was the feeling he looked for from everyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t think. Don’t speak. Enough of those, please.” Baekhyun whined softly, pouting too. "I really, really, really missed you too." His hand slid from Jongdae's thigh to his waist. Jongdae looked at his best friend, seeing his enticing lips below. He lifted his hand slowly, not thinking. It touched Baekhyun’s neck, feeling like it belonged there. Baekhyun finally opened his eyes, seeing the need exploding in Jongdae’s. He leaned forward, kissing Baekhyun’s lower lip carefully. Baekhyun hummed in satisfaction as he reciprocated. Jongdae got braver, kisses becoming hungrier than the last.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of them were brought back to that night. They yearned to feel those sensations again, wanting to do this right. Jongdae crawled forward as Baekhyun moved back until his back hit the headboard. Their heated lip lock released so much longing and apologies. Baekhyun couldn’t help it. He bit Jongdae’s lower lip, tugging it with a smirk on his lips. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Still mine.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jongdae squeezed Baekhyun’s arms in response. He slid his hands down Baekhyun’s chest slowly. Baekhyun arched his back to his touch. Jongdae smiled, remembering how his best friend liked it like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun sat back as Jongdae slipped his hands under his hoodie. No wonder he didn't take it off. Baekhyun had nothing underneath. Jongdae looked at his eyes in permission, fingertips teasing his bare waist. He slid his hands upwards, riding Baekhyun’s hoodie up to reveal his torso. Jongdae sighed, grateful Baekhyun diligently conditioned his body for football. Baekhyun's brows raised as Jongdae's eyes scanned him. Baekhyun pulled his hoodie off with his help. Jongdae kissed Baekhyun’s jaw, lining it down the side of his neck, and sucking his collarbone. Through all that, Baekhyun expertly removed Jongdae’s belt and cracked it like a whip. Jongdae flinched when he felt it hit his thigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun wrapped the belt around Jongdae's hips and ground his own hips to his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are we really doing this with the lights on?” Jongdae whispered, watching the contact of their pants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You might forget again if we turn the lights off.” Baekhyun chuckled. Jongdae whined softly, clawing Baekhyun's chest slightly. “Go turn it off, dear.” Baekhyun kissed the base of his neck and let him go. Jongdae pulled his shirt off as he walked, turning the main lights off but leaving the lamp on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun placed condoms on the bedside table, counting how many he had left. Jongdae pushed him back again and kissed him passionately. “Forget them. I want all of you, Byun Baekhyun.” Jongdae whispered. “Just like before,” Baekhyun swallowed thickly and rolled them over. Jongdae closed his eyes to feel those hot kisses on his body. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just like before.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae arched his back as Baekhyun’s fingers hit his prostate. Through the process of stretching him, Baekhyun left featherlike kisses on his shoulder and neck. Jongdae looked at his best friend, leaving a bruising kiss on his lips. “Love me, Baekhyun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s those three words that sent them over the edge. It’s the same three words that held so much meaning for Baekhyun now. Baekhyun’s hands slid up Jongdae’s elbows until his wrists, fingers locking together tightly. He went in slowly, waiting for Jongdae's moans before easing out at the same pace. The sounds all for Baekhyun’s ears made Jongdae's skin tingle. It’s all for him, just him. Jongdae kissed the side of his face, encouraging him to chase their highs. He wanted them to jump off the edge together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun had to be careful. There was nothing blocking his skin inside Jongdae. His sensitivity increased. "Baek?" Jongdae tried to push him back slightly to see his eyes. Baekhyun supported his weight on one hand. He brushed Jongdae's sweaty hair off his forehead, tenderly responding. "Don't sleep with anyone again. Can you do that for me?" Jongdae felt that he's asking for too much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay." Baekhyun kissed his lips. "Anything for you,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Baek?" Jongdae accidentally clenched his hole, making Baekhyun groan. "Don't hold back, please." Baekhyun blushed deeply. "I-I can take it better now. Please?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're still so tight though. I don't know if I can last long." Baekhyun circled his hips slightly, sighing. Jongdae raised himself on his elbows and sucked Baekhyun's neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I heard you liked being kissed here." Jongdae whispered. "Is it because of me?" Baekhyun nodded, eyes shut tight. He felt his strength failing him. "And here?" Jongdae licked the base of Baekhyun's smooth neck. Baekhyun thrusted by instinct. Jongdae gasped as his nails dug Baekhyun's arm. "Oh, they were right. You are sexier when you lose control." He laid properly, breathing heavily from the sensations of one thrust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? Oh my god, do you read those experience posts?" Baekhyun couldn't help but laugh. Jongdae nodded, admitting he got off on them thinking it was him. "What have you read?" Baekhyun smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You fuck like an animal. You don't stop even if they beg. Oh and the way you curse sounds like music." Jongdae smiled. "I should know. Even when we play video games and you curse, I really," Jongdae stared into his eyes. "Really want you suck you off."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun cursed as he hung his head low. Jongdae dirty talking for him was something he always dreamt of. He went on and on about he imagined himself gagging on Baekhyun, watching him come undone. "What do you want me to do with you then? We're already here." Baekhyun looked down to where they're connected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you really see me when you touch them?" Jongdae whispered, curious and hoping. Baekhyun kissed him in response, dragging his lips sloppily to his jaw and neck. He pulled out slowly, leaving the tip in. He got more lube and let it make a mess around them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do. I imagine if your reaction will be the same if I," Baekhyun slammed all the way in hard. Jongdae screamed as he back arched off the bed. "Do this," Baekhyun said through gritted teeth by Jongdae's cheek. He did it again and again, eyes rolling back to the sloppy sounds from below and the whorish gasps from his dear's lips. "The real thing is always better. Your body's still better than others. Fuck," Baekhyun moved with much more need.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae didn't have time to breathe between thrusts. Baekhyun steadied himself on his knees, lifting Jongdae's hips off the bed. He got that damn belt and used it as a support to keep Jongdae's hips up. Jongdae shook his head violently as he gripped the sheets. He felt so filthy not being able to do anything but take the intrusion. He moaned Baekhyun's name like he's worshipping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell me what you want, dear." Baekhyun ran his hands on Jongdae's thighs to give him some rest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know. I don't know anymore. I don't care. Do whatever you want." Jongdae has lost his mind. "Should I get on my hands and knees?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How sweet of you." Baekhyun leaned down to kiss his cheek. "But I want to see you come apart for me, Kim Jongdae. Feel me every time you walk for the next few days, even when you're not thinking of anything, you'll think of me." He spoke this like a spell. Jongdae found himself nodding, pliant for Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae hoped they could rest. He couldn't remember how many times he came. His eyes were so blurry, he couldn't see the time. His body ached so much but Baekhyun still kept going. Jongdae felt his cum oozing out of him and also getting pushed back in. Baekhyun's catching up on the time they wasted. Jongdae encouraged him even if his thighs cramped. He wanted Baekhyun satisfied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their breaths hitched for the nth time as their bodies tensed. Jongdae hugged Baekhyun tightly, bodies trembling from the strongest climax they experienced together. He finally relaxed on the mattress while Baekhyun’s weight pressed him down further. Baekhyun released his wrists and kissed them. He placed Jongdae's boneless arms around his shoulders and kissed him oh so sweetly like he wasn't roughing him up minutes ago. Jongdae drew small circles on Baekhyun’s nape, leaving soft kisses on the side of his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was how it was supposed to be, Jongdae thought. Baekhyun dozed off in his arms, mind at peace. Jongdae stared at the ceiling, biting his lower lip to control his smile. “I love you so much, Baek.” He whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun tried to lift his upper body and looked at Jongdae, kissing the dried tears at the corners of his eyes. He kissed his nose, his cheeks, the corners of his lips, his chin, leaving out his lips. Jongdae opened his eyes, blushing and surrendering to Baekhyun. The raw affection in Baekhyun's eyes made Jongdae's heart race.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve always loved you.” Baekhyun confessed. He touched the side of Jongdae’s face, admiring him the way he always did when he wasn’t looking. “I’m sorry for hurting you.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>For sleeping around.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jongdae pulled him down by the nape for a kiss worth a thousand fireworks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should’ve kissed you like that when you won the championship.” Jongdae smiled softly. Baekhyun chuckled. “I should’ve congratulated you like this.” He nipped Baekhyun's lower lip. "I should've given you all my attention and affection that morning." His eyes looked at his best friend all over. “You deserve the world, my dear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So do you,” Baekhyun kissed his cheek. “The world,” He kissed Jongdae’s jaw. “The galaxies,” It moved to his neck. “The universe,” Baekhyun smiled against his skin. “Heaven, hell, and in between,” Jongdae scoffed with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I only want you among all that.” Jongdae pouted. “Would you let me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Always,” Baekhyun felt so happy inside as he slid the tip of his nose along Jongdae’s jaw and neck. “My Jongdae only,” he hugged him to roll them to their side. He finally pulled out of him and cleaned them. Jongdae just laid still, watching Baekhyun move around only in his boxers. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How did this miracle happen?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun stepped around their clothes and got a glass of water. Jongdae couldn’t believe he just slept with him again. No warning. No anything. This time felt insanely better because they were both sober. “Baekhyun?” The elder hummed. “We did it twice in one lifetime, both unprotected. We’re also at your place. All your rules were broken. Am I your deal breaker then?” Baekhyun spat his water. Jongdae smiled triumphantly, throwing his forearm over his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You always were. I made those rules because of you.” Baekhyun looked around the floor then Jongdae’s naked body. As much as he found Jongdae so hot like that on his bed, he didn't want him to shiver. “There’s jeans, sweatpants, my hoodie, your hoodie, my jacket, and your shirt. What’s your pick?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your hoodie,” Jongdae slowly sat up, feeling so sore. “I like your scent.” Baekhyun picked it up and helped him wear it. “You really never slept with anyone here?” Jongdae felt the need for affirmation. Baekhyun nodded. He liked to be the one going and leaving. “So no one experienced your aftercare ever?” Baekhyun nodded again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just you,” Baekhuyn winked then kissed his lips. “Go to sleep. I’ll finish some homework.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re still going to class tomorrow?” Jongdae frowned. Baekhyun nodded as he opened his computer. “Where’s Chanyeol? Is he not coming home?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Told him to stay out tonight,” Baekhyun got his notebook and started searching what he needed. “In case we started stabbing each other with a knife, he wouldn’t get in trouble.” He added with a crazy laugh. Jongdae chuckled then yawned. He looked around Baekhyun’s place, feeling very sated. Jongdae realized life would be like this. He watched Baekhyun work as he slowly closed his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baekhyun,” Jongdae called sleepily. Baekhyun just hummed, mind and fingers on autopilot on the computer. “Byun Baekhyun!” He called louder. The athlete turned his chair, brows raised. With just the lamp on, Jongdae could admire him without being judged. He smiled, loving the view of his handsome best friend. “I love you.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes with a big smile on his face and went back to work. Jongdae laughed and tried to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he woke up, Baekhyun was asleep beside him. It felt like deja vu, a redo of a mistake. He didn’t want to make it again. Jongdae kissed Baekhyun to wake up. Baekhyun’s alarm still sounded faintly behind him. Jongdae imagined what if he did this on their next video together. Baekhyun groaned holding Jongdae closer to his body. He didn’t bother putting on clothes. He just submitted his report, turned the computer off, and went to bed. Easy. “Five more minutes,” he whined. He’s conscious. Both of them remembered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I forgot it’s Tuesday. I also have morning classes.” Jongdae mumbled, voice hoarse. Baekhyun sighed and reached for his phone. It’s 6AM.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go together.” Baekhyun mumbled and sat up to check his phone. Jongdae got up slower then leaned on Baekhyun. Both yawned then looked at each other. Jongdae smiled loosely, sharing a sweet kiss. “Do you want to have lunch later?” Baekhyun offered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are we official?” Jongdae slurred, hoping they would be. Baekhyun held his hand and kissed his forehead with a satisfied hum. Jongdae giggled and hugged him. "Can't believe I just became Byun Baekhyun's boyfriend,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You always were," Baekhyun pushed Jongdae’s hair off his forehead. He looked at his eyes and smiled. He said what he always wanted to when they woke up together. Jongdae returned those three words, tackling Baekhyun back down in bed. They had five more minutes anyway.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Baekhyun shared in his stories his OOTD mirror selfie. The first was just him in his usual hoodie and jeans, hood up. The second upload felt controversial. Behind him, Jongdae kissed his cheek, arms looped around his waist. The fact that it was uploaded so early in the morning, in a sports dorm, meant they stayed together. The caption was adorable. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Game over hehe.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next one was in Baekhyun’s car. Jongdae posted it on his account. The odd thing was Baekhyun was in the passenger seat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Boyfriend Privilege: He let me drive his car!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Baekhyun reposted it on his account. Jongdae drove so slowly, scared to scratch Baekhyun’s baby. “We’re going to be late, Dae.” Baekhyun sighed, watching a jogger pass by them. “I’m going to get ticketed by campus police.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Switch with me. I’m nervous.” Jongdae whined. Baekhyun unbuckled his seatbelt, laughing as they switched places inside. “This chair is home.” He held the passenger seat. Baekhyun shook his head with a smile and sped to Jongdae’s building. It took them two minutes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You still have 10 minutes.” Baekhyun turned the engine off and looked at Jongdae. He didn’t open the door yet. Jongdae unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned in Baekhyun’s space for a kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re getting greedy.” Jongdae whispered against his lips. Baekhyun smirked, opening the doors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked the halls hand in hand, waking sleeping souls. Jongdae kept pushing Baekhyun to go to class already. Baekhyun insisted on walking him until the classroom door. He won. Jongdae told him to go to class safely. Baekhyun smiled, telling him not to worry. He drove to his building...that was on the other side of campus in less than five minutes. When Baekhyun got to the room, Jongin and some members of the football team yelled at him to speak. Baekhyun just laughed it off, not answering any of their questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment the bell rang, Jongdae hurried out of the room and went home to shower properly. Kyungsoo woke up, seeing a familiar hoodie on Jongdae’s bed. He checked his phone, seeing Baekhyun’s story first. The hoodie on the bed and the one on the photo were the same. Jongdae exited the bathroom, greeting his roommate good morning. “You. Explain.” Kyungsoo demanded with a big smile on his heart shaped lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol saw it the second he woke up. Sehun was eating cereal by his feet. “You’re homeless again if they’re dating.” The model snickered. “You can stay here anytime.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks?” Chanyeol felt weird about Sehun. He was very...liberal. He wasn’t sure if he was into that. Baekhyun’s name flashed on the caller ID. Chanyeol got up and got dressed, hurrying out of Sehun’s place without a word. Sehun frowned. He kind of liked the swimmer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol entered their space, seeing Baekhyun disinfecting his bed. “Well?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were right.” Baekhyun smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I’m homeless again?” Chanyeol looked around, hoping none of his stuff were in boxes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? No. You’re still staying here. Jongdae and I are not moving in together. We’ll keep the setup like this, if that’s okay with you.” Baekhyun hoped it would be. He loved having Chanyeol as his roommate. Chanyeol felt so relieved. He liked Baekhyun too much to move away. “That’s not why I called though. Jongdae asked if you’d like to feature in his next video. Well you and me,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s this about now?” Chanyeol sat on his bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Asking popular college athletes questions college students are too afraid to ask,” Baekhyun found the title to be quite a mouthful. Chanyeol found it fun. “It’s just us though. Not sure if it’s live,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Best halfback and swimmer in the league, of course.” Chanyeol scoffed. Baekhyun laughed as he fixed his bed. “Sehun was alright though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hit him up if you want a quick one. Anyway, I’m having lunch with Dae in a few.” Baekhyun fixed his hair in front of the mirror.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With your boyfriend?” Chanyeol teased. Baekhyun turned away and hid in the bathroom. The swimmer found them so adorable.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>It’s no secret by afternoon that Byun Baekhyun, campus hotshot, was taken. Jongdae was in his arms the entire day. They only parted when they had classes. The football team hollered when Baekhyun introduced him to them officially as his boyfriend. It felt really good, Jongdae thought. Baekhyun looked so happy and relaxed as he hugged Jongdae from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The stamp on this new status was shared before dinner. Jongdae was at the football field to watch Baekhyun train. The team saw him on the bleachers. They tackled Baekhyun, teasing him about his boyfriend. Even the coaching staff teased him for it. He was pulled to the bleachers until they pushed him in front of Jongdae. The vlogger looked up, wondering why the team crowded them. Baekhyun shrugged and kissed him in front of them. Jongdae blushed wildly as the team screamed and kept hitting Baekhyun’s back. Apparently, real relationships were rare within the team. They were all usually busy so relationships weren't advised. Baekhyun was one of the lucky ones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun shrugged as he jogged back to practice. Jongdae nodded, letting him go. He showed that he’s going to film there for a bit. Baekhyun nodded and wore his gear. He had to do great today. Someone's watching him. Jongdae went live so suddenly that the entire campus kind of stopped whatever they were doing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, 10 thousand viewers already? Hi! Welcome to my channel. I'm Jongdae! It's been a minute since I uploaded something but I’m back!” Jongdae tried to be playful on camera. Baekhyun and the team were doing their final huddle before ending practice. As they broke apart, the team saw the notification. Baekhyun slowly made his way to Jongdae, knowing he was live. “Send in your questions until Saturday midnight only. The topic is questions you’re too afraid to ask popular college athletes. Any guesses?” He fished for comments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jongdae I missed you! Ha, I know, I missed being live too.” He chuckled as he read the comments. “A lot are saying Baekhyun because that’s the most obvious answer.” An arm slung around Jongdae’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I’m one of them, dear.” Baekhyun kissed Jongdae’s cheek and said hello to the viewers. The comments sped up again. “Sorry I’m still sweaty. Practice just finished.” He moved Jongdae’s hand to show the team on the other side of the field. The athletes went wild, milking their five seconds of fame. “Should we feature more? They would love to join this.” Baekhyun wiggled his brows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If this goes well, we’ll get the entire football team to do this bit. Send your questions for Baekhyunnie and Chanyeolie!” Jongdae slipped. He covered his mouth but Baekhyun cracked up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There you have it! Park Chanyeol and I will be on soon! Send your questions! Keep them PG. We’ll choose the best ones. I have to go shower, baby. Wait for me here. Bye everyone!” Baekhyun left a loud smack on Jongdae’s lips and laughed maniacally as he ran. Jongdae fanned his face, speechless and flustered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, there. Saturday midnight only! Bye!” Jongdae turned the camera off and glared at Baekhyun, who backpedaled to his bag. Minseok hit his head for embarrassing Jongdae like that. Jongin and the rest just chuckled at their dynamics.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Chanyeol felt so fascinated with the recording equipment. He sat on the sofa while Baekhyun placed snacks in a bowl. Jongdae sat beside Chanyeol and hugged him. The swimmer let him cuddle. Baekhyun turned around, frozen on the spot with a cheese puff between his teeth. “Leave space for the Holy Spirit!” He scolded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s room on the sofa!” Jongdae whined back. “I missed Chanyeolie.” The swimmer chuckled, taking a selfie with Jongdae. Baekhyun hurried to photobomb. Chanyeol liked it so he posted it. Baekhyun also posted one on his account to get more viewers. Kyungsoo posted that he’s also in the room but not making an appearance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ready?” Jongdae readied his laptop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do I feel nervous?” Chanyeol rubbed his chest. Baekhyun chuckled nervously. Jongdae hid the questions from them. It’s really mean of him but they understood the concept he went for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, you guys are ready for this video. 30k already?” Jongdae was so amazed. “Hi! I’m Jongdae! Welcome to my channel. I have guests!” Baekhyun and Chanyeol cheered. “We have Baekhyunnie from the football team, finals MVP and Lions halfback, and Mr. Swim Deep Park Chanyeol!” Jongdae imitated Chanyeol’s fans, moaning the nickname</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sea Lion!" Baekhyun lost it, cracking up again. Kyungsoo’s laugh could be heard too. Chanyeol rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest. He didn't come to be ganged up on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He hates it so much.” Baekhyun spoke through his laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's so inappropriate." Chanyeol complained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, we got many questions so we chose the best 30. You both can call a timeout if the question is too much. Baekhyunnie, Channie, are you ready?” Jongdae looked at them. Baekhyun nodded as Chanyeol clapped, screaming he’s ready. “Are slapping butts required in the locker room? Have you grabbed a teammate’s ass or they grabbed yours? Do you check your teammate's dicks? Have you walked around naked in the locker room?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Chanyeol was so flustered by the directness. Baekhyun called for a timeout already. He did say to keep it PG.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This video got one of the highest views, comments, and likes from all of Jongdae’s videos. It was too funny and awkward for his guests. Baekhyun called for seven timeouts while Chanyeol just laughed and fell off the sofa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who asked this?” Baekhyun checked Jongdae’s phone. “Why is everything so perverted? Ya, why would you ask if some teammates experiment in the shower?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Some have.” Chanyeol admitted, shrugging. “We’re co-ed. But the football team,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“None...that I know of. I leave right away usually. Besides, we’re all brothers. If some do, good for them.” Baekhyun said a safe answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This one is wholesome. When did you feel that your teams are your family?” Jongdae pouted, finding it cute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When I’m having a hard time,” Baekhyun and Chanyeol said at the same time. They shared a high-five above Jongdae’s head, understanding it the most. Support systems among the athletes of this university was one of the best in the country.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever played to show off to someone handsome or pretty in the audience?” Jongdae looked at Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know I have, all the time.” Baekhyun sat back, pointing to Jongdae. Chanyeol shook his head. He looked at Kyungsoo off camera for some reason.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The video ended well with Baekhyun, a vlog veteran, and Chanyeol, a vlog newbie, going at it on what they can and cannot say live. “That’s all for this video! I’m never having both of them in one frame! Bye!” Jongdae yelled over the two athletes, waving to the camera. Kyungsoo clapped for them after the live ended. Baekhyun and Chanyeol smiled at each other, proud of their chaotic nature. “My ears are damaged because of you two.” Jongdae punched their sides and got up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, you love us both.” Baekhyun moved closer to Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He adores us, right?” Chanyeol cuddled Baekhyun, pretending they were the couple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae rolled his eyes and prepared dinner for all of them. Chanyeol told him he shouldn’t bother anymore since he had training soon. Baekhyun sat beside Kyungsoo, asking about his new play. They just announced it very recently. Chanyeol followed Jongdae around the kitchen, wanting to say something but felt shy. “Spit it out.” Jongdae felt he wanted to say something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I uh, I have a competition this weekend. I was wondering maybe you and Soo could go.” Chanyeol rubbed his nape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Sure! Wait, Kyungsoo’s practicing for his new play though. Kyungsoo, are you busy this weekend?” Jongdae looked at his roommate. Kyungsoo nodded. “Maybe I’ll just go. Baekhyun has training.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it for Chanyeolie’s competition? I can go. Training's cancelled. Kyungsoo, come on.” Baekhyun urged the youngest in the room. Kyungsoo checked his phone. He had a script reading that day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What time?” Kyungsoo looked at Chanyeol. The swimmer stuttered. Baekhyun and Jongdae looked at each other, unspoken conversation exchanged between them. “I can go. I’ll just leave the script reading early. In the gym?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yes! Wow, this is my first competition without my family there but having you guys would be great.” Chanyeol felt giddy as he looked around to get his stuff. He’s excited to train for it already. Baekhyun said goodbye from Kyungsoo’s bed. Jongdae waved from the kitchen. Kyungsoo watched him go until the door closed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did he just make us his substitute for his family?” Jongdae chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s a family man. I see why he thinks we’re family. We pull him in all our shit.” Baekhyun shrugged. Kyungsoo liked the sound of it for some reason.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo checked his calendar again. The athlete looked at him. “D-Do you think you can go to my show too? You, Jongdae, and Chanyeol?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have to ask? Of course we will!” Baekhyun smiled. “I hope I won’t have practice games though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll pick the day where all of you are free. C-Can you tell Chanye,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You tell him. You have his number, right?” Baekhyun smirked. Kyungsoo blushed. “Whoa. Are you blushing?” He teased. Kyungsoo looked away and shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is.” Jongdae said from the kitchen. “He’s been looking at Channie too much earlier.” He winked to the youngest. “It’s okay. He’s single. He sleeps around less than Baek.” Baekhyun groaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya, Kim Jongdae, I have a challenge for you.” The athlete got up. Jongdae looked ready. “No social media for a month.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just one month?” Jongdae narrowed his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Two. No checking. No peeking at others’ phones. No vlogs or anything. You can just send me an owl for your messages.” Baekhyun neared him. Kyungsoo scoffed. “Just call or text. Nothing else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do I get?” Jongdae narrowed his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me.” Baekhyun smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Try again.” Jongdae rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll buy your groceries for the rest of the year. All of it.” Baekhyun was so confident. He had all the money fit for sending a kid to school until college. Kyungsoo gasped. Jongdae was almost swayed. “All of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take it, Jongdae! We can eat steak and salmon for weeks!” Kyungsoo was so amazed. Baekhyun smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” Jongdae handed Baekhyun his phone to remove all the connectivity for two months. Baekhyun loved this game already.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>They're finally together! It took so long sorry hehe but it doesn't end with happily ever after yet. See you in the next updates! Thank you for the kudos and comments :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Hi I'm Baekhyun!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Baekhyun dared Jongdae to take on the no social media challenge for two months. Jongdae obliged because he was bargained food for the rest of the year. What will happen to his YouTube Channel Bright Dae? Baekhyun had a few plans.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The camera was shaky at first but it finally focused. Baekhyun smiled at it, waving his hand. “Hi! Welcome back to Jongdae’s channel. I’m Baekhyun." He giggled, getting shy in front of the camera. "For those of you who are new here, I'm Jongdae's boyfriend. Hi, hello, nice to meet you." Baekhyun tried to shake non-existent hands around him. "This video is a little sudden and I hope this can all be our little secret from Jongdae. I dared him to quit social media for two months. In return, I’ll buy their food until the end of the year. It's just for a few more months.” Baekhyun giggled to his hand, whispering everything. “So I’m taking over for two months! Don’t tell him. He’ll just come back one day and see all the stuff I’ll post here. Anyway, I hope you look forward to my content soon! Don’t hint him anything, okay?” He was about to end the video. “Oh, I almost forgot. Like and subscribe! I have to go. He’s in the bathroom. Bye!” Baekhyun pretended he was just playing games on his phone, when in fact, he was still recording on his phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae came out and laid beside Baekhyun. He watched his boyfriend play, reacting every now and then. Baekhyun lost so he looped his arm around Jongdae’s neck, kissing his forehead. Jongdae cuddled him, waiting for the game to load. Baekhyun locked his phone, forgetting he was filming, and closed his eyes. Jongdae found this silence comfortable. They had the place to themselves for the rest of the afternoon to evening. Baekhyun sighed contentedly. He wished he could have this for the rest of his life. Jongdae listened to his heartbeat, falling asleep to its rhythm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo got home by midnight, seeing the two asleep. He placed the blanket over them and did his thing. He felt it would be rude to wake up with them so he scanned his contacts for a friend. Chanyeol’s number stared back at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The swimmer played his guitar in bed, trying to fall asleep. Baekhyun already said he wasn’t coming home. Chanyeol saw Kyungsoo’s number on his screen. “S-Soo, hi! I mean, hi.” He tried to not sound too excited. He almost dropped his phone out of panic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, uh, I know this is weird but can I stay at your place tonight? They’re not fucking. It’s just...I don’t want them to wake up and see me there.” Kyungsoo already locked the door with his essentials in his backpack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, s-sure. Um, let me just...let me pick you up. It’s late.” Chanyeol placed his guitar on the stand and looked for his car keys. Kyungsoo tried to decline but Chanyeol already left his place. He waited in the lobby, lowering his cap. He got in Chanyeol’s car and sank in the seat with his backpack on his lap. “Why do you look like you’re going to rob a bank?” Chanyeol asked as he drove.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t want to wake up with rumors.” Kyungsoo looked outside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll just post something.” Chanyeol shrugged. “Let’s blame it on Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo smiled. “Have you eaten anything?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I forgot. Can we pass by a convenience store?” Kyungsoo looked for his wallet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can cook something quick for you. There’s a lot in our fridge.” Chanyeol offered. Kyungsoo thanked him, settling for it. It’s bad to waste food, he thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol kicked clothes and threw some stuff out of the way, apologizing for not tidying up. Kyungsoo looked around the top athletes’ dorm, very impressed with the amount of medals and trophies on one side of the room. Their kitchen was smaller but still decent. The fridge was huge though. Chanyeol opened one door, telling Kyungsoo to help himself with any drink. They seemed to be as filled as a vending machine. Chanyeol opened the other door, where the food was, and thought of what to cook quickly. “Make yourself comfortable. Watch TV, play on my computer, whatever. I’ll just have this ready.” Chanyeol wanted to impress him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo ended up following the swimmer. He watched what he would make and tried to help if he could. Chanyeol turned the stove on while he expertly chopped chicken and some garlic. Chanyeol hummed a song, mind on autopilot. Kyungsoo sat on the stool to get out of his way. Chanyeol seemed to carry himself well in the kitchen. They had no dining table, just stools on the counter. It gave more space for the impressive computer sets on the far corner of the room. Their beds were big too. “Where can I wash up?” Kyungsoo couldn’t find the bathroom door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol pointed to the blank red wall in the room. Was he supposed to run into it like Platform 9¾? “Just slide the knob to the right.” Kyungsoo thought the knob was a wall decor. A really pristine bathroom appeared. Their closets were in there too. One side had Baekhyun’s football uniforms and jackets. Across it was Chanyeol’s...stuff like his swimwear and varsity jackets. Beside Baekhyun’s stuff was the sink. The toilet and shower were on the far side of the room. Kyungsoo stood corrected. This room was bigger than Jongdae’s. It’s like the bathroom was half of what’s outside. Chanyeol saw him in awe. “Baekhyun’s too rich.” He chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They both are.” Kyungsoo stepped inside, timid around the unfamiliar space.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol finished cooking and waited on the stool. He kept turning the bowl, checking which side looked more presentable. He didn't know why he was sweating. He lowered the temperature and sat on the stool again. Chanyeol wondered if his creation tasted okay. He looked at the door and hurried back to the stove to taste it. It was not bad. Chanyeol got a drink in the fridge, thinking what Kyungsoo would like. He remembered that the actor loved fruit juices. Chanyeol got the fresh cucumber lemon juice and some ice in a glass. He hurried back to the stool and turned the bowl once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo came out of the bathroom in his sweatpants and a big shirt. Chanyeol opened a can of beer to keep his nerves calm. He sat beside Chanyeol and thanked him for the food. Chanyeol nodded, waiting for him to eat. Kyungsoo’s eyes widened. It was incredibly tasty. Chanyeol smiled bashfully, scratching his ear. Kyungsoo smiled as he ate, complimenting him. Chanyeol felt really warm inside. Kyungsoo finished the stir-fried chicken rice and burped. He apologized for his behaviour, feeling shy around the swimmer. Chanyeol found pride in it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I was going to ask you if your game has a ticket this weekend. I’ll just catch up, I think.” Kyungsoo worried, kind of apologetic too. It's the first time someone invited him to their game and he wasn't sure if he could make it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes. Wait. I’ll give you one now.” Chanyeol went to his computer set and got an envelope near the monitor. He almost tripped going down one step, hoping Kyungsoo didn't see it. “Can you give Jongdae’s too or Baekhyun can do it?” Chanyeol asked him, not waiting for an answer. “Nah, I’ll just give Baekhyun theirs together. Here,” He handed it to Kyungsoo. Their fingers touched. Chanyeol gasped and Kyungsoo felt his cheeks warm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there another ticket?” Kyungsoo felt flustered with the huge VIP written on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, don’t mind the pass. It’s all I have. My family can’t make it so I just invited you guys. It’s perfect because you guys are three. My family’s also three; Mom, Dad, and my older sister.” Chanyeol shared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sister? I have an older brother.” Kyungsoo shared too, voice softening. Chanyeol smiled, kind of flattered to be told something so personal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The night progressed with awkward smiles, conscious movements, and extra civil eye contacts. Chanyeol laid on Baekhyun's bed while Kyungsoo stayed on Chanyeol's. It was colder there, more comfortable than Baekhyun's place. Chanyeol had his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling. Kyungsoo slept on his side, trying to doze off. He saw the swimmer still awake at 2am. Kyungsoo stared at his profile, admiring how striking Park Chanyeol was candidly. Chanyeol wiped his sweat off his forehead as he sighed. He felt quite hot despite having no blankets around him. "I can stay there if you're uncomfortable." Kyungsoo mumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol looked at him, smiling softly. He refused to move. Kyungsoo got up, held Chanyeol's ankle and pulled. The swimmer held on to the headboard, flustered with Kyungsoo. The actor kept telling him to switch. Chanyeol declined, trying to kick him off. Kyungsoo suddenly held his waist, pulling him off the bed. Chanyeol was so surprised by his strength.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he knew it, his back flopped on his bed with Kyungsoo pinning him down. Kyungsoo breathed heavily, annoyed he had to exert so much effort to manhandle the swimmer to his own bed. Chanyeol's heart raced. He coughed discreetly upon feeling pressure down south. Kyungsoo's eyes widened upon realizing their very compromised position. He was straddling on the swimmer's hips. He immediately got off and jumped in Baekhyun's bed, back facing Chanyeol. The blush on his cheeks and neck made him sweat. Chanyeol's wrists felt cold without Kyungsoo's touch. He looked below, seeing the actor ignoring him. Chanyeol fixed himself on his bed and took his shirt off. He slept like that. "Good night, Soo." He amazingly didn't stutter. Kyungsoo just hummed, unable to sleep now. He felt so embarrassed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The embarrassment continued when he woke up to the sound of his alarm. He slept through it for 20 minutes. Kyungsoo sat upright, thinking where he was. He got his fresh clothes and toothbrush, hurrying to the weird wall that was actually a door. He felt around it, finding the knob thing. When he finally slid the door, he bumped to something cold and hard. Chanyeol's arm caught him immediately. Kyungsoo looked up, seeing the swimmer's hair dripping wet with his toothbrush in his mouth. He hoped it wasn't just a towel separating them from below.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol's eyes were wide with concern. He was about to turn the alarm off and wake him up. Kyungsoo pushed him back slightly, flustered once more. He really had a knack on making himself a fool, he thought. Chanyeol was in his boxers. Just that. His body still had water droplets sticking on his skin. Kyungsoo ogled. He knew he gaped so embarrassingly at the swimmer's body. Not to mention his hair was a sexy wet mess. "Sorry, I'm running late." He looked at the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol removed the toothbrush from his mouth. "That makes two of us. Go wash up. I'll finish this in the kitchen." Chanyeol smiled, lips lined with suds. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit, he's so cute.</span>
  </em>
  <span> "Make it quick. I'll drop you off at your building." Chanyeol said as he closed the door and continued brushing his teeth. Kyungsoo slapped his cheek to wake his wits. He didn't want to make Chanyeol more late than he already was. He knew it's his fault why Chanyeol had to rush. He crashed his place too late. But he felt that he was falling too fast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Jongdae woke up to an empty bed. He looked around, seeing Baekhyun's shoes were still by the door. The footballer exited the bathroom, freshly showered and dressed. "Did I wake you? Sorry. My professor called earlier." Baekhyun pouted then leaned over Jongdae, kissing him. "I have to go."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sad. Have lunch with me later?" Jongdae offered. Baekhyun hissed. He had a thing with the team. But he promised to meet him after Jongdae's classes for a kiss and a hug. After that, he had to go to training. Jongdae felt satisfied. Baekhyun spent the night with him. It's worth more than hogging each other in the day. Baekhyun spared a good amount of time making out with Jongdae before leaving. He sighed as he closed the door. Leaving him in bed looking so hot was very hard for him. Baekhyun pulled something under his hoodie and turned it on. He stole Jongdae's camera on the way out. "Is this thing on? Okay, hi! Welcome to Jongdae's channel. He's still under the no social media challenge as we speak. So let's start the Baekhyun special." He smiled as he walked, excited for his plans.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Jongdae didn't mind Baekhyun holding his camera for Chanyeol's competition. He was actually surprised Baekhyun wanted to bring it. The athlete's reasoning was he wanted to embarrass Chanyeol like a proud father. They exited Baekhyun's car together, holding hands as they walked to the gym. Jongdae held their passes, showing it to the ushers. Students who came to cheer Chanyeol on freaked out when they saw Byun Baekhyun enter. Some even squealed and gushed. Baekhyun ducked his head, shy about the attention. He just came to cheer on his roommate. As he sat down near the game officials, he looked around the gym. It felt like a different crowd for sure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae entered with his casual smile, finding Baekhyun immediately. Some squealed too. He had admirers of his own. He sat beside Baekhyun, asking him to take a picture of them. He wasn't allowed to hold his phone like that. Baekhyun lifted the pass to his nose and Jongdae copied it. He tagged Chanyeol and posted it. To his surprise, Chanyeol reposted it right away. He must be calming himself in the locker room. Baekhyun held up Jongdae's camera and filmed the gym from his seat. Some noticed the passes around their neck were special. Regular fans also noticed the Park family wasn't present. Chanyeol obviously invited them to fill those empty seats.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the swimmers came out to do their final preparations. Jongdae texted Kyungsoo to hurry. Baekhyun stood up with the camera, waving grandly to Chanyeol like a proud father he planned to be. Chanyeol placed his towel and goggles on his area, seeing his roommate being an embarrassment. "Swim deep! Park! Chan! Yeol!" Baekhyun yelled. Their schoolmates cheered, making Chanyeol smile. The screams followed. Jongdae pulled Baekhyun to sit down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol paced around his area, checking the stands. Many cameras flashed for him. He wore swimming pants for this meet. It looked new too. While the tiny speedos were missed, the pants still highlighted what he packed. Hence, the camera flashes. Jongdae felt so nervous for him. It's his first time watching a swimming competition. He couldn't even search how this went so Baekhyun filled in for him. Chanyeol stretched once more, kind of nervous too. He's the reigning champion. He scanned the stands once more. He's obviously waiting for Kyungsoo. Chanyeol fixed his lush hair in the swim cap as his coach talked to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo ran inside the gym, worried the game started without him. The usher pointed him to his area, seeing his friends there already. Seeing him there stunned more people. Kyungsoo never went to sports events. He watched everything online. Jongdae hugged him while Baekhyun patted his back. "Quick, tell Yeol you're here." He challenged, holding the camera up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Kyungsoo didn't think it was necessary. Jongdae said he did it too, when everyone quieted down. Baekhyun said it's his tradition with Chanyeol. Since they were newbies, they had to do it too. Kyungsoo sighed and mustered his courage. "Park Chanyeol!" He screamed, his deep voice booming. The swimmer whipped his head to the stands, seeing Kyungsoo awkward and embarrassed. Suddenly, the actor raised his fists in the air. "Fighting!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae covered his mouth in shock. Baekhyun began laughing, hitting Jongdae's lap and shaking him. They didn't know he had it in him. A very beautiful and triumphant smile spread across Chanyeol's lips. "There you have it, Park. We can't let them down now. Swim deep and paddle hard. You can win this hands down." His coach wasn't worried. Chanyeol nodded, getting his goggles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he got in position, Baekhyun began leading everyone to cheer. Jongdae just watched Chanyeol. Kyungsoo held his roommate's hand, feeling nervous too. Chanyeol stared at the water then looked at his friends who somewhat became family. He gave an ok sign to the roommates, assuring them he'll win this. He's not one of the nation's representatives for nothing. Chanyeol also found it comforting that Baekhyun wasn't watching him before he got in the water. They promised each other to look away at crucial moments. So Baekhyun didn't watch him before diving and Chanyeol never watched the snap during football games unless Baekhyun was off the field.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol wore his goggles and exhaled the nerves. The whistle sounded and Chanyeol, by instinct, got in the water first. He was the tallest out of everyone, getting ahead by a lot. Baekhyun watched him go as Kyungsoo and Jongdae began yelling for him to hurry. Baekhyun filmed everything, confident his roommate had this. As Chanyeol tumbled to the other edge and kicked himself back to the other side, another swimmer raced him to the start. Chanyeol saw his bubbles, kind of scoffing mentally. He found his paddles so sloppy. Chanyeol pushed his body to medium effort, finding this match very easy. He touched the tile and surfaced, taking his goggles off and looking at the board. Jongdae and Kyungsoo jumped and hugged each other. Baekhyun kept yelling, pumping his fist in the air. He made sure he got this shot perfectly. Chanyeol smiled when he saw his name in first place. He looked at his friends, seeing them celebrate with him. Jongdae kept blowing him kisses as he shook Baekhyun. Kyungsoo looked so happy, clapping for him very politely. Chanyeol surfaced the water and sat on the edge, greeting the other swimmers for a great match.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the awarding, Chanyeol bowed in all directions, thanking everyone for coming. He didn't bother wearing a shirt since he still had to shower. He took photos for the school paper and the league news. He hopped off the podium and made his way to his friends. Usually, he gave the medal to his mom but she wasn't there. Chanyeol stepped over the officials' table and some seats, taking his medal off. Baekhyun and Jongdae pulled him to their row, hugging him for the win. Chanyeol suddenly handed the medal to Kyungsoo. "This is for you." He smirked. Everyone around them began taking photos of the medal and the holder. Chanyeol told them to wait for him so they could have dinner together. Kyungsoo looked at the medal, feeling it cold. Chanyeol rubbed his arm before going to the locker room. Kyungsoo watched him go, very touched. No one has ever dedicated anything for him. Baekhyun and Jongdae watched him knowingly. The footballer hugged his boyfriend from behind, waiting for the actor to say something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I was going to ask you this but I forgot. Where did you sleep the other night, Soo?" Jongdae wiggled his brows. Baekhyun giggled. He found Kyungsoo's backpack keychain by his bed when he came home. Kyungsoo was about to explain but Baekhyun saved him saying Jongdae shouldn't be nosy. Kyungsoo was a responsible guy. Jongdae began to defend himself. He let the two bicker as he held Park Chanyeol's gold medal. He stared at the swimmer's name, feeling the letters against his thumb. Maybe he wanted to give love a chance too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol came out dressed and showered. His long fluffy black hair almost covered his eyes. Baekhyun pretended to dive in the water, annoying Jongdae. Jongdae pushed him playfully, almost making him fall. Another round of bickering erupted. Kyungsoo tailed them, shy to look at the winner. Chanyeol noticed his medal around his neck. "Looks good on you," he told Kyungsoo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kyungsoo was a Judo player in freshman year, you know." Jongdae filled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, that's why he could toss me like that." Chanyeol smiled, remembering their compromised position the other night. Kyungsoo just blinked behind his glasses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Chanyeol's waist, cuddling the winner. "You two look good together though." He teased. Chanyeol almost pushed him to the water. Jongdae bumped Kyungsoo on purpose, making him bump Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"H-Here," Kyungsoo took the medal off, tiptoeing to make Chanyeol wear it. Chanyeol smiled, thanking him for guarding it. "Congratulations. You really swim well, really fast and deep,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae bursted out laughing. Baekhyun was so caught off guard by it, asking the actor to repeat himself. Kyungsoo obliged so innocently. Chanyeol controlled his laugh with a smile, eyes closing as his nose bridge wrinkled. Kyungsoo began taking it back, stammering as he explained he meant it in a non-sexual way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I got it. Thanks for coming." Chanyeol tried to save him but it just got worse. Baekhyun laughed his lungs out as he knelt in front of a chair. Jongdae had to walk away to laugh harder. Kyungsoo turned red. It's Chanyeol's turn to stutter his explanation, kicking Jongdae's shin and Baekhyun's back for making things awkward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo covered his ears and hurried outside. Jongdae followed, apologizing. Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun's nape, holding it tight and dragging him out. Apologies spilled from his lips as he still chuckled. It was sweet having the Park family supporting their youngest but it was more entertaining when his friends supported him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol made sure Kyungsoo was comfortable for the rest of the night. Unknowingly, they took care of each other well. While Jongdae and Baekhyun switched side dishes to feed each other. Kyungsoo would place the cooked meat on Chanyeol's plate first before his own. At the same time, Chanyeol would make sure Kyungsoo was always stocked with side dishes and sauces, calling the waiter so often. "Who liked who first?" Jongdae whispered to Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kyungsoo," Baekhyun answered. They both watched the youngest as they ate, signs evidently showing. Chanyeol wasn't far behind. The problem was they were both awkward and shy to admit anything. Jongdae and Baekhyun decided to sit back and watch them unfold. It was fun seeing them make fools of themselves anyway.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Baekhyun found it odd he had a vacant day after so long. He woke up thinking he had somewhere to be. He even got ready to head out. One by one, his classes for the day cancelled because of the storm. He ended up playing video games. Chanyeol still had classes. Jongdae had a project to finish. He knew Kyungsoo would be busy too. Baekhyun packed up his controller and headphones, not in the mood to play. He thought of eating something but he wasn’t hungry. The football team group chat was silent too. Baekhyun tried to sleep but had no luck. He sighed and looked around the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae’s camera gave him an idea. Baekhyun got it and sat back on his bed again. He clicked the record button and just...smiled at the lens. He showed his best angles and winked. “What do I do with you?” He asked the object. “Should I do a reaction to Jongdae’s reaction on the confession forms?” Baekhyun hurried to get his laptop and watched it from his bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing it again made Baekhyun feel fond. He noticed every change of expression from Jongdae. He filled in more TMI about Jongdae and each crush, careful not to go overboard. When it was Jongin’s turn, he explained the TMI of that part. “Jongin surprised me in fact.” Baekhyun shifted in his seat. “He came to me to say he slept with Jongdae. He looked so guilty. I felt bad. He didn’t perform well during training because of it.” Baekhyun looked so pained. “But Jongdae did tell me first. He knows Jongin and I are very close. I just don’t get why they’re so worried about me when I sleep around so often.” He chuckled. “Kim Jongin, a real man.” He gave him two thumbs up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When it was Chanyeol’s turn, Baekhyun had to pause. He ran his hands in his hair and sighed. “This mark, 8:23 mark. Look at his eyes. Wait, where will I edit his video.” Baekhyun pointed to the left and then his right. “There, look in Jongdae’s eyes.” Baekhyun shook his head in disbelief. “He never looked at me like that.” Baekhyun spared a few seconds of awkward silence for comedic factor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slowly got comfortable talking to a camera. “Oh, another TMI! I think this was last year? I was with Chanyeol talking about...what were we talking about that time?” Baekhyun thought hard, pouting. “Anyway, it was near the sports department. Suddenly, Kim Jongdae just ran to the side of the table. Like bam!” Baekhyun demonstrated the collision with his hands. “Chanyeol looked so worried and you know what Jongdae said?” Baekhyun smiled, kind of laughing. “Can you guess? He asked for my autograph.” The athlete tilted to his side, laughing at the memory. “All because he saw me with his crush. Ah, Kim Jongdae, you’re weird.” Baekhyun sat properly after calming down and continued the video.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His segment started. Baekhyun watched it seriously, nodding to every answer. He watched Jongdae so intently, his gaze kind of pierced through. He explained why he didn’t give Jongdae a 10 for his physical appearance. “Jongdae predicted what I would say. There’s still room for improvement. Have you guys seen him in a suit? Wow, my heart is racing! Wow!” Baekhyun felt his chest, amazed with his own reaction. “I didn’t mean the 1. I wanted to annoy him. Jongdae’s a solid 9 on personality. Left room for improvement, or the possibility of him becoming a saint.” Baekhyun smiled boyishly and continued the video. The infamous question followed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I told you I liked you back then, would you give me a chance?” He tested the words with his voice. “If Jongdae told me he liked me back then, would I give him a chance?” He worded it better. “Yes. He’s the only person I’ve ever loved. You know that lyrics of that song, </span>
  <em>
    <span>how do I get better when I’ve had the best?</span>
  </em>
  <span> It’s me to him.” The corners of Baekhyun’s lip lifted, heart softening. He stayed silent for a moment to let that sink in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'll share a TMI about myself. Jongdae saved me from a car accident. It's the same day my parents died. So we were on our way home and suddenly a car tried to hit ours. Next thing I knew, my body ached." Baekhyun winced. "Our car was upside down. This was early high school. Anyway, I reached for my phone. Mom was begging me to crawl out already. Dad promised they would follow after but I didn't believe them. If they wanted to get out, they wouldn't wait for me to wake up." Baekhyun shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Long story short, I called Jongdae for help in the middle of the night. We were so close to his house that time. He ran to us. His knee was okay that time. He was barefoot. That's dedication." Baekhyun chuckled. "He pulled me out because my parents told him to. He saved me. He turned me around when the car exploded. Jongdae covered my ears and just stared at my eyes. I think he was hypnotizing me or something." Baekhyun ran his fingers in his hair. "So basically, I was an orphan. I didn’t think of where I’d be after that. I should have been given to social services because I was still a minor. But his family took me in, fed me, washed my uniforms, gave a bed, all that. I couldn't go home. There were too many reporters." Baekhyun made a face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"At the funeral, Jongdae was there beside me. He was there when the lawyers read the will and all that. It’s a lot to take in for a 15-year old. I won’t wish for it on anyone.” Baekhyun sounded so mature like this. “I closed myself off after that. Only Jongdae could get through me. But when did I know I really loved him?” He thought of the exact moment when. “Ah, when I had a soccer match after his incident. Jongdae’s the true football player between us. I was a soccer player since middle school. Anyway, Jongdae fell in a bad position that’s why his knee is as good as a senior citizen’s. He couldn’t run long distances anymore. Therapy was so hard on him. He would wake up in pain and sleep through it. He would call me crying at night. Ah those times were hard on us.” Baekhyun winced. “I’m getting hungry. Wait.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He returned with a popsicle and continued his story. “Anyway, so when? I had a game. It wasn’t going well. I was so pissed and irritated. The coach kept yelling at me. It was just bad. Through all that, I heard my name being yelled from the crowd. I kept looking around. I was getting so annoyed because it felt like someone was messing with me. I did one more scan and tak!” Baekhyun acted out how he froze when he saw Jongdae on a wheelchair, raising a makeshift banner with his name. “I knew it. I wanted to be with him for the rest of my life.” Baekhyun smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ate his ice cream, nodding at the taste. He finished it then stared at the camera. “I don’t know when he fell in love with me. Or why. So if this question was asked the other way around; if I told Jongdae I liked him back then, would he give me a chance? I would tell him not to. I’m not worth loving. Really.” Baekhyun was so sure of it. “What can I do? Kim Jongdae is stubborn. We’re together now.” He shrugged and continued the video.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cut the crying part, not wanting to hear it anymore. He did share what he felt during that time, the way he cried and how he felt about hearing the truth. “I actually went to his place that night. I didn’t know what I was doing there but he met me. We talked and just ignored each other after that.” Baekhyun felt shy as he remembered it. He didn’t express a good attitude towards the problem. “Anyway, that’s my reaction to Jongdae’s most controversial video. Let’s applaud Jongdae for his bravery!” Baekhyun clapped and pretended to encourage others behind the camera to clap as well. “Seriously, try this challenge. It seems fun. I want to try it too but who would I send it to?" Baekhyun shrugged. "I only liked one person all my life. Anyway, this has been Baekhyun! Jongdae’s still on social media hiatus. Don’t tell him anything, please. There’s four more weeks of my content so look forward to it. Give this a like and subscribe. Maybe I can pull Chanyeol in the next one for a best friend challenge, let’s see! See you guys around! Bye!” Baekhyun turned the camera off and transferred the video file to his laptop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He spent the rest of the day like that, editing a video for fun. Chanyeol came home, checking the finished product. “Ah! That’s the first time I met him. I thought it was weird because I know you two were friends.” Chanyeol remembered the autograph thing. Baekhyun smiled, finding it amusing. “Did he keep the autograph?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. It’s framed in his room. Didn’t you see?” Baekhyun chuckled. Chanyeol kept in mind to find it when he visited Jongdae’s dorm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is your fourth video. What’s next?” The swimmer pulled his training bag to his side and removed the dirty clothes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Best friend challenge, you and me,” Baekhyun looked so excited. Chanyeol scoffed, saying he’s not his best friend because Jongdae filled that spot. “He’s been promoted to boyfriend. The best friend position is wide open, Park. Take it or leave it.” Baekhyun shrugged, kind of expecting Chanyeol to give in. They shared so much about each other, to each other. No one understood them except themselves. “I’ll need a Best Man when I get married too. What do you think about proposing to Jongdae after graduation? Is it too sudden?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You thought that far?” Chanyeol tried to play hard to get. “Nothing wrong with getting married early. I mean, you two are secured until you’re retired. You have no interest continuing football after college anyway. But that’s just me,” Chanyeol walked to the hamper for wet clothes. “Your best friend,” he mumbled bashfully as he segregated his clothes. Baekhyun smiled, very pleased he accepted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello? What?” Jongdae’s voice sounded from Baekhyun’s phone through the speaker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re fired as my best friend. Chanyeol’s my best friend now. Bye!” Baekhyun hung up as Jongdae kept stopping him from ending the call. He did what he wanted and ended the call just like that. Chanyeol shook his head, laughing at Baekhyun. “What?” Baekhyun answered as Jongdae called back. “Yes, I fired you. You’re my boyfriend. You can’t have all the titles, Kim Jongdae. That’s greedy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol let them figure that out and thought of what he could do for the best friend challenge video. He never had one. It’s always training and swimming for him. Having Baekhyun as that felt really good. The courage to call him out did wonders. He empathized with Jongdae on that.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i miss kyoongtube!! FoC's coming to an end huhu it's been a fun journey writing and editing this one. Enjoyed your comments and feels too! Thank you for giving it love until now :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Two-Month Baekhyun Special</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jongdae found out what Baekhyun's been up to during the two months of no social media challenge. He watched every single one, feeling sentimental. Baekhyun also told him his life's calling for him. Would Jongdae take another leap for him?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Two months of no social media was over. It was hard at first but Jongdae kind of liked the challenge. He found himself more productive and less agitated. It was quite refreshing. He checked Baekhyun's stories first, happy to see him enjoying himself with his team. They were away for the weekend after another region invited them to play. That Friday, Minseok had to pull Baekhyun away from Jongdae because they were going to be late. Baekhyun kept yelling he loved Jongdae, blowing kisses like a lovesick puppy. Jongdae watched the bus go then walked to Baekhyun's car. He had it to himself until the owner came back. Jongdae knew how to drive. He just didn't feel like having another responsibility on campus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He parked the beautiful car outside his dorm building and went to his place to rest. He had a meal alone on a Sunday night, kind of jealous of couples and families around him. Jongdae picked up the camera in his room and recorded his comeback video. He was about to upload it when he saw his notifications blown up. He thought people fought in the comments or many bombarded him to return. When he saw unfamiliar titles linked to the comments, he feared he was hacked. He checked the videos tab, hand going to his mouth. His channel was updated properly and his subscribers raised to 700k.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eight videos of Baekhyun, and some with Jongdae or Chanyeol, on the thumbnails waved hello to Jongdae. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How come no one told me?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He clicked the oldest of the eight. It was two minutes long of Baekhyun explaining he dared Jongdae to quit social media for two months in exchange of having groceries for the rest of the year. He was on Jongdae's bed that time. "I'm not doing this to steal his channel. I don't like doing this alone but I dared him forgetting he has...this. So I'm responsible for that. Anyway, to make up for it, I'll be uploading random things while he's...cleansing. Don’t tell him, okay? He'll be so surprised to see my face all over his channel, oh my god!" Baekhyun giggled. "Anyway, Baekhyun's two-month special starts now." He winked and covered the camera as an ending.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae found himself clicking the next one. It's entitled </span>
  <em>
    <span>I forgot to film!!! Almost.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, welcome to Bright Dae. It's," Baekhyun yawned as he showed his lockscreen, revealing it's his and Jongdae's middle school photo. "5am. I stole his camera and I have training. So you're all coming with me." Baekhyun looked so cute wearing his white hoodie over his head to restrain his fluffy perm. He wore gradeless glasses to hide his puffy eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I forgot to text Dae I left already. Wait please," Baekhyun tried to steady the camera on the dashboard of his car. He was about to type when the camera tilted and almost fell, startling him. Jongdae smiled. "Ah sorry! Jongdae, sorry. What do I do? How does he do this?" Baekhyun spoke to himself. "Ah, I'll turn this on when I'm on the field. Sorry, bye!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next scene revealed Baekhyun eating lunch. He acted cute for the camera while someone talked to him. It sounded like Jongin asking what he's doing. "I'm going to spy on Jongdae with his own camera." Baekhyun laughed. "I forgot to film during training. This is harder than I thought."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you know your concept?" Jongin asked. Baekhyun shrugged, saying he didn't have anything. Suddenly, Baekhyun placed the fork down and raised the camera. "Target spotted! Target spotted. Okay everyone, Kim Jongdae has entered the lawn area. Ya hide me!" Baekhyun looked so busy. Jongdae found it so endearing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The view flipped, showing Jongdae walking across the lawn. "Wow, look at my baby go. He looks really good today." Baekhyun commented as he took in the sight of his boyfriend. Jongdae was just wearing a big shirt, jeans, and sneakers. Nothing special but Baekhyun sounded so in love. "He's looking at the team. TMI, he always does that. I noticed he did about a month or two after I joined the team. He must be looking for me." Baekhyun whispered. Jongdae pouted when he didn't spot Baekhyun. "Sorry!" Baekhyun adorably whined then turned the view, revealing his own pout. His eyes still followed Jongdae until he was out of sight. "This is fun. I will follow him around later." Baekhyun smiled and waved to the camera.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next part was in the library. Baekhyun filmed him from behind a bookshelf, cheering him on hushly. Jongdae found him ridiculous as he watched. He leaned forward upon seeing the next location. It's a sidewalk. Baekhyun was just meters away from him, filming him. "He must be going to class. I have class too. Ah, I feel like a creep!" Baekhyun realized as he walked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are." Jongdae answered the screen as he sat back with his arms crossed over his chest. "My creep,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun smiled from the bed as he watched Jongdae watching his videos. He entered the place midway the viewing, as quiet as he could to surprise Jongdae. They got back early because the other team sucked bad. Baekhyun was the one surprised when he saw him watching the mess he uploaded. He placed his training bag down gently and tiptoed to the bed, sitting back and enjoying this viewing with him. Jongdae did watch videos alone with the volume turned up so he barely heard anything else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second video ended with Baekhyun filming Jongdae getting inside his building after a long day. He was in his car. Jongdae found it odd he didn't notice that very striking and eye-catching car. He was too focused on cooking something for Baekhyun probably. "You did so well, baby! You can rest now." He turned the camera to film himself. "When he sees this, he will choke me. I sent him a text earlier that I'm eating dinner at his place. I'm going up in a few so he thinks I came from class." Baekhyun laughed. "This has been fun. I'm sorry I didn't film training. I forgot, really." He placed his elbow by the window and leaned the side of his head on his fist. "Maybe some other time. This is it for me this week. I'm getting hungry. Jongdae-yah, cook something yummy, please." He sounded sleepy. "Next week, I don't know what to do. How does he think of this every week? Suggest a challenge for me to do in the comments. Do you think I'm a creep? Put it in the comments." He laughed. "Like this video, subscribe to see what nonsense I come up with next week." Baekhyun felt shy as he rubbed his nape. "This has been Baekhyunnie. I'm really hungry, ah! Bye bye!" The second video ended there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae proceeded to the third. It's Chanyeol's competition. He knew Baekhyun filmed but he didn't know it would be uploaded. It started in the morning with Baekhyun waving to the mirror. He did the introduction and said he had a surprise. He panned the camera to the swimmer doing pushups in his room. Chanyeol was only wearing shorts, muscles on full display. "Ta-da! I guess it's okay to say this now. Chanyeolie's been my roommate since freshman year, after he adorably confessed his type on campus radio." Baekhyun began teasing the viewers for not knowing that very amazing fact. "Mr. Swim Deep invited me, Jongdae, and Kyungsoo to his competition today. See?" He showed the special pass. "Park, are you nervous?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. It's the first for the new league." Chanyeol neared the camera, saying hello and introducing himself. "Ya, my eyes are up here." Baekhyun playfully panned the camera to Chanyeol's body, whistling as he zoomed in on the swimmer's naked torso. The camera showed Chanyeol's face again, smirking sexily. "Jongdae will murder you, Baek." The swimmer chuckled, so sure of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's why I'm recording my final moments before he sees all this." Baekhyun laughed. "Anyway, we'll see you all at the competition in a few! Chanyeol fighting!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun filmed everything well. He even edited Chanyeol's podium moment with a congratulatory song. Jongdae was so pleased with how the three videos came out. The fourth video had him leaning forward as he listened to Baekhyun reacting to the Confession Challenge. Baekhyun took a boomerang video of Jongdae watching his vlogs. He posted it on his SNS since Jongdae's phone wasn't with him. It's beside Baekhyun in bed. "I love you, my Baekhyunnie." Jongdae uttered as the fourth video ended. Baekhyun smiled at him, returning it in silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fifth video was Baekhyun's promise of him filming training. Jongdae sighed dreamily, fists pressed to his cheeks, so in love with his athlete boyfriend. "How did I get so lucky with you?" He sighed. "Oh, his butt looks so good. Baekhyunnie, come home. I miss you." Jongdae whined. Baekhyun covered his mouth as he laughed silently. He removed his hoodie since it was getting hot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sixth video made Jongdae laugh at the thumbnail. Baekhyun's hair was tied like a fountain while Chanyeol's hair had small pigtails on. Chanyeol had lipstick smudges on his lips and chin while Baekhyun's cheeks were too red. They both looked so done with each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hi, welcome back to...ah you know where you are. I'm Baekhyun, taking over this channel until Jongdae's no social media challenge is over." The halfback still looked handsome and decent here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm Chanyeol, officially Baekhyun's best friend. Jongdae got fired." The swimmer shrugged, equally handsome as his best friend. "And we're going to try the Best Friend Challenge today. We ordered a Slumbook and glitter markers to get to know each other." Chanyeol showed them to the camera.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Teenage girls did this often but we want in on the fun too! Ours is a little different. There will be three parts: this or that, how well do we know each other, and TMI corner from SNS rumors." Baekhyun sat back on his gaming chair. Chanyeol picked a green marker, beginning to write on the Slumbook. "We'll post our pages after uploading this video to seal this best friendship." Baekhyun did his own sound effects, annoying Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Math or Science?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Science," Chanyeol answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"None." Baekhyun looked at his roommate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's cheating."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, Science." Baekhyun shrugged. "Anatomy," he winked. Chanyeol almost punched his face for that remark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>RnB or Rock Music?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As long as it's good," the both said like twins. They high fived and continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cars or Motorbikes?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We'll vary here." Baekhyun was sure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cars," they said together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? I thought you'd pick bikes." Baekhyun was so shocked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have some but cars are comfier." Chanyeol was so focused on the Slumbook. "Baek, give me three words to describe me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tall, clumsy, sexy," Baekhyun said it so quickly. Chanyeol pretended to kiss him, grabbing his face in thanks for such kind words. Baekhyun didn't flinch or move away. He just smiled. Jongdae found himself reacting violently as he watched. He wasn't sure if he reacted because he wanted them to move away or actually kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pizza or Chicken?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pizza. Hawaiian." They bumped fists nonchalantly this time. Baekhyun got the Slumbook and a red marker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ordering food is easy with Baekhyun. We eat the same things, have diets at the same time." Chanyeol shook his head to fix his hair. Baekhyun diligently filled his Slumbook page, agreeing with Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Top or Bottom?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I...honestly don't mind." Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun. He looked like he wanted to have a debate on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Any. Just don't leave me hanging." Baekhyun focused on thinking of his favorite movie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wise words from Master Packer." Chanyeol clapped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I got it from you, Master Baker." Baekhyun cheekily smiled at the camera, hoping everyone caught their innuendos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Packer Park and Baker Baek," Chanyeol commented. Jongdae laughed, unable to shake the innuendos off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But I'm taken. I'm Packer." Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol, wanting to argue. "You're single with a loving relationship with your hand. You're Baker."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't," Chanyeol got his bottled water and shook it. "Anymore?" He whispered, astonished. He asked about wanking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well...you know," Baekhyun eyed the camera awkwardly. Chanyeol clapped his hands, ending that topic. "We switch. End of discussion."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Front or Back?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are these questions?" Chanyeol felt hot and flustered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This depends. Who is at the bottom?" Baekhyun got critical, sitting back on his chair. He finished his page. "I like staring into their eyes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If the back's good, go for the back. It really doesn't matter," Chanyeol answered safely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just don't leave us hanging," the athlete roommates said together, bumping fists.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Beer or Hard Liquor?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Both." They said the same thing again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're actually twins." Baekhyun winked to the camera. Chanyeol nodded, agreeing to that. He even bragged they're twin champions. Jongdae found it so cute when they got up and showed their matching gold medals.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bed with Jongdae or Kyungsoo?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jongdae." They said together. Baekhyun looked offended. Chanyeol was about to give him a high five. Jongdae couldn't breathe. This was too funny.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ya," Baekhyun warned Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? We both never slept with Kyungsoo. We can't speak from experience." Chanyeol shrugged, reigning Baekhyun in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah right. I have no intention to. Can't speak for Channie though. He's in l—," Chanyeol covered Baekhyun's mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Last one for this and that. Sports or Music?" Chanyeol hissed. Everyone knew he loved music too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have a TMI." Baekhyun broke free from Chanyeol's big hand. "I used to play piano until high school."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. He was stunning when he played." Jongdae smiled peacefully as he watched. Baekhyun gushed in bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really? Wow. Can you play this?" Chanyeol got up and got his small electric keyboard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Our room is a mess. Sports on one side, Chanyeol's instruments by the corner, gaming computers and other gadgets here," Baekhyun pointed at the areas. Showing would be too much. Chanyeol slid his baby electric keyboard across the table. Baekhyun played a tune immediately. It was a shock. "Chanyeol just found out now." He smiled then sang a bit. Chanyeol gushed, shocked his roommate was very good. Jongdae squealed like a girl, touching the screen. Baekhyun looked around, hoping someone would explain that reaction to him. Jongdae hugged his knees, blushing wildly. Baekhyun took a video, whispering how cute his boyfriend was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They moved to the next segment of how well do they know each other. That's how they ended up in hair ties and makeup. Every wrong answer resulted to a makeover by the other. It was quite difficult since they only met two to three years ago. Hence, their splendid makeovers. They took a photo together to remember this event. Jongdae wanted a copy of it for his wallet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the TMI corner, they got some rumors and questions online. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Baekhyun always hangs out with Chanyeol. I think he secretly likes him</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Chanyeol read.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do." Baekhyun said honestly. "Be jealous." He suddenly felt the swimmer's chest, stomach and thighs. Chanyeol just ignored it. Jongdae felt hot as he watched. "I can see Park Chanyeol naked. You can't. He sleeps with less clothes as much as possible." Baekhyun bragged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Enough." Chanyeol slapped his hand away from his dick. Baekhyun pouted. "Oh, while we're in vibe, someone said </span>
  <em>
    <span>I am 100% sure Baek and Yeol slept together. They just scream like they fucked when they're together</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hate to burst your delusional bubble but we never slept together." Baekhyun neared the camera, sticking his tongue out. "He already slept with my boyfriend. Let's not make him too confident." He scoffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We did make out before." Chanyeol shrugged. Baekhyun confirmed it too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh? What? When? How come neither ever told me?" Jongdae panicked. Baekhyun was about to answer but he remembered he was a surprise at the moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's really good." Chanyeol petted Baekhyun's head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Channie shoved his tongue in my mouth. It was so wild. I couldn't breathe. Good times," Baekhyun patted Chanyeol's chest, chuckling at the memory. Chanyeol nodded, agreeing with him. "Last TMI, </span>
  <em>
    <span>the top athletes of this campus hate each other because they're competing over the top spot.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wrong." Chanyeol made an X with his forearms. "We have different sports. Only those in the same sport compete like that. I watched Baekhyun's every game. It wasn't spying on him. I can't tackle underwater. He can't paddle on the field."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Usually, swimming competitions end faster than football. Our games are usually scheduled on the same day. Chanyeol watched almost all of my games? I only watched a couple of his. It's also the big ones like qualifiers, semifinals, and championships. Saying we're competing with each other for tea isn't cool. Channie's working hard for the country. I don't even know if I'm pursuing football after college." Baekhyun admitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Jongdae gasped. "What...what do you mean, Baek?" He sounded so lost. "Scouts are looking at you now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anything can happen to us. Competitions like these won't mean anything. Our main competition is ourselves." Chanyeol finished it off nicely despite looking like a mess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They wrapped up the video, hugging each other to show they're best friends, Packer and Baker. They promised to upload the Slumbook pages and their selca on their accounts. "Leave a like and subscribe. Comment what part shocked you about us! And we'll see you in the next video." Baekhyun pointed to the camera. Chanyeol waved goodbye while Baekhyun pretended to be cool in his new image.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cutie," Jongdae smiled and clicked the seventh video. It's Chanyeol and Baekhyun shopping. There were no conversations, just them going to branded stores. Chanyeol bought two new sneakers and an electric drum pad. Baekhyun got a new hoodie, modelling some of the clothes for fun. Chanyeol followed Baekhyun to a jewelry store. He showed the outside and then Baekhyun went inside. </span>
  <em>
    <span>To be continued. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The video ended there. Jongdae moved on to the last video, thinking it was the continuation. Baekhyun sighed a breath he held.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is this? Wait, why is it just audio? What's the title?" Jongdae felt flustered when he only heard Baekhyun groaning and grunting. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stop asking me to be sexy!!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the video was the complete opposite. Baekhyun opened the lens to reveal him in the gym. His muscle shirt stuck to his body, sweat dripping down his neck, as he breathed heavily. Jongdae froze, hand on the mouse, mouth agape, feeling hot seeing his boyfriend like that. It went on for another minute; just Baekhyun doing weights. The next scene was him in his car. He turned his cap to reveal his face. "I ran out of ideas. It's my last video for this channel. Jongdae will be back next week. He'll probably ban me from his channel after this." Baekhyun smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, I kind of want more." Jongdae enjoyed the seven videos in fact. Baekhyun smirked as he scrolled Instagram.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My day's quite full though. I have to condition my body for the next season. Can you handle it?" Baekhyun taunted and then placed the camera on the passenger seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even Baekhyun driving looked so sexy. He had one hand on the wheel, elbow resting on the door as he bit his thumb. He was the perfect bad boy image with an adorable face. Baekhyun would glance at the camera from time to time, arching his brow. Jongdae squirmed in his seat. "I'm going to meet the team. We'll do stretches, but not the usual kind. It helps our flexibility, especially for me. My hips and legs need to be in good shape so we can keep winning. So Jongdae can give me more championship kisses. See you all in a few." Baekhyun winked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The camera was positioned beside Baekhyun. He laid on the mat and hugged his knee, taking his time with his breathing. It was nothing special until the hip exercises. Jongdae felt hot. Baekhyun did too. He got annoyed that Jongdae didn't turn the air conditioner on at all. He pulled his shirt off and fanned himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae cursed softly as he watched Baekhyun doing Thai pushups. It was the kind where they had to make body waves as they went down and pushed themselves up. It looked like he was humping air. Jongdae scratched his inner thighs, lips drying. At some point, Baekhyun felt his arm muscles resisting in the video. He moaned so loudly and obscenely, Jongdae sat back on his chair and breathed heavily. He didn't know what he was doing. His hand had a mind of its own. Baekhyun laid on his back in the video and planted his feet on the ground. The instructor began counting as they lifted their hips up. Jongdae knew he had a kink for Baekhyun exercising but this was on a whole different level.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun's eyes widened as he realized where Jongdae's hand went. One was on the mouse though. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Was he actually getting off on this? </span>
  </em>
  <span>The hand on the mouse opened his drawer and pulled lube out. He thought for a moment and just placed it back. Baekhyun bit his lip. Jongdae rubbed over his shorts and began pleasuring himself. He opened his eyes to see Baekhyun back in his dorm. He removed his cap and his shirt followed. He crawled in bed to get something. Jongdae hit pause, stopping perfectly on the view where Baekhyun looked like he's on top.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His whimpers got louder as he closed his eyes. Baekhyun could see everything from where he sat. Jongdae yelled out of frustration. He begged Baekhyun to come home sooner as he stopped his filthy gestures. Jongdae continued the video, feeling unsatisfied. Baekhyun sat on his own bed, checking his phone. "Look, Dae's cursing me for the mirror selfie." He showed it to the camera.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That was from that day last week? Wow, it's quite recent then." Jongdae realized.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun wrapped up his two-month takeover looking like that; shirtless and sexy. He thanked everyone who featured and those who helped keep everything a secret. "I actually enjoyed this more than I thought. Anyway, this won't be the last time I'll be on this channel. I still have to continue the 7th video. When?" Baekhyun arched his brow teasingly. "I hope Jongdae still has this channel up by that time. We don't have much time in college so I want to look back on all of this someday. It's our last year next year." He felt sentimental. "We have many big decisions to make together."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your fate's calling you." Jongdae mumbled, feeling bad for Baekhyun. Their company needed him soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please continue to love my Jongdae. Leave a like and subscribe! This has been Baekhyun. Thanks for all the fun, guys. See you here someday! Bye!" He smiled his best, blowing kisses to the camera. Jongdae smiled fondly, catching those kisses adorably.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you like them?" Baekhyun finally spoke. Jongdae jumped in his chair and held his chest with a loud curse. Baekhyun smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the fuck! How did you get in?" Jongdae screamed. "When did you get here? Why are you shirtless?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Somewhere during the second video? What do you mean how? I still have a key to this place." Baekhyun laughed incredulously as he turned the air conditioner on, complaining about the temperature.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why didn't you say anything?" Jongdae got up and slapped his arm. Baekhyun smiled, loving his reactions to his videos. "You're really banned now. What was that last video? That's for my eyes only." He pouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What you were doing watching that video was for my eyes only. I thought you missed me. Can I at least get a kiss first?" Baekhyun pouted back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae got on his lap and kissed him senseless. Baekhyun laid back, happy to be home. Hunger took over as their hands roamed their bodies. Jongdae tugged Baekhyun's lip between his teeth. He whispered something filthy to Baekhyun's ear, clawing his abs. Baekhyun smirked, nodding to whatever he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo looked for his keys in his backpack when he heard a scream inside. He pressed his ear by the door and moved back. "Baekhyun's home already?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol just finished training when Kyungsoo called. "What's up?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They're fucking again...like wild animals." Kyungsoo knew the drill as he waited for the elevator. Chanyeol chuckled and told him to wait. He got in his car and drove to where he was. Kyungsoo climbed in and covered his ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What did you hear now?" Chanyeol smiled as he drove.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't make me say it." Kyungsoo closed his eyes. Chanyeol kept pressing him to say it. "I want your fat cock in me...deep."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh god," Chanyeol cringed. "Jongdae said it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Screamed it." Kyungsoo shuddered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's far away now. Listen to something else when we get to my place." Chanyeol petted Kyungsoo's head with one hand. Kyungsoo nodded, pushing his glasses up his nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried not to get affected by Chanyeol's touch. The back of his neck made him sensitive. It’s not the first time the swimmer showed affection to him. They’ve been eating dinner together because their extracurricular activities ended late. The pool was also beside the theatre so they saw each other often. Chanyeol withdrew his hand and parked the car smoothly. He noticed Kyungsoo wasn't moving. Chanyeol asked if he was alright, worried his ears were too pink. "A-Are you busy tonight?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?" Chanyeol held Kyungsoo's chair and turned his body attentively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I need to be brave. I need to say what I want. I need to be brave to get what I want." Kyungsoo kept whispering this to himself, worrying Chanyeol even more. "Park Chanyeol, I know you don't find me attractive."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I never said anything." Chanyeol whispered, smirking slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not tall or sexy or even friendly."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't care. You’re cute." Chanyeol didn't know where this was going.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You will probably never talk to me again once I say this." Kyungsoo squirmed in his seat, pulling the hem of his shirt over his groin. Chanyeol flicked a glance, getting a hint of what he wanted to say. "Um, I-I kind of like you...for some time now." Kyungsoo kept his head down, embarrassed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence stretched as shame crept Kyungsoo's skin. Chanyeol seemed frozen. Kyungsoo finally looked at him, shivering when he saw Chanyeol's eyes scanning his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you mean that?" Chanyeol whispered. Kyungsoo nodded. "If you did, why haven't you grabbed my face and kissed me?" Kyungsoo was dumbfounded. "Ah," Chanyeol arched a brow. "Better yet, say it again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Say...what?" Kyungsoo felt breathless as the air in the car seemed to fade. Chanyeol just stared, waiting. The actor looked at his lap, thinking if he should. He already got this far, he thought. "I…" Chanyeol nodded, urging him to go on. "I like…oh god," Kyungsoo gripped the door handle as Chanyeol leaned over to hold his neck, licking and sucking the other side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Finish it. Or I'm stopping." Chanyeol growled to his ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I like...ah! You," Kyungsoo whimpered as Chanyeol pressed his hand on his inner thigh. "Fuck, I want your fat cock in me deep, Chanyeol!" He said in one breath, feeling electrocuted by the sensations. Chanyeol smiled to his skin, finding it amusing. It sounded so tempting too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I really like you, Soo." The swimmer mumbled, staring at his eyes. “We don’t have to go that far yet, if you’re not ready.” Chanyeol kissed his knuckles sweetly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For real?" Kyungsoo sounded so hopeful. Chanyeol nodded. He knew Kyungsoo wasn't the type to rush things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So I’m your boyfriend now?" The swimmer got ahead of himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C-Can we...date first?” Kyungsoo looked so innocent, noticing the windows fogged slightly. Chanyeol thought that was reasonable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Text your roommate you're not coming home. Let’s have one now." Chanyeol smirked, starting the car again. Kyungsoo blushed, doing as told. Pride swelled in his chest. Chanyeol drove as he reached for Kyungsoo's hand, holding it comfortingly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, courage does do wonders.</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Baekhyun came home past dinner to see clothes on the floor. He opened a light, seeing two people on one bed. He kicked a familiar pair of glasses, hoping he didn't crush it. "No way." He whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm? Did you forget anything?" Jongdae answered the video call.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I found your roommate." Baekhyun beamed, turning the camera around. Jongdae's eyes widened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ya Do Kyungsoo!" Jongdae yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo sat up, disoriented and confused. Chanyeol turned and opened one eye, realizing Baekhyun came home. Kyungsoo began cursing, apologizing to the owner of the place. Baekhyun was so pleased yet so shocked. Their roommates were at it too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, stay. Stay there, Soo. I’ll just get some clothes and stay at Dae’s.” Baekhyun hurriedly got his training bag and dashed out of there. “See, I told you Chanyeol was with him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How come I never notice any of this?” Jongdae rubbed his eyes. “Are you really staying over?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun getting in his car was the answer. Jongdae told him to drive safely and showered right away. It’s another date night for them then.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Jongdae was on Baekhyun on the sofa, slowly kissing as a random movie played on TV. Baekhyun looked quite tired. Jongdae offered to give him a back massage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Midway through it, Baekhyun turned to lay on his back. He pulled Jongdae down to his chest and just held him close. Jongdae felt Baekhyun seemed uneasy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you want to talk about something?" Jongdae guessed. Baekhyun opened his eyes and nodded. "What is it?" He stayed laying on top of Baekhyun, all ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun said his uncle wanted him to fly to New York by the end of the year. For good. Jongdae was stunned to silence. He didn't think it would be that soon. Baekhyun begged him to say something. He was so confused. Jongdae kissed his lips to ease his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go." Jongdae nodded once. "I won't like it but if you have to, what can I do?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stop me." Baekhyun whispered. Jongdae touched his face, telling him he couldn't do that. "You can. Just say no."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And have thousands of employees suffer? Baekhyun, we both know this would happen at some point. It's okay." Jongdae tried to be understanding. Baekhyun was a very important person outside campus after all. College and this campus became their bubble to be free. That's why they chose this campus, far from home, as far from reality as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why do you sound like you're leaving me? Are you pushing me away?" Baekhyun felt hurt, brows furrowing. "Once I go, I'm not coming back, Jongdae. You know that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shh, Baek, calm down." Jongdae cupped his cheeks. "I said go. I never said I won't follow."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, let's finish together and go together. They can wait. What's one more year? I don't want to go yet." Baekhyun kissed Jongdae's hands, silently begging him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is this why you said you're not continuing football in the video?" Jongdae guessed. Baekhyun stayed silent. "Since when have they been messaging you?" Baekhyun kept his lips sealed. "Tell me, Baek. Come on, tell me." Jongdae begged, keeping his tone light.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Since they saw us back home," Baekhyun sighed. It has been that long. "Jongdae, I don't want to pressure you on coming with me. You have dreams I may not know, I cannot give. I don't want you to put your life on hold for me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then what? I'll do my thing, you do yours and let's meet one day when we're free? We can long distance this. We can try." Jongdae sounded hopeful. Baekhyun frowned. "And if you have to fly so suddenly, please tell me." Jongdae looked at Baekhyun's chest and pressed his ear there. "So I can welcome you home each time you come back." Baekhyun held him tighter. "I can wait for you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae felt so troubled inside. He didn't want to let Baekhyun face New York alone. At the same time, he didn't want to hold him back. Baekhyun hugged him, apologizing for ruining their night. Jongdae shook his head. He appreciated this rather than having secrets. He held Baekhyun, unsure of what to tell him now. He wanted him to stay. He wanted more time with him. "Fine, ask for one more year. No, demand it." Jongdae blurted, giving in. Baekhyun's brows raised. "You're the CEO of that company, Baek. Your father left the entire empire to you. Why are you cowering to the acting CEO? You need this degree to qualify. Tackle them. Let them fall bad. The clock has so much time." Jongdae smiled knowing Baekhyun understood football metaphors well. "Run the yards needed, Baek."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want to run away with you." Baekhyun smiled, burying his face to Jongdae's neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Me too. We ran away from home to be here. I'll definitely run away to New York with you, my dear." Jongdae whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You will?" Baekhyun hoped. Jongdae smiled, loving this dream. Wherever Baekhyun would be, he wanted to be there too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got off Baekhyun and pulled him to his computer. He sat Baekhyun down and pointed to the screen. "Show them who's boss, Baek. Then let's plan our final year here." Jongdae hugged him from behind. "Win one more championship, see Chanyeol's games, watch Kyungsoo's plays, get shitfaced drunk, party some more, graduate with honors, how does that sound?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How does this sound?" Baekhyun smiled at the email.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Suck it up. Wait one more damn year. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why Mr. Byun, that's very sexy." Jongdae whispered to his ear. Baekhyun smirked, teasing with some breathplay. Only his boyfriend could give him confidence to do certain things. He's still the only person to get through Baekhyun. Jongdae reached for the mouse and hit send. He grabbed Baekhyun's shirt collar and threw him to bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If their time in paradise was coming to an end, they didn't want to waste a second anymore.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, this 9/9. Is that it? Nope. The final chapter of Forms of Confession will be up soon. Thank you for reading up to here! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Epilogue: Game Over hehe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Baekhyun had to leave paradise sooner than expected. Jongdae's finishing his degree, hurrying up to follow Baekhyun. It's hard to separate two hearts that are meant to be one. It's hard to leave the things that gave us so much happiness at some point in life. So Baekhyun kept surprising Jongdae until the biggest surprise of them all was posted. The continuation of Baekhyun's 7th video finally sees the light. And it becomes a new beginning for them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>And they were back to this setting once again. Jongdae was finishing one of his final requirements while Baekhyun was working out in his bedroom, letting the video call run while they did their thing. The distance was farther this time. Jongdae was on campus while Baekhyun was in New York.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The grunts and groans made from Baekhyun made Jongdae take one earphone off. It felt too distracting. He lowered the volume and focused to finish faster. He wanted to talk more about what Baekhyun’s up to lately. Baekhyun’s been flying in and out of the country to get a hang of his responsibilities. He didn’t drop out of college but asked for a special set of classes since he was also working. His trips usually take three to four days only but this one required a week.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun rolled on the floor and caught his breath. Ab workouts were painful victories, he thought. He looked at the screen and saw Jongdae concentrating so hard. Baekhyun laid on his side with his hand supporting his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s squinting too much again. I told him to get glasses but okay, he knows better. Hmm, he needs a haircut. I just leave for a few days and he’s letting himself go. Ah, Kim Jongdae, how will you live without me? Did he watch the ninth video? Probably not. He’s not being nosy yet. Oh! He’s pouting again. Whatever you’re thinking, stick to the first choice, dear. Were his eyes always that shiny? It's too pretty. Hmmm, he should eat more. His jaw is too defined these days. I miss kissing it. I miss you already, Kim Jongdae. I can’t wait to go home and just hold you. Wow, I’m really lucky to have him. He looks so smart right now. It’s so sexy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae’s eyes moved, arching his brow. “See something you like, Byun?” He smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, not like. I love it.” Baekhyun giggled. Jongdae rolled his eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How can he be sexy and cute at the same time?</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Do you miss me already?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So much,” Jongdae kept typing, sighing and pouting. “I miss your back hugs."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ask Kyungsoo to hold you.” Baekhyun snickered. Jongdae glared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you done? Did you dry your back? You might catch a cold. Go take a shower.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Want to come with me? I realized we never showered together.” Baekhyun pretended to think deeply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come home sooner and we might.” Jongdae bit his lip, teasing Baekhyun. Baekhyun groaned and rolled on the floor. He laid on his chest, making sob sounds because he’s so far away. Jongdae laughed and touched the screen. He used his finger, pretending to comfort his back on the screen. “I miss you sooooo much, Baekhyun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun looked at the screen for a moment, gushing a little. He whined to the floor, feet shaking like flippers. Jongdae shook his head and tried to finish his work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When Baekhyun got to New York, the first thing he did was give Jongdae a virtual house tour. It was almost an entire floor of the building.  Jongdae tried to imagine the spatial ratios from what he saw, drawing it slightly. It’s just one floor but there was so much space. The front door had a receiving area before the actual door to Baekhyun’s place. Upon entering the second main door, a honeycomb designed installation was on the lower part of the right wall. The windows were all glass panels, full view of the New York skyline greeting them. It’s a magic mirror. No one outside could see the inside but they could see the outside. Beside the main doors was the kitchen and dining area. It was as big as Jongdae’s former dorm, Baekhyun reckoned. Beyond it were two doors; the staff’s pathway. They slept downstairs, having their own rooms for their families too.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Beside the kitchen and further the living room was Baekhyun’s study. Jongdae’s jaw dropped. It was too big for one person who only signed papers. Baekhyun thought of installing his gaming consoles there too. Work play balance must be maintained, he reasoned. Baekhyun took Jongdae to the living room where the huge flat screen TV had a fireplace beneath it. His sofa was too big for six people. It could pass as a bed for four people, maybe five. The interiors were very minimal and sleek but the walls felt rough and rugged. The only piece of art on the wall was Baekhyun's framed varsity jacket. Jongdae softened when he saw it. It's the greatest period of his life so far, Baekhyun mumbled as he felt sentimental.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Baekhyun showed him the bedrooms. There were five in total, Baekhyun having the biggest one of them all. It was twice the size of his old dorm because his walk-in closet was attached there. The bathroom was really beautiful, pristine, and spacious. Even the one near the kitchen was beautiful and spacious. Baekhyun showed the four other rooms, some slightly smaller but still beautiful. “We can convert one of the bedrooms as your studio or whatever you want.” Baekhyun offered.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Really?” Jongdae liked the sound of that. “Can I pick which one?” Baekhyun nodded.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tell me now so the staff can move the furniture out. I can give it to them downstairs.” Baekhyun nodded. Jongdae thanked him for being so generous. “It’s still pretty empty. I don't know what to get. I can't focus on this because I'm flying too much.” Baekhyun laid on his king-sized bed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Buy some paintings or a pinball machine.” Jongdae suggested as he painted his final artwork.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll do that when you’re here.” Baekhyun sighed. "I wish you were here."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun did many things already but Jongdae’s still studying. He said he had to hang up. Jongdae nodded, half-listening. Baekhyun wondered if he should say it already. “Jongdae?” He didn’t look at him. “Look at me please. I have something to tell you.” Baekhyun pondered a little more. Jongdae noticed he was kind of hesitating. “What are you doing tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Jongdae’s heart began to race.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you pick me up tomorrow at the airport?” Baekhyun smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re joking. You have three more days.” Jongdae didn’t buy it. Baekhyun got up and hurried to the living room. It was quite a stretch too since the place was so big. He flipped the camera and showed his passport and ticket. His backpack was ready too. “No way! You’re coming home tomorrow?” Jongdae got up from his chair, flustered and panicking. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bye homework. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Baekhyun giggled and flipped the camera again. “I’ll be leaving in a few. See you soon, my dear.” He waved, blew him a kiss and hung up. Jongdae couldn’t believe it. He got his phone and called Chanyeol.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>"Can you see him?" Jongdae tiptoed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure it's this gate?" Chanyeol wondered why there were close to no passengers coming out of where they stood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just call him, Dae. We still have a long drive back." Kyungsoo looked around the airport, very calm. "Just scream his name if you have to."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Baekhyun!" Jongdae smiled, excited to see his boyfriend after a week of separation. He truly turned into a gullible mess when Baekhyun’s concerned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kim Jongdae, it’s rude to yell in public places." Baekhyun answered with his arm around Kyungsoo. The actor saw him exit the other door minutes ago, signalling for him to hush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae turned around holding a cute name card he drew for Baekhyun. There was a small doodle of them on the side. Baekhyun softened upon seeing it. He took in the sight of brown haired Baekhyun dressed in dress pants with his shirt tucked in. His sneakers looked new. Jongdae ran to his boyfriend and hugged him tight. Baekhyun squeezed him, kissing his cheek over and over. Jongdae cupped Baekhyun's face and checked his body. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s here! He’s safe! </span>
  </em>
  <span> "Where's your stuff?" Baekhyun turned to show his backpack...that’s also new. "How was New York?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Loud." Baekhyun shrugged. "I'm so happy to be home. I missed everyone!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's been four days." Kyungsoo rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He missed you the most. He kept saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>wait I'll ask Baekhyun</span>
  </em>
  <span> then he remembers you're on the other side of the world." Chanyeol slung his arm around Kyungsoo's shoulders. Baekhyun smiled at Kyungsoo, at them for trying something new. Chanyeol told him he asked Kyungsoo to be his boyfriend officially. Of course Kyungsoo said yes. He's the one that confessed first anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So I did. Nothing wrong with that," Kyungsoo smiled, welcoming Baekhyun home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hope you didn't sell my ticket. I came home to see your show." Baekhyun winked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What did you do there?" Jongdae pulled Baekhyun to the exit. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo followed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun told stories about the empire his father left him. He met the directors and all the old people who were dear to his father. They allowed him to stay until he graduated college in a few months. It's one more semester anyway. Jongdae was extremely thrilled. They were graduating in four months. Despite Baekhyun's brave email, he still had to meet the directors before he could officially move there. So he flew there for a week. Jongdae thought Baekhyun just had back to back training to ease his heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, we have to fix your passport right away too." Baekhyun reminded Jongdae. "Uncle's going to make it seem like we're hiring you. You can take the job or look somewhere else when we get there. You can study too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I told my parents about us and our plans. They're worried since it's so far away but they know you'll look out for me." Jongdae smiled. Baekhyun kissed his hand, affirming it. "Enough about this. I saw the graduating list for your department."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did I make it?" Baekhyun hoped. Kyungsoo snorted as Chanyeol scoffed in the front seats.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You topped the list. Unbelievable," Chanyeol shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I did? Wow. I was just aiming for fourth or fifth, sixth?" Baekhyun shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anyway, we're not graduating on the same day so we can all see each other!" Jongdae smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When is it?" Baekhyun checked his calendar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mine is on May 8. Yours is May 4th. Chanyeolie's on May 3rd." Kyungsoo filled. “Your birthday’s coming up too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait, 4th? I can't make it." Baekhyun said that he must be leaving the country on that day. "When's my next game again?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Next week," Jongdae mumbled. "You were gone for a few days and forgot? Captain, are you okay?" Yes, Baekhyun's the captain of the football team already. When the upperclassmen, including Minseok, graduated, Baekhyun stepped in. He and his two other batchmates were the only choice. Jongin became the Assistant Captain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun showed his calendar. It was close to full for the entire year. "Shit, I can't make it to any of our graduations. I have to be in New York again." Baekhyun groaned. He hated big responsibilities.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Email them." Jongdae held him and kissed his now brown hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Channie, Soo, thanks for picking me up." Baekhyun said from the backseat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You owe us another championship next week." Chanyeol smirked as he drove.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Too easy," Baekhyun smiled, very confident.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Baekhyun spent the entire week training harder for the time he missed. Jongdae would drop by the field just to watch Baekhyun. At times, the team still teased Baekhyun for having a boyfriend. Jongdae sighed as he looked around. This paradise was truly coming to an end. He thought about what he'd do in New York when they got there. In truth, he'd been looking for design classes to take. He wanted to study more. He also just wanted to paint. Jongdae wondered where they would live. How could he help pay for rent? He sighed and looked at the sky. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Things would be so different soon. Baekhyun's birthday is coming up too. And he'll be in New York. It's his first birthday with us being a couple and he'd be away. Sucks.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you stealing Chanyeol's title? I can see you swimming deeper in your mind than him in the pool." Baekhyun went up the bleachers slowly. He's already showered and dressed, strikingly handsome in his tracks, hoodie, and sneakers. Jongdae didn't realize training ended already. He was that preoccupied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun placed his training bag beside Jongdae's backpack (it's still the one Baekhyun gave when he got soaked at the lawn months ago). He went up one step and sat directly behind Jongdae, pulling him back to his chest so he could relax. Jongdae closed his eyes and exhaled deeply. Baekhyun kissed his head then his ear. He missed holding Jongdae like this. There have been many things on his mind too. Neither wanted to talk about it yet. They simply wanted each other to be there for them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In Jongdae's dorm, Baekhyun felt too clingy. He followed Jongdae around like a puppy, clinging on as he cooked too. Baekhyun kissed his neck slowly but it didn't seem like he wanted more than that. He sucked Jongdae's skin again, squeezing him in the process. Jongdae smiled, whispering for his dear to calm slightly. Baekhyun hummed but didn't listen. They made out on the sofa, food forgotten. Baekhyun left without eating. To him, tasting Jongdae was enough. Jongdae ate his cooking and sighed. He was getting upset again. He felt Baekhyun's sad to miss graduation and seeing his friends graduate. Beyond that, the next game was his final game. His football career was coming to end too.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>As people cheered and band instruments sounded around the field, Jongdae couldn't help but feel nervous. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol were beside him, getting excited for the last game of Byun Baekhyun for the Lions. They had a great winning streak with a promising lineup of undergraduates. It’s a shame they lost two years ago. It would’ve been cool if Baekhyun and his batchmates left with a 4-streak win.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The team came out together but Baekhyun followed them, walking with his head hung low. He felt sentimental with each step. It’s his last game...forever. Baekhyun looked back on the first time he showed Jongdae his jersey, to getting accepted in the collegiate team, to winning and losing, his brothers who always had his back; yeah, to Baekhyun, it’s been paradise. He looked at the stands, finding Jongdae at his usual seat. Jongdae waved a small hello, finally smiling. He felt what Baekhyun felt. It was also the last time he’s watching him play...for them. Baekhyun finally smiled, gaining confidence. Jongdae raised his right hand, showing Baekhyun their lucky bracelet. Baekhyun blew him kisses, endearing many. Jongdae mouthed for him to have fun. Baekhyun nodded. It was his last time in his paradise; he wanted to leave with happy memories.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>True to Baekhyun's gut feeling, this championship game was easier than the last. He barely broke a sweat. His juniors truly showed their strength. The other team also apparently choked. Still, Baekhyun showed his best. Just because others slacked off, doesn't mean he should too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the final seconds of the game, Baekhyun just jogged with the football. His speed was quite something indeed. He passed the football to Jongin, holding his jersey for a second. He managed to buy a few seconds for them. They also led by two points. Everyone wondered why they seemed like they were talking and taking their time. "Take it home, Cap." Baekhyun smiled, pushing Jongin to run to the end. He stood still with his hands on his hips and looked behind him. The other team clearly lagged behind. Baekhyun raised his fists in the air as he looked at the Lions crowd. He declared their new championship with 30 seconds left on the clock and Jongin having a few more steps to go. Baekhyun waved to his home crowd, bowing to them for being with him in his career.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae wiped his eyes, clapping for Baekhyun. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo hugged him, getting a little emotional too. Baekhyun took his helmet off. Seeing him tearing up made so many fans cry too. The cheerleaders cheered for him one last time as Baekhyun’s two other batchmates on the team ran to hug him. They congratulated each other already. Baekhyun looked at the opponents’ bench, clapping for them for a fun game. They respected Baekhyun so much for leading this team despite his situation. He was also going to be missed by other coaches. Jongin finally dropped the football and looked at how far he ran. He saw his closest friend on the team taking another bow, thanking the community for supporting the team.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Touchdown! The Lions win the season again!" This echoed the field. Jongin screamed as he ran back to his Captain. The rest of the team were going to him too. Baekhyun looked at Jongdae. Jongdae looked so happy as he jumped and celebrated this win. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is my favorite memory on the field, Kim Jongdae. Thank you for this feeling.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun allowed himself to enjoy this last moment on the field. Jongin tackled him to the ground, laughing with joy and relief. Jongdae felt so proud of Baekhyun, of the team. Chanyeol pulled Jongdae down from the stands to join the celebration on the field. Kyungsoo pushed him to go faster. Jongdae remembered this feeling again. It was a rush, a hunger to find Baekhyun through the crowd, to hold him and thank him for living his dream for them. Baekhyun got up and hugged his coach, thanking him for the four years of fun. "You're a gem the sport will miss, Baek." he complimented, getting emotional too. Seeing this great potential take a different path in life was bittersweet. All of the offers Baekhyun got, he passed it to his teammates. Baekhyun giggled through his tears. "Find him, boy! Go, get that championship kiss!" The team shook him, urging him to go. They also began searching for Jongdae.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun went in a direction where his gut told him to. He saw Chanyeol first and hurried there. The crowd knew who they were running to. Jongdae began moving towards Baekhyun, seeing glimpses of him. Baekhyun hugged him so tight, burying his face to Jongdae's neck. Jongdae screamed his congratulations, holding the back of Baekhyun's sweaty head. He suddenly felt his neck wet. Jongdae felt his smile faltering, signalling those around them to stay back a little. Baekhyun let this final win sink in and cried. Jongdae hushed him, kissing his ear. Chanyeol petted Baekhyun's head as Kyungsoo hugged him from behind. Everyone around them felt emotional as they knew Byun Baekhyun was leaving the sport for good. He made everyone come together for the fun moments on campus. Next year, he was definitely going to be missed. Things would definitely be different.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun sniffed as he chuckled through his emotional state. He looked at Jongdae's eyes and smiled wider. Jongdae wiped his cheeks dry and leaned in to kiss him deep. It was perfect. Everything felt perfect. Jongin yanked Baekhyun by his jersey, detaching his lips from his boyfriend. "Baek! Baek, it's here!" Jongin pushed the trophy to their Captain. Jongdae let him go, pushing him to hold it. Baekhyun hugged it and left a kiss before raising it with Jongin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their tradition was done. He officially passed the Lion’s Crown to Kim Jongin, the new Captain of the team. Time to get shitfaced drunk!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The party at the top fraternity house was wild. Chanyeol partied so hard, enjoying his night. This was also his last before his final competition in a few days. Kyungsoo let loose too, not caring he had a play the next day. Baekhyun and Jongdae were with the other football players, laughing at random stories. He kept a protective arm around Jongdae throughout the night. Jongdae whispered to Baekhyun they could go if he felt tired. Baekhyun kissed his cheek in response. He wanted to make this moment last.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So what's the plan after this? You two seem like you'll take this to the end." Jongin fished out answers from them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm going wherever he is." Jongdae said coolly. They already talked about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Obviously I'll marry him." Baekhyun looked at Jongdae with all the love he had. The team began teasing them. Jongdae blushed, kind of stunned to hear it. It wasn't in their plans yet. At least not in the ones Baekhyun shared. "What? You don't want to?" Baekhyun didn't expect him to be shocked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh? Ah, no, it’s not that. We just haven't talked about this." Jongdae smiled, trying not to be awkward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It just popped up in my head." Baekhyun smiled so handsomely, being extra charming for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You guys have to invite us, of course." Jongin interjected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It won't be a wedding but a college party if you guys came." Baekhyun sassed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah he changed so fast. Halfback Baek's gone." A sophomore player pouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"CEO Byun, we apologize." The team mocked him. Jongdae laughed at them for clowning Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Keep it down! No one knows yet." Baekhyun rolled his eyes. "We'll go on first, hmm?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jongdae, Jongdae baby, it's been nice knowing you! Baekhyun, be gentle!" Jongin yelled, embarrassing them by loudly hinting they were going to fuck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"At least I'm getting laid, Kim Jongin! Have fun with your hand tonight!" Baekhyun saluted them and left the party with Jongdae.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Contrary to what others believed, Jongdae and Baekhyun sat on the sidewalk outside the party. They got quite far so they could hear themselves. Jongdae let Baekhyun lean on him, allowing Baekhyun to play with their fingers. The night felt cold but very welcome. Jongdae felt sleepy in this silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What time do you leave later?" Jongdae mumbled. Ah, that's why Baekhyun didn't have his usual bright aura. He had to fly back to New York so soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"In the morning," Baekhyun slurred. "It's longer this time."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It'll be over before we know it. Call me when you land, hmm?" Jongdae sounded happier, trying to influence him. "Would you lighten up? You just won the championship and you act like you lost." He finally snapped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm leaving you again. This feeling sucks." Baekhyun sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're still here. Mope around when you're in the plane. Ah, you're so annoying! I want to get drunk but you're so whiny. Can't I get laid? Huh? Byun Baekhyun, can't you just sleep with me? What do I have to do? I'll just go get Chanyeol for a quick one." Jongdae got up, frustrated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ya! Kim Jongdae!" Baekhyun felt like Jongdae just poured an ice bath all over him. He ran after his boyfriend and blocked his path.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Leave me alone! I want a dick up my ass! I want to have a good night!" Jongdae yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Take mine! Ah Kim Jongdae, I'm sorry! I'll forget about it! Jongdae!" Baekhyun whined, stomping his feet like a child. Jongdae stopped walking and turned around. "Come on! I won the championship for us! I deserve it!" Baekhyun whined longer, flailing his arms slightly on his sides like a child. "See, I have a condom ready!" He pulled out a packet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why is it just one?" Jongdae stomped back to Baekhyun, narrowing his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's for you...to not make a mess when you cum." Baekhyun smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And how about your mess?" Jongdae's brows furrowed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun stepped closer so they're chest to chest. He leaned to Jongdae's ear. "Where do you think?" Jongdae gasped when he felt Baekhyun's hand grip his ass. He side-eyed him, swallowing thickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you really my Baekhyunnie now?" Jongdae whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can take you here right now." Baekhyun arched a brow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh thank fuck I thought New York brainwashed you." Jongdae leaned on him, sighing with relief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe hypnotized me, I think. Kyungsoo taught me some method acting. It's hard to shake it off." Baekhyun finally had more expressions on his face. He sounded brighter too. Baekhyun may be smart but he's very simpleminded too. "So what? You want to be an exhibitionist?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think I want it in the bathroom back in the house." Jongdae smirked. "Where everyone can hear us," he got the packet from Baekhyun's hand and started going back to the frat house. Baekhyun watched him go first, checking out how hot his boyfriend looked tonight. He was too deep in his thoughts he didn't get to appreciate how Jongdae dolled up for him. "You're really out of it, Baek! You didn't even notice the championship gift I slipped in your pocket earlier." Jongdae said as he walked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun began feeling his pants, knowing he had his phone and car keys only. Something rectangular in his front pocket made him get it. It's a...switch? With three settings? He flipped it to three. Jongdae yelled and stood still. Baekhyun looked curious as he flipped it to one. Jongdae caught his breath and took a step. Baekhyun flipped to three again. He saw Jongdae holding the post and crossing his legs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He flipped it back to one and smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You really know I love toys, dear." Baekhyun got behind Jongdae and kissed his cheek. He pressed his front to Jongdae's back, feeling the faint buzz down south. He ground his hips slowly, pushing it deeper. "You sure you want this? We can take it easy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But I like it hard." Jongdae said with faux innocence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Many were so intrigued to see Baekhyun going up the frat house with so much abandon with Jongdae who looked so debauched already. Baekhyun finally saw a vacant bathroom and locked the door. Jongdae already took his pants off, begging Baekhyun to take the vibrator out. Baekhyun just watched him breathe heavily, sweating and stroking himself. Jongdae rolled the condom on himself and held the back of his knees as he looked at his boyfriend. "You sure you don't want me?" Jongdae asked, intentionally clenching around the plug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You'll be the death of me, Kim Jongdae." Baekhyun neared him, pulling his pants down. "Where are your manners? Ask nicely." He spat on his hand and coated himself, already lining the tip against his stuffed hole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait, you won't take it out?" Jongdae gasped. Baekhyun shook his head with a dirty smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's not what I asked for, Jongdae." Baekhyun arched a brow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Baek, please. Please take it out!" Jongdae shut his eyes tight, slamming his hand on the sink counter. He accidentally hit the remote, flipping the switch to two. Baekhyun moved the switch away from his reach. "I'm gonna,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not before me," Baekhyun kissed his lips. "What kind of gift would break before being used?" He even chuckled darkly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Baek, fuck me. Just...just...fuck!" Jongdae looked down, feeling Baekhyun's head slip on his rim. The whorish moan he released kind of echoed the bathroom. Baekhyun loved the sound, sending chills down his spine. He eased in slowly, careful with the plug. Finally, fucking finally, Baekhyun heard Jongdae scream his name for others to hear. His filthiest dream came true. Baekhyun felt incredibly happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn't wait anymore. Baekhyun buried himself to the hilt and cursed. Now Jongdae’s dream came true with that crisp sound. Jongdae was half bent on the sink counter, holding himself open for Baekhyun, taking what's given. Baekhyun flipped the switch to three and lost control.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From the outside, Jongdae's moans could be heard down the hall. Baekhyun's name was as clear as day. Even those making out in rooms nearby heard them. Jongin heard a wild pair was going at it upstairs. When he heard who it was, he felt hot and jealous. He wanted it too. He saw someone leaning on the wall, sipping his drink. "Hi, I'm Jongin." He introduced himself. The stranger held his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mr. Fun Time, I heard a lot about you." The stranger smirked. "Oh Sehun,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know." Jongin smirked back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Great, let's get to know each other more." Sehun grabbed his jaw and kissed him sloppily, pushing him against the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae's stomach pressed on the counter, holding the mirror as Baekhyun fucked him from behind. Seeing their blissed out expressions made everything hotter. The plug was off so Baekhyun's slides were smoother. Jongdae groaned as he felt his climax coming. He couldn't hold it anymore. Baekhyun yelled Jongdae's name as he came, moving his hips to let the waves ebb. "Fuck, your ass is taking my cock so well!" He screamed as he pushed in hard. Jongdae kept cursing as he spilled in the condom, legs weakening. Baekhyun leaned on his hands on the counter as he caught his breath. His mind spun as it numbed. That was by far the best climax he had in his life. Jongdae evened his own breathing. Baekhyun kissed along Jongdae's spine, thanking him for a fun time. Jongdae hummed, smiling as he felt cum dripping down his thighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're making leaving harder each time." Baekhyun breathed properly as he pulled out of his boyfriend. He pulled their pants up and pulled him stand. "How was that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stay for a week more, please?" Jongdae leaned on Baekhyun, holding him tight. "We can do this every night. Please?" Baekhyun kissed his sweaty hair, unable to respond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll come back and get you." Baekhyun held him so tightly. Jongdae nodded, still drunk in lust. "I meant what I said downstairs." Jongdae looked at his boyfriend, cheeks flushed. "I'll marry you soon. I promise." Baekhyun kissed his lips sweetly. These were the best kind of Baekhyun's kisses, Jongdae thought. Aftercare kisses were the only things Baekhyun never shared with anyone. Only Jongdae got to feel them. Only Jongdae could have this Baekhyun for the rest of his life.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Daybreak came and Jongdae felt something missing, someone. He sat up slowly, feeling his body ache. He looked around his place, finding it cold and lifeless. He saw the photos on the walls, grateful he wasn't alone in them. Baekhyun wasn't fading in them. He's not a dream but Jongdae's present and future.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae stood up and realized his shirt wasn't his. It's Baekhyun's 04 shirt with the handwritten 21 on the sleeve. He smelled it, smiling slightly. Baekhyun wasn't a dream but his present and future.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got a glass of water and saw food around. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He got so much food. How will I eat all of this?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jongdae turned and saw his computer was on. Baekhyun was on the screen. It looked like...last night. Jongdae sat down slowly and played the recording.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bright Dae-nim, hi! I'm your biggest fan, Baekhyun." He smiled. Of course he whispered, Jongdae was asleep at that time. Jongdae smiled slightly as he hugged his knees and pulled the old shirt over his shins. "You probably know where I am right now. Sorry, I didn't have the heart to wake you. I didn't want you to see me go again." Baekhyun lowered his gaze. "This is the 5th time. I hope it will be the last. Don't cry, hmm?" He looked up, smiling amusingly like he's teasing. "I'll be back in a few weeks. You have lots of time in your hands now. You can finish your artworks, hang out with friends, and go to museums. Oh, I left my car with you. The keys are in your coat by the door. Go wherever you want." Baekhyun smiled, happy to give him freedom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wish you were here." Jongdae whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anyway Bright Dae-nim, I want to apologize for taking over your channel. It was really fun." Baekhyun chuckled, clearly not sorry. Jongdae chuckled too. "I apologize to your viewers the two-month Baekhyun special was so short. But I didn't leave them hanging." Jongdae's brows raised. "I uploaded seven? No, eight videos. But I made nine. Bright Dae-nim, I'm asking for permission if you want to publish the ninth video. It's in your Baekhyunnie folder." Baekhyun beautifully smiled, chuckling at the fact that he found this folder filled with just Baekhyun cuts from all of Jongdae’s videos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae would find it later after this video. "It's the continuation of the 7th video. Please watch it well. I leave the decision of posting it to you. I'll miss you so much, Jongdae. I'll be home soon, my dear. I love you." Baekhyun looked behind him, watching Jongdae sleep. He faced the camera again and blew him a kiss. He waved adorably and ended the recording.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae stayed still in the silence. He let Baekhyun’s voice sink in his heart. He watched it over and over until the door opened. Kyungsoo came in, seeing Jongdae curled into a ball on his chair. Baekhyun was on the screen. Judging by the messy bed, food in the kitchen, and Jongdae’s silence, Baekhyun left without saying goodbye. Kyungsoo walked over to his roommate and sat beside him. Jongdae was in a daze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” Kyungsoo worried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m nervous.” Jongdae mumbled. He snapped out of his daze and looked at Kyungsoo. “He left a ninth video from the Baekhyun special, the continuation of the seventh. The shopping one,” Jongdae remembered that video very well. The last seconds stuck in his mind before it showed </span>
  <em>
    <span>to be continued</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Do you think I’m the marrying type, Soo?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why? Did he say anything?” Kyungsoo looked at Baekhyun on the screen. Jongdae nodded slightly. “Well if he said it, it’s going to happen. You know Baek. When he wants something, he gets it.” Kyungsoo smiled kindly, leaving Jongdae to sort his feelings out and prepare himself to become a Byun.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>He didn’t open the ninth video. He kept himself busy until he finished his finals. Jongdae shook the hands of his advisers and panel, thanking them for letting him graduate. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo called him at the end of the hallway. They had balloons and a stuffed puppy toy for him. Jongdae laughed as he walked towards them. They congratulated him for finishing his finals. These three did the same things to each other. During Chanyeol’s finals, Kyungsoo and Jongdae brought him a case of beer to celebrate. They also did cannonballs in the swimming pool after school hours. Now, Jongdae got the same treatment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol hugged Jongdae, squeezing him for Baekhyun. “Wait, someone sent this for you.” Chanyeol pulled a pink rose from his backpack. Jongdae held it with a sad smile, choking the stuffed puppy toy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why is he like this? He’s so rich but he only sent one?” Jongdae scoffed, appreciating it but feeling upset.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t wire enough money to us.” Chanyeol shrugged, kind of apologetic. Kyungsoo was too smiley for some reason. Jongdae was so caught up in his emotions he didn’t hear the commotion behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s being cheap now when he’s earning so much?” Jongdae pouted, smelling the rose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I can’t wire them everything. How will I pay for a plane ticket and all these roses?” Jongdae turned around, stunned to silence. Baekhyun stood there holding a big bouquet of flowers. His brown hair got longer, with an undercut. He looked more expensive than usual even if he’s in his hoodie and jeans. Baekhyun opened his arms with a big smile on his face. “Congratulations, my dear!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae hugged Baekhyun tight, mumbling he missed him so much. Baekhyun held him tight, swaying him to calm down. “I’m here. I told you I’ll come back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you message me?” Jongdae touched Baekhyun’s face, sniffing slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I heard you were too focused on acing your finals. I want you to do your best.” Baekhyun kissed his lips. “I’ve been on campus since last week.” He smiled innocently. “I have finals too, Dae.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you pass?” Jongdae worried. Baekhyun had been taking his classes online and submitting every requirement while running his family’s company. He had it harder than some. Baekhyun nodded, telling him not to worry. He could do it in his sleep. “I really miss you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” Baekhyun kissed him, loving home. Jongdae smiled, excited to seize the day with him. “Did you just call me cheap?” Baekhyun narrowed his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He did.” Chanyeol and Kyungsoo laughed. Jongdae apologized.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Two dozen roses are cheap? A flight from New York to here is cheap? Kim Jongdae, I’m still paying for your food and my car’s gas money for you to use.” Baekhyun sounded so wounded. Jongdae kept apologizing, hugging his gifts. “Ah, you’re so ungrateful sometimes. Let’s get out of here. I missed my baby.” Baekhyun stomped, pretending to be annoyed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop being so sweet.” Jongdae gushed, following him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I meant my car.” Baekhyun smirked. Jongdae punched his arm, now wounded too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When are you flying back?” Jongdae wondered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just got here to see you and you’re making me fly back again? Kim Jongdae!” Baekhyun pushed him as they walked. “I’m leaving after my graduation. There, I said it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You won’t be here for mine?” Jongdae frowned. Baekhyun sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we enjoy the next few days together first?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae nodded, pushing goodbyes aside. Baekhyun held his hand, kissing it. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo backed off on the rest of their plans, wanting them to have time for themselves. Baekhyun actually had several things he wanted to get off his chest too.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The next days until Baekhyun’s graduation felt like how it was before. Baekhyun joined the football team’s drills for fun. He hung out with them like he hadn't been away. Jongdae’s heart felt so full seeing Baekhyun back in paradise. Baekhyun looked his way, smiling beautifully. He excused himself from the team and ran to his boyfriend. He kissed him sweetly and dragged him to get something to eat before Chanyeol’s graduation in the evening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They didn’t talk about the future but lived in now. Baekhyun showered Jongdae with so much love; love he failed to give when he was away. They slept together, not caring where they’d end up. Kyungsoo moved in with Chanyeol for the time being. It gave Baekhyun and Jongdae some more time to hold each other. Jongdae showed Baekhyun his new passport, copying the smile on the photo. Baekhyun laughed and pulled Jongdae to his lap. They spent the rest of the evening indoors, watching movies and kissing each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baekhyun, what’s the ninth video about?” Jongdae asked out of the blue while they watched a musical movie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Watch it.” Baekhyun smiled slightly. “Why? Nervous to see it?” Jongdae nodded. “You have nothing to fear. I’m not going away. Well, I am but not forever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does my passport have anything to do with it?” Jongdae guessed. Baekhyun hummed, not giving away much. That’s the answer Jongdae looked for. He got up and searched for the video. Baekhyun watched him from the sofa then just watched the movie. He did like this one a lot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The camera shook as it filmed Baekhyun driving. Chanyeol turned the camera to show himself briefly. “Where are we going, Baekhyunnie?” The swimmer asked.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The mall! Shopping!” Baekhyun tried to sound cool. “Chanyeolie needs new sneakers. I have to give him one because I’m the best roommate and friend ever.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Size 13 please,” Chanyeol blurted. Baekhyun smiled and hissed. “I also need to buy some stuff. What else are you buying?” Baekhyun had his elbow on the door, biting his finger again. He didn’t answer. Chanyeol urged him to answer but he shook his head. “That...the...that thing?” Baekhyun smirked, eyeing the camera and raising his brows.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Baekhyun walked first, looking around the shops of the mall. Chanyeol took videos in first person point of view, picking flowers then giving a bunch to Baekhyun. Baekhyun smiled and used the flowers for transition. They were now where the 7th video ended. Baekhyun went to the jewelry store, greeting the employees. He looked around the rings, finding something specific. Chanyeol filmed Baekhyun picking from a selection. He showed some to Chanyeol, asking his opinions.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll get this one. Please consider my suggestions.” Baekhyun glowed as he smiled. He looked at the camera, looking excited and nervous. “I don’t know if he’ll post this. It’s too personal. Did you hide the price tag?” Baekhyun tried to cover it with his finger and pushed it out of the frame.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s something special indeed.” Chanyeol beamed, filming both of them now. “We all know what this means. The question is when.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Kim Jongdae, wait for it.” Baekhyun winked. “You’re stuck with me forever.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“This has been Chanyeol.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And Baekhyunnie. Kim...Baekhyunnnie?” He looked at Chanyeol, testing how it sounds. Chanyeol snickered, hitting his head. “Byun Jongdae? What do you think? Sounds cute, right? Bye!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae turned his chair and looked at Baekhyun. “So when?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When what?” Baekhyun didn’t look at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where is it?” Jongdae looked around the room. He straddled Baekhyun and felt his pockets and went through his training bag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where is what?” Baekhyun’s smile failed him, looking at Jongdae.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop acting dumb. Ask me now.” Jongdae forced it out of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t.” Baekhyun pouted. Jongdae whined, hitting his chest. Baekhyun held his wrists, laughing. “I swear, I can’t! If I could, I would’ve done it right away. You know I already want you for the rest of my life.” Baekhyun loved annoying Jongdae.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why can’t you? Where is it?” Jongdae whined. Baekhyun sat up and kissed him to silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Patience, my dear. Whether I give it now or later, it’s yours. We’ll get there soon. Very soon,” Baekhyun winked then sat back to watch the rest of the movie. “I’m just following your parents’ wishes.” Jongdae’s eyes widened. Baekhyun already talked to his parents? When? Jongdae hated being in the dark. Baekhyun manhandled him to sit properly and watched the movie. He told him to behave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just tell me where it is.” Jongdae mumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you think I’m always here and Kyungsoo’s there?” Baekhyun laughed. It’s been in his dorm since he bought it. “Would you relax?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t. I’m still not Byun Jongdae.” He pouted. Baekhyun kissed his lips, telling him to have a little more patience. Jongdae gave up. He’d see whatever Baekhyun bought soon. “And I’m posting this tomorrow.” Baekhyun nodded, smiling to himself. He was graduating tomorrow too.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Baekhyun bowed as he received his faux diploma. The medals around his neck made everyone proud for some reason. He looked to the sky, thanking his parents for guiding him. He scanned the crowd, seeing Jongdae there dressed semi-formally. Once the ceremony was over, Baekhyun shook hands with the department heads, having his picture taken left and right. The news about him being CEO of his family’s company surfaced after his finals. Some of the heads hoped for a partnership with him. Baekhyun promised to get in touch before he excused himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae stood nearby, holding a bouquet of flowers. It’s smaller than what Baekhyun gave since it’s the only one he could afford. The rest of his money, he’s been saving for New York. Baekhyun neared him, smiling at others who caught his eye. He congratulated a classmate and moved towards Jongdae. When they were face to face, Jongdae congratulated him. He pulled out a small box from his back pocket. Everyone seemed to watch them now. Some parents were oriented on the real score between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a lot of medals, Byun.” Jongdae saw seven around his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Dean said there’s one more but they skipped the ceremony for it since I don’t have parents.” Baekhyun eyed the box.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that why they gave it to me?” Jongdae gave him the flowers. Baekhyun smelled it as Jongdae opened the Valedictorian pin. He pinned it over Baekhyun’s heart, patting it lightly. “They should’ve given it to Mom and Dad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Baekhyun looked around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baekhyun! Oh my god, look at you! Congratulations, baby!” Mrs. Kim hugged him tight, squeezing his cheeks. Mr. Kim hugged him too. “What? Why are you shocked? You didn’t think we’d come all this way for you, our son?” She added, giving knowing looks to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Auntie, wow. Wow,” Baekhyun looked at Jongdae, wondering if this was a surprise. “Uncle, did you drive?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I did,” Chanyeol pulled Kyungsoo to the little family reunion. They also cleaned up for this event. Baekhyun was so speechless. “Wow, we finally made him shut up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Surprise!” Jongdae beamed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We won’t miss this for the world, Baekhyun. You’re family. Your Mom and Dad would be so proud of you.” Mr. Kim ruffled his hair. “And would it kill you to call us Mom and Dad too?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, Uncle, oh sorry, Dad, um, wow. You should’ve placed this on me, not him.” Baekhyun tried to remove the pin again for a do over. Jongdae punched his arm in offense. Baekhyun snickered, apologizing for being too playful again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we have a family picture?” Kyungsoo raised his camera, well Jongdae’s camera, and told Jongdae’s parents, Jongdae and Baekhyun to smile. Baekhyun hugged his boyfriend from the side. Chanyeol took the photo with his phone too. Jongdae held Baekhyun’s hand, expecting. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Was it now? Will he do it now?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Baekhyun thanked his future in-laws for coming. Chanyeol noticed Jongdae kept checking Baekhyun’s pockets and hands. Kyungsoo looked away, chuckling to himself. It wasn’t happening that day. But they were bringing Baekhyun to the airport again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr. and Mrs. Kim kept checking if Baekhyun had everything he needed. Baekhyun felt grateful to have someone care for him like this. If his mother was alive, she’d probably do this too. Mr. Kim kept reminding him he would go left for his departure gate. Baekhyun nodded even if he knew it already. He just wanted to let them know he appreciated their efforts. Baekhyun also left his graduation medals with the couple. They’re his parents after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol and Kyungsoo hugged Baekhyun, telling him to bring home souvenirs. Baekhyun eyed them to hush. Chanyeol covered his mouth and looked around. Jongdae was talking with his parents, thankfully. “You’re cutting it close, Baek.” Kyungsoo worried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just have my car here on the 8th. Chanyeol, drive it. Kyungsoo, follow him so he has a ride home.” Baekhyun asked this favor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was waiting for it earlier.” Chanyeol mumbled, trying not to smile so wide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would’ve done it if his parents weren’t there.” Baekhyun pulled the pouch out of his pocket. Kyungsoo stood closer to hide it. “Keep it for me.” Baekhyun shoved it into Kyungsoo's pocket. “Chanyeol, protect it. That’s close to a million dollars.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Kyungsoo yelled and held his pocket. Chanyeol covered his mouth and looked around. Baekhyun just smiled, walking around them to talk to Jongdae.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stayed far from everyone, whispering reminders to each other and kissing in between. “Sorry I can’t be there for your graduation, dear.” Baekhyun sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. I saw yours so it’s one in the same.” Jongdae felt a little sad. He was hoping to have a ring around his finger already. Because if not now, when? Once Jongdae graduated, he would fly to New York already. Baekhyun fixed his ticket. Would it happen there?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t cry.” Baekhyun cupped his face. Jongdae nodded, blinking them away. “This is the last time we’re doing this.” Jongdae smiled, relieved. “I’ll see you in New York, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Meet me at the airport?” Jongdae hoped. Baekhyun nodded with his pretty smile. He’s excited to have things the other way around. “I love you so much, Baekhyun.” Jongdae forced it out one last time. Baekhyun kissed him deeply in reply. With that, he got his training bag and lined up for check-ins. Baekhyun waved when he got inside. Jongdae turned around and hurried to the car. It’s always like this. The drive back was the hardest. Jongdae cried quietly, not because he’ll miss Baekhyun. But because he didn’t get a ring before Baekhyun left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone in the car wanted to laugh at him. Kyungsoo held his pocket tighter, willing himself not to laugh. Chanyeol side-eyed Kyungsoo then looked at Jongdae from the rearview mirror. They also felt sorry for making him cry. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A little more patience, Jongdae.</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>After a day of orientation (again), Baekhyun got in his apartment and removed his work clothes. The four house staff (a head maid, another maid, a butler, and a chef) popped poppers, sending confetti everywhere in the living room. They greeted Baekhyun a happy birthday, only to wonder why he was rushing to undress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, thanks guys! Can you help me get my training bag? The one filled with clothes,” Baekhyun ran to his bedroom, leaving his work clothes in the middle of the living room. The staff looked at each other then the cake they baked for him. “I’m late! I have a flight in two hours!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Flight?” Amelia, the head maid who was also the woman who took care of Baekhyun growing up, followed him to his bedroom. “Does your Uncle know this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do I have to tell him everything? He can't even tell his wife he's been cheating on her for five years already."  Baekhyun scoffed. "Don't tell anyone that. Ah, I hate him for making me late!” Baekhyun pulled his sweater on and wore his sneakers. “Get the driver ready, please. I have to get home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s the rush, Baekhyun? What’s on fire?” She felt flustered by his energy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me! I have to surprise Jongdae. He’s graduating in a few hours. Hold the fort down for me. Don't let Uncle in at all costs! When I come back, I’ll let you meet my Jongdae!" He smiled prettily. She blushed, realizing her master was deep in love with this Jongdae. He kissed her cheek and went back to the living room. The other maid already picked up his clothes and placed them in the laundry. He saw his birthday cake and took a few photos with it and the staff. “When is this expiring?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Next week, Master.” The chef stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perfect. Let’s celebrate when I get back in three days. Keep this in the fridge. Cook for six! I’m bringing my fiance home!” Baekhyun got his training bag and hurried out the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The staff looked at the age on the cake then the door. Fiance? He was too young. For six? “He said he’s bringing a Jongdae home.” Amelia looked into Baekhyun’s bedroom for clues. He hasn’t completely settled in so the place was quite bare. His bed didn’t even have a frame. It’s just a mattress on the floor. Four photos taped on Baekhyun’s mirror in his walk-in closet held the answer. She showed it to the other staff members, stalking Jongdae now. They saw his YouTube channel and their Master in it. The staff subscribed to the channel and watched on their own, understanding why Jongdae was so important. It’s technically another vacation for them if their master wasn’t home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back home, Baekhyun felt fidgety as the plane landed. He looked around, tapping his fingers on the rest as he waited for the seatbelt sign to turn off. When it did, he got his training bag and dashed out of the tube to the airport officer. He ran after the security checks and kept checking the huge clock. He had three hours to drive and get ready. The drive from the airport to the campus was four hours. Baekhyun felt so relieved when he saw his car in the parking lot, kissing the hood before dumping his stuff inside. He got on the road as he called Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where the fuck are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah hi, good to hear your voice too. I’m on the road.” Baekhyun weaved through cars, cursing a minivan for blocking his streak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kyungsoo bubble wrapped the ring by the way. He was scared a diamond would fall off.” Chanyeol laughed. Baekhyun smiled, switching gears as he left the minivan, finally. “Why did you tell him it’s worth a million dollars? He’s so scared to touch it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because it’s true.” Baekhyun cursed again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Drive safely please. We need you here, Baek. Jongdae’s been too quiet.” Chanyeol worried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give me an hour. Bring the ring.” Baekhyun hung up. Chanyeol looked at his phone oddly. The drive from the airport to campus was close to two and a half hours at max speed limit. How fast was Baekhyun going?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae sat among the graduates, taking photos with some of them. He panned the camera around, vlogging this for the last time. He saw his parents with Chanyeol and Kyungsoo. They waved to his camera, milking their few seconds. True to his vlogger nature, he went up the stage holding the camera. The department heads waved to it while the graduates cheered when it panned to them. Jongdae giggled, shaking the department head’s hand. “Is Baekhyunnie here?” She asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. He’s in New York right now.” Jongdae sounded disappointed but still smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, show him this when he calls. Congratulations, Jongdae!” She pinned the honor medal to his toga. She waved to the camera as Jongdae went down. He said hello to his batchmates, filming their seconds of fame too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Jongdae, someone’s waiting for you.” a girl looked ahead of his path. Jongdae turned his head and his camera, jaw dropping. He almost dropped his camera too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun stood with his hands in his pockets. He was in dress pants, a white shirt, and a suit jacket. His brown hair was combed up, revealing his forehead. His signature smile was there too. The graduates and students in the crowd began hollering and yelling. Everyone also waited when Baekhyun would pop the question. When the ninth video came up, everyone kind of wanted to be where Jongdae was in case it happened. When they heard Baekhyun was on campus again, many tried to spy on where he was exactly. Only Jongdae’s department seemed to be invited to this event.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun looked around, giggling at them. So many phones filmed them too. “Byun looks fire!” A batchmate nearby gave him a high five.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, he just came from the airport?” Girls gossiped nearby, checking his stories.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jongdae saved a nation in his past life.” Another commented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well?” Baekhyun stepped closer to Jongdae, smirking this time. “Surprise, dear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-Hi,” Jongdae couldn’t believe his eyes. They halted the entire ceremony for this moment. Only Baekhyun could stop time in this campus; during football games, when simply passed by, even him in Jongdae’s vlogs stopped time. “What are you doing here? You said you can’t make it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I tried to challenge myself what I can do in 24 hours. So far, I attended three meetings, survived New York traffic, flew across the world, almost got ticketed for speeding, and attending my fiance’s graduation.” Baekhyun counted with his fingers, proud of himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fiance?” The term spread like wildfire, making others scream again. Jongdae blushed all over. He looked around, kind of conscious. He didn’t expect the day to be...today. Baekhyun loved surprising Jongdae so much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Baek!” Chanyeol called from the seats on the side. He tossed a pouch to him. Those who followed Bright Dae freaked out. It was really happening now. Some students went live for this moment. Baekhyun caught it expertly and saluted him. Jongdae’s eyes watered. It's the same pouch from the video.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you’ve been looking for this since Chanyeolie’s graduation.” Baekhyun shook the pouch in front of Jongdae’s face, teasing him. So many squealed. It was really happening! “Sorry I didn’t have time to get flowers. Traffic was really bad.” Baekhyun pulled the ring out. Those nearby gasped. It was a real engagement ring, not the child’s play kind. Jongdae felt so gobsmacked as he saw how it shone under the lights. It was decked with diamonds. He felt his hands sweat. “But will you accept this instead, my Jongdae?” Baekhyun held Jongdae’s hand, slipping the ring around his finger. Baekhyun watched it slide slowly, looking through his lashes to see Jongdae’s reaction. He smirked upon noticing Jongdae was probably having a mental breakdown. Baekhyun didn’t wait for an answer. He already knew. He giggled as he kissed the very stunning ring around Jongdae’s finger. He loved dumbfounding the other so much. “Congratulations, Kim Jongdae! You’re officially engaged to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the crowd went wild. Cameras flashed around them as videos continued to record this once in a lifetime event.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae blinked several times as everyone waited for his reaction. He was like a statue since he saw Baekhyun. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s not a dream, Jongdae.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He raised his fist and punched his arm. “Ah!” Jongdae held his fist, wincing. Baekhyun was real. He’s truly there. The ring was truly around his finger. Baekhyun held his punched arm, laughing at his reaction. Jongdae let reality sink in and hugged Baekhyun so tight, relief washing all over his body. Baekhyun lifted him off the ground, whispering how much he missed Jongdae.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae held Baekhyun’s face, kissing him over and over. Baekhyun kept laughing between kisses. “Your parents said I should wait until you graduated.” He filled. “Sorry it took so long.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will, Baek. I do, yes. Always yes," Jongdae kissed his lips, savoring the taste. “Belated happy birthday, Baekhyun. I hope you'll take me as your birthday gift.” Jongdae spoke with so much joy. Others began screaming their greetings to him too. Baekhyun smiled at them, realizing they took a lot of attention. He looked at the department head onstage, bowing in apology to them for his intrusion. They just clapped for him and Jongdae, congratulating them too. Baekhyun pulled Jongdae to the back of the venue, saying hello to some familiar faces as they passed, as the ceremony continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they were safe in the hall, Jongdae held Baekhyun’s hands. Baekhyun smiled his best for Jongdae. “What the fuck, you’re really here.” Jongdae looked at his clothes. “I’m...we’re engaged.” He stared at the very beautiful ring. “Oh my god, my Dad’s going to chop your dick off.” Baekhyun laughed, assuring him he’ll be fine. “W-What now? What’s next?” He waited for Baekhyun to lead the way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We run away again.” Baekhyun held his face and kissed him sweetly. Jongdae hummed, loving the sound of it. "Let's go home, my dear."</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Jongdae sat down in the car and wondered where he was. Everything outside felt so foreign. Baekhyun was beside him, holding his hand. He looked around the car, curious about the urban jungle outside. New York seemed intimidating. “Where are we going?” He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our home,” Baekhyun kept smiling to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. How will we split the rent by the way? I'm planning to find jobs soon so I can pay for art school too.” Jongdae was still used to the broke student lifestyle. The chauffeur in front sputtered a laugh. Baekhyun chuckled too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Master Baekhyun owns the building, sir Jongdae.” The chauffeur filled. Jongdae’s eyes widened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I guess I forgot to tell you that.” Baekhyun shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae stepped inside Baekhyun’s apartment seeing the honeycomb designed installation on the lower part of the right wall. “Remove your shoes and put it there. Lilian will clean them before it goes into our closet.” Baekhyun said as he removed his jacket, placing it on top of the installation. Jongdae did everything Baekhyun did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He held Jongdae’s hand and went inside. Jongdae was in awe. His ratios were way off. This place was crazy vast. “One of the bedroom’s ready for your studio so just go through the furniture books in my room. We’ll get everything you need.” Baekhyun kissed him over and over, not caring Jongdae was still in awe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I choose my bedroom now?” Jongdae hoped. Baekhyun made a face and scoffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re sleeping with me, Kim Jongdae.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae felt like he just lost a brain cell. He forgot they were engaged. It’s been less than a week. It truly hasn’t sunk in yet. Baekhyun said his closet had enough space for all their stuff and more. He pulled Jongdae to the living room, wondering where the staff was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The staff peeked from their workstations, seeing their master was home...with a guest. “Who are you, Byun?” Jongdae narrowed his eyes, feeling Baekhyun’s aura changed in this setting. “This is a big switch from Halfback Baekhyun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it shocked me too. Everything here shocked me. I’m still not used to it. My parents did love surprises.” Baekhyun scratched the back of his head, looking around the place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Master Baekhyun, welcome home.” Amelia looked at Jongdae bashfully. He was very handsome in person, she thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amelia! Here is his!” Baekhyun hugged Jongdae from behind. “He’s my fiance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their eyes widened, staring at the ring too. They weren’t kidding. Jongdae bowed to them out of habit, introducing himself. Amelia, the head maid, found Jongdae familiar. “Is he by any chance your friend...from middle school?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! I’ve been with him in paradise.” Baekhyun smiled boyishly. Jongdae’s heart softened as he referred to college as paradise. “Where’s the cake, chef?” He pulled Jongdae to the kitchen. The dining table had 10 chairs and the minibar had three stools. “Did you cook for six?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Master.” The chef smiled, bringing out the dishes from the ovens. Yes, plural. Ovens. Jongdae stood awkwardly as everyone moved around him. Even Baekhyun helped around. He saw Jongdae observing all of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not used to having everyone doing everything for you?” Jongdae walked to his side, shy to be around more strangers that were actually going to live with them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. I always move around for you back on campus; cleaning, cooking, grocery shopping, deciding your clothes, some laundry too.” Jongdae shrugged. Baekhyun smiled and handed him the plates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Think of them as your family here. Amelia can be a little traditional though.” Baekhyun whispered then yelped. Amelia pinched his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s also violent.” Baekhyun stuck his tongue out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re too playful, that’s why.” Jongdae smiled. Amelia thanked him for understanding her reasons. He noticed there were only two plates. Two of everything only. He swore Baekhyun handed him six plates. The other maid Lilian removed the four. “Aren’t they joining us?” Jongdae asked Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They should. It’s my birthday dinner.” Baekhyun looked at them with sad eyes. Amelia and Lilian placed the plates and utensils back. Baekhyun pulled everyone to sit so they could all eat together. They sang Baekhyun a birthday song as he blew the candles on his three day old birthday cake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all shared the homemade Strawberry Shortcake, getting to know Jongdae over food. The staff members found him very kind and considerate. He knew how to reign in Baekhyun's emotions and playfulness too. Their Master Baekhyun chose well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just then, the front door opened. His Uncle came in, curious about the bags by the door. He called for Baekhyun. Jongdae met Baekhyun’s Uncle’s eyes first. He saw the staff eating with them too. Baekhyun told them to keep eating. "Jongdae! Wow, this is a surprise." His Uncle sounded curious. Jongdae caught his tone and looked at Baekhyun, who ignored his Uncle and kept eating. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What are you not telling me, Baek? You said he helped fix my papers. How come he’s surprised?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baekhyun, I need you to sign this.” His Uncle judged the staff for eating with him too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leave it on my work desk.” Baekhyun continued eating too. His Uncle tried to make his way to his study. "I meant at the Tower." Baekhyun slammed his fork on the plate, causing everyone to flinch. Jongdae kept his head down, noticing Baekhyun’s crisp diction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need it now. It’s just a second. I’ll leave right away so you can enjoy your night. It's really a surprise to see Jongdae here too though. I hope you have fun on your vacation here, Jongdae.” His Uncle seemed in a hurry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Vacation? So he really doesn't know anything? He didn't fix my papers to get to New York?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You always do that with me. Rush me to sign something, not giving me time to read, urgent left and right to hide your illegal business; I actually thanked plane rides for giving me time to read. Oh by the way, I scrapped your entire department's plans. They seem too costly.” Baekhyun finally looked at him, glaring and judging him with disgust. His Uncle stood properly. He remembered he was still beneath Baekhyun. The staff excused themselves upon hearing how crisp Baekhyun’s diction was. Jongdae did too. “No, stay here. You have every right to be here.” Baekhyun held his arm, waiting for him to sit down. Jongdae looked at his Uncle warily, hiding his left hand. It’s too late though. Baekhyun’s Uncle looked stunned already. “What’s that now? Porcia needs a new handbag?” Baekhyun sat back with his arms crossed over his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m faithful to your Aunt, Baekhyun.” His Uncle still saved face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Baekhyun took his phone out and showed a photo of his Uncle with his secretary...getting too close for comfort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baekhyun, don’t tell her.” His Uncle ordered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why shouldn’t I? She’s my father’s sister. You think she doesn’t know yet? Don’t underestimate my bloodline, Uncle.” Whoa, Jongdae thought the Uncle was the sibling all this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t raise you like this, Baekhyun. Do as you are told. I didn’t bring you all the way here to goof off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun laughed and showed him he just clicked send. “You dragged me here because you need my authority. Legally, only I can approve anything for the company. And stop acting like my father. This is why you don’t have kids.” He sighed. “Give me it.” He asked for the papers. His Uncle began to sweat. Baekhyun took his time reading...nothing. It looked very official...officially illegal. They wanted to transfer funds to an offshore account for...a contingency fund. For all Baekhyun knew, that would be his Uncle’s account. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, this is where it goes. The Directors were right.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He ripped it suddenly and lit his birthday candles again. He began burning the papers. Jongdae was so shocked with Baekhyun’s actions. He was quite impressed too. “The only paperwork I’ll accept from you starting now is your resignation as acting Chairman.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baekhyun, let me explain.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And maybe, finally, sign the divorce papers my Aunt's been asking you to sign. At least be useful on that part." Baekhyun shrugged. Jongdae felt intimidated with this conversation. It was so far from college group work discussions. His Uncle began lecturing him on maturity and secrecy. “I said stop acting like my father!” Baekhyun stood up, directly saying it to his Uncle’s face. “You will never be him! You will never be an ounce of what he was to my family and my company!” Baekhyun yelled, breathing heavily. Jongdae, by instinct and habit, reached over to Baekhyun's fist to help him calm down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you’re too young to handle the company. You don’t know anything yet, Baek.” His Uncle continued running his mouth, still thinking he knew what's best for Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been in college for four years studying business like a review school. You think the Directors never sent me anything? They got right past you, Uncle. I know everything way before you called me. You think if you also kill me, you’ll own my father’s hard work? You can stop acting like you care about me.” Baekhyun breathed heavily. He liked this adrenaline. He liked getting all of this off his chest. “If you have nothing to show me, get out. Leave my Aunt, my family, and stay out of this country. I will have you arrested the moment I see you again." Baekhyun eyed him from head to toe. “Do as I say as your CEO, as the true Chairman of this company, and as your nephew who has been longing for his parents.” His Uncle didn’t move. “Get out of my family and take your stupid secretary with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baekhyun, please hear me out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get out.” Baekhyun felt sad his steak was getting cold. His Uncle still tried to say something. Baekhyun yelled for him to leave. Jongdae held Baekhyun to calm down again. The staff members tried to peek to see what happened. His Uncle flinched when Baekhyun’s arm moved, hurrying to leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae used most of his strength to hold Baekhyun’s wrist. Baekhyun was holding a knife already. He was about to stab his Uncle. Jongdae stood up and hugged him, whispering sweet nothings to reign him in. Baekhyun closed his eyes to let his anger vanish. Jongdae got the knife from his hand and just held him. Baekhyun relaxed as he apologized to Jongdae for hiding some things like bringing him there with his Uncle’s knowledge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whatever they are, tell me when you're ready. Sit down. Cold steaks make you more upset. Give me a minute." Jongdae pushed him to sit down and got his plate. He placed it in the microwave and waited for it to heat. The chef came out of hiding and offered to cook it again. Baekhyun got up and went to the kitchen to hold Jongdae. He leaned on him and sighed. Baekhyun always buried his face on Jongdae's neck when he’s upset.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The house staff tried to come out one by one. "Oh, go sit down. Let's finish eating too." Jongdae urged them as he rubbed Baekhyun’s back. “He’s just cooling off. Go on, please. Chef, the microwave’s fine.” Jongdae got the plate again. To the chef, it’s criminal to put a very expensive cut of steak in the microwave but Baekhyun didn’t seem to mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This stunned them. They were still treated like family. "Luther, please lock the doors. I don't want any visitors tonight." Baekhyun sounded so exhausted. Jongdae turned in his hold and hugged him, whispering for him to forget the bad stuff. Baekhyun pouted, asking for a kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"In front of the staff?" Jongdae blushed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's fine! Come on, get used to it. Kiss me! I'm the birthday boy!" Baekhyun begged louder, acting like some entitled kid. Jongdae laughed heartily, sneaking one in. To this, Baekhyun smiled. Tantrum over. The staff ate to their heart's content, grateful they didn't have to deal with their Master's mood swings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun finished his steak and enjoyed the cake. He was all smiles again. Jongdae told the staff stories about Baekhyun in college. Baekhyun sat back and saw so much leftover food. He told Luther to pack some for their families downstairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about you, Master? What if sir Jongdae gets hungry later?” He worried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do we have noodles in the pantry, chef?” Baekhyun asked, eating more cake. “Jongdae can cook some if we get hungry. But I think we’ll end up sleeping. The flight was too long.” He got icing on his hand and pressed it on Jongdae's face, making everyone laugh except the victim. Jongdae clawed a big piece. Baekhyun started running. "Byun Baekhyun, come back here!" Jongdae yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This place finally got life in it again. It was where Baekhyun's parents met. This used to be their former office. His father was a business associate while his mother was an intern at that time. Yes, they're the same age but Baekhyun's father was destined to be great, just like how Baekhyun is now. So when the company moved to a new location and this building was up for sale, Baekhyun's father bought it with everything he had, almost going broke. He wanted to surprise his wife, Baekhyun's mother, because he knew how much she loved seeing the city lights from the windows. They were too young then, but not as young as Baekhyun and Jongdae now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This place was where Baekhyun was made, where Baekhyun first came home to before they went home to live peacefully, so Baekhyun could grow up well. It's also the witness of the couple's fallout; the nasty fights, the screaming, and the pain. They were too young for everything, too young to have Baekhyun as well. Baekhyun was too young to see all of it; to leave his father here since his mother wanted space.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They wasted time. They forgave each other too late. The night of the car accident, it was their reunion after years of push and pull. They finally became a family again. Only to let it last for a few hours. Seeing this place in Baekhyun's will had him thinking a lot. He wasn't ready to return to this place but he had to. So he kept it bare. He wanted Jongdae to color this place. He wanted to be happy again in this place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun saw Jongdae sitting on the edge of the bed, still wearing his robe. After the cake fight, they really had to take a shower. Lilian had to clean up after them too. "You okay?" Baekhyun crawled to Jongdae and cuddled him. Jongdae leaned back and closed his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nothing has sunk in yet." Jongdae mumbled, feeling the exhaustion. "I think we're still back on campus, just chilling."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It can always be like that." Baekhyun kissed his shoulder. "You can stay cooped up with your art while I'm being some social butterfly." He chuckled. Jongdae smiled, loving the idea. But he wanted to do something with Baekhyun more often. They had so much time in their hands now. He opened his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are we really engaged?" He looked at Baekhyun. The elder nodded, finding it surreal too. "Do you have a wedding date planned?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We can go tomorrow, shotgun this. Then when we visit your parents, let's get married there too...properly. What do you think?" Baekhyun kept kissing Jongdae's shoulder and neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aren't we going too fast?" Jongdae tilted his head to give Baekhyun more room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't want to waste time. I want to show you off. I want to share all of me with you." Baekhyun felt so needy, lips dragging along Jongdae's skin. "I want everyone to know I'm yours, Dae."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You move like your father." Jongdae smiled, remembering how Mr. Byun smothered his wife with love to get his family back. "Do you miss them?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Everyday." Baekhyun settled for being dazed as he rested his chin on Jongdae's shoulder. "But they gave me you. They trust me to just be with you. No, they actually demanded it, you know." Baekhyun laughed softly against Jongdae's ear. "They kept asking if I confessed to you each day, teased me for having a crush on my best friend and all that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So I've heard. Your mom always praised you in front of me so I would like you. All I could do was agree. She's always right though. You're a joy to love, Byun Baekhyun." Jongdae held Baekhyun's jaw and kissed him. "I'm sorry it took so long for me to tell you." He whispered, still upset with himself about his lies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's forget it, hmm?" Baekhyun flicked his forehead and kissed it. Jongdae pouted. Baekhyun beautifully smiled. "Marry me tomorrow, Kim Jongdae."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae hummed in response, greedily owning Baekhyun's lips. "Okay, let's go first thing in the morning. My mom will stab you when we visit them." He stared into Baekhyun's eyes, chuckling softly. He let their foreheads touch. Baekhyun giggled. "I'm really thankful you answered the confession form."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How so?" Baekhyun was slightly surprised. They never talked about it after the video came up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You could've brushed it off. Yet you still showed your heart in it. You still wanted me out of everyone." Jongdae gasped when he felt Baekhyun's kiss deepened. It was exactly like how they kissed back in freshman year. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll always want you, need you by my side." Baekhyun said sincerely. "But can I confess something?" He tried to control his smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Jongdae leaned back slightly, narrowing his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know that hater on your channel, the one keeps saying get out of the frame and praising me," Baekhyun began. Jongdae groaned. He knew where this was going. "It was me." Baekhyun's shoulder shook as he laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are so mean, Byun Baekhyun! The flat ass comment got to me so bad." Jongdae whined, slapping Baekhyun's arms. Baekhyun fell back on his bed, laughing hard. "I did squats weekly because of it!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From the living room, the house staff kept peeking at the hall. They were pleased to hear this Master laughing. "Will they really get married tomorrow, Amelia? They’re too young." Luther asked as he helped fix the dishes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What Master Baekhyun wants, he gets." She smiled, happy for him. “His parents got married at 19, had him at 20. He’s 24, Luther. He can handle himself well, maybe even better than his father.” She smiled lovingly.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Four months later, Baekhyun and Jongdae came home. Their parents welcomed them, showering them with hugs and kisses. They were getting married again...properly this time. Baekhyun received an earful from their Mom about getting married in New York so suddenly like it was Vegas. Jongdae held him through it, laughing in the background. In Baekhyun's defense, Jongdae would be deported if he wasn't married to a citizen, which in this case was Baekhyun. She demanded them to come home and get married in front of family and friends too. Baekhyun said that was really their plan. Four months was enough time to prepare, leaving everything in her hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The couple went back on campus for old time's sake. They shared a kiss, making sure they both had what they needed. Jongdae was going to surprise Kyungsoo. Baekhyun was going to the football team. He kissed Jongdae’s knuckles and let him go. “Let’s have dinner at my place, okay?” Jongdae said, like they were still students. Baekhyun nodded, smirking. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Halfback Byun Baekhyun, you really have my heart. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The current football team huddled around Baekhyun, excited to see their former Captain. He came before they started their drills. Visiting the department heads went first. He had several businesses with them too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun slung his arm around Jongin, ruffling his hair. “Don’t make me come home just to see all of you lose, understood?” He pressured them. The freshmen were starstrucked to see the infamous halfback in their midst. Baekhyun kept encouraging them to do drills diligently because it helped a lot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jongin may suck at studying but he’s harsher than you on the field.” The head coach hugged one of his best athletes. Baekhyun was glad to hear that. “What are you doing here? Miss us already?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I came here to give you these.” Baekhyun opened his training bag, handing black envelopes to his teammates, coaches, even giving a few to the freshmen. Jongin opened it, screaming and running around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baek’s getting married!” Jongin yelled. Everyone’s knees felt weak as they processed this. They were truly invited to his wedding. Baekhyun laughed at them losing their mind. “Did you send it to the seniors too?” Baekhyun nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re truly peculiar, Baek.” The head coach was quite impressed with him. He moved fast like how he moved on the field.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have one more for everyone.” Baekhyun brought out a white envelope this time, giving it to the head coach. He opened it, eyes widening. It’s a check worth half a million dollars and a note. “I hope that’s enough for new equipment and uniforms.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god.” Jongin and the rest read the check. He got the note too. “If you need more, my company can sponsor the team. If you have free time this summer, tell me. I’ll pull a few strings in New York.” They all looked at their alumnus in shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The team went wild. They ran around the field, screaming they were going to New York. Even the coaches were gobsmacked. Baekhyun took a video of all of them, zooming in on crying faces. Jongin laid on the field, absolutely dizzy from all these surprises. Baekhyun knelt beside him and turned the camera to film them together. “That’s it for the football team! We’ll see them in New York soon. Challenge complete! This has been Baekhyun, bye! Back to you, my dear Jongdae!” He giggled as he waved to the camera, not caring Jongin was whining for him to not shoot his crying face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah, it’s part of a challenge video. They were reviving Bright Dae together. The concept was surprising to as many people as possible in one day. Jongdae hugged the manager of his old dorm, bringing gifts to her. She was also invited to the wedding. She looked for Baekhyun, the charming and sexy boy always in 421. Jongdae said he was running around campus, bothering everyone. She laughed at that, knowing it’s highly possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Has Kyungsoo been well?” Jongdae wondered as they went inside the elevator.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. He’s really caring towards me too. He cooks food for the staff when he’s not too busy. I saw his play. He’s really good. Although, I think he left for his classes earlier.” She tried to remember.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perfect. I’m going to surprise him.” Jongdae smiled. “Manager, can you prepare the rent statements until the end of the school year?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” She looked so taken aback by it. Jongdae announced he was going to pay for Kyungsoo until he graduated. “Pardon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae went inside his dorm, grateful Kyungsoo didn’t change the locks. His key still worked. Jongdae told Kyungsoo to get a new roommate but he kept the other bed empty. He felt nostalgic as he sat on his old bed, looking at the room from there. The place was still the same, cleaner than before. Kyungsoo sure knew how to keep a minimal lifestyle. Jongdae filmed the place, narrating the before and after. He also spoke about memories of this room. After a while, he just played with the camera, making funny and cute faces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door opened, making Jongdae look at it. He even pointed the camera there to catch Kyungsoo’s reaction. He got up and pointed to the person, a different person. Chanyeol froze, equally shocked too. “What? Is this a prank?” The swimmer looked around the door, finding another camera.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” Jongdae walked around the bed, going closer to see if Chanyeol was real. The swimmer had chocolate brown hair now. He was still so gorgeous, Jongdae thought. Chanyeol waved and showed his best sides to the camera out of habit now. It’s like they never left college.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, answer me first.” Chanyeol closed the door, rushing inside. “Where’s Soo?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I came to surprise him.” Jongdae got the paper bag in Chanyeol’s hand, seeing food. “Ah, that’s not enough. Let’s order more. This is just enough for you two. How will Baekhyun and I eat?” He hit Chanyeol’s arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baekhyunnie’s here too?” Chanyeol’s voice cracked as his pitch reached the roof in shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we’re filming.” Jongdae kept the other agenda secret for now. “Mom and Dad forced us to come home too. They missed him. Not me, him.” He rolled his eyes. Chanyeol chuckled as he typed the restaurant where he came from. “Charge it to me. If we charge it to Baekhyun and he sees your name, he’ll run here. Surprise Baekhyun too when he gets here instead. I’ll film it.” Chanyeol loved the idea. “Wait, aren’t you supposed to be in Japan?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but we had three days off. I came home to see Soo.” Chanyeol explained, ordering random dishes. Jongdae peeked from the side, adding his and Baekhyun’s favorites.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re serious with Kyungsoo, huh?” Jongdae nudged him lightly. Chanyeol smiled, nodding. “So you do like going slow too.” Jongdae added with a teasing smirk on his lips. He immediately took it back as Chanyeol took a step on the side. They realized they were in the exact same location they betrayed Baekhyun. “Sorry,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Since when were you two here?” Chanyeol sat on the sofa, playing with a colorless rubik's cube. Jongdae sat on his bed, answering all of Chanyeol’s questions. He hushed him when he saw Baekhyun calling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, what is it? Are you coming up?” Jongdae looked out the window as he put the call on speaker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know this car. I know this plate.” Baekhyun blurted, staring at Chanyeol’s very distinct car. “Is Chanyeolie there?” Jongdae sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hurry. Kyungsoo might see you there.” Jongdae sounded disappointed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Byun Baekhyun, come up faster!” Chanyeol said with his loud and deep voice. “Pay for the delivery too! He’s in the lobby.” Baekhyun cursed them for milking his wallet again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae hurried to the elevator, waiting for Baekhyun with all the food. Chanyeol stood by the door pane, watching them. Baekhyun kissed Jongdae the moment he stepped out of the elevator, a habit formed. They hurried inside the room and took out everything. Baekhyun hugged Chanyeol so tight, even jumping on him and wrapping his legs around the swimmer. Jongdae mumbled he was in the room. Chanyeol played along, pretending to make out with Baekhyun on the sofa. Jongdae stomped to them, pulling Chanyeol’s hood back to remove him from his fiance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They filmed a bit together, scheming to scare Kyungsoo when he got in. They called his department, asking for his schedule and last class. Of course they gave the details, the ever charming and pride of this university, Byun Baekhyun asked for it. They ran to their positions holding their own cameras or phone; Jongdae behind the kitchen counter, Baekhyun’s in the bathroom, and Chanyeol just on the sofa. He’s the initial surprise after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo greeted the staff of the building as he went in, saying hi to some of his neighbours. He went up, oblivious to why so many greeted him. He thought everyone just had a great day. Kyungsoo went inside the room, taking his shoes off. Baekhyun covered his mouth as he hushed himself, catching everything on video. Kyungsoo got further in the room, flinching when he saw Chanyeol on the sofa with his phone on his chest. “Shit, what are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have days off. I missed you. Aren’t you happy?” Chanyeol sat up and reached for him. Kyungsoo sat down on his lap and kissed his lips. Jongdae filmed them from the kitchen counter. “I got you food.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a lot.” Kyungsoo saw the stacks of containers on the table. “It’s like Baekhyun and Jongdae are here.” He reminisced. Chanyeol hummed, trying not to laugh. “Will you stay here for three days?” Kyungsoo ran his fingers in Chanyeol’s long hair. Chanyeol nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I stay here too?” Jongdae spoke, elbow on the counter, camera in hand. Kyungsoo almost toppled over Chanyeol’s lap in shock. Jongdae and Chanyeol chuckled, kind of feeling sorry for ganging up on him. Kyungsoo grinned so wide, hurrying to hug his former roommate. “Whoa, I think he missed me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So much. It’s too quiet.” Kyungsoo said hello to the camera for a change while he clung on Jongdae. “How’s Baek?” He asked, grateful for this surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya, Do Kyungsoo, you still kept our toothbrushes?” Baekhyun came out of the bathroom, holding his old toothbrush. Kyungsoo looked so blissful as he met Baekhyun halfway for a hug. Baekhyun patted his butt and his head. “Have you been well?” Kyungsoo nodded, amazed beyond belief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you all doing here? Aren’t you all busy?” Kyungsoo felt like this was a dream, still holding Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have three days off.” Chanyeol raised his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Term break in art school,” Jongdae shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I own the company. I can do whatever I want.” Baekhyun smirked. “Actually, it’s just Jongdae surprising you. We’re both surprised Chanyeol’s here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you two here anyway?” Chanyeol looked at the couple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we need to talk about this over food. I’m hungry.” Jongdae sat on his usual seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The couple slid two black and silver envelopes midway through the meal. Chanyeol looked at it then Baekhyun. Kyungsoo didn’t mind it at first. He thought it was just a cheesy letter from Jongdae. Baekhyun waited patiently, nodding for him to open it. Chanyeol looked at Jongdae then placed his chopsticks down. He opened the envelope and began coughing. He choked on his food upon seeing the text after opening the flap. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Union</span>
  </em>
  <span> was enough clue. Chanyeol wiped his lips with his sleeve and swallowed his food. Kyungsoo peeked, seeing the entire invitation in Chanyeol’s hand. He opened his envelope, looking at the couple. Chanyeol checked the entourage, seeing his name under Baekhyun’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you I’ll need a best friend to be my Best Man.” Baekhyun said shyly, biting his lip. “Hope you’re free that day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care if I have a competition that day. I’ll be there. Wow, Baek. You guys really did it.” Chanyeol gave his best friend a high five.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kyungsoo, are you okay?” Jongdae smiled, waving his hand in front of Kyungsoo’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Ah, yes. Yes, I’m okay. Wow.” Kyungsoo blushed, feeling honored to be Jongdae’s choice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In all honesty, I never had friends of my own. It was always Baekhyun’s friends that became my friend.” Jongdae explained. “You’re my only friend I got by myself. So, will you be there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My understudy will be thrilled to finally see the spotlight.” Kyungsoo laughed, very honored. Baekhyun laughed, knowing the story of that understudy who still acted out the scenes even behind the curtains. “I’ll call my mom to get my suit here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No need.” Baekhyun reached over to get a dumpling. “Just give us your sizes. We’ll have new ones made for you too. Take it as your early wedding gift from us too.” He winked as Jongdae laughed, throwing his head back. Chanyeol’s ears turned red. Kyungsoo squirmed in his seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So can we stay here for the next three days, Soo, maybe a week of Baek and I? We promise we won’t bother you.” Jongdae smiled, hoping. Kyungsoo nodded, more than happy to have them stay. Baekhyun and Chanyeol couldn’t return to their old dorm since it was converted back to how it was; so more athletes could stay there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Chanyeol, bunk with me.” Baekhyun held Chanyeol’s hand, pulling him to the sofa. Jongdae rolled his eyes as Kyungsoo shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I swear, Chanyeol’s Baekhyun’s mistress.” Jongdae scoffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chanyeol really calls him his sugar daddy, you know.” Kyungsoo laughed. “Are you ready for the wedding, Mr. Byun?” Jongdae looked at him, blushing as he chewed slowly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I envy you, Jongdae. You found the right kind of love right away. But I know Chanyeol’s mine. We’ll get there soon. Congratulations, Jongdae! I hope you and Baekhyun will have many happy days ahead.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As expected, the wedding spared no single penny. Their Mom got the best of the best with Baekhyun’s bank supporting her. As they exchanged vows in front of their friends and family, both couldn’t stop giggling. If someone told them they would be married to each other in less than three years, they would think that person was high.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet here they were, officially a wedded couple, sharing their first dance together as such. All Jongdae had to do was a send a dumb form before going to sleep. Baekhyun wondered what if he never got a form. Maybe he wouldn’t be the person standing in front of Jongdae at that moment. Jongdae felt the same. Baekhyun would’ve been the one that got away. As he looked at his very dashing, charming, and handsome husband beaming with pride and happiness, Jongdae couldn’t be happier. There would be hard days coming for them, even days that could break them. He wanted to be ready for Baekhyun. He wanted to be the one he leaned on when things got too hard. He wanted to keep the light in Baekhyun’s eyes, like always. Because Baekhyun had lived his dream for them, for him. With that, he wanted to love Baekhyun tomorrow and forever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun pulled him closer and kissed him with all the love he possessed in the universe. He smiled in between kisses, heart full and blissed out. Jongdae arched a brow, questioning his giggles. “Bright Dae-nim, I’m your biggest fan. This is the ultimate fan moment.” Baekhyun giggled adorably. Jongdae rolled his eyes and looked at everyone. All cameras were on them now. It’s not just one handheld camera or a phone. For the highlight of their love story was in display for the world to see; how Jongdae felt flustered at each advance and flirting, to seeing Baekhyun fall so deep in love him, to their best playful moments and worst episodes, every win Baekhyun scored, and every challenge they took on alone and together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae filmed them all. He saved them all. Baekhyun was with him through it all. All they had to do was hold each other’s hand and take a step forward. Baekhyun’s eyes shined so bright as he looked at Jongdae. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You are the light in my eyes, my dear. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jongdae chuckled lightly when Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol, waving to the camera that witnessed it all. “This has been Baekhyunnie,” he saluted the camera. Jongdae hugged him and looked over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And Byun Jongdae, bye bye!” Jongdae laughed, finding it so cool. Baekhyun kissed his cheek and held him tight, swaying them to the music. Jongdae pressed his cheek on Baekhyun’s shoulder as the camera zoomed out. Baekhyun winked and the camera’s battery finally died.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Game over hehe ;)</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the real ending! Thank you to everyone who read this, expressed their feels, left kudos and stuff! I had so much fun writing this. It actually felt like a comeback work for baekchenists (since I've been writing for another ship for some time). Please keep giving love to Baekhyun's projects and music! Also, let's keep showing love for Jongdae EXO'S CHEN-IMNIDA~~</p><p>See you all in the next (and maybe my last for the year) BaekChen fic! Thank you so much again :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>